Luces y Sombras
by Klavier
Summary: Es un Faberry. Rachel es ya una estrella consagrada,famosa, hetero..o eso cree...Quinn en cambio es una persona normal y corriente, anónima...sus vidas se cruzan, ¿cuál es el resultado? solo tienes que leer!
1. Chapter 1

-Necesito desconectar Edward…necesito irme algún sitio donde nadie me reconozca, necesito volver al anonimato, necesito descansar…-le dijo a su manager con claro tono de agotamiento y desesperación.

Rachel Barbra Berry necesitaba desconectar, se sentía agotada física y mentalmente. Había llegado al éxito de manera repentina y aún siendo muy joven, lo cierto era que estaba cansada y necesitaba un parón.

Enseguida que la morena acabó el instituto se fue a Nueva York, para probar suerte en Brodway. Como cualquier artista que se precie los inicios fueron duros, y Rachel Berry no iba a ser una excepción. Pasó por decenas de audiciones con sus correspondientes "ya te llamaremos" (eso si tenía suerte) o un simple y duro "no eres el perfil que buscamos, gracias por venir".

Por aquella época la morena para sustentarse sus gastos trabajó en lo que pudo mientras luchaba por su sueño. Estuvo de cajera en un supermercado, trabajó en un centro de comida rápida, limpiando unas oficinas… lo que fuera. El caso es que ella no quería que sus padres corriesen con todos los gastos así que procuraba siempre tener alguna fuente de ingreso alternativa, hasta que un día a Rachel la suerte le sonrío, había llegado su hora, esa hora que ella misma sabía que tarde o temprano le llegaría.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo se presentó aquél viernes 5 de febrero de 2010 a una audición para ser la protagonista de un nuevo y desconocido musical llamado "Luces y Sombras". Dicha obra estaba claramente influenciada por el libro de Robert Luis Stevenson "El extraño caso del Dr. Jekill y Mr. Hyde ", era una clara alusión al desdoblamiento de personalidad que cualquier persona puede llegar a sufrir. Al fin y al cabo todos tenemos luces y sombras en nuestra manera de ser, ¿verdad?

El caso es que Rachel bordó el papel. Primero le hicieron ser la parte de "luz" cosa que era más innato en ella, pues la morena siempre había sido risueña, positiva, alegre, una persona decidida con confianza y con ilusiones…siempre había tenido "luz propia" y nunca mejor dicho. Y después le pidieron que fuera "sombra", la parte teóricamente más difícil. Pero para ella no fue difícil hacerlo, solo tenía que pensar en la situación personal que estaba viviendo en esa época para que todo esa luz que ella emanaba de manera natural se sucumbiera en la oscuridad…y dejara ver su peor parte….y así lo hizo y así le dieron el papel. Rachel gustó, gustó al director y ese fue el pasaporte que le llevaría al estrellato.

La obra comenzó siendo de pequeño presupuesto pues no era una gran compañía y tenían pocos inversores que la financiaban…pero poco a poco la crítica más especializada fue fijándose en ese musical y sobretodo en esa menuda muchacha de cabello castaño y expresivos ojos de color marrón intenso, que tenían como actriz principal. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién había detrás de esa grandísima voz? ¿De dónde de venía? ¿Cómo era posible que interpretara ese papel con esa soltura y convicción siendo tan joven?

Luces y sombras pasó de estar en un pequeño teatro a tres o cuatro manzanas de la Avenida de Brodway a estar en la mismísima Avenida de Brodway en uno de los teatros más prestigiosos y con más capacidad y fundamentalmente pasaron de actuar tres noches por semana a actuar seis noches por semana, con lleno absoluto cada día, algo simplemente espectacular. A Rachel Berry le cayeron premios y reconocimientos por doquier y aunque no era tan conocida para el populacho como cualquier actriz hollywoodiense si empezaba a hacerse un hueco poco a poco en las agendas de todos los directores y guionistas de la costa este y oeste de los Estados Unidos. Y obviamente el público cada día la conocía más y su cara empezaba a ser reconocida allá por dónde iba. Tuvo que buscarse un manager pues no daba abasto con todo lo que se le venía encima, lo cierto es que todo le iba un poco grande así que la propia compañía le recomendó a Edward Smith, un chico joven pero con experiencia para que la ayudara en su camino al éxito y que no "muriera" en el intento. Conectaron muy bien, y enseguida tomaron mucha confianza el uno con el otro.

La obra llevaba en cartelera más dos años, y durante ese tiempo aparte de entrevistas, sesiones de fotos, apariciones en la televisión, acudir a estrenos etc...etc…es decir, todo lo que conlleva empezar a conocerse, aparte de todo eso, seis noches de cada siete Rachel tuvo que ponerse en el papel de "Mary" que era el nombre de su personaje. Seis de cada siete noches y durante dos horas y media que duraba la obra tenía que meterse en la piel de ese personaje ambiguo con claros cambios de personalidad, seis de siete tenía que pasar de ser maravillosa a ser autodestructiva, de ser un ángel a un demonio, de alguien bondadoso a un monstruo…algo agotador por muy profesional que seas, y eso sin contar con el desgaste físico que tenía de tanto cantar, lo cierto era que muchas noches al llegar a casa le dolía la garganta… Rachel se estaba rompiendo.

Pero todo tiene un precio. Ella siempre había deseado todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, había querido ser famosa, admirada…ser una estrella! Pero a Rachel cada día le costaba más salir a actuar…por muy bien que le pagaran, porque esto también cambió en su vida, desde luego si se lo montaba bien podría estar sin trabajar una larguísima temporada, pues había ganado mucho mucho dinero.

-Necesito desconectar Edward…necesito irme algún sitio donde nadie me reconozca, necesito volver al anonimato, necesito descansar…-le dijo a su manager con claro tono de agotamiento y desesperación.

-¿No puedes aguantar un poco más Rachel?-le contestó el chico.

-No! –espetó enseguida- estoy cansada…¿mírame Ed? ¿Acaso tú me ves bien?

Edward veía claramente que su representada estaba mal, la veía demacrada, agobiada…pero por otra parte él tenía la presión de los productores, de la compañía y su obligación era intentar que la morena aguantara lo máximo posible, pues Luces y Sombras era una auténtica gallina de los huevos de oro.

-Escucha Rachel…te entiendo, ¿sabes?, te comprendo…pero oye has tardado mucho en llegar hasta aquí ¿no?...y ahora…de verdad quieres dejarlo…en serio no puedes aguantar un poco más…¿seis meses? ¿Cinco?

La morena que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del despacho de su manager, al oír cómo le pedía más tiempo no pudo más y se echó a llorar con la cabeza agachada y sus manos sobre la cara. Se sentía tan presionada que incluso se planteaba si no odiaba todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-No puedo Ed…no estoy bien…me siento hasta desequilibrada mentalmente con el dichoso papel…no me presiones más…por favor..-contestaba entre un mar de lágrimas.

Edward se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer. Cuando la vio llorar de esa manera se fue hacia ella para abrazarla, realmente Rachel estaba peor de lo que supuso en un principio y él no se consideraba un esclavista como para explotar a la pobre chica.

-Ssshhh tranquila Rach…perdóname…-le decía mientras se agachaba a la misma altura que ella para consolarla y le quitaba las manos de su cara-perdona…tienes razón, lo cierto es que llevas dos años de infarto, sin parar, y si, es cierto necesitas unas vacaciones, te las has ganado. Cálmate pequeña, ¿quieres? Hablaré con los productores y llegaremos a un acuerdo… ya verás!

La morena se abrazó a él como si fuera una niña pequeña, necesitaba desahogarse y lloró en el hombro de su manager hasta que se sintió aliviada. Edward en todo ese rato se mantuvo aferrado a la chica, notó como hasta de tanto llorar la pobre hiperventilaba, le costaba respirar. Cuando la morena por fin se calmó un poco, se separó del chico, y se miraron a los ojos. Ed le limpió los restos de lágrimas con sus propios dedos…y mirándola fijamente le preguntó.

-¿Dónde quieres ir Rachel?, ¿quieres ir a Lima?¿quieres ver a tus padres?.

-No…no es eso…mis padres ya suelen venir a verme de vez en cuando aquí, se quedan conmigo en mi piso de Nueva York…creo que necesito algo más …tengo que irme fuera de aquí…salir del país…

-¿Salir del país? Vaya…estás hecha toda una Willy Fog, eh?-le dijo con media sonrisa para que la morena se relajara un poco-¿y ya sabes donde quieres ir?

-Lo cierto es que no…no tengo ni idea…pero quiero alejarme un poco de todo esto-decía mientras se secaba ya las pocas lagrimas que aún tenía en su rostro.

-Mmmm…pues espera un momento entonces!

La morena vio como Edward se dirigía a uno de los muebles del despacho y cogía una de esas bolas del mundo que tienen una base abajo y que suelen ser una lámpara de mesa o simplemente para adornar y con esa bola terráquea entre sus manos se acercó a la chica de nuevo.

-Bien Rach! aquí tenemos el mundo en nuestras manos jejeje!, oye, si no tienes claro dónde quieres ir … ¿le damos una vuelta y que el azar te escoja el destino?-le dijo mientras con los ojos le señalaba dicha bola.

Rachel sonrío ante la idea de Edward, realmente él era muy buena persona y le pareció divertida la opción que le estaba proponiendo. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Me gusta la idea de que sea la suerte quién escoja mi destino Ed! –le contestó visiblemente más tranquila y con media sonrisa.

-Pues a qué esperas Rachel, dale una vuelta y que ruede! Vamos!

La morena no tardó ni un segundo en coger la bola y con su mano le dio un fuerte meneo para que ésta rodara y rodara como si no pudiera parar y cerrando sus grandes ojos castaños la paró en seco con su dedo índice, no quería mirar. Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que había justo dado en el océano atlántico en ningún lugar.

-Ups!….vaya…¿qué mal, no? No habré caído en el maldito triángulo de las bermudas, verdad? Ja ja ja -dijo riendo.

-Ya solo te faltaba eso Rachel! Vuelve a probar! Dale caña!-le contestó Edward.

La morena volvió a darle un buen empujón a la bola y esperando unos segundos volvió a pararla en seco. Esta vez si! había depositado claramente su dedo en algún país porque se encontraba encima de Europa. Ambos se acercaron a la bola y Rachel poco a poco fue quitando el dedo…allí justo debajo de su yema se encontraba España.

-¿España?-dijo la morena no muy convencida…

-¡Olé! –le contestó Ed tomando la típica postura de bailaor flamenco-¿no te gusta? Dicen que allí hay buen clima…

-No sé… no me lo había planteado nunca ,no tengo mucha idea de Español y eso que el Sr. Shuster lo intentó..…

-¿Quién es el Sr. Shuster?-le preguntó curioso, pues no tenía ni idea de quién hablaba.

-Era mi profesor de Español…y a la vez del Glee club… ahí si que me tomé más en serio las clases…jajaja

Obviamente España daba mucho de sí, pues el país es lo bastante grande como para poder elegir dónde ir exactamente… y Rachel solo tenía una cosa clara. No quería ir a una ciudad grande, no quería ir a Madrid, ni Barcelona ni Valencia…quería irse a alguna ciudad pequeña o incluso mejor un pueblecito, pasar desapercibida, era lo que buscaba desde un principio…pues aunque no fuese muy famosa fuera de los Estados Unidos no quería correr el riesgo de ser reconocida.

Se acercó hasta el ordenador de Edward, y tecleo en el buscador "pueblos de España". Un sin fin de pueblecitos se le aparecieron en la pantalla. Realmente a la morena le había cambiado el gesto…estaba entusiasmada de irse de vacaciones o un mes o dos…eso aún lo tenía que negociar con Ed…

Estuvo un buen rato delante del pc…hasta que una sonrisilla se le asomó por debajo de la nariz…

-Creo que ya sé exactamente donde quiero ir!-espetó sonriente a Edward el cual acababa de colgar el teléfono pues había estado hablando con alguno de sus jefes sobre las vacaciones de Rachel.

-¿Si?¿Dónde Rach?-le preguntó con claro interés… estaba contento por ella.

-Aquí Ed!…aquí es justo donde quiero ir! –dijo señalando un punto en la pantalla.

A miles de kilómetros de dónde Rachel se encontraba, al otro lado del "charco", justo en el punto dónde la morena había señalado en la pantalla de su representante, se encontraba una guapa y preciosa chica de pelo rubio, la cual era propietaria de un pequeño hotel rural . Quinn que así se llamaba, se encontraba totalmente ajena a lo que el destino le tenía reservado. Su vida iba a cambiar y ella ni siquiera era consciente de nada…pero lo cierto era que poco le faltaba para enterarse…iba a conocer a alguien muy especial…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Ya me diréis si os ha gustado o no…¿vale? en el próximo os presentaré a la rubia…su historia…**

**En fin lo que si os digo es que no subiré los capítulos tan seguidos como en el anterior fic "Ahora si" supongo que lo haré cada semana o por lo menos cada cuatro o cinco días…en cuanto pueda! **

**Un afectuoso saludooo a todas!**

**klavier**


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn Fabray tenía doble nacionalidad. Ella nació en España por lo tanto era española pero sus padres eran norteamericanos con lo cual también decidieron remover los papeles que fuesen necesarios para que tuviera nacionalidad americana, aunque esta última poco la había usado por no decir nada.

Años atrás Rusell Fabray y su mujer Judy vinieron a pasar un verano a España y se enamoraron del país…y tanto fue así que decidieron quedarse a vivir. Por aquellos años no se llevaba nada el tema del turismo rural pero Rusell que era un visionario vio la oportunidad de comprar un pequeño hotel que había en un precioso valle al norte de España y reformarlo poco a poco. No habían más de siete o ocho habitaciones, lo justo para no sentirse solo pero tampoco sentirse como en esos macro hoteles que existen donde hay más gente que en la guerra y en vez de descansar lo que acabas es estresado perdido… simplemente era un hotel pequeño y con mucho encanto.

Con el tiempo los padres de Quinn se cansaron de trabajar pues querían vivir la vida y decidieron hacer propietaria a su hija del hotel y ellos dedicarse a viajar por el mundo. De vez en cuando venían a España a visitar a su hija pero cada vez con menos afluencia… y Quinn bueno de hecho Quinn trabajaba mucho y poco se permitía coger vacaciones.

La rubia era trabajadora como la que más, nunca se le caían los anillos a la hora de currar. Ella tenía a cinco o seis personas a su cargo pero nunca daba la sensación de que fuera la gerente del hotel, era una más en la pequeña plantilla. Si tenía que ponerse a cocinar cocinaba, si tenía que hacer camas o arreglar habitaciones lo hacía… pero lo que más le gustaba a Quinn era servir mesas, pues así era como conocía a los clientes que iban y venían a su pequeño hotel. Le encantaba ir a pedirles nota y tener una breve charla con ellos y saber de dónde venían, a que se dedicaban, recomendarles lugares de la zona, platos de la casa, vinos…y si la ocasión lo requería hasta ligaba y todo… así era como disfrutaba!

Los días de la rubia pasaban sin que ella se diera cuenta, volando! y poco tiempo tenía para su vida personal. No había tenido demasiadas parejas estables, de hecho solo había tenido una relación seria y no había durado más de año y medio y eso que fue la más larga que había tenido. Ella era más relaciones cortas y esporádicas no quería complicaciones ni compromisos con lo cual después de estar con aquella chica aquél año y medio decidió que lo suyo serían pequeños romances y affairs. Sexo sin ataduras.

Y lo cierto era que romances no le faltaban, pues sencillamente Quinn era preciosa. Desde los doce años la rubia tenía clarísima su sexualidad, le gustaban las chicas más que a un tonto un lápiz e incluso le gustaban más que a cualquier chico de su clase y bien claro que lo tuvo desde el día que se enamoró perdidamente de su profesora de matemáticas. Ese fue su primer amor platónico… y de ahí… un sin fin!.

Quinn jamás ocultó lo que era, a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres. Si ellos la querían tenían que aceptarla tal cuál era, y si ella era lesbiana era lesbiana y punto. Al principio a los padres les costó un poco asumirlo pues no entendían como su princesita siendo tan bella, femenina, con esos ojos verdes y lista podía ser lesbiana! Eran tan antiguos que creían que todas las lesbianas vestían camisa de cuadros o eran feas o eran medio chicarrones…hasta que se dieron cuenta que ese cliché era de lo más absurdo, pues menudas chicas les presentó Quinn! La primera vez que vieron a su hija besándose con una les dio un pequeño shock pero después de tantos años y de tantas novietas estaban más que acostumbrados a ello y se lo tomaban con absoluta normalidad, pues Quinn un día les presentaba a Marta y otro día les presentaba a Sonia, un día la chica era de la ciudad de al lado otro día era una huésped del hotel…etc..etc.. era una total Casanova.

Pues en esas estaba la rubia, a miles de kilómetros, ajena al viaje de la morena, trabajando en aquella primavera del 2012 como cualquier otra…

Unas semanas más tarde de aquella conversación que tuvo la morena con su manager en su despacho, Rachel Berry se encontraba por fin en el aeropuerto JFK a punto de embarcar hacia su destino. Se ocultaba detrás de unas enormes gafas de sol pues no quería que nadie la reconociera mientras se abrazaba a su amigo para despedirse.

-No me lo creo Edward! Un mes y medio de vacaciones que voy a estar! No sé como agradecértelo!-le decía a su representante.

-¿Qué no sabes cómo? Yo te lo diré! Descansa Rach, disfruta, desconecta todo lo que puedas, carga las pilas que cuando vengas voy a tener muchos proyectos para ti de acuerdo!-le dijo.

-De acuerdo! –le contestó con una amplia sonrisa-te prometo que lo haré!

Embarcó en su avión rumbo a España, ocho horas de vuelo la esperaban y la emoción la embargaba por todo su ser. No le importaba viajar sola, de hecho es lo que quería, estar sola y desconectar de todo y de todos. Lo primero que hizo al sentarse en su sillón fue pedirse un vino Rioja…ya quería comenzar a integrarse con las costumbres españolas…(qué averigua quién le dijo que los españoles tomamos riojas cuando vamos en avión, pero en fin). El caso es que la morena iba bien documentada con guías y mapas y tenía un montón de horas para ir leyendo cosas del país que iba a ir a visitar.

Finalmente el avión aterrizó y Rachel en el mismo aeropuerto se dirigió directa a un stand donde se podían alquilar coches, pues hasta el pueblo que había elegido para pasar sus días de descanso le quedaban unos cuantos kilómetros por hacer. Por un momento dudó en si dar su verdadero nombre o no…"_que tonta eres Rachel…aquí seguro que no te conocen!"_ pensó.

-Buenas tardes, querría alquilar un coche por favor-dijo en inglés, a la muchacha que le atendía en el mostrador y Rachel se quedó aún dudando si esa señora la reconocería o no.

-Si claro, "_no vas alquilar un helicóptero_" –pensó la chica-, ¿sabe qué modelo quiere?-le respondió también en inglés, casi sin mirarla, y cuando lo hizo realmente lo único que vio fue a una extranjera más, de tantas.

La morena se la quedó mirando "¿_no me ha conocido? Interesante…"_ pensaba mientras la miraba fijamente con los ojos medio cerrados, como escaneándola…

-Señora por favor..¿ Qué qué modelo quiere?- Le volvió a preguntar la chica viendo que la guiri estaba medio empanada observándola.

Lo cierto era que Rachel no tenía ni puta idea de coches…es más solo había conducido prácticamente el de su padre Hiram…después de eso en Nueva York siempre fue en metro o taxi…y más tarde le pusieron un coche con chófer.

-Ahhh…pues uno que ande….no sé…-fue la lindeza que contestó.

La muchacha que la atendía forzó una falsa sonrisa y masculló entre dientes algo en castellano tipo "_uno que ande…la madre que parió a la guiri"_

Finalmente la morena salió por la carretera conduciendo un turismo sencillo, negro, cuatro puertas y diesel. Bien contenta que estaba ella yendo por una carretera comarcal a 40km/hora…cuando se podía ir hasta 80! ¡qué feliz! Estaba claro que los que iban detrás de ella no iban tan contentos.

Tres horas más tarde (qué podían a ver sido dos si hubiera pisado un poco el acelerador) Rachel divisó con sus propios ojos el bonito hotel que ella había visto en la pantalla del ordenador de Edward y el cuál hizo que se decantara por ir a ese pueblecito del norte de la península y no a cualquier otro. Se había enamorado de ese lugar en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se depositaron en aquella foto, y desde luego el sitio hacía justicia a aquella fotografía, pues era precioso, todo era tan verde alrededor…, pero de un verde que parecía de fantasía, un cielo azul claro cómo nunca había visto y ese hotelito encantador allí en medio de aquél valle, esperándola, realmente parecía una postal en vivo.

Aparcó el coche en el parking de clientes y se adentró directamente hacia el hotelito, con sus gafas puestas y sin coger aún las maletas. Las dejó en el coche.

Quinn ese día se encontraba allí, pero no estaba en la recepción, de hecho ella estaba con una compañera suya en el comedor colocando las mesas para la hora de la comida. Ambas chicas iban hablando de aquello y lo otro, pues realmente la rubia era como una más.

Al entrar la morena en el hotel vio que no había nadie en la recepción para hacer el cheking con lo cuál se adentró un poco hacia dentro por si veía a alguien del personal. Y la vio, a ella, a Quinn, pero por algún motivo no se dirigió directamente a ella, sino que lo hizo a la otra chica.

-Perdone, habla usted inglés?-dijo Rachel en un castellano horrible.

Carmen, que así se llamaba la compañera de Quinn, la miró.

-Un poco…¿qué necesita?-le preguntó en español, para ver si se desenvolvía…a los trabajadores de aquél hotel les encantaba probar el nivel de castellano que tenían sus huéspedes, más de una vez se partían de la risa.

La rubia que obviamente no es que supera inglés es que era su segunda lengua, no quiso intervenir, simplemente no podía apartar su mirada de Rachel, le pareció que era simplemente preciosa.

-Necesito hacer el cheking…-dijo enseñando el papel de la reserva.

-Aaahh! Es eso! Espera entonces….Anaaaaa! que hay una nueva clientaaaaa! Haz el favor de de bajaaaar!-gritó de repente Carmen, dejando a la morena atónita ante el grito que había espetado _"madre mía que animales! esta gente no habla, esta gente chilla!_ Pensó.

Finalmente la tal Ana dejó de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo y bajó por las escaleras de madera y le pidió a Rachel que la siguiera hasta la recepción.

Carmen se quedó mirando a su jefa que desde que la morena había entrado por el comedor no había dicho ni media palabra.

-Quinn….cierra la boca ya anda! -le dijo con total confianza.

-Es preciosa Carmen…no la has encontrado ¿preciosa?-respondió medio embobada.

-Pssshh! Yo que sé! A mi no ve van las tías la verdad….no sé…un poco canija, no? A esta le hace falta comer un buen guisao!

-Está claro que no entiendes de mujeres Carmen….es la mujer más guapa que he visto en años…

-Si…si..si…lo que tú digas…vamos Quinn! Centrémonos en esto que tenemos que acabar todas las mesas.

Rachel al acudir al mostrador de recepción le volvieron a surgir las dudas de si la reconocerían o no…realmente estaba algo obsesionada con el tema, pero no fue así, nadie tenía ni idea de quién era ella. Cuando le dieron la llave de su habitación y le informaron de los horarios de servicio que tenían en el hotel, se dirigió directamente al coche a buscar sus maletas. Luego subió por las escaleras pues en ese hotelito sólo había una planta. Al abrir la habitación se quedó maravillada de lo bonita que era. No es que fuera muy grande ni lujosa si lo comparaba con los hoteles donde ella había estado, pero era totalmente acogedora. La cama era bastante grande e iba acompañada de unas sabanas y colcha con tonos claros, el cabecero era de hierro forjado. Tenía una pequeña mesita de madera acompañada de una lamparita de noche también echa claramente de manera artesanal, y un escritorio con una silla de madera también. La habitación en si gritaba naturaleza por todos lados.

A Rachel le vino un pequeño bajón físico. De repente se sintió un poco cansada, del viaje y demás con lo cual decidió echarse un rato en esa apetecible cama y sin darse cuenta el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida tal cual se había echado, boca abajo.

De repente abrió los ojos y miró su reloj, habían pasado dos o tres horas. Lo cierto es que se levantó con mucho apetito así que decidió darse una ducha rápida para despejarse un poco y bajar al comedor. Mientras se duchaba no paraba de imaginarse un gran plato de paella, no sabía porque pero era lo que le apetecía comer pues quería probarlo y se relamía sola de pensarlo.

El turno de la cena empezaba a las 19h y Quinn junto con Carmen estaban listas para comenzar a recibir los comensales, aunque la rubia realmente estaba también en la cocina, pues una de las ayudantes había caído enferma y ella iba y venía según donde la necesitaran más.

-Carmen escucha, quédate tu en el comedor, ok? Veo que está tranquilo, hay poca gente así que podrás manejarlo tu sola, yo estaré aquí en la cocina por si me necesitas-le dijo a su compañera con una gran sonrisa, ella siempre sonreía.

Rachel bajó al salón y se sentó en una silla y Carmen se acercó para tomarle nota, la morena le pidió agua para beber y para cenar…

-Pa-e-la pour favour!-le dijo.

-¿Paella dice?-le repitió como para asegurarse que eso había dicho " _joder_ _habla igual que si tuviera la boca llena de polvorones" _pensó la camarera.

-Yeah! Si! si! pa-e-la-le repitió Rachel mientras sonreía de manera entusiasta.

-No tenemos paella señorita –le contestó Carmen mientras al mismo tiempo le hacía señas con su dedo para que la entendiera bien. Y justo en ese momento la sonrisa entusiasta de Rachel desapareció.

Unos minutos después Carmen entraba en la cocina dando un portazo, iba súper acelerada y cabreada andando de arriba abajo.

-Quinn! Yo no puedo! No puedo con la guiri!-le gritaba-sal tú a atenderla porque estoy a punto de enviarla a ella y a su puta paella a tomar por culo!

-¿Qué dices Carmen? ¿Qué guiri? ¿De qué puta paella me hablas? No te entiendo!-le respondía la rubia mientras terminaba de preparar unas ensaladas…

-La de esta mañana Quinn! La morena! esa guiri morena que te ha parecido "tan preciosa"…-le decía mientras la imitaba con su voz- pues qué quiere comer paella sí o sí y no entiende que aquí no tenemos paella joder! Y me está poniendo de los nervios…le estoy diciendo que no hay y dice que quiere hablar con un jefe… o eso creo porque tiene un español que es para matarla!

A Quinn le entró la risa de ver a su amiga tan alterada y de verla cómo hablaba.

-Vale vale Carmen… tranquilízate ya salgo…-le dijo- Antonio por favor! pues acabar tu de hacer las ensaladas?

La rubia antes de salir hacia el comedor no pudo evitar quitarse el gorro de cocina y arreglarse un poco el cabello además de por supuesto quitarse el delantal que llevaba, pues quería causar buena impresión a aquella morena. Salió por la puerta de la cocina y la vio sentada en una de las mesas con cara de pocos amigos "_aun con esa cara… la niña es que es preciosa joder!_" pensó. Se acercó a ella colocándose justo delante y la miró espetando una sonrisa.

Rachel al verla no reaccionó, pues ella había pedido por el dueño y no por otra camarera, aunque esta le pareciese mucho más guapa que la anterior.

-Perdone pero he pedido por el dueño –le dijo en inglés a la rubia dando por hecho que entendía el idioma pues ya no pensaba hablar más en castellano.

-Si Srta...-alargó para que la chica le indicara su nombre.

-Berry, Srta Berry.

-Si Srta Berry ya lo sé…yo soy la propietaria del hotel. ¿Dígame que le ocurre?-le preguntó con su mejor sonrisa y en un perfecto inglés.

La morena alzó las cejas algo incrédula. ¿Esa chica era la dueña? No se lo esperaba.

-Pues ocurre que aparte de que aquí poca gente habla inglés cosa que me parece fatal, aparte de eso le he pedido a su trabajadora que quiero comer paella. Corríjame si me equivoco pero estamos en España, ¿no? o es que el piloto del avión esta mañana se ha equivocado de ruta y he aterrizado en Papúa Guinea?-espetó irónicamente.

Quinn al oírla hablar así no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le apareciera en el rostro…ver a esa guapa chica hablar así le parecía en cierto modo entrañable.

-¿He dicho algo gracioso? Es que ya me parece el colmo que la gerente se ría en mi cara…

-No! no! Srta Berry, discúlpeme…es solo que me ha hecho gracia lo de Papúa Guinea, lo siento –garraspeó-Verá le explico: Si es cierto que estamos en España pero nosotros aquí no hacemos paella…pues no es nuestra especialidad… ¿pero sabe qué? Yo misma mañana le preparé una para comer al medio día y por supuesto le invita la casa, le parece bien Srta Berry?-le preguntó Quinn con su espectacular sonrisa.

La morena se la quedó un instante mirando sin decir nada, hasta que abrió la boca.

-Rachel-le dijo.

-¿Cómo?-respondió la rubia.

-Me llamo Rachel-le aclaró. Y ya mucho más calmada le ofreció la mano para presentarse.

-Encantada Rachel, yo me llamo Quinn, Quinn Fabray –le dijo mientras sentía por primera vez el contacto de su piel.

Y no sería la última vez…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Un saludo a todas! ;)**

**vd**


	3. Chapter 3

Carmen desde la puerta de la cocina observaba como Quinn hablaba con aquella chica, como se daban la mano para saludarse y como su jefa le mostraba su mejor sonrisa "_qué ligona eres_ _rubia"_ pensaba. Al cabo de unos minutos que ellas dos estuvieron charlando, vio que su jefa se dirigía de nuevo hacia ellos.

-¿Y bien?-fue lo primero que le preguntó ansiosamente a Quinn nada más puso ella el primer pié en la cocina.

-¿Y bien qué?-le contestó la rubia, sabiendo que Carmen se moría por saber.

-¡Vamooos Quinnn! No te hagas de rogar! Cuenta!-le dijo levantando los brazos.

La rubia cogió de nuevo el delantal y su gorro para ponérselo y como sin darle importancia le contestó.

-Pues nada, hoy finalmente cenará el plato nº 5 y bueno…he quedado que mañana le haré yo misma una paella…

-¿Perdona? ¿tú una paella? Jajajaj! me parto Quinn me parto!…pero si tú no has hecho una paella en tu vida!

-¡Oye! Que sea medio americana no quiere decir que no sea capaz de hacerle una! ¿eh?...además es extranjera tampoco creo que sea una sibarita en paellas-le dijo medio ofendida.

-Uy uy uy…que te has picado... ¿no te gustará verdad Quinn? Porque lo llevas claro guapa… ¿tú la has visto bien? Es como la versión castaña de la muñeca Barbie! Es la Barbie hetero-morena! con esta no tienes nada que hacer, por muy encantadora que seas.

- ¿Ah si? pues no estés tan segura de ello…que yo recuerde tú también eres hetero y mira si caíste en mis redes…-le dijo

-No no no... pero eso fue porque me emborrachaste cabrona! además ya sabes que a mí el "pan con pan" no me va… yo necesito un buen trozo de "salchichón" para acompañar-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Qué basta eres Carmen! Jajaja … anda va… vamos a seguir que se nos acumula la faena.

Volvieron a ponerse al asunto…pero Quinn se quedó con lo último que su compañera le había dicho respecto a Rachel…y no pudo estarse de contestarle.

-Además Carmen… si tan Barbie es como dices… ¿dónde está su Ken?

Un rato después Rachel ya se había comido su plato, lo cierto es que le había encantado, fue una excelente recomendación por parte de aquella rubia. Se quedó un rato en la mesa, pensando cuál sería su siguiente paso pues realmente no tenía suficiente sueño como para irse a dormir, así que finalmente decidió coger uno de sus libros qué había traído e irse hacia una pequeña sala que había en el mismo hotel, a leer un rato. Hacía meses que no leía ningún libro, pues todo lo que había caído en sus manos en los últimos tiempos eran guiones y demás. Se sentó en uno de los sillones que había, uno de esos sillones grandes, señoriales, como antiguos.. .un encanto de sillón. En esa sala también había una chimenea y tenía una pequeña llama encendida pues aunque era primavera, allí en el norte hacía algo de fresco durante la noche. Se quedo inmersa en aquellas hojas, durante bastantes minutos…hasta que algo o más bien alguien la interrumpió de su lectura.

-¿Has cenado bien?

Rachel se giró hacia atrás…era la rubia qué estaba apoyada en la puerta de la sala, pero no iba vestida de uniforme, se había claramente cambiado y llevaba unos jeans con un sencillo jersey rojo. Parecía otra y todo.

-Ey hola…-le dijo sonriéndola-si…lo cierto es que estaba buenísimo. Gracias.

-Ay! Perdona Rachel… No sabía que estabas leyendo…-se permitió llamarla por su nombre-no me he dado cuenta …mejor te dejo…

-No! No Quinn! No importa! –dijo repentinamente mientras cerraba el libro y no supo del todo porque pero le gustaba la presencia de aquella chica- pasa y siéntate…me viene bien hablar con alguien.

La rubia se encaminó hacia ella y se sentó en otro de los sillones que había cerca. Por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos , sin decir nada…se sonrieron mutuamente. Quinn habló primera.

-Bueno…y….¿a qué has venido a España… de vacaciones? "muy _bien Quinn, que avispada eres, haces unas preguntas que te cagas de buenas!"-_pensó.

-Si si.. a descansar, ya sabes…-la verdad es que Rachel no quería dar muchos detalles y fue un poco escueta en la respuesta, le cambió de tema radicalmente-¿eres americana Quinn? Veo que tienes un acento parecido al mío…

La rubia también se dio cuenta del cambio de tema pero pensó que quizás la chica era mona pero un tanto rara…o tímida… vete a saber. Decidió responderla.

-No no.. soy de aquí…. Mis padres son americanos y por eso yo…

Durante unos minutos le contó un poco su historia familiar. Las dos se sentían muy cómodas. La rubia cruzó sus largas piernas delante de ella, en cierto modo estaba coqueteando mientras le hablaba y no dudaba de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. No podía evitarlo. Quiso volver a saber de la morena.

-¿A qué te dedicas Rachel? –le preguntó de golpe, pues se sentía con ese derecho después de ella haberle explicado un poco su vida.

La morena mintió descaradamente sin dudarlo, pues no quería decirle que era una ya famosa actriz de teatro estadounidense y le espetó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Soy veterinaria _"¿veterinaria? Lo que soy es idiota! Joder Rachel no se te ha ocurrido algo más sencillo tipo administrativa! Solo falta que ahora me saque un gato resfriado para que lo cure y me cago las patas para abajo"_

-Guauu….veterinaria? Qué bueno! siempre me hubiera gustado ser veterinaria! Me encantan los animales… bueno de hecho soy hasta vegetariana! ¿Y estás especializada en algo o….?

-En aves! "_di que sí tú complícate más la vida hija"_…ya sabes aves de todo… pollos, gallinas, avestruces, pingüinos, perdices, halcones, periquitos, águilas, patos, búhos, canarios…-los mismos nervios que tenía Rachel de estar mintiéndole en toda la cara a Quinn hacían que no dejara de darle al tema-lechuzas, loros, tucanes, palomas…

-Vale! Vale Rachel! Para! Para!. .Me hago una idea… ja!ja!ja! Eres una chica muy divertida… aparte… aparte de ser preciosa… –le dijo tirándole los trastos claramente.

La morena se dio cuenta de ello, pero quiso pensar que a lo mejor en España este tipo de cumplidos entre chicas era normal… los latinos son muy fogosos, ¿no? Se sintió un poco intimidada por ella así que miró su reloj y vio que era bastante tarde.

-Creo que voy a retirarme a dormir Quinn, estoy bastante cansada del viaje y …

-Claro! claro! sin problema –le dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pié- lo entiendo perfectamente. Bueno pues…mañana entonces querrás comer finalmente paella? O vas a ir hacer turismo por la zona?-le preguntó mientras las dos salían de la sala.

-No no... mañana quería quedarme aquí a descansar y eso…cómo mucho estar en los jardines, por el valle…

-¡Aquí hay muchos tipos de aves Rachel!-le cortó toda entusiasmada la rubia.

-¿Ah si? ¡Oh qué bien! no sabes lo que me alegra eso! "_madre de dios que a esta no se le olvida el tema de los putos pájaros", _bueno pues eso que por mi comeré aquí esa estupenda paella-ok?-finalizó mientras le sonreía.

-De acuerdo entonces. Pues…buenas noches…que descanses y si te hace falta algo ya sabes…solo tienes que preguntar por mi – le dijo mientras la despedía al pié de las escaleras.

-Buenas noches a ti también-le respondió la morena, sin poder dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Rachel llegó a su habitación y mientras se desnudaba para meterse en la cama no podía de dejar de pensar en la rubia. No entendía bien el por qué pero no se le quitaba del todo de la cabeza. Recordó como ella le había llamado preciosa…y lo cierto es que le gustó que se lo dijera, le gustó que saliera de su boca, se sentía halagada. De un modo u otro tenía que averiguar si eso era normal entre las españolas…aunque deseaba que no fuera así.

Quinn por su parte sé fue a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… pensaba que el cortejo no le había ido tan mal "_esta tiene que ser mía" _le rondaba por la cabeza, sin saber aún, que Rachel no era una cualquiera… de Rachel se iba a enamorar y ella aún no tenía ni idea.

Al día siguiente la morena se levantó y después de ducharse se fue a desayunar. Se sentó en la misma mesa que la noche anterior y disimuladamente buscaba con la mirada a Quinn. Ni rastro de ella…"_¿para que la buscas tanto Rachel?"_

Pasaron las horas y la morena estuvo en los jardines, estirada en alguna que otra tumbona, leyendo, relajándose…hasta que vio a Carmen y no pudo resistir más.

-Perdone! ¿Está Quinn por aquí?-le preguntó.

Carmen se la quedó mirando "_joder con la rubia!… ya la tiene en el bote en un día?"_

-Ehhh…pues creo que no… ha ido al mercado del pueblo esta mañana...a comprar género para hacer una "pa-e-la"-le contestó sonriendo-¿Te puedo ayudar yo? "_pero no me digas que me acueste contigo porque yo paso de comer almejitas"_

-No no.. esperaré entonces, gracias –y volvió a reclinarse sobre la tumbona pensando como Quinn había ido expresamente al pueblo a comprar para hacer su plato. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

Quinn entraba por la cocina cargada con un montón de bolsas, se preparaba para hacer a su huésped preferida una buena paella iba a poner todos sus esfuerzos en ello. Carmen entró justo detrás.

-Rubiaaa! Tienes a la guiri con el chichi flojo ya… esta mañana ya andaba preguntando por ti!

-No te pases con ella Carmenchu…-le contestó mientras sacaba las cosas de las bolsas, pero en el fondo le encantó oír esa frase.

-Bueno perdón… que la Srta Berry preguntaba por ti.

-¿Y qué quería?-preguntó inocentemente, ni que no conociera a su compañera.

-Follar contigo… digo… no sé… no sé Quin, no me lo ha dicho-contestó mientras se aguantaba la risa como podía.

Cuando la oyó de nuevo Quinn se giró hacia ella y rodó los ojos, pero siguió a lo suyo. Apunto de tener casi lista la paella salió al jardín en busca de la morena. La divisó a lo lejos, con un portátil en la mano y sus gafas de sol puestas.

-Buenos días preciosa! He oído por ahí que preguntabas por mi! –le dijo directamente, sin rodeos, iba a ir a por ella, le gustaba un montón.

Rachel flipó colores, ahora si se dio cuenta que la rubia "jugaba"… ni latinos ni hostias... Se quitó las gafas de sol para hablarle.

-Aaah… si si… es que no sabía si finalmente ibas hacer la paella o no…

-Quedamos que si, ¿no? La tengo casi lista Rachel…cuando quieras te la sirvo.

-¿No vas a comer conmigo? ¿me vas a dejar sola? _"quieres jugar? Juguemos entonces"_-pensó de repente. A la rubia le pilló la invitación por sorpresa, pero no iba a dejar que se le notara.

-Esperaba que me invitaras tu Rachel, por supuesto que quiero comer contigo, ¿quién no quiere comer con una chica tan guapa?-le dijo mirándola con picardía.

La morena se quedó un poco cortada, pero ella era buena actriz.

-Pues considérate invitada Quinn. Pero comemos aquí, en el jardín si te parece bien, dentro de media horita, voy a cambiarme, ok?

-Ok, pues hasta ahora-le dijo la rubia mientras se volvía hacia el hotel-pediré algún compañero que prepare una mesa aquí fuera…

La morena fue a su habitación. Realmente si hubiera comido ella sola no se habría cambiado de ropa, pero ahora que sabía que iba a comer con Quinn quiso hacerlo, quiso ponerse guapa, quería gustarla…y no acababa de saber el motivo "_no te entiendo Rachel…porque quieres gustarla?,¿Qué te pasa con ella? estás hasta nerviosa coño…si me viera Edward me mataba, apenas llevo dos días aquí y ya estoy tonteando…con una mujer?"_

Eligió un vestido primaveral el cual dejaba ver sus espectaculares piernas…ella sabía que tenía las piernas bonitas así que pensaba potenciarlas ante la rubia. Fue hacia el jardín y se encontró que Quinn ya la esperaba.

-Qué guapa te has puesto Rachel…si es que eso es posible…-le dijo la rubia mientras le miraba descaradamente de arriba abajo.

-Es sólo un vestido Quinn.

-Pues entonces ponte solo vestidos Rachel_…."aunque yo me muero por arrancártelo ahora mismo"._

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a degustar la paella que había hecho la rubia. A la morena le encantó, la encontró deliciosa, claro que también era la primera que probaba en su vida. Lo acompañaron todo con un vino blanco de la zona, y poco a poco la botella se iba vaciando y ellas poco a poco se iban "achispando"…

-¿Tienes novio Quinn? –preguntó con putería, pues Rachel ya se había dado cuenta hacía rato que la rubia era lesbiana.

-No. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo tienes tú Rachel?-contestó la rubia con más putería todavía, acercándose a ella.

-No tengo tiempo para novios… ya sabes pollos, gallinas, palomas…-le contestó mientras por dentro se descojonaba de risa a causa del vino.

La rubia se la quedó mirando.

-Yo es que tampoco tengo tiempo para novios… ya sabes… conejos, almejas, higos….-y le guiñó un ojo junto con una sonrisa.

Rachel se partió de risa sin ya disimular, rió a carcajada limpia, en alto, le hizo tanta gracia lo que aquella rubia le acababa de decir… se lo estaba pasando de miedo! Al final con su risa contagió a Quinn y estuvieron por lo menos diez minutos riendo sin parar! Le dolía hasta la barriga! Realmente no hacía falta hablar más del tema, estaba claro que Quinn le había confirmado que era lesbiana de una manera simplemente genial!

-Me encantas Quinn! Me encantas! –le dijo con lágrimas aún en los ojos de reír.

La rubia se quedó un poco más seria.

-Y tu a mi…-espetó mirándola con profundidad, mientras al mismo tiempo le cogió una de sus manos por encima de la mesa.

En ese momento, cuando notó la mano de la rubia sobre la suya, la morena se quedó un poco seria y pensativa. Buscó las palabras adecuadas para no herir los sentimientos de la rubia.

-Quinn…escucha…a mí las…yo no…-no las encontraba.

-Yo no qué, Rachel?

-No me van las tías-dijo sin rodeos.

-No me lo creo-respondió sin dudar-¿Por qué te has arreglado entonces? ¿Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa anoche? ¿Por qué preguntabas por mi esta mañana?

La morena se quedó sin habla. Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna de las respuestas que pudiera dar podía sacarla de la situación. Soltó la mano de la rubia y se puso de pié.

-Quinn…ha estado genial….pero estoy cansada quiero irme un rato a la habitación-dijo de repente sin ton ni son y se giró como para irse.

-¡Rachel espera!

**CONTINUARÁ!**

**Para todas vosotras! Espero que os guste! Ya me diréis, ok?**

**VD**


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Rachel espera! No te vayas por favor! –le dijo Quinn levantándose de la silla precipitadamente y cogiéndola del brazo para que no se marchara.

La diva sería muy buena actriz pero en ese momento viendo a aquella rubia delante suya rogándola que no se fuera, no sabía muy bien como actuar, aunque esperaba que Quinn se disculpara por…no sabía porque pero que se disculpara, ella era la clienta, ¿verdad?

-Escucha Rachel, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio.¿ok?, verás..yo pensé que podíamos pasar un buen rato juntas, ya sabes…yo creí que tu… que tú "entendías" vamos…por la actitud que has tenido conmigo…

La morena era lo último que se esperaba, pues no sólo no le estaba pidiendo disculpas sino que además la estaba medio acusando de ser una buscona?

-¿No sé de qué actitud me hablas Quinn?-espetó medio ofendida.

-¡Oh vamos Rachel! Te has estado insinuado conmigo durante toda la comida…no me fastidies ahora! –le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ellas dos sabían que eso era cierto, pero Rachel no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Mira Quinn…yo he intentado ser amable, ¿vale? Y claro que quería pasar un buen rato contigo…pero "hablando"-quiso puntualizar esta última palabra- No sé que has interpretado pero ni soy bollera ni me he insinuado como tú crees y ni mucho menos quiero acostarme contigo porque soy hetero Quinn, heterosexual hasta la médula.

La rubia se quedó en silencio mirándola. Ella sabia que Rachel mentía en una cosa, pues sí que se le había insinuado. Quinn había estado con bastantes chicas y captaba perfectamente cuando una chica quería algo más que "charlar", pero no quiso incomodar más a su huésped…tampoco la conocía tanto y solo llevaba un día y medio allí con ellos. Quería zanjar el tema de la mejor manera posible.

-De acuerdo Rachel, perdona entonces, siento haberte mal interpretado…no volverá a pasar, te doy mi palabra -le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

La morena le estrechó la mano a la vez que se sintió bastante mal pues sabía que si había estado jugando con ella y ahora le costaba admitirlo a si misma y encima dejaba a la otra por medio loca.

-Muy bien Quinn, olvidado. Pero sigo estando cansada así que voy a echarme un rato, voy a practicar la famosa "siesta" que tenéis aquí, eh?-le dijo sonriendo, intentando suavizar el momento.

-Claro…estás en tu casa Rachel –y seguidamente Quinn se dio la vuelta para empezar a retirar todos los platos y demás de la mesa donde habían estado comiendo.

La morena por un momento se quedó mirando como esta se giraba y retiraba los platos y cubiertos sin mediar ya ni media palabra más con ella, vio como una pequeña brisa que se había levantado, movía el pelo de la rubia _"tienes un cabello dorado_ _precioso" _y sintió ganas de ir hacia ella y decirle que si! Que tenía razón que había estado coqueteando con ella y flirteando descaradamente…pero que en el último momento se había acojonado al sentir su mano sobre su piel. Pero no lo hizo, en vez de hacerlo se dio media vuelta y tiró para su habitación.

Rachel entró en su habitación cabreada muy cabreada consigo misma pero sobretodo se sentía confusa. _"pero qué mierda me pasa! Tengo que estar a nueve mil kilómetros de mi país para replantearme mi sexualidad o qué?" maldita sea el día que vi este puto hotel…joder!"_

Y por su parte Quinn entró en la cocina no cabreada, lo siguiente.

-Hombre casanova… como te ha ido la paellita?-le preguntó Carmen en clave de humor mientras secaba unos platos con un paño, sin saber la pobre como había ido la historia.

-¡Ahora no Carmen! !Te juro que no estoy de humor, eh! Haz el puto favor de dejarme en paz y sigue con lo que sea que estés haciendo! –le contestó, en un tono que jamás le había dirigido y seguidamente después de soltar de mala manera los platos en una de las picas de la cocina, también se fue hacia su habitación.

La chica no quiso tomárselo de manera personal, conocía muchísimo a su amiga, porque más que su jefa principalmente para ella era su amiga, con lo cuál supo que algo muy malo le había pasado, pues nunca se comportaba así…"_está imbécil se ha_ _enamorado…y le han dado calabazas, mierda Quinn para que te enamoras de Barbie- hetero…_" fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Cinco o seis días pasaron y ni Quinn ni Rachel coincidieron en ningún momento. La morena estuvo unos días haciendo turismo, se levantaba temprano desayunaba y cogía su estupendo coche de alquiler para irse por los alrededores de la zona y demás pueblos a hacer recorridos y visitas y para mantener la cabeza ocupada, sobretodo para esto último pues no conseguía quitarse a la rubia de la cabeza y sus malditas dudas también la invadían en todo momento .Y Quinn estos cinco o seis días decidió encerrarse en la cocina y no salir de allí para nada, no pisaba el comedor ni que la mataran, no quería encontrársela, y así era como la evitaba. La rubia tenía mala sombra y sus ojos verdes oscuros así lo demostraban, en esos días no habían ni pizca de luz en ellos.

De hecho Quinn estaba furiosa con Rachel, estaba furiosa con ella misma y desgraciadamente lo pagaban sus trabajadores, pues estos últimos días llevaba un humor de perros. Pero ellos se lo tomaban con filosofía pues no era normal verla así y suponían que en cuanto se fuera la gringa de allá, la rubia volvería a ser la misma.

Una noche después del turno de la cena, la rubia salió a fumarse un cigarrillo en el porche, necesitaba respirar y estar un rato a solas. Hacía tiempo que no fumaba pero esos días estaba tan alterada que sabía que necesitaba una vía de escape para su mal humor, pues era consciente que con Carmen y demás ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

El caso es que salió al porche y prendió el cigarro sin saber lo que allí estaba a punto de ocurrirle.

-No sabía que fumabas –le dijo alguien por detrás.

Conoció la voz. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Rachel que estaba sentada en una mecedora de madera, en un lado del porche.

-No sabía que te gustaba espiar –le soltó algo borde como respuesta, mientras exhalaba el humo de su primera calada.

La morena se levantó lentamente, llevaba puesto unos shorts tejanos y una camiseta de los Yankees de Nueva York. Se le puso a poca distancia de su cara.

-No te estaba espiando Quinn, ya estaba sentada ahí cuando has llegado tú.

-Bueno pues entonces supongo que no sabes muchas cosas de mí …-espetó la rubia.

Rachel no dijo nada. Cogió el cigarrillo que la rubia sostenía en su boca y lo tiró al suelo para pisarlo seguidamente. Después de eso tiró de ella y la besó. Al principio Quinn no le siguió mucho con el beso pero la resistencia le duró lo que dura una estrella fugaz y enseguida la cogió entre sus brazos para besarla con mucha más intensidad.

Se besaron apasionadamente durante unos minutos, la rubia tenía una de las manos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel y con la otra le rodeaba por su nuca, tirando hacia ella, hasta que se separó un momento y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Rachel?-le preguntó casi en un susurro.

-Shhh…no digas nada Quinn… solo bésame… por favor…-le suplicó volviendo a buscar su lengua.

La rubia obedeció sin rechistar y la besó de nuevo. A medida que se besaban, ella notó como un calor interno empezaba a crearse en su interior y se preguntó mentalmente si a la morena le ocurriría lo mismo y poco tardó en saber la respuesta, pues Rachel separó sus labios de los suyos.

-Quiero que subas a mi habitación –le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Para qué quieres qué suba? Dímelo porque yo malinterpreto las cosas y luego tenemos malos entendidos… _"quiero oírtelo decir Rachel, de tus propios labios…vamos!"_-pensó para si misma Quinn.

La diva se dio perfectamente cuenta que la rubia se sentía un poco dolida todavía y razón no le faltaba. Se le escapó una pequeña risa y apoyó su cara en el hombro de la chica al mismo tiempo que contestó.

-Esta bien Quinn, esta bien tú ganas…acércate-le dijo para que la rubia pusiera su oreja cerca de la boca de ella- quiero que subas a mi habitación porque quiero…quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche –y seguidamente se separó de su oreja para volverla a mirarla a los ojos.

La rubia le mantuvo la mirada.

-Lo que la clienta desee… –fue lo único que dijo.

Le cogió de la mano y se adentraron al interior de su hotel. Ya era bastante tarde y casi no se encontraron a nadie por el camino. Ambas subieron por las escaleras de madera agarradas de la mano hasta que la morena abrió la puerta de su habitación con la llave. Enseguida que cerró la puerta Quinn se acercó a ella para besarla intensamente sin dar opción a qué Rachel dijera nada, no quería ni estar de chácharas ni habladurías, la deseaba demasiado como para reprimirse un segundo más. La morena le correspondió y las manos de ambas se recorrieron el cuerpo con desesperación. Estaban de frente pero Quinn de golpe giró a la morena y la puso de espaldas a ella pero sin alejarla, la tenía agarrada por su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Le apartó el pelo de su cuello y le susurró en el oído algo en castellano que Rachel no entendió pero qué no le hizo falta.

-Te voy hacer disfrutar cómo no lo ha hecho un hombre en tu vida…-fue le que le espetó en español.

Seguidamente Quinn bajo una de sus manos y hábilmente desabrochó un par de botones de los shorts de la morena para introducir lentamente uno de sus dedos "_vaya con la hetero, está super mojada"_pensó. Se dio cuenta que Rachel al sentir su dedo dentro de ella emitió un pequeño gemido de placer así que acto seguido le introdujo otro más mientras al mismo tiempo con la mano que le quedaba libre buscaba por debajo de la camiseta los pechos de la morena, para ponerla a mil por hora. Quinn masturbó a Rachel de tal manera que la diva creía que iba a morir de placer en ese instante. La rubia notó como la morena llegó al orgasmo, como sus muslos se contrajeron de puro éxtasis apretando así su muñeca que seguía dentro de los pequeños pantalones de Rachel.

Se quedaron por un momento en esa posición. Quinn no podía ver la cara de Rachel, no podía ver como esta tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía intensamente sus propios labios. La diva no se lo podía creer, no se podía creer el momento que había vivido. Aún sentía la mano de la rubia dentro de ella pero era algo que no le molestaba en absoluto, más bien lo contrario, le encantaba sentirla dentro de ella.

-Rachel….tengo que sacar la mano de… creo que se me ha dormido…-fue lo primero que dijo la rubia.

La morena abrió los ojos y rió ante la ocurrencia de la chica. Cuando se separaron Rachel se giró y se la quedó mirando.

-Creo que no voy a saber devolverte el placer que me has dado Quinn…es imposible estar a tu altura.

-No tienes que devolverme nada Rachel…he disfrutado mucho viéndote…ya sabes –le sonrío.

-De eso nada, ven aquí –le contestó.

Tiró de ella y la tumbó en su cama boca arriba, le quitó lentamente toda la ropa mientras la besaba .Se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella y observó su cuerpo. Nunca había estado con una mujer, pero lo cierto es que viendo los increíbles y hermosos pechos de Quinn se excitó y sintió deseo de lamerlos y mordisquearle los pezones suavemente y así lo hizo. Después comenzó a besarle toda la piel yendo cada vez más abajo…

Cuando la rubia sintió que la morena estaba a punto de llegar con su lengua a su "sexo" le agarró la cara suavemente con sus manos y tiró suavemente de ella hacia arriba para ponerla a la altura de sus ojos.

-Ey Rachel… escucha…no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras eh?, no te sientas forzada… -le dijo con muchísima ternura.

Pero cuando la rubia vio las pupilas de la morena dilatadas de aquella manera supo que la chica no se iba a detener. Rachel tenía una mirada de deseo que hablaba por si sola, y sin decir ella nada se quitó las manos de Quinn de su cara y volvió hacia abajo…

Unas horas más tardes ambas yacían dormidas en la cama. Estaban desnudas y Quinn tenía a la morena cogida entre sus brazos. La rubia abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el negro pelo de su amante "¿_Qué significa esto para ti Rachel? ¿A qué ha venido ese cambio de actitud…es solo una experiencia?¿Y para ti Quinn, qué significa?"_-reflexionaba para sus adentros. Miró su reloj y se fijó que apunto estaban de ser las seis de la mañana, tenía que ir a trabajar pues en breve comenzaban los desayunos.

Se separó despacio de la chica para no despertarla, y le dio un suave beso en su desnuda espalda _"es perfecta"._ Recogió su ropa que andaba tirada por el suelo y se la colocó a medias como pudo para rápidamente salir por la puerta de la habitación. Al cerrarla despacio desde ya fuera se giró y se encontró de bruces con Carmen que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Buenos días Carmen –le dijo la rubia como si nada y con intención de ir hacia su habitación a ponerse el uniforme.

-¿Buenos días? Los cojones buenos días Quinn! Cinco o seis putos días has estado sin decir "buenos días" y ahora me dices "buenos días Carmen"?

La rubia se perdió entre tantos buenos días.

-Ssshhh no levantes la voz….

-Shhh no la levanto, no me cambies de tema…¿de donde coño vienes? Bueno mejor no me respondas a eso porque es obvio… ¿que demonios has hecho? Y quita esa cara de "happy phoskitos" que tienes que me empalaga y es demasiado pronto para que me suba el azúcar.

Quinn la miró con cara de inocente y señaló la puerta de la habitación.

-Fue ella Carmenchu… me buscó ella…yo anoche salí a fumar un cigarrillo y…-Carmen la cortó.

-¿La Nancy-hetero?-respondió.

-¿No era Barbie?-le dijo Quinn.

Menuda conversación estúpida estaban teniendo a esas horas de la mañana.

-¡Bueno Quinn eso da igual! O sea que dices que anoche te buscó la Barbie-Nancy-Baby- Febber-Bratz-hetero-castaña? ¿Me lo tengo que creer?

-¡Oye tu! Cree lo que quieras pero yo tengo que ir a cambiarme porque son casi las seis de la mañana…luego hablamos.

La rubia salió disparada hacia su habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, se sentía pletórica… Ella había estado con muchas chicas pero con Rachel había sido distinto…no fue solo sexo o por lo menos ella había sentido algo más que eso…

Mientras acababa ya de ducharse para cambiarse y seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, por un momento aquella sonrisa le desapareció, se quedó sin gesto alguno en su cara, se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba: _"Ooouhh mierda Quinn…¿ la amas? Mierda estás jodidamente enamorada! te has enamorado! La has cagado pero bien!"_

**CONTINURARÁ**

**Hola a todo el mundo! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis. Me dan muchos ánimos. Tengo que confesaros que a veces escribir humor es más difícil que escribir drama…pero me consta que a más de uno o una se le ha escapado alguna sonrisa con este fic, con lo cuál me doy por satisfecha…que digo! Muy satisfecha! Gracias de veras!**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo…**

**Un beso!**

**VD**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel sintió como la rubia le besó su espalda antes de salir de la cama. Notó perfectamente sus labios sobre su piel, pero se hizo la dormida. También escuchó como Quinn cogía torpemente la ropa del suelo, como se vestía, salía de la habitación y se encontraba con alguien fuera, pero no supo identificar a la otra persona.

Cuando supo que estaba sola en la habitación se giró boca arriba y entonces abrió los ojos. Respiró profundo. Miles de preguntas, dudas, sensaciones, imágenes de esa noche le golpearon fuertemente su mente sin aparente orden_…"no sabes ni lo que sientes ni lo que quieres Rachel"-_pensó.

¿Qué sentía la morena? No lo sabía…y tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para autoanalizarse en ese momento pues había dormido poco, muy poco. Cogió su smartphone de la mesilla y vio que tenía otro email de Edward, se habían ido comunicando durante todas las vacaciones.

**Hola Rach! ¿Cómo vas? Oye..solo te escribo para decirte que están a punto de salir las nominaciones para los Tony's! Este año te lo llevas Rachel! Tengo un pálpito en el corazón!**

**En fin sigue disfrutando de tus vacaciones en España…y ya sabes! sé buena y no me hagas ningún escándalo, ¿eh? jajaja**

**Un beso.**

**Ed**

"Genial Rachel, genial"-pensó al ver sobretodo la última frase de su representante.

Cómo había dormido poco y no quería comerse más la olla intentó poner la mente en blanco, necesitaba dormir y no pensar en nada, además de que realmente era demasiado temprano. Y lo consiguió.

Tres o cuatro horas habían pasado y Quinn que había estado sirviendo desayunos durante todo ese rato, no había podido de dejar de mirar hacia las escaleras continuamente, o más bien miraba quién bajaba por ellas, pues esperaba que en algún momento bajara Rachel, pero no fue así.

Le extrañó mucho pues la morena era bastante madrugadora y aunque se habían ido a dormir tarde y habían estado haciendo "ejercicio" tal como le decía Carmen cada vez que estaba con una chica, tenía la esperanza que bajase a desayunar, le había preparado unas tortitas especiales para ella…pero no la vio aparecer y no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago…_¿estará bien?_

La morena finalmente abrió los ojos del todo y decidió levantarse y darse una buena ducha. Seguía igual de perdida que antes pero por lo menos estaba más descansada. Mientras el agua caliente le caía por su cabeza resbalando por todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, recordó como la noche anterior se había sentido perdidamente atraída sexualmente por Quinn, cuando la vio fumando en aquel porche. Ver a la rubia de espaldas, prendiendo el cigarrillo, con su dorado cabello suelto, y fumando de esa manera tan…tan sexy fue la gota que le colmó el vaso. Era consciente que en ningún momento ella estuvo drogada ni bebida ni bajo las influencias de ningún tipo de sustancia prohibida…sencillamente la deseó y fue a por ella.

Desde que habían comido juntas y tuvieron el malentendido Rachel no había dejado de pensar en ella. No podía decir que estuviera enamorada pues realmente no había tenido tanto contacto con la chica, pero…pero si que inevitablemente la atraía, de alguna forma la atraía y mucho. Mira que intentó distraerse los días anteriores viendo museos coñazos, iglesias aburridas, plazas redondas y lo que tú quieras, pero cada noche al llegar al hotel se moría por encontrársela y no hubo manera de que eso le sucediera. Por eso el día anterior decidió quedarse en el hotel, deseaba verla y estuvo horas sentada en aquella mecedora pensando si sería bueno o no hacerlo…pues _"hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea"_ tal y como su padre Leroy siempre le había dicho. Pero mira esta vez el destino quiso echarle una mano en forma de Marlboro.

¿Pero y ahora qué? En que punto se encontraba. Se había acostado con la rubia y no podía negar que le había gustado, bueno decir eso, era simplemente injusto, no es que le hubiera gustado es que le había encantado, había disfrutado de una manera cómo hacia años que no lo hacía, sentir los dedos de Quinn dentro de ella le había hecho sentir un placer indescriptible…de hecho solo recordándolo la morena se humedecía instantáneamente por si sola…"_Buuufff..._v_amos no pienses más en ello que te da el calentón y acabas de ducharte"._

¿Y el corazón? ¿Qué sentía? "_uy uy uy Rachel...esos son palabras mayores…no corras tanto_"-pensaba. Finalmente después de tantas cavilaciones no tuvo nada en claro, todo era demasiado espeso así que decidió que tenía que bajar al comedor, pues tenía hambre ya que era casi el medio día y no había desayunado nada.

Cuando por fin Quinn después de horas la vio bajar por las escaleras su mundo se paró. Como en las películas sabes? cuando la gente se queda como congelada haga lo que haga y todo queda en silencio, paralizado…pues eso sintió ella.

Sólo tenía ojos para Rachel y encima toda esa seguridad que hasta la fecha le había mostrado, todo esa manera de seducirla, de tirarle los trastos descaradamente…todo eso fue sustituido de la noche a la mañana por unos miserables nervios de adolescente que se suponía que tenía ya superados. A Quinn le temblaban las piernas de los puros nervios que tenía! _"Tranquila rubia…es una chica…es solo una chica más, cálmate"_ intentaba decirse para auto convencerse pero lo cierto era que sabía que no era una más…ni de coña era una más.

Se acercó al pie de las escaleras para recibir a la morena.

-Buenos días guapetona! ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Estás bien? "_joder Quinn no la taladres_ _tanto por la mañana que pareces desesperada"_ –le dijo de buenas a primeras conteniendo los nervios como podía.

-Ehh…si buenos días a ti también…y si.. he dormido muy bien gracias _"¿porque me mira de ese modo?"-_contestó Rachel algo tímida.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos…se sentían algo extrañas entre ellas.

-¿Tienes hambre Rachel? Puedo prepararte algo antes de la comida si quieres_…"joder Quinn cálmate…estás demasiado pendiente de ella…"_

-Ostras pues me vendría bien porque yo después de…bueno que me vendría genial porque tengo bastante hambre…

Nuevamente mantuvieron contacto visual. Quinn desde luego es que se la comía con la mirada. Justo en ese momento Sara una trabajadora, se acercó a la rubia para hablar con ella, en castellano por supuesto.

-Bueno Quinn he acabado el turno, me marcho ya, pero nos vemos esta noche, ¿verdad?

-Si claro cuenta con ello! –le contestó la rubia- hasta luego Sara!

Quinn se giró de nuevo hacia Rachel, la morena espetó una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo.

-Ya tienes plan esta noche, ¿eh?

-Si…eh! Un momento! ¿lo has entendido? ¿has entendido lo que me ha dicho? –le preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro Quinn…llevo ya unos días aquí…empiezo a cogerle el tranquillo al idioma…No es que lo entienda todo ni mucho menos! Pero algo de español estudié en el instituto y parece que sé algo más de lo que me pensaba.

-Uaaau…guapa y encima lista…-le piropeó la rubia.

La morena se quedó algo cortada.

-Bueno pues espero que te vaya bien esta noche con Sara –le dijo.

-Ah si! Eso! No no no es lo que crees "_tranquila chica parece que te estés justificando"_ es solo que dos sábados de cada mes los trabajadores nos reunimos en un bar del pueblo para tomar unas cervezas, charlar…pero no solo Sara y yo, eh? Todos…vamos todos "_y dale nena tú sigue justificándote"_

-Ohhh...qué bueno…como rollo "Dirty Dancing" quieres decir? –dijo la morena con picardía.

-Si eso es…digo no! –Quinn entendió por dónde iba- o sea si…quedamos pero no nos refrotamos como perros cachondos entre nosotros ni nada de eso, eh? Sólo bebemos y criticamos a la clientela...-finalizó guiñándole con uno de sus ojos verdes.

-Jajaja ya entiendo…-rió Rachel.

-¿Quieres venir Rach? Te gustará conocerlos fuera de estas paredes…lo pasarás bien "_por favor di que sí…por favor_"-le preguntó de repente la rubia.

La morena se quedó en un momento callada, en silencio.

-Pues mira si, lo cierto es que no he salido de fiesta desde que estoy aquí…y si yo estoy con vosotros no me podréis criticar. Os jodí el plan! Jajajaja _"y no sé porque pero quiero volver a estar contigo otra vez, no me canso de ti…"_

La rubia sonrió abiertamente, sentía ganas de tirarse a ella y besarla.

-Genial! Pues quedamos en el porche…cerca de la misma hora que anoche…-le dijo sonriéndola, pues quería recordarle el encuentro de la noche anterior.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo.

-Allí estaré.

En ningún momento ninguna de las dos habló de lo que había pasado entre ellas hacía tan pocas horas.

El resto del día poco más se vieron. Rachel estuvo descansando de tumbona en tumbona, con su portátil, viendo quienes eran las candidatas a los premios Tony's , como iban las apuestas para saber quiénes iban a ganar… etc..etc.. y la rubia estuvo trabajando normal y corriente como cualquier otro día. De vez en cuando se veían, se cruzaban la mirada y se sonreían…pero nada más.

La noche llegó y Rachel no puedo evitar acicalarse de nuevo más de la cuenta, otra vez, otra vez para ella.

Cuando se acercó al porche se encontró con una Quinn subida en una moto, era tipo Harley Davidson pero más pequeña como para que una mujer pudiera llevarla sin problema. La rubia llevaba en su mano un par de cascos una cazadora de cuero, de moteros.

-Venga Rachel sube atrás que nos vamos! –le dijo mientras al mismo tiempo estiraba su brazo para que cogiera el casco y la cazadora que ella le había traído.

La morena se quedó parada. Cada vez la dichosa rubia la sorprendía más y más.

-Vaya Quinn, no sabía que también eras motera.

-Ya te dije anoche que no sabías muchas cosas de mí –le dijo con su eterna sonrisa.

Al escuchar esta última frase de nuevo, a Rachel le sobrevino mala una muy mala conciencia _"la que no sabes nada de mi eres tú"_ –pensó.

-Va venga Rachel! Ponte la cazadora ya y vámonos!

La morena hizo caso a lo ordenado y se puso detrás de ella, se agarró levemente a Quinn y la rubia que se dio cuenta de ello, sin pensárselo dos veces tomó sus brazos y los puso alrededor de su cintura, apretándola.

-Agárrate bien, no quiero perderte por el camino…-y seguidamente arrancó la moto.

A Rachel le gustó. Le gustó estar detrás de Quinn en aquella moto, expresamente apretó su cuerpo contra el de la rubia, en cierto modo se sentía excitada.

Llegaron al lugar, se bajaron de la moto y al quitarse el casco sus miradas ya se estaban buscando.

-¿Te ha gustado? –le preguntó la rubia.

-Más de lo que crees… -respondió la morena.

Entraron en el bar, y lo que Rachel vio fue a un montón de gente bebiendo, charlando y pasándoselo bien, parecía un bar muy familiar, como si todo el mundo se conociera.

-Están allí! -dijo Quinn señalando hacia a un par de mesas llenas de cervezas y con varias personas sentadas alrededor.

Eran los trabajadores del hotel, a la morena se le hizo extraño verlos así, sin el uniforme, y bebiendo relajadamente. Se acercaron hasta ellos.

-Bueno ya sé que más o menos los conoces Rach pero te hago igualmente una pequeña presentación. Mira son Antonio, Sara, Ana, Ismael, Eva y Carmenchu.

Un tímido "hola" fue lo que la morena espetó a modo de saludo mientras veía como todos la miraban.

-Voy a buscar una cerveza…te traigo una? –le preguntó Quinn.

-Si por favor.

La morena se quedó viendo como Quinn se acercaba a la barra y como daba un par de besos a la camarera que le servía _"que por cierto es muy guapa también…joder Rachel! Estás en un bar lleno de tíos y te fijas en una tía? Y qué hace Quinn hablando tanto con ella…?_

Una malsonante frase sacó a Rachel de sus pensamientos.

-Jelou! –literalmente- jau ar yu? –era Carmen y su horrible y desordenado inglés- Do you sleep the last night good? Eeeh…perrilla? –esto último lo dijo en castellano.

"_Dios mío de mi corazón…la entendería mejor si me hablara en bielorruso"-_pensó la morena.

Por suerte en ese momento Quinn llegó con las birras.

-¿Qué habláis? –le preguntó a Carmen en castellano.

-Le estaba diciendo aquí a tu novia que si esta noche ha dormido bien…si ha dormido "calentita" ya sabes…

La rubia miró a Carmen y le habló con tono sonriente pero el contenido de lo que le estaba diciendo era todo lo contrario.

-Vigila lo que dices Carmen porque ella-refiriéndose a Rachel- empieza a entender muchas cosas...y no es no mi novia.

Rachel las miraba a ambas…intentaba "cazar" algo de lo que decían pero hablaban demasiado rápido.

-¡No me jodas tia! Joder avísame antes porque tendré que hablar en clave. ¿Te comió bien el mejilloncete Quinn? –siguió.

-Ni en clave ni hostias, lo que tienes que hacer es no pasarte de la raya –le respondió sonriendo aún, para que la morena no se pispara de nada, pero realmente la rubia se estaba molestando con Carmen. Y mucho.

-Quinn? –espetó de repente Rachel- ¿Pregúntale a Carmen si tiene familia en Ohio? Es que yo tenía una amiga en el instituto Santana López que me recuerda mucho mucho a ella.

La rubia le dio la información a la chica.

-¿En Ohio? ¿yo? Dile que yo solo tengo familia en Dos Hermanas, Sevilla, "en two sisters" le dijo a Rachel directamente.

La noche fue pasando entre cerveza y cerveza y a Rachel le empezó a molestar seriamente una cosa en particular. Desde que habían llegado al bar una larga pero larga lista de chicas habían ido a saludar a Quinn y todas además le habían dado dos besos a modo de saludo _"que besuconas son aquí hostia!". _¿Qué le pasaba a Rachel? ¿Tenía celos? No podía ser…

La rubia que era una persona educada obviamente charlaba con cada una de las chicas que la iban a saludar, que por cierto la mayoría eran mujeres bastante atractivas, guapas todas, altas, rubias, morenas…y Rachel inducida un poco ya por las cervezas que había ingerido comenzó a hacerse una película mental.

"_¿Se las habrá follado a todas? Bueno Rach y a ti que te importa si no es tu novia…pero? Lo habrá hecho? Joder son todas bellísimas…míralas...míralas las muy perras como miran a Quinn…si es que es un encanto….joder y yo que soy? Su vigésimo tercer rollo? ¿estoy celosa o qué?"_

La morena cada vez estaba más y más rallada con el tema hasta que de repente se levantó y se fue donde Quinn estaba charlando con la última que había ido a saludarla.

-¡Eh tú! –dijo cortándoles la conversación a ellas en un tono muy seco.

La rubia se dio perfectamente cuenta del tono que había usado.

-¿Dime Rachel?-le dijo suavemente.

-Llévame al hotel! No me encuentro bien...

"Mentira" pensó isofacto la rubia.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Me lo estoy pasando en grande con vuestros comentarios! Con los de todas…los leo siempre y una sonrisilla se me escapa! Soys geniales! Mil gracias!**

**Bueno adelantaros que no creo que tardemos mucho en volver hacia los EEUU…pero no sabemos las condiciones de ello…**

**En fin!**

**Un beso**

**Verónica**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó suavemente la rubia, a sabiendas de que a la morena no le dolía nada.

Rachel tuvo la certera impresión de que Quinn sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, así que decidió no dar ninguna explicación más. Empezaban a conocerse sólo con mirarse.

-¿Me llevas o no? – le contestó.

La rubia se despidió de la chica con la que hablaba y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Rachel para que saliera del local, pues estaba claro que la iba a llevar. "Voy un momento a decirle a los chicos que nos vamos, espérame fuera" – le terminó de decir.

Quinn se acercó a la mesa de sus compañeros.

-Chicos, nos vamos para el hotel…Rachel no se encuentra bien.

Todos ellos a la vez espetaron un "uuuoohhh uuoohhh" a modo de que no se lo creían, si querían estar a solas no hacía falta ir con esas tonterías.

-¿Quieres un preservativo Quinn? –le preguntó Ismael mientras todos reían.

-Le vas hacer de enfermera a la veterinaria, ¿verdad? –siguió con la broma Carmen.

La rubia sonrío ante las ocurrencias de sus compañeros pero por un instante se quedó mirando a Carmen seriamente.

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿ok? –le dijo, estaba claro que le empezaba a molestar que se metiera tanto con Rachel. Carmen en ese momento tragó un poco de saliva y mentalmente pensó un "_ups!"._

-Bueno no empinéis mucho el codo que mañana hay que estar decentes –dijo para despedirse de ellos, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa…era un encanto.

Cuando salió a la calle se encontró que la morena ya estaba subida en su moto , esperándola. Quinn se subió en ella y enseguida notó como Rachel rodeaba con sus manos su cintura y apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, incluso antes de que arrancara el motor.. . Era como si la morena quisiera marcar territorio ante las "amiguitas" de Quinn que estaban fumando fuera en la calle. La rubia lo notó y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa para ella misma.

Durante el camino en moto Rachel admitió para sus adentros que se había puesto celosa, muy celosa de la situación que había vivido en aquel bareto. No supo bien porque pero poco a poco deslizó sus manos desde la cintura de la rubia hacia su entrepierna y por encima del pantalón de la chica comenzó a acariciarle la zona, supongo que necesitaba demostrar que Quinn era de ella….por lo menos esa noche así que de nuevo Rachel la estaba buscando, mientras ella misma se excitaba y Quinn se dejaba hacer.

Llegaron al hotel y sin bajarse de la moto se quitaron los cascos. La rubia se giró y vio nuevamente las pupilas dilatadas de Rachel, signo inequívoco de que esta la deseaba.

-¿Pero tú no te encontrabas mal? –le preguntó con picardía.

La morena se la quedó mirando y espetó una pequeña sonrisa. Buscó su boca y la besó para luego separarse y decirle.

-Quinn… ¿en tú casa o en la mía? –y sonrió.

Entraron en la habitación de Rachel sin dejar de besarse, ambas se quitaron la ropa la una a la otra mientras no dejaban de acariciarse, tocarse, besarse en los hombros, en el cuello, en el mentón…con pasión y ternura al mismo tiempo, se miraban a los ojos, pero no se decían nada.

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudas, la rubia tumbó a Rachel en la cama bocarriba para inmediatamente ponerse encima. Le acarició suavemente las piernas y con mucha delicadeza se las separó para luego ella entrelazarlas con las suyas con la intención de juntar ambos sexos y comenzó a mecerse lentamente sobre ella, poco a poco, suavemente…

Cuando Rachel vio como Quinn la dominaba en la cama, como la poseía y como esta aumentaba el ritmo de su balanceo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior de puro placer…

-Mírame Rachel –escuchó de repente por parte de la rubia

-No cierres los ojos, mírame a mí cariño… mírame Rachel… -le repetía de nuevo ya entre suspiros y jadeos.

Rachel abrió sus inmensos ojos castaños y ambas conectaron más allá de una simple mirada…y ambas llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo…en ese instante si que Rachel cerró los ojos de puro éxtasis y Quinn levantó su cabeza mirando hacia el techo mientras espetaba un gran gemido fruto del placer que estaba sintiendo…fue increíble.

Cuando la rubia pudo tomar un poco de aire volvió a mirar hacia Rachel y unas lágrimas le recorrían por sus mejillas…

-¿Estás…estás llorando Quinn? ¿Qué te… qué te pasa …? –le preguntó con mucha dulzura Rachel mientras que estiraba su brazo para limpiarle las lagrimas con sus propios dedos…

-Nada…es solo… es solo que me he emocionado… "_definitivamente creo que te quiero Rachel"-_pensó pero no se lo dijo.

A la morena se le puso un nudo en la garganta de ver a esa "lanzada Quinn" tan frágil en ese instante. Estiró de ella para ponerla a su lado y la abrazó con ternura.

-Shhh tranquila Quinn…estoy aquí…no llores… -y notó como la rubia poco a poco se relajaba hasta que las dos acabaron durmiéndose.

A partir de esa noche Rachel y Quinn fueron inseparables. Pasaron por lo menos diez o doce días y cada noche cuando la rubia acababa su turno subía hacia la habitación de Rachel y hacían el amor y cada día la rubia se enamoraba más perdidamente…pero no se atrevía a declarase, pues no estaba segura del todo de los sentimientos de la morena.

En esos días Rachel formó parte de la rutina de todos los trabajadores de Quinn, incluso Carmen se relajó respecto a ella y no se metía ni se reía tanto de la diva. La morena para los compañeros de Quinn era como la "pareja" de su jefa, y la veían entrar y salir de la cocina, de la habitación de la rubia, de las salas de descanso.. era una más y lo cierto es que caía bien.

Y ellas dos de hecho es que actuaban como pareja, pues la rubia se tomó incluso algún que otro día de fiesta para enseñarle bien la zona, salían a comer, fueron más de una noche a aquél bar a bailar a beber…siempre agarradas de la mano, siempre juntas. Pero había una cosa que las diferenciaba de ser una pareja normal, y es que nunca se habían dicho un "te quiero, un te amo…" ninguna de las dos había llegado a ese punto…Quinn por cobardía y Rachel por…bueno lo que sentía Rachel era todo un misterio.

Un medio día las chicas estaban comiendo en el jardín y Quinn no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en plena cuenta atrás…Rachel estaba a punto de acabar sus vacaciones en España e irse de nuevo a su país. Sólo de pensar en ello a la rubia le dolía el estómago…odiaba que ese día llegase.

-Rachel… -le dijo mientras la morena iba pinchando con su tenedor una ensalada que ella misma le había preparado.

-Dime

-¿Te das cuenta que no sé nada de ti?

Rachel tragó saliva y soltó el tenedor en la mesa. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –le respondió, con una increïble mala conciencia pues realmente era cierto.

-Pues que no sé…solo sé que eres veterinaria y americana…nada más. En cambio tú conoces mi vida Rachel, mi rutina, mis amigos…lo que ves es lo que soy…pero ¿y tú? Eres tan reservada…a veces tengo la sensación de que me escondes algo…- dejó caer.

Rachel se dio cuenta que la rubia quería algo más… y lo comprendía, se dio cuenta que Quinn estaba enamorada de ella, y se dio cuenta que lo suyo era imposible, pues en breve se tenía que volver, además ella era una estrella, ¿qué iba hacer? ¿Aparecer de repente con novia? Edward la mataría….no…eso no tenía futuro… además ella era una cobarde…y lo peor de todo es que estaba hecha un completo lío. ¿Realmente amaba a esa chica? ¿O solo era un amor de verano?.

No quiso profundizar en ello no fuera ser que descubriera algo que no lo convenía…tenía que cortar lo que sentía…fuera lo que fuera….era mejor para las dos.

-Es mejor así Quinn…es mejor que no sepas mucho más…será menos doloroso a la hora de la desp… –no terminó la frase del todo, se sobrentendía lo que quería decir.

A la rubia no le gustó oír eso.

-¿Estás casada? –le preguntó…empezaba a montarse películas, no le cuadraba que Rachel fuera tan fría… ¿Es que no sentía nada por ella hostia!

-No –le contestó con rotundidad.

Entonces Quinn tenía que preguntárselo, tenía que saberlo, llevaba días con la duda y no podía esperar más.

-¿Me quieres Rachel? –espetó, clavándole esos ojos verdes en su mirada. El corazón le iba a mil.

"_pregunta clave, no lo sé ni yo"_ pensó la morena…

-¿Qué importa ahora eso Quinn!-dijo en tono molesto, no le gustaba como estaba yendo esa conversación.

-¡A mi si me importa Rachel! –gritó de repente la rubia, lo llevaba tan adentro que no pudo reprimirse ni un segundo más-A mi si me importa! Joder! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta aún? TE QUIERO RACHEL! TE QUIERO! y… y me revienta verte aquí…tan fría tan estática…joder! –las lagrimas le empezaron a asomar por las mejillas –te vas en tres días Rachel! Tres putos días y ni siquiera sé lo que sientes por mi… pues escucha esto Rachel: Yo te amo!, ok? te amo! Así que jódete Rachel jódete si no querías saberlo pero es lo que hay!

Y seguidamente sin esperar respuesta por parte de la morena, Quinn se levantó de la mesa para irse directamente hacia el hotel, mientras las lágrimas seguían invadiéndola por su cara sin ningún tipo de control.

Rachel simplemente se quedó paralizada, no reaccionó, no fue corriendo detrás de ella, no la llamó, se quedó quieta viendo como la rubia se alejaba de ella… mientras las manos empezaban a temblarle.

La rubia le había dicho que la amaba, ella ya lo suponía pues no era tonta y en esos días veía como Quinn la miraba, como le hacía el amor, como estaba pendiente de ella, pero nunca se lo había dicho claramente hasta ese momento y ahora ella no había sido capaz ni de reaccionar, ¿pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Tan fría era? ¿La quería o no la quería?

Pasaron unos minutos y Rachel seguía allí sentada, sola en aquella mesa pensó en las opciones que tenía. La primera era la más cobarde pero la más fácil para ella, consistía en pasar esos tres días como pudiera, evitándola si hacía falta e incluso podía adelantar el billete de avión y largarse a los Estados Unidos cuanto antes… pues allí le esperaba su trabajo, su gente… pero esta opción tenía un inconveniente…llamado Quinn Fabray. No podía hacerle eso a la rubia, no se lo merecía…Rachel no estaba segura si estaba o no enamorada de Quinn o si solo estaba encoñada o qué le pasaba…pero no podía largarse y dejarla tirada de esa forma…por lo menos le debía la verdad, debía decirle quién era y esa era la segunda opción y desde luego la más honesta, pero en ese instante estaba tan colapsada que no pensó que fuese el mejor momento "_esta noche Quinn…te juro que esta noche te voy a decir la verdad…"_

La rubia que salió disparada del jardín se topó en la puerta con Carmen cuando ya se iba secando las lágrimas…esta enseguida vio que algo andaba mal.

-Eh Quinn! ¿qué pasa?-le dijo frenándola en seco pues la rubia se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-Nada Carmen déjame…quiero echarme un rato… –le contestó sin mirarla, no quería que viera sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Mírame Quinn! –le levantó la cara con su mano para que la mirara -¿has estado llorando? Joder…es por ella Quinn…es porque se va?

La rubia al oír de nuevo que la morena se iba no pudo evitar volver a llorar y se abrazó a Carmen como si fuera una niña pequeña…le lloró en su hombro hasta que se sintió desahogada…nunca se había comportado así…incluso cuando terminó su relación más larga con aquella chica , jamás se había sentido tan frágil, tan rota… estaba total y absolutamente asustada de verse así…

-Vamos cariño…tranquila…-le decía su amiga mientras le cogía tiernamente con sus manos la cara de la rubia para que la escuchara- óyeme Quinn… tú eres especial, eh? Eres preciosa, eres encantadora…si Rachel se marcha, si no te dice nada, si no se queda contigo…es que no te merece de acuerdo? Es que no te valora…

-Pero es que yo…no sé Carmen…no sé que me ocurre con ella.. yo jamás había estado así… joder es que me siento estúpida! Pero es que…la amo y… creo que sin ella a mi lado no voy a volver a ser la misma…

-Pero a ver cariño…¿has hablado con ella? ¿qué te ha dicho para que estés así? ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada ha pasado! Ese es el maldito problema Carmen que no habla! No me dice nada! Yo sé que la atraigo, sé que ella está bien conmigo cuando estamos juntas, sé que conectamos en la cama… pero no sé si está enamorada de mi, no sé que siente exactamente…y no me lo aclara Carmen! Y en tres días se larga…y no sé si pensar que todo le da igual o que mierda le pasa por su mente! –Quinn había dejado ya el llanto y ahora estaba bastante alterada.

-Vale…vale…tranquilízate…vamos a dar un paseo de acuerdo?, no quiero que te encierres en tu habitación, eso no te sacará de nada…vámonos!

A la rubia no le pareció mal la idea...necesitaba despejarse…tomar aire…así que ambas cogieron los cascos y se subieron en la motocicleta…

CONTINUARÁ…

Un saludo!

vd


	7. Chapter 7

Carmen y Quinn se fueron en moto hasta dos o tres pueblos más allá de su hotel. A la rubia le gustaba conducir, le relajaba y además quería llegar hasta una terraza de un buen amigo suyo, pues hacía unos cócteles buenísimos y lo cierto es que necesitaba uno!

Una vez llegaron después de saludarse con el chico, ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza. El paisaje que tenían en frente era espectacular y además esa tarde caía un sol espléndido, la rubia notaba como los rayos le daban en la cara proporcionándole un agradable calor en su rostro… por un instante se quedó callada y con la mirada perdida…estaba claro en quién estaba pensando. Carmen la vio, y pensó que tenía que entretenerla pues no quería ver más a su amiga en ese estado...parecía…parecía un maldito zombie.

-Quinn ¿sabes qué? –le dijo en tono alegre como para contarle algo.

La rubia no dijo "ni dime, ni qué, ni cuéntame"… sencillamente la miró y le hizo un gesto con la cara para que continuara, era como si no tuviera muchas ganas de hablar.

Su amiga se dio cuenta y prosiguió con su historia.

-La otra noche me enrollé con Ismael, Quinn! –y le puso cara de "¿a qué no te lo crees?"

-¿Cómo? –fue lo único que dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa…no se esperaba eso.

-Lo que oyes hija. Estoy desesperada, ¿verdad?, ay Quinn, tendrías que verlo…tendrías que ver a Ismael desnudo, es como…

La rubia le cortó.

-Ay Carmenchu! No sé si quiero que me lo expliques o no….ggrrrr…-le dijo sonriendo ya algo más…

Su amiga al ver la sonrisa de Quinn vio que tenía que seguir, pues es lo que buscaba, que se despejara un poco de la morena, que no pensara en ella, que sonriera….

-Es fino como un espárrago Quinn! Se le marcan las costillas…yo no sabía si estaba con un hombre o con una radiografía andante chica! Ah! pero una cosa te digo! tiene una minga! Tiene una minga así de grande! -Carmen cogió la botella de cerveza que ella se había pedido para que la rubia se hiciera una idea de lo que le estaba hablando- ¿no te miento, eh? desnudo parece un trípode…tiene tres piernas! jajaja

Quinn en ese instante estalló a reír…le divertía tanto su amiga, y no era la historia que le contaba era como se expresaba, como gesticulaba…la quería muchísimo. La rubia supo que por lo menos iba a pasar un buen rato con ella…

En el hotel Rachel después de estar sentada un buen rato en la mesa del jardín decidió ir hacia su habitación. La cabeza le ardía de tanto pensar así que necesitaba una ducha para despejarse. No tenía claro del todo si amaba a Quinn o no pero si tomó la decisión de hablar con ella esa noche y contarle la verdad, eso lo tenía decidido.

Al entrar en la habitación lo primero que hizo fue coger su Smartphone de la mesilla, y para su sorpresa vio que tenía como nueve llamadas perdidas, todas de Edward "_pero qué_ _demonios...pero si allí ahora son las…"_ mentalmente intentó calcular en la hora que debían estar en EEUU cuando al mismo instante el móvil sonó de nuevo en sus manos… y vio que era él, era Edward. Lo descolgó al segundo.

-¿Qué pasa Ed?-contestó directamente, pues estaba claro que algo pasaba con tantas veces que le había llamado.

-Joder Rachel! ¿Dónde diablos te metes? He llamado cien veces! –le contestó también al grano Edward. Los dos se habían ahorrado "el hola y el que tal estás"…algo pasaba.

-Yo estaba…estaba…. ¿bueno qué pasa? –le dijo ya angustiada.

El tono de Edward se volvió repentinamente alegre.

-¡Rachel lo han hecho! Te han nominado a los Tony's ! Jajajaj lo han hecho! Lo has conseguido cariño! Eres una de las candidatas!

A la morena la cara se le iluminó por completo! Estaba viviendo un sueño! Allí en aquel hotel escuchaba como su mánager le decía por teléfono que era una de las candidatas y casi no se lo podía creer.

-Oh dios! Ed! Oh dios! Creo que voy a llorar! ¿En serio? ¿estás seguro? ¿no te habrás equivocado, no?-le decía dando saltitos toda nerviosa pues es que no se lo creía…

-Jajaja no cariño no me he equivocado…lo estás y yo creo que te lo llevas! y eso cambia los planes Rachel por esto te llamaba también. Te tienes que venirte para acá, te tienes que venir ya! Los productores te reclaman, hay que hacer muchas cosas.. .tenemos que promocionarte, tenemos que…

A la morena le cambió la cara al oír eso y cortó a su amigo.

-Pero si en tres días estoy allí Ed…no puedes esperar tres..…-entonces fue él quien cortó a la morena.

-No no no Rachel…tres días es demasiado…lo siento pero ya te he buscado un billete de regreso, te sale esta misma noche…

-¿!Esta noche?-preguntó alterada Rachel , pues Quinn ya le vino a la mente.

-Joder si! esta noche! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me has oído? Te han nominado Rachel! Tienes que venir ya o los productores me matan! Ya sé que estás de vacaciones pero llevas casi un mes, no? Ya habrás desconectado…así que sal del país del jamón y el flamenco y vente cagando leches!

Finalizaron la conversación y Rachel supo que tenía que coger ese avión, no tenía otra opción. Inmediatamente Quinn le vino a la cabeza…tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que contárselo todo y no tenía casi tiempo. Hizo las maletas deprisa y corriendo y se duchó.

El tiempo se le echaba encima así que una vez acabó de tenerlo todo listo salió corriendo en busca de la rubia, no podía perder ni un segundo. El primer lugar donde se dirigió fue a su habitación, picó a la puerta varias veces y Quinn no abría...pues no estaba allí _"¿dónde estas?" _pensó… luego inmediatamente se fue hacia el porche… ella sabía que muchas veces la rubia cuando no estaba bien se fumaba un cigarrillo ahí…pero nada, tampoco se encontraba "_joder Quinn donde coño estás?",_ empezaba a desesperarse.

Se fue a la cocina, entrando precipitadamente por la puerta y vio a una de las cocineras.

-¡Eva! ¿y Quinn? ¿has visto Quinn? –le preguntó directamente.

-No está aquí –le contesto la chica –ha salido con Carmen, las he visto que cogían la moto…

-¿Dónde Eva, dónde han ido? –le preguntó la morena con tono desesperante.

-No lo sé Rachel… ¿qué te pasa, estás bien?-le dijo pues realmente veía que la chica estaba rarísima, además vio como poco a poco palidecía.

-Ella no tiene móvil, ¿verdad?-le preguntó a Eva, sabiendo que la respuesta era que no, pues Quinn siempre le decía que ella de teléfonos móviles no quería saber nada…

-No, ella no…pero Carmen si –le dijo.

-Dámelo! Dáme el número!-le exigió y sin querer fue un poco tajante.

La morena marcó el móvil de Carmen con las manos nerviosas y enseguida le salió una voz robótica indicándole que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura, y esto último es lo que les ocurría, que allí en aquella maldita terraza no tenían cobertura ninguna…

Ajenas a todo esto, Quinn y Carmen seguían en aquella terraza. Lo cierto era que la rubia se había relajado bastante, estaba más tranquila… en cierta manera no podía de dejar de pensar en la morena pero por lo menos había dejado de llorar.

-¿Estás mejor Quinn? –le dijo su amiga mientras le cogía de una mano cariñosamente.

-Si Carmen….gracias…gracias por ser mi amiga, me ha venido muy bien irme contigo…lo necesitaba –le dijo.

La chica miró su reloj…vio que había pasado mucha tarde y el turno de la cena no tardaría en empezar. El sol empezaba a menguar.

-Deberíamos irnos Quinn…llegaremos tarde si no…-le dijo sin seguir de soltar su mano.

-Claro…venga vámonos –y ambas se levantaron de la mesa para irse hacia la moto, no sin antes darse un gran abrazo entre ellas.

Al llegar al hotel Carmen se fue directa a la cocina pues llegaban un pelín tarde, las cenas habían comenzado y ya las necesitaban, pero Quinn quiso pasar primero por su habitación. Para ir hacia allí tenía que pasar por delante de la recepción y en esas iba con paso acelerado cuando una voz familiar la llamó. Era Sara.

-Quinn-le dijo.

No supo porque pero a la rubia no le gustó el tono…presintió algo malo. Se paró en seco y se giró hacia ella. Lo que vio fue a su compañera con un sobre en la mano, le mostraba una carta.

-Te han dejado esto…-le dijo.

La rubia se acercó a ella, despacio, notó que sus pulsaciones subían de ritmo y notó como un sudor frió la invadía, en todo momento sus ojos verdes no apartaron la vista de ese sobre…supo de quién era…y no podía creérselo.

-Lo…lo ha dejado Rachel…-le dijo Sara tímidamente.

-Lo sé –le contestó la rubia.

Lo tomó entre sus manos las cuales le temblaban levemente sin poder evitarlo. No lo abrió, se quedó mirando a su compañera y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

-Gracias Sara –le contestó forzando una sonrisa a su compañera. No quería incomodarla más.

Volvió a tomar camino hacia su habitación mientras una pequeña rabia crecía en su interior _"no me jodas Rachel…no me jodas que te has largado…"_. Al entrar en su cámara sacó la carta y a punto estuvo de romperla en dos y que le dieran por culo a la morena… pero no pudo. En vez de eso la dejó encima de su cama, cogió lo que había ido a buscar y se fue a servir mesas como pudo "_que te den Rachel… te juro que si te has ido…", _ni acabó de finalizar la frase.

Sin poder de dejar de pensar en Rachel, en esa carta, en todo lo que habían vivido juntas, en su primer beso, en aquella paella, en la primera ve z que la vio... en todo… Quinn trabajó como pudo esa noche, era lo que mejor que podía hacer, entretenerse. Pero el final del turno acabó llegando y en cierto modo supo que el momento había llegado.

Se fue a su habitación y tomó de nuevo la carta… decidió salir fuera a leerla. Qué mejor sitio que aquél porche, a solas, con su cigarrillo en la mano, con el aire fresco de la noche.…

Miró y remiró el sobre cerrado, por delante por detrás, por los lados… hasta que finalmente lo rompió con uno de sus dedos. Sacó un papel que estaba plegado y lo desdobló. Antes de empezar a leer se sentó en la mecedora y dio una profunda calada a su cigarro.

**No estoy segura de que llegues abrir esta carta, de que leas estas líneas, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que quizás la has roto incluso antes de abrirla…pero tengo la esperanza que no sea así…**

La rubia volvió a dar otra calada y apartó un momento la vista de la carta para exhalar el humo. Estaba claro que Rachel la conocía. Prosiguió.

**Escúchame Quinn te juro que no he huido de ti, he tenido que irme precipitadamente porque…bueno me ha surgido una cosa y no he tenido opción, pero quiero que tengas claro que no huyo de ti. No sé que siento exactamente por ti...no lo sé…pero sé que no quiero perderte…sé que te necesito, tus besos, tus labios, tu presencia…pero joder qué difícil es todo! Tenías razón, te he ocultado parte de mi vida **

A leer eso la rubia no pudo evitar pensar "_lo sabía Rachel…sabía que me ocultabas algo" _y volvió a dar otra calada.

**y esta noche quería contarte la verdad cara a cara porque mi vida es complicada y…en fin…no te he encontrado y he tenido que recurrir a esto… a una ridícula carta. **

**No me odies, te ruego no me odies y que me des una oportunidad porque volveré Quinn, contactaré contigo…te lo prometo! Esto no queda aquí.**

**Te voy a echar de menos…te quiero.**

**Rachel.**

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, a la rubia le caía una lágrima por su rostro…

"_¿Qué me quieres?"_ –pensó- _"¿qué me quieres dices? Cómo puedes ser tan cínica maldita sea..! No sé ni quién diablos eres!"_

Y esta vez si rompió la carta en mil pedazos, con dolor, con rabia, con frustración… quería odiarla! Quería odiarla con todas sus fuerzas aunque no podía… se quedó sentada con su cabeza entre las piernas y unas lágrimas se le saltaron, pero se juró así misma que esa iban a ser las últimas, lo tenía clarísimo. "_se acabó Rachel…se acabó"_

A diez mil pies por encima de Quinn, una derrotada y pensativa Rachel volaba de regreso a los Estados Unidos . Tenía su cabeza apoyada en una de las ventanillas del avión y la vista perdida, sin mirar nada en particular y no podía dejar de sentir como una angustia la devoraba por dentro. No había hecho las cosas bien y lo sabía.

Rachel debería estar pletórica, contenta pues estaba nominada a los Tony's, la ilusión de su vida y además eso era el último empujón de su carrera que le faltaba para ir hacia a Hollywood! pero por el contrario ni tan siquiera era capaz de pensar en nada de eso…ella solo tenía en mente a aquella chica de cabello dorado, con su eterna sonrisa, sus impactantes ojos verdes, su preciosa cara… joder una revelación le vino de golpe _"¿Has tenido que alejarte de ella para darte cuenta que no puedes vivir sin ella? Eres estúpida…espero que no la hayas perdido Rachel!"_

Estaba claro que a la morena se le iba hacer un viaje largo, muy largo. Intentó conciliar algo de sueño en el avión pues sabía que llegaba allí con la hora cambiada y necesitaba descansar, pero le fue imposible casi hasta el final, pues justo cuando el avión aterrizó en su tierra ella había conseguido cerrar los ojos...y se despertó de repente medio asustada al oír al comandante pedir que se abrocharan los cinturones.

Al salir por la terminal se encontró a un Edward que la esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella llevaba las gafas de sol ya puestas incluso dentro del aeropuerto pues era consciente de que su cara era todo un poema.

-Rachel! ¡Ven aquí! ¡dame un abrazo campeona! –le dijo Ed en cuanto la vio.

Ambos se abrazaron y el chico notó que algo no iba bien, Rachel estaba apagada.

-¿Qué té pasa Rachel? ¿no ha ido bien el viaje? –le preguntó.

-Si si..ha ido bien es solo…que estoy cansada –le dijo.

Ed le quitó las gafas, y vio que los ojos de Rachel estaban hinchados y enrojecidos.

-¿Has estado llorando? –le preguntó con sinceridad.

La morena no supo qué decir en un primer momento pero estaba claro que no le iba a contar que había conocido a lo que creía que era su media naranja y que la había dejado tirada como a un perro… y encima esa medio naranja era una chica, era demasiado.

-No no..es solo que me corrí una medio juerga ayer y todavía tengo secuelas…jejeje –rió falsamente…pero era actriz y engañó al chico.

-Ah bueno! Me dejas más tranquilo…pues venga va! Vámonos a los estudios Rachel a que te maquillen esa preciosa cara que estás a punto de llegar a lo más alto! Tengo grandes planes para ti!

-Grandes planes si… -y una tristeza la invadió…

**CONTINUARÁ..**

**Hola a todo el mundo! Espero hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Por cierto alguien me preguntó en qué pueblo del norte de España se suponían qué estaban …pues la verdad es que no he querido dar nombre porque no lo sé…simplemente me imaginé un lugar así…os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.**

**Gracias por los comentarios! Un beso!**

**V.D.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Grandes planes si… -y una tristeza la invadió…

Horas antes de esa escena, en España Quinn se secaba las últimas lágrimas que había derramado por la morena y cuando digo últimas es que iban a ser eso…las últimas… pero lo cierto es que comenzó a temblar ligeramente y no supo a ciencia cierta si era por el frío de la noche o porque su cuerpo ya estaba descompuesto. Lo que la rubia tenía claro es que esa noche no quería dormir sola… había estado durante días durmiendo junto a Rachel, cada noche, abrazada a ella, notando su calor, su aroma… y ¿ahora qué? Tenía que irse sola a su fría cama? Ni hablar…además necesitaba hablar con alguien…y qué persona más indicada para ello que su mejor amiga.

Picó a la puerta de Carmen y esta le abrió a los pocos segundos. Sólo de verle la cara a Quinn se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal… La rubia entró y le contó todo lo sucedido mientras ambas estaban sentadas en la cama.

-¿Qué ha tenido que irse precipitadamente? –le repitió Carmen para saber si lo había entendido bien.

-Ajá…eso dice –le afirmó la rubia.

-¿Y dónde coño ha ido? ¿A Nueva Jersey para operar a un puto periquito a corazón abierto? –le dijo irónicamente.

En otras circunstancias Quinn se hubiera reído del comentario de su amiga pero la verdad era que no se sentía con ánimos de ello.

-Ni si quiera tengo claro que sea veterinaria…creo que toda ella es una gran mentira -le contestó.

Se quedaron un instante mirándose.

-¿Y tú como te sientes? –le preguntó.

-Ppsssh…no lo sé…ya no lo sé Carmen… he pasado del dolor a la rabia de la rabia a la incredulidad… y ahora creo que… sencillamente no siento nada…estoy vacía.

A su amiga no le gustó oír eso, no hay nada peor que no sentir nada…es preferible sentir odio, lástima, rencor o lo que sea antes que estar "muerta en vida".

-Pero Quinn cariño eso no puede ser así…algo tienes que sentir mi vida…-la rubia la cortó.

-Pues es lo que hay… me siento tan vacía por dentro que si viniera la mismísima Angelina Jolie y me suplicara que la follara encima de la mesa… no sentiría absolutamente nada –el tono de Quinn era muy duro y la mirada que tenía ni os cuento.

Carmen no dijo nada más, recostó a su amiga en su cama y ambas se tumbaron de lado, la abrazó para dormir durante toda la noche, tenía que cuidar de ella.

Cuatro o cinco semanas pasaron para Rachel y Quinn. La morena llevaba un ritmo de vida trepidante, era un no parar de entrevistas, actos, reportajes, para arriba para abajo, de día de noche…la estaban promocionando, dándola a conocer más al público si eso era posible, metiéndola por los ojos de la gente…estaba claro que ser una nominada a los Tony's era agotador y más cuando se acercaba el día de la gala.

Mientras la tenían así de ocupada o casi explotada se podría decir, ella no pensaba mucho en su rubia pues no le daban ni tiempo personal para hacerlo, pero cada noche, cada noche que entraba por la puerta de su casa, que era un gran dúplex en el centro de Nueva York, Quinn le venía a su mente. La echaba tantísimo de menos… se sentía incompleta, se sentía sola y se sentía como una mierda, ¿cómo demonios había actuado de esa manera hostia? ¿Cómo había podido largarse del país sin decirle la verdad o sin llevarse a Quinn junto a ella? ¿Ahora se daba cuenta que la amaba? "_Eres estúpida! estúpida_! "Se decía para sí misma.

Muchas veces estuvo tentada de llamar al hotel, de contactar con ella por teléfono pero luego se acobardaba…y si Quinn no se ponía, y si pasaba de ella… y además…¿por teléfono?, la rubia no merecía una simple llamada…ella tenía que volver a España en cuanto pudiera! Se lo había prometido…

Noche si y noche también a la morena una pesadilla la partía en dos. Soñaba viéndose a ella misma rodeada de premios, de reconocimientos, dinero y glamour pero al mismo tiempo ella se veía vieja y sola, sin nadie a su lado… y veía como una impresionante y joven Quinn , tan guapa como la recordaba la señalaba con el dedo y le repetía más o menos la última frase que habían hablado entre ellas "_'jódete Rachel! Te amaba y te largaste así que jódete ahora!"_ en ese instante la morena se levantaba de golpe de la cama, como si una alarma sonara de repente, sudando, temblorosa y luego le costaba mucho recuperar el sueño.

Una mañana Rachel tenía una entrevista en la tele con Ellen de Generes, no había sido la única pues las otras tres candidatas ya habían pasado por ella. Estaba detrás de un biombo mientras un ayudante de sonido le colocaba un micrófono en la solapa de la americana que llevaba puesta y esperaba que Ellen la llamara para que saliera al plató.

-Y con nosotros hoy, la guapa y morenaza y candidata a un Tony… Rachel Berry! –por fin la había llamado Ellen.

La morena entró en el plató con su mejor sonrisa y cómo siempre hace Ellen, ella y Rachel hicieron una improvisada coreografía con la canción de moda que estuviera en el momento. Finalmente se sentó en uno de los sillones y estuvieron hablando de aquello y de lo otro, con pequeños toques de humor. En un momento la presentadora le preguntó:

-Bueno Rachel…y ¿qué hay de amores? ¿Está ocupado ese corazoncito tuyo…?

"_Sí está ocupado…y roto"-_pensó inmediatamente- Y no –fue lo que respondió de manera escueta.

A Ellen le sorprendió la manera tan rápida que la morena le había contestado.

-¿No? jummm… no sé no sé Rachel… esos ojitos castaños me dicen lo contrario, ¿eh? –la estaba intentado sacar información entre risa y risa –seguro que no hay nadie por ahí? Un chico? ¿o mejor una chica? Porque con esto último me alegrarías el día Rachel! Jajajaja aunque a mi esposa quizás no! jajajaja!

El público río la gracia de Ellen, y a Rachel por contra le cambió el gesto de la cara, no pudo evitarlo, se le tensaron los músculos faciales y sus ojos se apagaron, la presentadora se dio perfectamente cuenta y cambió de tema al instante, no quiso incomodar a la muchacha… Rachel le había caído bien.

Al terminar el programa Ellen se acercó a Rachel, se había quedado con el detalle de la incomodidad de la chica.

-Rachel –le dijo- oye…creo que te has sentido por algo incómoda… lo siento no quería tampoco que te sintieras así, ¿eh?

La morena no supo porque, pero vio que podía confiar en ella, tenían química.

-No te preocupes Ellen, es sólo que… acertaste en todo…y me sorprendió –le contestó de repente, dejándola algo descolocada pues no acabó de entenderla del todo, hasta que lo pilló.

Rachel se giró como para ya marcharse al próximo evento que Edward le había preparado, como no.

-Rachel! –la llamó Ellen de nuevo –creo que sé de que hablas…escúchame, toma mi tarjeta y llámame de acuerdo? No te va resultar fácil, he pasado por ello, pero créeme se pueden llevar las dos cosas, ok? Llámame –le dijo, casi parecía una orden. Rachel tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos y le sonrío, había leído entre líneas perfectamente.

Por su parte los días de Quinn pasaron sin pena ni gloria. No había olvidado a la morena, eso estaba claro, pues para su mala suerte le había dejado más huella de lo que ella hubiera deseado, pero no por eso dejó de intentar de salir del hoyo en el que se encontraba.

Si antes cada noche cuando terminaba su turno subía a la habitación de Rachel para hacer el amor con ella…ahora Quinn cada noche se subía a su habitación a cualquier tía para hacer el…no…la subía para tirársela, un simple polvo, nada más. Cada día una distinta si lo consideraba necesario.

Erróneamente creía que quizás así podría olvidarle antes de ella y seguir con su vida, "sexo sin ataduras" así de fácil ¿recuerdan?, pero no funcionaba, para nada, pues cada vez que tenía a cualquier chica entre sus brazos, o delante o arriba o debajo de ella no podía evitar ver la cara de la morena, y la cabreaba la cabreaba de manera sobrenatural…lo único bueno de la situación es que por lo menos ya sentía algo… ¿no?

Unos norte americanos se habían hospedado hacía días en su hotel, y una mañana uno de ellos se dirigió a la rubia indicándole que en unos días hacían la gala de la entrega de los premios Tony y le pedía si podían verlo por la tele, pues eran muy seguidores de estas clases de eventos y no querían perdérselo…."_por supuesto"_ le dijo Quinn," _usted avísame un día antes o dos que le diré algún compañero que busque el canal de la televisión por cable"._

A los pocos días, el gringo avisó a Quinn que la gala se hacía al día siguiente, así que la rubia se encamino a Carmen.

-Carmen, escucha hay unos clientes que quieren ver los Tony's, busca el canal por favor que lo hacen mañana muy muy temprano –le dijo mientras ponían y quitaban mesas de salón.

-¿Qué Toni? ¿Quién es ese? –le respondió la chica con su ignorancia del asunto.

-No es nadie Carmen! Es como los Oscar –le contestó sin mirarla, estaba ocupada.

-¿Qué Oscar? ¿De quiénes me hablas joder? –le volvió a responder Carmen también sin mirarla, estaban ambas ocupadas.

La rubia paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó riendo hacia su amiga, es que Carmenchu no se enteraba de nada.

-¡Que es una gala Carmen! Que no son nadie… son premios! Los Oscar son de cine y los Tony's por lo visto son de teatro….¿te has enterado ya hija? –le dijo riendo.

-Aaaahh coño! joder Quinn te explicas lo mismo que un libro cerrado! Verlo dicho mujer! Ya me estaba yo imaginando a un par de pivones… mmm… –le contestó y la rubia rodó los ojos y se fue a terminar lo que había dejado a medias.

-Bien yo te busco el canal de la tele, pero paso totalmente de levantarme más temprano de lo normal, eh? ni las gallinas madrugan tanto! –le siguió diciendo Carmen.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo, ya me levantaré yo … además solo hablan inglés… y ya sabemos ambas qué lo tuyo no son los idiomas, eeeh? –y le guiñó un ojo.

Rachel se moría de los nervios, ahí se encontraba, delante de una gran nube de fotógrafos y de periodistas acreditados de todo el mundo. Miles de flashes caían sobre ella, llegando incluso a cegarla en algún momento…era impresionante. La morena iba guapísima con el vestido que había elegido, de hecho era de las más elegantes de la noche. Era negro, con la espalda descubierta, esa perfecta espalda que Quinn le había besado más de una vez. Ella no se recogió el pelo, decidió llevarlo suelto, se sentía mas natural, más cómoda y de hecho había acertado con esa elección. Estaba bellísima.

De acompañante iba con Edward, su manager, pues no tenía pareja sentimental "_porque eres una maldita cobarde por su puesto" _pensaba para sus adentros. Iba agarrada a su brazo sonriendo a todo el mundo y con los nervios a flor de piel. Realmente ya tenía ganas de qué todo terminara…estaba un poco agobiada.

La rubia se levantó bien temprano, tenía intención de preparar café y tostadas, no iba a dejar a sus medio compatriotas sin desayunar para ver el espectáculo. Encendió la tele mientras iba y venía llevando cosas, y vio que la gala había empezado pues las estrellas estaban en la alfombra posando con sus mejores sonrisas. De vez en cuando echaba un rápido vistazo a la pantalla pues a quién no le gusta ver a chicas guapas con sexys vestidos, desde luego a ella sí.

Por un segundo, uno solo, le pareció ver como la cámara enfocaba rápidamente la imagen de una muchacha morena, preciosa, que hablaba delante de un montón de micrófonos, muy parecida a… a ¿Rachel?, "_estás paranoica Quinn… ya iría siendo hora que la olvidaras "_ le vino a su mente enseguida, además de que escuchó como los guiris bajaban por las escaleras y se distrajo de ese pensamiento… por el momento…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Eeeeeoo! ¿Qué tal como vais? Ey gracias por los comentarios.. . creo que la historia os gusta o por lo menos os distrae y eso me alegra mucho! **

**Os dejo un nuevo capítulo… puede que haya quedado algo corto…pero como intento actualizar a diario no me da tiempo a hacer lo largo que quisiera…pero bueno.**

**Un saludo a todos/todas! **

**Vero.**


	9. Chapter 9

En algún lugar del norte de España:

-"Buenos días!" –dijo Quinn en español con su mejor sonrisa, para luego inmediatamente proseguir en inglés – ya tienen el canal de la gala encendido Sres. Foster's –y volvió a echar una mirada a la pantalla- ahora les iré trayendo el desayuno –les dijo volviéndolos a mirar a ellos.

-¿No te sientas con nosotros Quinn? y tutéanos por favor –le dijo Jack, que así se llamaba el padre de familia.

La rubia les sonrió "_ay que ver los americanos que amables son_"-pensó.

-No gracias, de momento no, tengo que ir haciendo varias cosas pero iré echando un vistazo de vez en cuando no se preocupe (no quería ofenderlos pero lo cierto era que se la traía bastante al pairo la dichosa gala).

Un gran plano general del anfiteatro donde se entregaban los premios apareció en la pantalla, con todo la gente ya sentada en su silla, actores y actrices con sus respectivas parejas o managers, directores, productores, guionistas, músicos..etc..etc… y una espléndida Ellen De Generes salió andando por el escenario con un espectacular traje chaqueta- pantalón de color blanco marfil, elegante como siempre y sobre todo con estilo propio…nada de vestiditos.. .Ella era la presentadora, quién mejor que Ellen, desde luego la noche prometía.

"_Anda mira! Pero si es Ellen…con lo que me gusta"_ –pensó Quinn en uno de los momentos que miraba el televisor mientras secaba unos vasos con un paño. Ya que se había levantado tan pronto aprovecharía el día.

En Nueva York:

Una sonriente Rachel aplaudía con devoción nada más ver a salir a Ellen por el escenario, la noche comenzaba y los nervios la empezaban a invadir, la cosa ya iba en serio, era real, nada de esos sueños que ella había tenido de joven.

Menos mal que Ellen con su característico humor ácido y sus comentarios algo sarcásticos relajó un poco el ambiente que dominaba el anfiteatro.

-Os huelo el miedo desde aquí chicos –les decía la presentadora en general a todos -…estáis más nerviosos ahora que cuando os desvirgaron jajajaja –el público reía con cada comentario y gesto de la rubia – un momento… qué digo! A lo mejor hay alguien por aquí que aún es virgen y no sabe de lo que estoy hablando ¿no? a ver...querido público…levanten esas manos…los vírgenes que levanten las manos venga! venga! Sin pudor que todos nos conocemos aquí las caras…hay confianza!

JA!JA!JA!JA! el público se partía de risa con ella, se partía, y Rachel por una vez en mucho tiempo, desde que había vuelto de España realmente reía con ganas, por una vez no actuaba, también le tocaba reír un poco, pobrecilla.

Ellen vio a Rachel sentada cerca del escenario, como todas las candidatas al Tony de Mejor Actriz musical y con disimulo le guiñó cariñosamente un ojo, solo a ella, solo a la morena y esta le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

-Bueno bueno bueno pero que experimentados somos aquí, ¿verdad?...madre mía chicos no he visto ni una mano levantada…a ver a ver allí en el fondo... –Ellen puso la mano como los indios, plana y de perfil y cerca de su frente, como para ver en la lejanía –no no… . Pues nada tú… . no hay vírgenes en el horizonte así que no perdamos más el tiempo y empecemos con la gala!

Se entregaron los primeros premios de la noche, sin querer desmerecer a ninguno pero digamos que no eran los principales… los que todo el mundo esperaba con ansia, mejor actor, mejor musical, mejor actriz…estos vendrían un poquito más tarde, lo bueno se hace esperar.

Famosos y famosas iban y venían para entregar diferentes Tony's a todos los compañeros de profesión y además de tanto en tanto había alguna que otra actuación musical por el medio. Era un espectacular show con todas las letras.

En algún lugar del norte de España:

Quinn ya estaba medio mosca. Por segunda vez, por segunda maldita vez le pareció ver a Rachel entre el público por la tele… pero no estaba medio mosca por si fuera ella, _" eso era totalmente imposible_ " pensaba , estaba mosca porque veía que su salud mental se degradaba por momentos "_joder Quinn deliras con ella! la ves en todos lados, háztelo mirar"._

Menos mal que realmente se sentía ocupada de un lado a otro porque ya pensaba seriamente que estaba medio loca…cuando uno de los guiris la llamó.

-Quinn... ¿me puedes traer por favor un poco de zumo?

-Si claro! voy a por ello a la cocina…tardaré un poco lo tengo que exprimir -le contestó. Era tan servicial que te la comerías con patatas.

En Nueva York:

La hora había llegado, se habían dado ya un par de premios importantes y tocaba al de mejor actriz musical, al que Rachel era candidata. De Generes salió a presentar.

-Bueno chicas… llega vuestra hora –les decía mirando a las cuatro chicas- aclararos la garganta, forzar vuestra mejor sonrisa porque vuestro momento está aquí. Presenta el premio Glenn Close , ganadora del mismo, el año pasado. Un aplauso para ella por favor.

La prestigiosa actriz salió entre bambalinas con el premio en una mano y un sobre en la otra. Se puso en el atril y después de un par de comentarios, miró a la cámara para pronunciar las palabras mágicas…

A Rachel se le secó la boca de nervios y el corazón le iba a mil parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro.

En algún lugar del norte de España:

Quinn llevaba en su mano una jarra de zumo recién exprimido, se aceraba a la mesa de los americanos y algo hizo que se parara en seco para mirar la tele. Vio como la pantalla se partía en cuatro imágenes y como cuatro sonrientes chicas estaban nerviosas ante lo que parecía la entrega de un Tony. Se fijó intensamente, sin tan siquiera pestañear un momento en la chica que estaba en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla.

¡No podía ser¡ ¡imposible! Inmediatamente su mano se abrió sola, dejó caer la jarra estallándose ésta contra el suelo y reventándose en mil pedazos, lo que provocó un gran susto a los estadounidenses, pero Quinn ni se inmutó de eso.

Se acercó lentamente y paso a paso hacia la pantalla del televisor pisando todo el percal de zumo y cristales que había formado con la jarra. Quinn sólo podía escuchar en sus oídos sus propios latidos, como si estuvieran en estéreo pun-pun pun-pun pun-pun… los oía tan alto que incluso notaba como le retumbaban en su cabeza. Sus ojos se dilataron de manera espectacular igual que un objetivo de cámara se abre ante cualquier movimiento, ella no podía dejar de enfocar esa pantalla.

Los americanos la miraban con estupor, pues parecía que estuviera "ida" del todo, ¿qué coño le pasaba? Y encima la "zumbada" subió la televisión a todo volumen, sin tener en consideración la hora que era.

Del ruido que había formado y del volumen tan alto Carmen se había levantado sobresaltada, de un salto fue corriendo en pijama hacia el comedor y se encontró a una Quinn pegada a la pantalla del televisor, parecía que se la fuera a tragar y a la familia de americanos que no sabían ni dónde mirar.. De espaldas a ella la llamó.

-Quinn! –le dijo, pero la rubia no reaccionaba –Quinn! –la volvió a llamar con un tono más alto, pero nada...la rubia estaba hipnotizada delante de aquél maldito televisor.

-JODER QUINN FABRAY! ATIÉNDEME! –la llamó esta vez enérgicamente mientras se acercaba a ella para ver qué demonios estaba mirando. Carmen estaba un poco asustada de ver a su amiga así.

-¡CALLA CARMEN¡ ¡JODEER CIERRAA YA EL PUTO PICOO¡ -fue lo único que dijo la rubia a gritos, para seguidamente posar su vista de nuevo en la pantalla, a cinco centímetros que estaba de la misma. Casi podía ver píxel a píxel.

La chica se quedó estupefacta del tono que su amiga había espetado…pero cuando giró su cara y vio la imagen que estaban dando en ese instante abrió los ojos como platos y se tapó la boca con sus propias manos a modo de "_no me lo puedo creer_" ahora lo entendía todo….

En Nueva York:

Glenn Close comenzó a abrir el sobre… a Rachel ese gesto se le hizo interminable.

-…y el Tony va para…-Glenn se hizo de rogar…espetó media sonrisa y….- para Rachel Berry por su papel de "Mary" en Luces y Sombras! –finalizó con una amplia sonrisa.

Una infinidad de vítores y aplausos se escucharon de repente en el anfiteatro y una nerviosa Rachel se levantó de su silla para abrazarse a los que tenía más cerca, Edward por su puesto y también el director de la obra, algún productor y un par de compañeros de reparto. Subió toda nerviosa y sonriente por las cuatro escaleras que la separaban del escenario y se abrazó cariñosamente a Glenn la cuál le entregó el premio. También se abrazó a Ellen que estaba cerca de las dos "_enhorabuena Rachel, deseaba que fueras tú baby"_ –le dijo la presentadora en un pequeño susurro.

La morena se colocó en su pequeño atril y con una risa nerviosa se miró y remiró la estatuilla por todos lados… como para asegurarse que estaba entre sus manos. Sabía que le tocaba hacer el discurso de rigor... y bueno no podía alargar mucho ese momento, pues el tiempo en televisión es oro.

En algún lugar del norte de España:

Quinn seguía pegada a la pantalla sin perder absoluto detalle de nada, sin creérselo del todo observó como la pantalla partida en cuatro imágenes enfocaba a un primer plano a la ganadora, a su Rachel, veía cómo esta se levantaba de la silla cómo saludaba a Ellen...como…bueno lo veía todo. Un poco más atrás de ella se encontraba Carmen que seguía con la boca aún tapada … y un poco más atrás de ambas se encontraban los americanos que sencillamente estaban flipando con la situación…"_esta gente están como putas cabras" _se decían entre ellos con la mirada pues no se atrevían ni abrir la boca no fuera que la rubia se girara hacia ellos….¡ya habían visto como se las gastaba!

En Nueva York:

La morena garraspeó un poco y empezó su discurso de agradecimiento como hace todo el mundo, se dirigió a la academia, a los productores, a su manager, al director "_por confiar en ella, por darme la oportunidad____cuando no era nadie_" decía… también halagó a sus tres compañeras con las que competía, se sentía orgullosa de haber estado nominada junto a ellas, era un honor, obviamente también nombró a sus padres…etc...etc... Pero estaba claro que tenía que dar su gratitud de manera más personal, así que se dirigió al público en general.

"_**Bueno chicos, los que ya me conocéis sabéis como soy y los que no me conocéis tanto os lo**_ _**digo yo ahora…soy un poco freak!**_** –**el público río- _**os cuento...bueno antes de contaros que me**_ _**olvido de algo! Sr. Shuster esto va por usted! Jajaja**_ –rió mientras levantaba la estatuilla- _**era mi**__**profesor**__**del Glee club**_-aclaró al público que no paraba de reír y aplaudir.

"_**Lo que os decía chicos, soy un poco freak, y sé que mañana y pasado y el otro y el de más allá me pondré esta gala grabada en video, viéndome a mi misma como me entregan el premio…jajajaja –**_después de esa última risa su gesto se puso serio y su sonrisa se apagó un poco_**- y bueno…cuando pasen años y años y lo vuelva a visualizar, quiero verme recordando decir una cosa que es muy importante para mí, para que con mucha suerte ese día pueda sentir lo que sentí este pasado verano, ni que fuera un solo segundo. **_

Se tomó un momento de respiro, pues notó como al recordar a su rubia se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, las manos le temblaban un poco. Rachel estaba segura que Quinn no la estaba viendo, pero le daba igual, ella necesitaba expresarlo, pues como había explicado era algo para sí misma. La gente vio que la morena se emocionaba…y le aplaudieron para que se animara a compartirlo.

_**A parte de estar aquí, solo hay un lugar chicos, solo hay un único lugar en este mundo donde quisiera estar ahora mismo…ese sitio es simplemente un porche. Un encantador porche de madera con una pequeña mecedora. Sé que volveré a estar sentada en ella … en fin…ya está… solo quería decirlo. Gracias! Gracias a todos por el premio gracias! Os quiero!**_

Y volviendo a dar un pequeño abrazo a Ellen salió por el lateral del escenario acompañada de Glenn Close mientras oía como todo el mundo aplaudía, incluso Edward que realmente no entendía nada de lo que su representada acababa de decir. Ya se lo preguntaría.

En algún lugar del norte de España:

Carmen no entendió ni media palabra de lo que Rachel había dicho en su discurso, pero no le hizo falta entender el idioma para saber que por algún motivo había tocado la fibra sensible de Quinn. A la rubia unas lágrimas le caían por el rostro…no sabía descifrar que sentía…todo le parecía una maldita broma! ¿Había hablado de su porche? ¡Un momento que importaba eso! ¿Rachel era actriz? ¿era cantante? ¡¿Qué demonios era?

Sin mediar palabra alguna se giró violentamente dando sin querer un pequeño empujón a Carmen que estaba cerca de ella, no le pidió disculpas pues ni se había dado cuenta. Se fue a su habitación y tomó su portátil entre sus manos _"vamos maldito cabrón enciéndete! enciéndete! _Decía desesperada mientras le daba al botón insistentemente.

Cuando el portátil arrancó escribió en el famoso buscador "Rachel Berry" y miles de páginas se abrieron delante de ella en segundos. Quinn abrió los ojos como platos, no daba crédito, sus ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo y a su mente no procesaba todo lo que estaba leyendo, cientos de imágenes y videos de Rachel se le mostraban enfrente, fotos recientes, de cuando era joven, de ahora mismo con el Tony en sus manos!… una locura! Era como en la película de Matrix todo lo que visualizaba la rubia eran datos datos y mas datos de ella, de todas clases y de todas las épocas….

Qué curiosa es la vida…para Quinn la morena era una gran desconocida , famosa, lejana e inaccesible y en cambio había estado tantas veces en su cama… tantas veces "dentro" de ella, conocía tanto sus besos, sus manos, sus caricias… ¿cómo podía ser? era demasiado chocante.

La rubia notó como el estómago se le ponía del revés y como un sube y baja le venía hacia el esófago…lo notó…notó que iba a vomitar pues no se encontraba bien y únicamente le dio tiempo a coger una pequeña papelera que había debajo de su escritorio y vomitar en ella! Vomitar todo lo que tenía dentro, que no era nada más que nervios, angustia y desesperación en forma de bilis y algo de café…

Estaba mareada o con la tensión baja… o yo que sé! No estaba bien…solo quería dormir…quería olvidarse de todo…quizás con suerte al despertar todo habría sido una pesadilla… ¿no?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola! Antes de nada quiero decir a ANGIE del grupo de FB "Yo tb quiero que Lea…" que sí… qué puede publicar la historia sin ningún problema, pues por eso lo hago para que la gente la disfrute así que contras más mejor.. más contenta me sentiré. Ah! Y que me alegro que te guste por cierto!**

**Bueno…ya me diréis si os ha gustado, ok? Cómo siempre digo gracias a todo el mundo por los comentarios! Que sepáis que me los leo todos todos y todos.**

**Un besssicu y cuidaros! :***

**VD.**

**PD: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.**


	10. Chapter 10

Carmen se quedó viendo como su jefa salía disparada del salón hacia su habitación o eso suponía. Se tocó su hombro derecho, pues le dolía a causa del empujón que Quinn le había dado al marcharse. Por un momento se quedó mirando a los norteamericanos, que ahí seguían en la mesa, con la boca abierta, sobretodo Alice la mujer que empezaba a dudar si se había hospedado en un hotelito encantador o en la "jodida casa del terror".

Nunca os he contado como era Carmen físicamente. Ella con todo lo basta que era lo cierto es que era menuda, no tanto como Rachel era algo más alta pero no tanto como Quinn, digamos que estaba entremedio de las dos. Era castaña clara, con media melena y llevaba unas modernas gafas de pasta de color negro. La verdad es que a primera vista no era un gran bellezón tipo Quinn, pues la rubia impactaba ya a la primera, pero luego si te la mirabas dos veces si podías apreciar que tenía una bonita cara. Carmen era guapa, lo era.

La chica supo que tenía que inventar algo o decir algo a los guiris que justificara el comportamiento de su jefa. Ya iba a pronunciar una de sus gloriosas frases en "spanglish"…se los quedó mirando con su mejor sonrisa.

-Mmmm…eeeehhh…well...well…well…she –refiriendose a Quinn- se ha largado because wanted que ganara el Tony the woman the red dress, ¿eh? –acabó e inmediatamente se fue a buscar a Quinn pitando, sin saber del todo si los yankis la habían entendido.

"_si si -_pensaban los americanos-_ pero nosotros vamos a montarnos en el primer avión que nos lleve a Michigan porque estáis como regaderas"_

Cuando Carmen entró en su habitación una bofetada de olor a vómito la golpeó en toda la nariz, y se encontró a una Quinn mal tumbada en su cama, boca abajo, pálida, parecía una drogadicta tirada en el suelo de un parque de cualquier gran ciudad.

-Joder chica, que mal huele, ¿has vomitado? –le preguntó-

-Déjame –respondió de manera casi inaudible.

Carmen focalizó el origen de ese olor y con una mano cogió la papelera mientras que con la otra se tapaba la nariz. Lo tiró por el wáter y aclaró con un poco de agua el recipiente. Después cogió una pequeña toalla y la humedeció también con agua. Se acercó a la rubia sentándose en su cama y la puso boca arriba. Quinn aún estaba sudando del esfuerzo del vómito…le pasó suavemente la toalla por su rostro.

-Vamos cariño…tranquila ¿ok?...ya está…-le decía cariñosamente, sabiendo todo lo que acababa de vivir su amiga.

La rubia agradeció el frescor de la toalla, empezó a recuperarse poco a poco pero no se levantó de la cama. Se quedó un momento mirando a su amiga…como pensando algo para ella, hasta que lo soltó.

-Carmen…voy a ir allí – le dijo de repente.

-Allí ¿dónde?, no te entiendo –le dijo mientras seguí a refrescándola un poco con la toalla.

-A Estados Unidos, a buscarla, tengo que hablar con ella…yo yo soy norteamericana no necesito permiso, ni visado, ni papeles…

Quinn hablaba atropelladamente, con rapidez y Carmen la cortó un momento.

-Eh! eh! para! para! para! ¿dónde vas tan rápido? ¿Americana tú? Si tu solo has estado allí a los sumo tres veces y de pequeña para ir a ver a tus abuelos Quinn…desde que murieron no has vuelto a ir… tu eres de aquí! Eres más española que el dúo Pimpinela!

-Pimpinela son Argentinos Carmen …_"paciencia Quinn… es Carmenchu_" –pensó.

- ¿Ah si? ¡Bueno pues que Miguel de Cervantes entonces! Además! ¿Cómo coño la vas a localizar? Ella es una estrella Quinn! ha ganado un Oscar!-le dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los brazos medio levantados.

-Un Tony… –corrigió de nuevo la rubia.

-¡Lo que sea! ¿Dónde la vas a encontrar? ¿En la cola del supermercado? ¿En la farmacia? Es inaccesible Quinn! date cuenta de ello! Está a otro nivel!

A la rubia no le estaba gustando lo que su amiga le decía…aunque en el fondo tenía más razón que un santo.

-¿Por qué no esperas a qué ella contacte contigo? ¿No te dijo en la carta que lo haría? O mejor aún Quinn sigue con tu vida …con tus novietas…no te amargues más –le dijo con la mejor intención.

La rubia explotó.

-¡Qué vida Carmen! ¡Crees que me gusta mi vida! Yo no siento nada por esas chicas… si ni tan siquiera la mitad de las veces me llego a corr… -no terminó de decirlo - ¡Rachel me ha jodido viva! Por eso quiero buscarla porque se ha reído de mí en mi puta cara! y voy a ir allí y la voy a buscar y se lo voy a decir!

Quinn hablaba con mucho dolor, ni tan siquiera le dijo a su amiga que Rachel había pronunciado el porche en su discurso…pues ella no acababa de tragarse esas palabras, ella era una actriz…seguro que estaba actuando pensaba.

Carmen por otro lado, tal y como vio a Quinn expresarse se dio cuenta que la rubia necesitaba su apoyo y no ponerle las cosas en contra, al fin y al cabo era su amiga.

-De acuerdo Quinn… si quieres ir ves entonces, te apoyaré en lo que haga falta…pero tómatelo con calma…no quiero que sea mañana mismo…espera un poco -le dijo.

-¿Sabes que te adoro verdad? –le contestó la rubia al observar que tenía el beneplácito de su amiga. Era importante para ella tener su aprobación.

-Pues menos adoración y súbeme algo el sueldo nena, que tengo tres hijos a los que alimentar –le dijo súper seria.

-Tú no tienes hijos Carmenchu…

-¿Ah no? Joder esto de ser tan colega de la jefa no mola…me conoces demasiado….me cachis! jajajaja- y ambas acabaron de nuevo abrazadas.

Al separarse la rubia se acordó de los gringos.

-Ostras….los guiris Carmen… deben haber flipado colores conmigo…o hasta en blanco y negro te diría!

-Tranquila Quinn… lo tengo todo controlado, ya les he dicho que te has puesto de esa manera porque tú querías que ganara la chica del vestido rojo… y les he convencido, eh? –dijo ella muy digna.

-¿Si?... muy bien! Veo que cada día dominas más los idiomas! –le dijo toda inocente la pobre.

En Nueva York:

Rachel posaba toda sonriente delante de un photocall que la organización había puesto en una de las salas al lado del escenario. La diva estaba preciosa, desde luego aquél vestido le quedaba genial y ella posaba de una manera súper natural, cómo se notaba que había estado practicando de adolescente durante años delante del espejo de su cuarto.

Los periodistas y fotógrafos que allí se encontraban sabían que disponían de ella durante unos minutos, hasta que viniera el siguiente premiado y no iban a desaprovecharlos.

-¿Estás contenta Rachel por el premio? –preguntó uno de ellos

-¡Si claro! y quién no! si aún no me lo creo! –decía mientras miraba el trofeo.

-¿Te vas a dedicar al cine ahora Rachel? –preguntaba otro

-No lo sé.. no lo sé… hoy no quiero plantearme nada… sólo quiero disfrutar de esta noche y mañana ya se verá –seguía respondiendo con su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Rachel, mantienes contacto con tu profesor del Glee club? ¿o tus compañeros?

-Bueno…la verdad es que no…pero mira aprovecho para decirles: Kurt, Mercedes, Santana lo conseguí! Aquí estoy! –dijo mientras volvía a mostrar su trofeo en alto.

-¿Rachel cuéntanos, en tu dedicatoria has dicho que querrías estar en un porche? Nos puedes aclarar un poco a qué te refieres? –esta pregunta fue con más picardía y la morena se dio cuenta.

-Bueno… no va a poder ser.. lo siento! –le dijo con su mejor sonrisa –es algo privado, eso es para mí… tal y como he dicho en el discurso.

-¿Pero estás hablando de algún amor, cierto? –volvió a insistir el mismo periodista. Qué pesado le estaba resultando a la diva el tiparraco.

"_El de mi vida… el amor de mi vida" _-pensó. Pero como siempre acabó diciendo otra cosa:

-Perdonarme chicos de verdad…pero no voy a contestar a esa pregunta ni a ninguna que tenga que ver con ese tema. Gracias.

Unos minutos más estuvieron con ella pero ninguna información le sacaron que ella no quisiera dar, pues la morena de tonta no tenía nada.

La gala acabó terminando y a Rachel le habían invitado a un par de fiestas privadas que hacía algún famoso en su mansión. En la primera de ellas, la morena se lo pasó bastante bien, pues estaba contenta y aunque tenía a su chica de cabellos dorados en la cabeza intentó desconectar para disfrutar un poco de la noche. Era su noche, así que bailó, comió y bebió todo lo que le apeteció.

En la segunda fiesta ya no se lo pasó tan bien. Todo y todos de repente le parecieron un poco superficiales, tanto glamour tanto piropos de unos a otros… no sé… empezó a rallarse. Además ella veía como muchos compañeros de profesión iban con sus respectivas parejas, como bailaban, como se besaban y Rachel ya no pudo evitar de dejar de pensar en Quinn, la echaba tanto de menos que quiso irse a dormir a ver si así se le pasaba, así que se despidió de Edward.

-Me voy Ed…estoy cansada…

-¿Yaaa? Pero Rach si la anoche acaba de empezar!-le preguntó todo extrañado.

-Bueno pues yo estoy cansada así que me voy –le dijo seria –ya me llamarás de acuerdo?

-Si claro! Y tanto que lo haré…ahí a dentro –con la cabeza señaló una de las salas de la mansión –ya he tenido algún contacto con un par de directores de cine….esto pinta bien Rach…muuuy bien…

La morena no dijo nada…en ese momento lo cierto es que eso le daba igual.

-¿Por cierto Rachel? Me tienes que contar que es toda esa historia del porche, ¿ok? Porque no sé de que hablas…y yo tengo que saberlo todo de ti…¿no?

A la morena no le gustó este último comentario. "¿_Todo de mi?...los cojones"_

-¿Tú también? Joder Edward.. tú no por favor…tu no…

Edward la vio con poco humor, así que la acompañó hasta la salida y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que la morena se subiera en el coche que la llevaría a su casa.

Entró en su lujoso dúplex y dejó el Tony en la primera estantería que encontró. Se abrió una botella de cava y se sirvió una copa "_mira que bien Rach y ahora, ¿con quién diablos vas a_ _brindar? Estás más sola que la una_ –le vino a la mente y el miedo a que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad le sobrevino dándole incluso escalofríos.

Se bebió su copa de un solo trago, se quitó el vestido y se dio una ducha rápida, había estado sudando mucho por culpa de los focos, los nervios y la fiesta y necesitaba sentirse limpia y natural.

Una vez terminó se metió en su cama, desnuda y cerró los ojos. Otra vez Quinn le vino a la mente. Rachel notó que la necesitaba con toda su alma…la echaba de menos… la deseaba…y colocó una de sus manos en su entrepierna y con un par de dedos comenzó a estimularse pensando en ella… en su cabello dorado, en sus ojos verdes, en su cuerpo, en sus senos…cada vez iba a mas.

La mente de Rachel viajó a España, visualizó su habitación de hotel, recordaba aquella noche en que Quinn le hizo el amor por primera vez de aquella manera… entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas, de todo lo que Quinn le había enseñado, de todo lo que había aprendido con ella, esa era su postura preferida…le encantaba ver como la rubia "cabalgaba" sobre ella…y notó como se humedecía por momentos….y siguió estimulándose sola, los pezones se le erizaron hasta que finalizó con un pequeño orgasmo, si se le podía llamar así…porque eso no era placer…eso era supervivencia.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y una tristeza la invadió "_esto es a lo único que puedes aspirar Rachel… a satisfacerte sola, pensando en ella….eres patética..…" _y las lágrimas acabaron asomándose por sus mejillas. Se sentía tan sola.

Rachel no estaba bien emocionalmente, demasiados cambios para tan poco tiempo, pero era lo que había. No sabía porque pero cada día que pasaba notaba que había perdido un poquito más a Quinn…empezaba a creer que no la volvería a ver… que le iba costar mucho regresar a España para ver que quizás…ella estaría con otra… o ya la habría olvidado….

La morena no tenía ni idea de lo que el destino le tenía preparado, era una total ingenua a las intenciones de la rubia, pues que se iba a imaginar ella que Quinn la había visto por la tele! Para nada…

Está claro que si Mahoma no va a la montaña…la montaña irá a Mahoma…

**CONTINURARÁ**

**Hola a todas! Espero os guste! Ya me diréis!**

**Bueno me sabe mal mal, pero este fin de semana no creo que pueda subir nada…lo voy a tener un poco liado, familia, hijos (ah! no! Que yo no tengo hijos tampoco :P)**

**Haré lo que pueda, ¿ok?**

**En todo caso por si las moscas… BUEN FIN DE SEMANA GUAPAS!**

**Klavier.**


	11. Chapter 11

Fabray necesitó un par de días para sentir que su estómago se asentaba del todo y este volvía a estar al cien por cien pues realmente le costó un poco acabar de asimilar quién era Rachel, aunque bien pensado ¿quién era Rachel?

Quinn comenzó por empaparse de la vida de la morena nada más su estómago se recuperó. Cada noche se metía en Internet y navegaba durante horas por el universo Berry, necesitaba conocerla, de dónde venía, si tenía familia, qué trabajos había realizado, sus gustos, si tenía pareja, sus premios.. todo! La buscó por el Facebook por el Twitter y cualquier red social que hubiera disponible.

Ella había decidido que se iría a los EEUU en un máximo de dos meses, no más. ¿Pero cómo contactar con un famoso? Tarea nada fácil. Se apuntó al club de fans de Rachel Berry con un nombre falso, pues para poder contactar con ella debía conocer los pasos que esta iba a realizar, y qué mejor que un club de fans para conseguir dicha meta además de por su puesto la página web oficial de Rachel Berry. La rubia necesitaba saber de primera mano cuales iban a ser los proyectos de la morena, si iba a rodar una película necesitaba saber ¿con quién? pero sobretodo ¿dónde?, si era un musical ídem y si por ejemplo era una gira de conciertos lo mismo: fechas y lugares.

Otra cosa no, pero Quinn se documentó de Rachel hasta las trancas, dejó incluso de hacer cosas de su vida cotidiana como subirse a su habitación una chica cada dos por tres sólo por estar delante del ordenador. Se podría decir que comenzaba a estar algo obsesionada pero ella no quería dejar nada al azar, necesitaba tenerlo todo bajo control.

Y hablando de tener todo bajo control, si Quinn se iba a las Américas necesitaba dejar el "barco" en buenas manos pues no podía de repente plegar velas y tirar el ancla…Necesitaba un buen capitán para que llevara el rumbo del hotel y quién mejor que su gran amiga Carmen. En ella era en la que más confiaba y además era la única que sabía el motivo real de por que la rubia se marchaba a Estados Unidos por un tiempo indefinido.

Unos días después de la entrega de los Tony's la rubia se dirigió a Carmen la cuál se encontraba en la cocina, recogiendo platos después de una de las cenas.

-Carmen –le llamó la atención sólo llamándola por el nombre mientras veía como la chica se afanaba en aclarar en la pica cuatro cacharros de cocina.

-Quinn –le contestó de igual modo la castaña, sin mirarla.

La rubia sonrió un poco para sus adentros…ya la estaba vacilando.

-Carmen –volvió a decir.

-Quinn –volvió a repetir.

Quinn vio que así no había forma así que se acercó a la chica le quitó de las manos lo que estaba haciendo y la sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina "siéntate" le dijo, y ella hizo lo mismo poniéndose en frente de ella.

-Vale Carmen, ante todo calla, por dios calla y no me interrumpas –le dijo.

-Pero si yo… -comenzó a decir.

-Calla! Escúchame Carmen, voy a enseñarte…

-¿Ha enseñ..? –intentó decir.

-¡Qué no interrumpas coñe! Déjame hablar. Voy a enseñarte a llevar este hotel, y no me refiero hacer camas y hacer café pues eso ya lo sabes hacer. Voy a enseñártelo todo Carmen, todas las entrañas del negocio, compras, nóminas, pagar proveedores, turnos de personal, pagos de facturas de impuestos, contactos con las agencias de viaje, todo…incluso te voy a dar acceso a las cuentas bancarias, todo. Verás no sé cuanto tiempo voy a necesitar hasta que encuentre a…-no supo como definirlo, no sabía si llamarla por su nombre o no –a esa cabrona que me ha jodido viva y necesito alguien de confianza aquí dentro. Y esa persona eres tú…no tengo ninguna duda.

La chica se sintió súper halagada, pero no tenía claro si ella era la adecuada, le faltaba un poco de confianza en si misma.

-Joder Quinn…yo te lo agradezco pero yo…no sé si soy esa persona que buscas. Yo soy muy mala con los números nena, yo siempre suspendía matemáticas, además hasta los once años no tenia claras las tablas de multiplicar, sobretodo la del siete, en fin yo soy de letras Quinn, de letras lo que quieras lo mismo te hago la sintaxis del verbo "fregar", que te recito un poema de Alberti en prosa o te redacto el acta de reunión de la comunidad de vecinos de la C/ Mayor nº15, pero no me pidas que lleve los libros del hotel que soy capaz de hacerte un desfalco sin querer y dejarte en la quiebra para cuando vuelvas, y solo falta que encima regreses cabreada como una mona porque no has encontrado a la hetero barbie, y descubras que yo Carmen García te he dejado sin blanca, arruinada y sin pagar los impuestos y luego nos pille hacienda y nos meta en la cárcel dos años y nos acaben violando dos presidiarias con muy mala hostia porque no somos capaces de darle nuestro chusco de pan a la hora de comer y nos cojan manía y quieran cobrarse ese feo con nuestro cuerpo. Así que mejor se lo pides a otro.

La rubia se la quedó mirando sin parpadear. Carmen había dicho todo eso de carrerilla, sin vacilar, pero en realidad ya contaba con algo así.

-Bien. Mañana empezamos, ¿ok? –le dijo.

-Vale –contestó Carmen y sin decir nada más ambas se levantaron de la silla y siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.

Dicho y hecho. La rubia durante ese tiempo enseñó a la chica todo lo que sabía y desde luego Carmen resultó ser una muy buena alumna.

Dos bostezos de sueño había realizado ya Rachel mientras Edward le explicaba todo los proyectos a los que podía optar la morena. Pues Luces y Sombras ya se había terminado, y después de ganar su Tony a Rachel un abanico de posibilidades se le abría ante sus ojos.

Se encontraban en el despacho del manager, la morena sentada en uno de los sillones y el chico enfrente de ella, en su mesa. Ed no pudo más con el tercer bostezo de la morena.

-Oye Rachel! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Té aburre el tema o qué? –le dijo con cierta mala sombra.

La morena ante ese comentario se despertó un poco, no se lo esperaba. Lo cierto era que Rachel no dormía bien, nada bien. Casi cada noche su pesadilla particular la acechaba y estaba ya incluso tan emparanoiada con el tema que evitaba irse a dormir pronto para no despertarse en mitad de la noche y estar luego dando vueltas en la cama, sola y sin recuperar de nuevo el sueño hasta que le sonara el despertador. Así que siempre se iba lo más tarde posible a dormir, así por lo menos cuando se despertara sobresaltada, con un poco de suerte sería casi la hora de levantarse.

-Perdona, no he dormido bien –le contestó –bueno de hecho hace unos días que no duermo bien Ed..

El chico no sabía nada de eso.

-¿Ah no? Joder y porque no me lo has dicho…¿pero está todo bien?

-Si si..es solo que…bueno son épocas supongo –no quiso dar más detalles.

Edward se la quedó por un instante mirando y sin decir nada abrió uno de sus cajones de la mesa y cogió algo.

-Abre la mano –le dijo.

La morena se quedó parada cuando al abrir la mano, el chico le dejó caer una especie de pastilla o de píldora, de color blanca y no muy grande.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo algo extrañada.

-Tómatelo esta noche Rachel, te ayudará a dormir. Si necesitas más me lo dices.

-¿Son drogas Edward? –le preguntó directamente, pues fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

El chico se quedó por un momento en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Es del todo legal si es eso lo que te preocupa Rachel.

-¿Te he preguntado sin son drogas Ed?-le volvió a preguntar intercalando miradas entre la pastilla y él.

-No. No lo son, es solo un pequeño relajante pero oye, si no quieres tomártelo no te lo tomes, ¿ok? Pero entonces búscate alguna terapia alternativa y duerme como sea, porque no te quiero ver así.

Rachel en su interior supo que "ese camino" no era el bueno, por muy legales que sean algunos medicamentos está claro que no dejan de ser eso…de ser drogas, pero no pudo evitar guardarla en su bolso, "_estoy tan cansada"_ pensó … y ya no hablaron más de ese tema.

Finalmente decidió con su manager que harían otro pequeño musical en Brodway pero de duración mucho más corta, cinco o seis meses no más, pues luego su intención era el de rodar una película en Los Ángeles, tal y como se lo había propuesto uno de los mejores directores que habían en el panorama cineasta. Y tal lo acordaron todo, lo publicaron en la página oficial, llegando así a todo el mundo a la vez, incluyendo claro está a esa chica de cabellos rubios.

El día en que la rubia se iba a las Américas estaba a punto de llegar y Quinn tomaba el avión de camino a Nueva York a la mañana siguiente. Se encontraban todos en el bar del pueblo tomando unas cervezas, pues los trabajadores, es decir sus amigos habían querido hacer una especie de despedida a su jefa, ya que se marchaba y no sabían hasta cuando. A ella le pareció una idea genial y así de paso les dejaba claro que Carmen iba a ser la que llevara el mando de todo, no fuera que se descarriaran.

Las dos chicas al cabo del rato de estar allí, estaban sentadas de lado en una especie de banqueta, con sus respectivas cervezas en la mano. Quinn dio un trago a la suya y miró a Carmen.

-Tú sabes cortar el pelo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó.

La morena dio otro trago a su cerveza antes de contestar.

-Yo sé hacer un reloj con dos maderas Quinn. –le contestó de manera súper segura.

La rubia sonrió ante el comentario.

-Quiero cortarme el pelo Carmen, así como lo llevas tú, media melena, por encima de los hombros…necesito cambiar de look.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres cortar tu larga cabellera rubia? –le preguntó mientras le tocaba el pelo.

-Si, si quiero, ¿crees que no me quedaría bien?

-Joder Quinn…tú eres preciosa! a ti te quedaría bien aunque te lo tiñeses también de rosa…¿te lo teñimos? –se le ocurrió de repente.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio…

-¡Mejor no! –dijeron ambas riendo a la vez y brindaron con sus cervezas.

-Bueno entonces…¿nos vamos y me cortas el pelo? –insistió Quinn de nuevo.

-Aaah! ¿pero quieres irte ya? Yo pensaba que…

-¿Pensabas qué? –le cortó Quinn.

Carmen se acercó disimuladamente a la rubia y susurrándole le dijo…

-Ves a esa que está detrás de mí...la de las "peras" grandes, la del jersey verde..

La rubia miró de reojo por encima del hombro de su amiga.

-Si si..la veo ¿qué ocurre con ella? –dijo Quinn también susurrando.

-No te ha quitado el ojo de encima en toda la noche Quinn…no para de mirarte…así que yo pensaba que tu esta noche….como de despedida….

La rubia sonrió y le siguió hablando en voz baja.

-¿Sabes qué Carmen? Qué siga mirando…además te diré una cosa: a esta ya me la he tirado…y te aseguro que ese par de melones no son de verdad….lleva wonderbra –le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba un poco de ella.

-Ya decía yo…. –se quedó pensativa Carmen.

-¡Venga va! Vámonos! –le sacó de sus pensamientos Quinn.

Al cabo de las horas Quinn y su nuevo look estaban delante de la terminal, a punto de entrar por su puerta de embarque.

Carmen había insistido en llevarla, no quiso que fuer sola al aeropuerto.

-Te voy a echar de menos Quinn…joder prométeme que si la cosa se pone fea te vuelves cagando leches...no quiero que sufras…es que ni siquiera sé si es buena idea que vayas! –le dijo.

La rubia sabía que su amiga aunque le hubiera dado la aprobación no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo…no veía con buenos ojos que ella fuera a Nueva York porque al fin y al cabo.. ¿para qué? Pero Quinn estaba tan convencida de ir que nadie le hubiera quitado la idea de la cabeza. Le habían herido su orgullo.

-No te preocupes Carmen…si veo que la cosa se pone mal o que voy a sufrir…te prometo que regreso, ¿vale? –le dijo mientras le pellizcaba cariñosamente una mejilla

Finalmente ambas se abrazaron y no pudieron evitar que unas lágrimas se les escaparan a las dos. Se querían mucho.

Cuando ya la rubia estaba cerca muy cerca de embarcar, la morena la volvió a llamar a gritos, llamado la atención de todos los pasajeros que había en la cola.

-Quinnn! Quiiinn! –gritaba.

La rubia se la quedó mirando un poco asustada…¿Qué querría ahora? Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que hablara, pues ya no podía acercarse a ella.

-¡Tráeme algo! –le dijo.

Y la rubia no pudo más que sonreír y asentir.

Finalmente se encontraba allí, subida en el avión, rumbo a un país que de alguna manera era su país de origen. La rubia no sabía interpretar que sentía…emoción, odio, rabia, ilusión….era una mezcla…una total y absoluta mezcla de todo, pero no iba a dejarse dominar por las emociones, ella iba a plantarle cara a Rachel, a restregarle lo mal que se había portado con ella... por muy estrella que seas no puedes ir por la vida jugando con las personas, ¿no?...era una jodida mentirosa! Y entre ese cúmulo de pensamientos, algo de sueño y algo de música que había estado escuchando…finalmente con voz electrónica el comandante habló.

"Señoras y señores les informamos que en breve el Air Bus 747 aterrizará a las 9:30 hora local en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York. Esperemos hayan tenido un agradable vuelo con nuestra compañía y no duden en volver a viajar con nosotros. Gracias"

La hora ya había llegado.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Hola chicas, qué tal?**

**He podido sacar algún ratillo libre para poder escribir y subir el capítulo.**

**Espero os haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los comentarios! : )**

**Un saludo!**

**VD**


	12. Chapter 12

Nada más salir del aeropuerto pidió un taxi. Lo cierto era que no había reservado hotel alguno, pensó que ya improvisaría sobre la marcha. Le dijo al taxista que le llevara cerca de Brodway, pues ya estaba ansiosa de ver que se cocía por allí.

Y obviamente cuando el taxi la llevó y ella se bajó del coche, se dio cuenta que no había ninguna clase de movimiento…"_qué esperas a estas horas Quinn! No son ni las 12 del_ _medio día"_ pensó. Finalmente se subió de nuevo al taxi y le preguntó si conocía algún hotel que fuese barato y estuviese relativamente cerca del lugar.

-¿Cómo cuanto de barato? –le preguntó el conductor.

-Como si lo tuvieras que pagar tú y no te diera repelús ir descalza por el suelo –le contestó Quinn.

El chico sonrió, le gustó la respuesta de la rubia.

-Ok entonces, ya sé donde llevarte –y puso en marcha el auto.

Al final dejó a la chica a unas tres o cuatro manzanas del centro de Brodway, delante de un pequeño hotel. La verdad era que por fuera no parecía muy acogedor, era un edificio bastante feo, de obra vista y ventanas pequeñas "_joder parece una maldita cárcel…pero bueno…tendré que fiarme del amigo". _Hizo bien, porque por dentro la cosa cambiaba. Era un hotel bastante sencillo, escueto en detalles y quizás con una decoración un poco antigua pero lo cierto es que parecía limpio, y eso para ella era lo básico, que estuviese limpio y "_desinfectado_" por dios!

Entró en su habitación y de golpe se sintió cansada, así que decidió echarse un rato en la cama. Y de ese rato pasaron horas pues la chica se durmió. Al despertarse se encontró algo desorientada pero deshizo las maletas y colocó sus pocas pertenencias en el pequeño armario que tenía en su habitación.

Tomó su portátil y escribió un email a Carmen para que supiera que ya había llegado. Después hizo lo que llevaba semanas haciendo y no era otra cosa que entrar en la página web de Rachel. Buscó exactamente en qué teatro estaba haciendo el musical, qué horas y qué días de la semana actuaba y después de tenerlo claro se fue a la ducha.

Rachel por su parte empezó a dormir mucho mejor gracias a las pastillitas mágicas que Edward le proporcionaba. Lo cierto es que ella había empezado por tomar una por las noches, pero después de unos días su cuerpo ya le pedía una y media y en esas estaba.

-Eddy necesito que me pases algo más, solo tengo para esta noche –le dijo, sabiendo que el chico ya la entendía perfectamente.

-¿Más? Joder Rach ¿ no estás abusando un poquito ya?

-¡Oye! Mañana tengo actuación y los días que no tengo como por ejemplo hoy, tú no me dejas descansar llevándome de aquí para allá…necesito dormir "_y olvidarme de la jodida_ _rubia cuando estoy sola_" -le vino de paso a la mente.

Lo cierto es que Rachel estaba un poco a la defensiva.

-Vale vale, veré que puedo hacer Rachel –le contestó el manager.

-No.. no.. no!…"veré que puedo hacer "no es la respuesta…busca las putas pastillas y punto. Nos vemos mañana por la noche, venir a recogerme por mi piso y sobre todo tráelas –le recordó y seguidamente salió por la puerta del despacho.

Cuando Quinn una vez duchada y cambiada salió del hotel y vio el gran cartel publicitario donde salía la morena anunciando su musical, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara un poco. Estaba tan guapa como la recordaba, esos ojos expresivos, esos labios, su pelo…toda ella. Lo cierto es que la impresionó mucho, era todo tan raro. Alguien la interrumpió de sus pensamientos pues la chica estaba del todo embobada viendo la foto.

-¿Has visto la obra? –era una voz varonil.

Se giró y era un hombre algo mayor y con ojos amables.

-No…lo cierto es que no… ¿es buena? –le preguntó.

-No es buena, es simplemente brillante. Esa chica es la mejor –le dijo señalando el cartel.

-Si...eso parece "_que me vas a contar, es una gran actriz la muy…" _¿me la recomienda entonces? –le preguntó Quinn.

-No te puedes ir de Nueva York sin verla -le dijo el hombre viendo ya que la rubia no era Neoyorkina.

-No pensaba hacerlo… –contestó con cierto halo de tristeza.

Finalmente Quinn encontró el teatro y se acercó a la taquilla. Hizo cola detrás de un montón de gente, hasta que le tocó su turno.

-Una entrada por favor –le pidió a la taquillera.

-¿Para cuando la quiere? –le respondió esta.

Quinn se quedó un poco extrañada ante la pregunta.

-Pues…¿para hoy? ¿para esta noche?…

-Bufff…pues lo siento pero para hoy nada, está todo lleno y para mañana queda poco…déjeme ver –la chica tecleó algo en el ordenador –mire…me queda alguna entrada suelta arriba del todo…a ver con sinceridad no es el mejor sitio, pues está bastante alto….usted misma.

-Perfecto! Deme esa! –dijo de repente la rubia. Pues ella realmente quería ver la obra sin correr el riesgo de que la morena la viera.

-Bien, pues aquí tiene señorita, mañana a las 21h, son….

Y la rubia pagó su entrada.

Al día siguiente Quinn se levantó bastante nerviosa por ver la obra, bueno por ver a Rachel más bien y la verdad era que el día se le presentaba largo esperando a que llegara la dichosa hora ¡qué caprichoso es el tiempo cuando quiere!. Se pasó el día pensando en si la vería y si así fuera en qué le diría, si esto o lo otro, o si actuaría de una manera u otra pues no tenía nada pensando…y como no quería rallarse más con el tema decidió llamar a Carmen por teléfono para explicarle sus avances y saber qué tal le iba de jefa en el hotel.

-¡Qué la entrada te ha costado 250 euros! –gritó desde el otro lado del auricular la muchacha.

Por un momento Quinn separó el telefonillo de su oído…"_joder_ _la podría oír desde aquí sin el auricular_" pensó la rubia.

-Dólares Carmen…aquí no hay euros…-le corrigió.

-Madre mía Quinn! Con ese dineral puedo alimentar a mis hijos tres semanas a base de filetes!

La rubia rodó los ojos…ya estaba sacando el tema de los niños! Era única!

Finalmente cerca de las 19h decidió ducharse e irse para el teatro. Se colocó unos estrechos pantalones negros un jersey negro y una chaqueta de cuero negra también "_un poco_ _gótica"_ pensó en el último momento cuando se vio en el espejo del ascensorl, pero en cierto modo era como se sentía…algo oscura y deprimida. Lo único que rompía ese negro de luto era su lindo cabello rubio.

Llegó al teatro y buscó su fila para sentarse en su butaca. Tal y como le había dicho la taquillera le tocó una en lo alto de todo, en el gallinero, empequeñeciendo a su vista el escenario, pero era lo que buscaba. Se apagaron las luces y el silencio atrapó la sala. Cuando el telón se levantó la vio enseguida, no tardó ni dos segundos en reconocerla. No supo porque pero Quinn se emocionó, no pudo controlarlo, se emocionó al verla y sus ojos verdes se aguaron sin que tan siquiera Rachel abriera la boca. La respiración se le aceleró y su pulso se disparó sin poder evitarlo…¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿No se suponía que debía odiarla? Pues eso no era lo que sentía precisamente, por mucha rabia que le diera a ella misma, odio no era lo que sentía, pero no iba a dejar que otro sentimiento la dominara…"_la mente debe dominar al_ _corazón Quinn_" se repetía una y otra vez.

Estuvo inmersa en la obra las dos horas que ésta duró. Casi no parpadeó en ella, se metió dentro de los personajes, dentro de la historia, como si la viviera en primera persona, jamás pensó que Rachel cantara de esa forma…cuanta razón tenía aquel señor de ojos amables…era espectacular la voz que tenía. Al finalizar la gente rompió a aplaudir, levantándose incluso de los asientos y Quinn notó cómo por sus ojos caían unas lágrimas de…de orgullo…¿se sentía orgullosa de Rachel? No podía ser! No era eso lo que buscaba y por su puesto no aplaudió la obra, por mucho que esta le gustó, por mucho que Rachel bordó el papel, Quinn no aplaudió. No se iba rebajar a eso.

La gente comenzó a salir por las puertas del teatro, y ella supo que su hora había llegado. No sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo verla o contactar con ella pero suponía que tarde o temprano Rachel debía de salir del edificio así que decidió salir y preguntar a lo que parecían unas fans que pululaban por allí, se acercó a ellas y les preguntó cómo podría conseguir un autógrafo de la protagonista.

-Lo tienes difícil –le dijo una de esas chicas –normalmente sale siempre en coche por la parte de atrás, y depende de la noche que ella tenga a veces se para y firma algunos autógrafos…y sino tiene la noche ni tan siquiera le ves el pelo.

-¿Y como pensáis que tiene la noche hoy? –le preguntó la rubia, para tantear el terreno.

-Vete a saber…últimamente no muy bien, pero nosotras nos vamos a quedar a esperarla, pues el otro día por lo visto si paró y a una de nuestras amigas le firmó una foto…quédate con nosotras si quieres.

Y así lo hizo. Fueron hacia la parte de atrás a esperarla y sólo llegar se dieron cuenta que no eran las únicas que lo hacían, pues un tumulto de gente esperaban ansiosos a qué Rachel saliera, "_qué ilusa soy…si es una maldita estrella cómo no iban a esperarla"_ pensó, pero decidió de todas formas quedarse ahí, entre la gente.

Esperaron y esperaron un buen rato…hasta que un elegante coche de color negro asomó el morro por la puerta…

Efectivamente la morena cómo casi cada noche, salió con poco humor, cansada y con ganas de irse a su casa y su intención por mucho que le doliera de cara a los fans era la de no parar, y así se lo hizo saber a Edward antes de salir del camerino, justo cuando este le dio el par de pastillas que Rachel le había reclamado.

-Edward dile al conductor que no quiero parar esta noche –le decía mientras que con la ayuda de un vaso de agua se tomaba las píldoras.

-Joder deberías parar algún día ¿no crees? y firmar cuatro fotos…no te cuesta nada coño! –le dijo este de malas maneras.

La morena simplemente ignoró el comentario y salió del camerino para meterse en el coche, sin tan siquiera mirarlo a la cara…el chico se la quedó también mirando y se encaminó justo hacia el lado contrario, tenía cosas que hablar con el director de la obra.

Rachel se sentó detrás, pegada a una de las ventanillas tintadas de negro del auto y se quedó mirando a través de ésta el gentío que allí había formado, pero miraba en general, no se fijaba mucho en las caras de la gente. Cómo cada noche le ocurría decenas de personas intentaban llamarle la atención con fotos, entradas de la obra o cualquier cosa para que se las firmara, veía como le tiraban fotos con cámaras, con móviles, cómo la llamaban por su nombre… etc..etc.. . El coche andaba despacio, muy despacio pues a los lados de él, iban andando dos guardaespaldas que procuraban que nadie se echara encima del auto. A Rachel alguien le llamó su atención. Era una guapa chica, vestida toda de negro, tan rubia como su Quinn…pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención…fue la actitud de ella. Estaba estática, seria, sin expresión en la cara y con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos…y miraba hacia el coche como si quisiera atravesar el cristal con su mirada.

-¡Para el coche! –dijo de repente al conductor, el cuál era un poco caraca y no acabó de escucharla.

-¡Que pares el puto coche! –repitió con mucha más energía.

Forzó la vista al máximo y sus ojos se posaron intensamente en la chica de pelo rubio. Se dio perfectamente cuenta que era… era Quinn! Sin dudas! _"joder no puede ser…joder joder joder"_ pensó.

La rubia también observó como el coche se paró justo a su paso, y enseguida supo que Rachel la había visto. Quinn se sorprendió cuando uno de los guardaespaldas de Rachel abrió una de las puertas de la limusina, indicándole así que entrara en el auto. Dudó que hacer, miró al chico a la cara y este le hizo un gesto para que subiera y qué demonios! para algo había ido hasta allí ¿no? tenía que coger el toro por los cuernos. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces entró en el coche dejando a las chicas con las que había ido hasta allí atónitas ante el detalle.

Entró y se quedó sentada digamos de espalda al conductor y de caras a Rachel, pero no la miró a la cara hasta que no cerró bien la puerta y reclinó su espalda en el asiento, entonces si que sus miradas chocaron totalmente frente a frente.

Rachel sin apartar la fría mirada que Quinn le proyectaba, apretó un pequeño botón y habló al conductor, el cuál se encontraba al otro lado de una mampara negra y era más fácil que le oyera.

-Charly…por favor sigue conduciendo.

-¿La llevo a casa Srta Berry? –le contestó el pobre hombre al ver que allí se había subido otra persona.

-No…tú sólo conduce… –dijo la morena aún sin apartar la vista a Quinn.

La rubia desde luego no era lo que tenía planeado, para nada había pensado en sentarte frente a Rachel y menos en un espacio cerrado, ella siempre se había imaginado que la vería rápidamente o desde lejos…a priori no estaba del todo preparada para la situación que se le presentaba, estaba nerviosa, eran como dos desconocidas.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, sin decir nada, sin gesticular, parecían dos malditas estatuas de cera, hasta que la morena decidió hablar primero.

-¿Te has….te has cortado el pelo Quinn?, estás guapa…te…te queda bien –fue lo primero que dijo, intimidada un poco por los ojos de la rubia, nunca le había visto ese verde en sus ojos.

-Eres una cerda –fue el mazazo que Quinn contestó, de buenas a primeras, sin vacilar.

La morena sonrió un poco para sí misma…estaba claro que había muchas cosas que explicar…pero…¿merecía la pena? La cosa no pintaba fácil, además en cierto modo comenzaba a estar algo colocada por culpa de las pastillas que había ingerido.

-Vale Quinn…ya veo de que va esto…¿para eso has venido hasta aquí? ¿has cruzado el maldito charco para decirme que soy una cerda? Pues podías haberte ahorrado el viaje cariño mío porque escuchame Quinn, eso ya lo sé, ¿ok?... ya lo sé.

La rubia no iba a quedarse callada ante eso.

-No Rachel no… tú no sabes una mierda de lo hija de pu…. –se quedó callada, no quería pasar ciertos límites –que llegas a ser…porque me has jodido ¿sabes? Me has jodido mucho! yo te quería Rachel…te quería y te lo dije…y te reíste de mí… te reíste en mi puta cara y en mi casa…

La morena la cortó.

-¡!Vamos Quinn! Vamos! De verdad crees que ha sido fácil para mi? ¿pero qué te crees que soy? ¿Un puto monstruo! Crees que lo he pasado bien? Crees que me gustó salir de aquella manera de tu casa? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –le decía entre gritos y visiblemente alterada.

-¡Maldita sea Rachel! ¡¿Decirme la verdad por ejemplo? ¿Qué tal esa opción? Porque creo que no es tan difícil, joder! –le contestó también entre gritos y atravesándola duramente con su mirada.

En ese punto la rubia pilló a Rachel…pues era cierto…le podía haber dicho la verdad…pero ahí faltaba un detalle que la morena jamás le había dicho. Ambas se quedaron por un momento en silencio, intentando tomar aire y recuperar un poco el pulso. Rachel habló de nuevo, pero con un tono más pausado, más tranquilo.

-Tuve miedo, ¿de acuerdo? –le confesó.

-¿Miedo a qué? –le preguntó la rubia también algo más tranquila.

-Joder Quinn… ¡a lo que sentía! Tuve miedo a lo que sentía! ¿no lo entiendes? Yo no había estado jamás con una chica…yo no…había sentido jamás con nadie lo que sentía cuando estaba contigo…y mi situación…bueno ya ves mi situación cuál es…-le contestó levantando ambas manos.

-¿Y ya no sientes nada Rachel? –fue lo que seguidamente le preguntó la rubia, ignorando por completo lo de su situación…eso para ella era lo de menos.

La morena agachó la mirada.

-Apenas…-a la rubia no le gustó oír esa palabra, pero es que la morena no había terminado de hablar - apenas pasa un puto día Quinn, uno solo en el qué no piense en ti…¿contesta esto a tu pregunta? –y con esta última frase levantó de nuevo la vista, para contactar con sus ojos.

Mantuvieron un rato la mirada. Quinn habló de nuevo.

-No, no lo hace. Una vez te pregunté si me querías y no me contestaste Rachel, te lo pregunto de nuevo… ¿me quieres?

La morena volvió a sonreír para si misma. Desde luego la rubia la estaba apretando y ella notaba como cada vez flotaba más y más a causa del medicamento.

-Joder Quinn…claro!…claro que te quiero! ¿vale? Te quiero! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! Y no te imaginas cuanto…-le dijo a gritos, pues lo llevaba tan dentro que lo gritó.

La rubia la siguió mirando con frialdad.

-Dile al conductor que pare el coche.

La morena se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?

-Qué le digas al conductor que pare el coche, yo me bajo aquí –dijo de manera segura, sin tener ni idea realmente de donde se encontraba –vamos! –le gritó.

-¿Pero donde vas? –le dijo Rachel sin decir nada aún al chófer.

-A mi casa Rachel, regreso a España.

Rachel se dio cuenta de todo y medio sonrió para ella nuevamente.

-Claro…ahora lo entiendo… ¿ya has oído lo que querías oír cierto? ¿ya te sientes satisfecha, verdad? Rachel te ha dicho que te quiere, eh? Ahora que la jodan que yo me piro!–le dijo de nuevo bastante alterada.

-Ojo por ojo –contestó la rubia fríamente, casi tanto como el hielo y le mostró una cara de satisfacción que dejó a Rachel al borde del llanto.

-Púdrete Quinn, púdrete! Charly para el coche! hay que sacar la basura... –dijo sin apartar la mirada a la rubia, pero lo cierto era que a la morena le costaba aguantar las lágrimas que se le estaban acumulando en sus ojos.

Cuando el coche paró, las dos se quedaron mirando por un instante y Quinn se giró para abrir la puerta…

-Adiós Rachel –le dijo.

Justo cuando ya iba a salir por ella, la morena la llamó.

-¡Eh Quinn!

La rubia se giró y Rachel con sus dos manos la cogió de su cazadora de cuero para tirar hacia ella y besarla y la besó… un beso profundo e intenso hasta que bruscamente separó sus labios de los suyos para decirle.

-¡Diente por diente Quinn! diente por diente!

**CONTINURARA**

**¡Madre mía! ¿Y ahora qué? **

**Un saludo a todas! Espero os haya gustado, ya me diréis!**

**Bessssitos electrónicos! **

**Klavier.**


	13. Chapter 13

A Quinn ese beso la dejó descolocada, era lo último que se esperaba por parte de la morena, la pilló tan desprevenida! Rachel aún mantenía sus manos sobre la cazadora de la rubia mientras le decía "_diente por diente"_ y ésta reaccionó de repente agarrando con sus manos las muñecas de Rachel, apretándoselas con fuerza, pero sin deshacerse de ellas.

-Me haces daño… -dijo Rachel a los pocos segundos, con voz temblorosa, pues realmente Quinn le estaba apretando demasiado, la rubia tenía mucha fuerza.

La rubia se quedó mirando los ojos de la morena…había algo en ellos qué no sabía interpretar, era como si Rachel estuviera en otra dimensión.

-¡Me haces daño Quinn! –repitió de nuevo, algo asustada ante la actitud de la rubia.

-Mierda Rachel…. –dijo como vencida.

Y entonces la rubia le soltó las muñecas y la cogió por detrás de su nuca para tirar hacia ella. La besó con unas ganas que es difícil de describir. La deseaba tanto….Quinn deseaba sentir de nuevo esos labios de sabor caramelo, sentir el calor de su aliento, el roce de su lengua, la humedad de su boca y besarla cómo si no hubiera un mañana, con una intensidad sobrenatural. Estuvieron así, morreándose durante un par de minutos, entrelazando sus lenguas con pasión, sin hablar, sin mirarse….hasta que la rubia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo….¿y su orgullo? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿es que un miserable beso de Rachel podía borrar todo el dolor que ella había sentido?

Todo esto le vino a la cabeza en un instante y agarrando a Rachel por su pelo, Quinn separó sus labios violentamente. Rachel se dio cuenta del gesto e intentó buscar de nuevo la boca de Quinn, con desesperación, ignorando que la rubia se había separado.

-No! –dijo esta, distanciando su cara del de la morena y mirándola fijamente.

-Pero ¿qué…? –quiso decir algo Rachel con esos ojos dilatados que Quinn seguía sin comprender. No eran las pupilas de deseo que ella recordaba.

-No Rachel! Esto no está bien…no..no… -la rubia estaba aturdida…no sabía qué sentía, tenía sentimientos que chocaban entre ellos.

-Vamos mi vida.. .-le cortó la morena- si lo estás deseando cielo…igual o más que yo…déjate llevar… -insistía Rachel intentando buscar sus labios, la morena estaba de lo más cariñoso, lo cierto era que iba un poco colocada.

-¡Qué no! –gritó la rubia –¡que no!

-¡Pues bájate del puto coche Quinn! ¡a qué esperas! –contestó enfurecida la morena.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, impactada por el cambio de actitud de Rachel, lo cierto es que la hubiera guanteado en ese mismo instante pero no era una persona violenta…y no la iba a tocar.

-¡Qué te bajes! –le volvió a gritar.

Se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta con un gran y sonoro portazo. Se quedó mirando al cristal tintado de la ventana, Quinn no podía ver a Rachel pero sabía que al revés si era posible. La rubia pegó una patada a la puerta, con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Qué te largues Rachel! ¡Arranca! ¡No te quiero ver más! ¡Pírate! –decía mientras daba otra patada al coche, de pura rabia que tenía.

Finalmente el auto arrancó derrapando rueda, dejando a la rubia ahí, en algún lugar de Nueva York sin tener ni puta idea de donde se encontraba.

Las lágrimas de Quinn no tardaron en aparecer, se encontró de repente agotada mentalmente, habían sido muchas emociones en pocas horas….¿había hecho bien? ¿y si se hubiera dejado llevar tal como Rachel le había dicho?...pensaba mientras que con sus dedos tocaba sus propios labios…como intentando captar el sabor de los besos de la morena.

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, se limpió sus lágrimas y miró a su alrededor…"¿_pero donde cojones estoy?"_ pensó. Lo que vio a su alrededor no le gustó mucho, le pareció un barrio peligroso, había poca gente y con mal aspecto…Quinn no vio ninguna boca de metro cerca…y tampoco vio ningún taxi…y de repente se acordó que el primer taxista que había tomado, el que la llevó al hotel le había dado una tarjeta, pues se cayeron bastante bien. Buscó entre su cartera y la llevaba encima! _"menos mal"_ , pues por lo menos el chico le pareció de confianza.

Cogió su móvil y llamó a Alan, que era el nombre que figuraba en la tarjeta. Por teléfono más o menos la rubia le indicó que veía…y más concretamente se acercó a una de las calles a ver cómo se llamaba.

-Ostras! Voy enseguida! No te muevas de ahí! –le dijo el muchacho.

Quinn se apoyó en una de las farolas a esperar, y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas de lo que había sucedido, estaba muy confusa. Se encendió un cigarrillo.

Por su parte Rachel cuando llegó a su dúplex se encontró ya en pleno ataque de ansiedad. Durante el camino en coche hacia su casa más o menos pudo controlarlo, estaba tan enfurecida con Quinn que no sentía nada más que odio, pero poco a poco empezó a sentir lástima, tristeza, desesperación, deseo… y al llegar a su piso ya se encontraba totalmente desbordada por sus sentimientos.

Al cerrar la puerta de su apartamento notó que no podía respirar y que sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Se fue al baño y abrió el agua caliente de la bañera a toda potencia. Ya se había tomado las píldoras que Edward le había dado pero ella necesitaba más…necesitaba colocarse más porque no quería pensar en lo recién vivido así que se dirigió directa a un pequeño armario donde había varios medicamentos, una especie de botiquín. Empezó a mirar los botes y cajas que allí se encontraban, leyendo con ansiedad los nombres de los productos y tirando al mismo suelo los que no le interesaba "_ibuprofeno, paracetamol, antibiótico…no, no, esto no, maldita sea! Joder tiene que haber algo...diazepan! Si! esto_ _si!"-_decía en alto a si misma… hablaba sola.

Abrió el bote y se tragó dos pastillas enteras, incluso sin agua y sin pensar que ya había tomado algo hacía pocas horas.. . le daba igual. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera e intentó poner con todos sus esfuerzos la mente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada. Lo cierto era que Rachel sufría mucho, más de lo que os pensáis.

Alan apreció con el taxi. Vio que la chica vestida de negro que se encontraba apoyada en una farola de la calle contraria, era la misma chica que había llevado hacía un par de días. Pitó con el claxon para llamarle la atención.

Quinn cuando lo vio cruzó rápidamente la calle y se subió en la parte de adelante del coche, no quería ir atrás.

-Gracias a dios…-dijo Quinn al entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Eyyy…¿pero cómo has ido a parar aquí? –le preguntó el taxista mientras volvía a poner en marcha el coche.

La rubia se quedó un momento en silencio.

-Es…es una larga historia… -contestó bastante derrotada.

-Me llamo Alan –le dijo el taxista, viendo que la rubia no estaba bien.

-Si lo sé! lo he visto en la tarjeta…yo me llamo Quinn –le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para estrechársela.

-¿Al hotel? –le preguntó el chico.

"_¿Al hotel?...¿a qué vas a ir al hotel Quinn? a rallarte? A pensar en lo desgraciada que eres?" _pensó para si misma la rubia.

-¿Tomamos una copa? –le preguntó Quinn sin ningún tipo de complejo, necesitaba estar con alguien, se le notaba a la legua y Alan se dio cuenta enseguida de eso.

-No he terminado el turno Quinn…pero sabes qué? ¡Qué le den al turno! Vamos a por esa copa!

Alan condujo el taxi durante unos minutos, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales tales como el tiempo si le había gustado el hotel etc..etc.. Finalmente llegó a dónde él quería ir. Ambos se bajaron y entraron en un garito típico neoyorkino. Era un bar pequeño, acogedor y había una pequeña banda que tocaba en directo. A Quinn le gustó el sitio. Se sentaron en un par de taburetes de la misma barra junto a un puñado de cacahuetes que habían por ahí encima y la rubia se pidió un gintonic.

-Bueno Quinn…cuéntame esa historia –le dijo Alan mientras abría uno de los cacahuetes.

La rubia espetó por primera vez una pequeña sonrisa, le daba un poco de corte.

-Va Quinn! venga anímate y cuéntame…no hay nada mejor que confesarse a un desconocido…soy totalmente imparcial! ¿quién te ha herido? –le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómo dando por hecho que la cosa era de amores.

-Una chica –fue lo que dijo la rubia mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Al taxista se le atragantó el cacahuete que estaba comiendo, tuvo que escupir. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Aaahh…pero tu..tu entonces… -no encontraba las palabras.

La rubia sonrió mientras le daba unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, pues casi se estaba ahogando el muchacho.

-Si si Alan…eso es...exactamente lo que piensas…soy una bollera. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué ya habías ligado con la guapa chica rubia, eh? jajaja!

El chico recuperó la compostura y bebió de su cerveza mientras sonreía.

-Ya decía yo Quinn que no podía tener tanta suerte! Jajajajaj…estás demasiado buena para un tipo como yo!

Ambos rieron un rato, qué bien le venía reír un poco a la rubia y la verdad era que el tío era muy muy agradable y encajó muy bien que Quinn fuese lesbiana o bisexual o lo que fuera, realmente le caía genial la muchacha.

-Bueno pues…habla Quinn, ¿qué ha pasado?

La rubia le contó todo al taxista mientras bebían sus copas, le contó todo desde el principio y obviamente lo único que omitió decir, era de quién se trataba su chica, le hizo pensar que Rachel era una actriz más de medio pelo y no una gran estrella que acababa de ganar un Tony.

-¿Tú la quieres? –fue lo primero que le preguntó nada más ella había terminado de hablar.

-Joder Alan...la amo, la amo como no he amado jamás a ninguna mujer en mi vida.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no dejas a un lado ese maldito orgullo tuyo y te dejas llevar por lo que sientes? Tal como te ha dicho ella… –le dijo con toda sinceridad.

-¡Porque me jode! Me revienta! Me revienta pensar que cedo, y me revienta pensar que se ha reído de mi! –le dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Te jode?...madre mía Quinn….eres tonta! Lo siento pero no puedo callarme….eres tonta de remate! ¿Tú te das cuenta lo difícil que llega a ser en la vida poder conectar con alguien como tú conectas con ella? ¿Es que no le ves? No claro! ese maldito orgullo que tienes no te deja ver una mierda! –el chico la hablaba como si la conociera de toda la vida, con una confianza abismal, en cierto modo le recordaba a Carmen que le hacía ver las cosas claras y no le regalaba los oídos.

-¿Y qué hago entonces? –preguntó la rubia, viendo poco a poco que quizás el taxista tenía razón.

-¡Coño pues ir a buscarla! Ir a por ella! decirle lo que sientes! ¿o acaso vas a renunciar a tú felicidad? –le decía todo puesto en el papel de Cupido.

-No sé donde vive Alan… –le respondió Quinn.

-Pero si sabes donde trabaja, ¿no?, joder si has llegado hasta aquí no me jodas que no eres capaz de volver a llegar hasta ella de nuevo… ¡porque no me lo creo!

Claro que era posible que Quinn llegara de nuevo hasta Rachel….era fácil. Sólo tenía que ir a esperarla de nuevo en la parte de atrás de aquél teatro.

Cómo le fue de bien hablar con Alan, tuvo la sensación de que le abrió los ojos. Menos odio, menos rencor, menos orgullo y más deseo, amor y cariño. Joder que ciega había estado!

Se despidió del chico cuando éste la dejó en su hotel. Ni siquiera le cobró la carrera, ya eran medio colegas.

-Nos vemos Quinny! –le dijo el muchacho desde dentro del coche, dándole a entender que se volverían a ver.

-Claro! Buenas noches Alan….y gracias! Gracias por abrirme los ojos.. –le dijo la rubia.

Qué distintas se levantaron a la mañana siguiente la una de la otra. Rachel se levantó con la cabeza espesa, cansada y con pocas ganas de nada… y encima le tocaba actuar esa noche…"_que harta estoy de todo" _pensaba mientras se ponía una doble taza de café para que por lo menos le levantara algo la tensión.

Y en cambio Quinn se levantó nerviosa, pero unos nervios de expectación por saber que iba a volver a verla… como sea...pero tenía que arreglar su vida! Decidió qué no la esperaría detrás de ningún sitio, la iría a ver de nuevo en la obra. Cómo era consciente que no encontraría una entrada de manera legal, cuando llegó la tarde fue a los alrededores del teatro, para buscar algún reventa. Y lo encontró y pagó de su bolsillo el dineral que le pidieron por una entrada cerca del escenario, porque no fue cara… fue un total abuso, pero era lo que había… "_Si Carmen se_ _entera algún día de esto me mata…"_ pensó la rubia ¡y eso que el dinero era suyo¡

Esa noche Quinn se arregló más. Se peinó su media melena, se maquilló y se colocó un elegante vestido negro. Era ceñido y le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, dejando ver sus bonitas piernas. Quinn realmente era una persona muy sexy y muy femenina y más de uno en aquél teatro se giró para verla bien. Finalmente se sentó de nuevo en una butaca cruzando sus largas piernas intencionadamente igual que hizo la primera vez que se sentó delante de Rachel en aquél sillón de su hotel …

Cuando el telón empezó a levantarse su corazón se puso de nuevo a mil por hora…esperaba que Rachel reaccionara bien al verla,…pero eso…era todo una incógnita…

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Quiero decir que lo que dice el taxista de "Nos vemos Quinny" va dedicado a mi colega Neta7 que siempre me lo dice..jejejeje! por si no lo ha pillado…:P**

**En fin espero que os guste el capitulo. Ya me diréis.**

**Muuuuuchas gracias por los comentarios…me encantan…os empiezo ya a poner cara y todo…a Darkhannock, Sophie1988, ChloeFreja, Andree22, PaoVargas, Angie, Cris L, KaroBaker, Halliwell7, Malu02..…jejejej a todas vamos! **

**Saludos!**

**VD**


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel no se percató de la presencia de Quinn hasta pasados por lo menos veinte minutos de la función. En el minuto veintiuno ella miró por un momento hacia el público y se quedó petrificada cuando vio a la rubia allí sentada, mirándola con esa expectación, estaba tan_…_tan.. ._"¿pe…pero que hace aquí..?" _pensó de repenteolvidando por completo lo bellísima que la encontró.

Se quedó por unos segundos callada, con la mente totalmente en blanco, sin decir nada de su texto y su compañero de reparto comenzó a sudar la gota gorda…"¿_pero qué coño le pasa a esta que no habla?". _Quinn se dio cuenta de la reacción de Rachel y supo que era por su presencia, le espetó media sonrisa, y la miró con ternura "_¡Vamos Rachel…sigue! continua!"_ le vino a decir con su gesto.

Finalmente la morena reaccionó y continuó con su parte del guión hasta el final del acto. Rachel esa noche no estaba cómoda encima del escenario, los ojos se le iban hacia la rubia inevitablemente, no entendía que hacía allí, con lo mal que habían quedado la noche anterior, ¿le montaría un numerito quizás?...estaba bastante paranoica… pero la noche fue pasando y se dio cuenta que la rubia no iba hacer nada de eso, pero de todos modos ella no estuvo cómoda.

Cuando al fin terminó la obra, esta vez Quinn si se levantó a aplaudir, de nuevo se sentía tan orgullosa de ella…había estado espectacular, aunque la rubia sabía que la morena no había estado al cien por cien por su culpa, había estado impresionante.

Por un momento cuando observo cómo la gente salía del local y el teatro comenzaba a ser desertico…se quedó pensando qué debía hacer…pues su ex había salido por uno de los laterales sin tan si quiera mirarla mucho más.…¿_Y ahora qué?_...no tuvo mucho tiempo qué pensar porque una joven chica se acercó a ella, era una ayudante de Rachel.

-¿Es usted Quinn Fabray? –le preguntó.

-Si -contestó escuetamente la rubia.

Entonces la chica le dio un pequeño papel que Quinn leyó, era la letra de Rachel "_Ven a verme_ _al camerino, ella te acompañará_". La rubia cerró el papel y miró a la chica…

-¿Vamos? –le dijo aquella mujer.

-Si –contestó de nuevo escuetamente la rubia, parecía como si no supera decir otra cosa.

Antes de que Quinn entrara por la puerta del camerino, Rachel ya había ingerido media de una de sus píldoras, las estaba dosificando porque le quedaban pocas, muy pocas. La morena sentía como sus manos temblaban a causa de la abstinencia y además se encontraba tan nerviosa sabiendo que la rubia entraría de un momento a otro que creía que la pastilla la ayudaba a relajarse…qué ilusa.

Cuando la rubia entró se encontró a una Rachel de espaldas a ella, sentada delante de un espejo lleno de bombillas, el típico de los camerinos. La morena miró a Quinn a través del espejo, la miró con bastante dureza… no las tenía todas consigo.

-Hola Rachel… -dijo la rubia bastante nerviosa.

La morena se levantó de la silla y se giró para mirar a Quinn.

-¿Qué haces aquí Quinn? –le preguntó directamente, sin rodeos y con un tono bastante borde…estaba a la defensiva.

-Escucha Rachel…no he..no he venido a pelear…he venido a verte…pero si quieres me marcho…-le contestó.

-No no te marches! -se le escapó a la morena rápidamente, le traicionó un poco el subconsciente -¿te ha gustado la obra Quinn?

-Me ha encantado Rachel… joder has estado subliminal –le dijo con media sonrisa.

Por un momento las dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron estando calladas…sentían tantas cosas sin decirse nada….

La morena notó que podía caer rendida a los brazos de la rubia en cualquier momento y no quería …no quería hacerlo.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado Quinn? –preguntó pues realmente ese punto aún no lo sabía. Si casi no habían hablado…se habían dedicado a insultarse y echarse cosas en cara.

-Te vi en la tele Rachel… en la gala de los Tony… me quedé…bufff…imagínate….fue un poco chocante para mi…

A la morena le supo fatal pensar en esa situación y quiso disculparse.

-Lo siento Quinn…de veras…siento que te enterases así..yo….yo quería explicártelo te lo juro..pero…no encontraba…porque… -hablaba rápido, no llegaba a terminar ninguna de las frases que empezaba y la rubia la cortó.

-Rachel para! no he venido a eso ¿ok? no te disculpes…ya está hecho…el pasado pasado es, ¿de acuerdo?, olvidémoslo…no nos destruyamos más, no le demos más vueltas…

-¿Y a qué has venido entonces Quinn? –dijo la morena.

La rubia levantó los brazos.

-No lo sé…yo ayer cuando terminamos así…no sé…yo no…-la rubia notó que parecía que se estaba excusando y no era eso lo que le ocurría así que finalmente se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba- He venido a recuperarte Rachel! –dijo con valentía.

La morena se quedó perpleja ante la sinceridad de Quinn y abrió un poco los ojos de pura impresión. Entonces mentalmente midió las consecuencias de las palabras que iba a pronunciar, pero es que lo tenía que hacer.

-¿Y cómo sé que no vienes a joderme Quinn? Anoche me dijiste "ojo por ojo", ¿cómo sé si lo que me dices es cierto?… y si tu intención es volverme loca de amor y dejarme tirada luego como a un perro…¿viniste a ello, no?

Rachel tenía razones para desconfiar, primero porque ella sabía que quizás en el fondo se lo merecía…y segundo porque la propia Quinn le había mostrado ese lado vengativo de ella…y Rachel no quería sufrir más…no quería.

-Tendrás que confiar en mi…entiendo tu postura Rachel…la entiendo…pero sabes tan bien cómo yo que no he cruzado medio mundo para venir a vengarme…en el fondo no buscaba eso Rachel…en el fondo he venido a buscarte a ti!, porque yo te quiero maldita sea! Te quiero desde el primer día que te vi! Y te aseguro que no me estoy dejando aquí la mitad de mis ahorros para volverme con las manos vacías…

Volvieron a quedarse un instante calladas.

-¿Dónde estás alojada? –preguntó Rachel de repente sin ton ni son.

A la rubia le extrañó un poco la pregunta…le acababa de declarar que la amaba y lo primero que me pregunta es _¿dónde me alojo?._..no lo entendió pero contestó de todas formas.

-Estoy en un pequeño hotel…a unas manzanas de aquí…se llama Bedexpress…o algo así.. no creo que lo conozcas…

-Claro que lo conozco Quinn! –saltó de repente algo ofendida, ¿qué se pensaba la rubia? ¿Qué toda la vida había sido famosa y rica? –yo estuve también un tiempo ahí….el café sabe a gasolina ¿cierto? Y el de recepción tiene una cara así…cuadrada tipo Frankenstein… da un poco de miedo… ¿a qué si?

La rubia sonrío gratamente…qué razón tenía.

-Si…exacto Rachel…exacto… -decía mientras seguía sonriendo y mostrándole que ella había dado en el clavo.

-Vente a mi casa Quinn –dijo de golpe la morena borrando así la sonrisa que Quinn le estaba dando.

-¿Cómo?

-Que vengas a mi casa. Es un dúplex, tengo espacio de sobras, hay una habitación de invitados con su propio baño…no tienes que estar en ese hotel de mala muerte…no quiero que estés en ese hotel de mala muerte –rectificó.

-¿Estás segura?

-No. No estoy segura de nada…pero… -no sabía que decir.

-Iré –dijo de repente Quinn, no quería forzar a Rachel a dar excusas…qué le hubiera ofrecido su casa después de pasar todo lo que habían pasado la noche anterior y de decirse todo lo que se habían dicho era un gran paso –iré.

-Bien…pues…me cambio y si quieres cuando termine en poco menos de una hora te pasamos a buscar con el coche por el hotel…y…te vienes esta misma noche…¿quieres? –le preguntó la morena.

-Claro Rachel…me parece bien…voy…voy tirando para allá…y nos vemos…

Finalmente la rubia salió del camerino. Se despidió de Rachel con una sonrisa, no se habían tocado ni besado, habían siempre mantenido una pequeña distancia entre ellas. Llegó al hotel y recogió sus cosas, pagó la cuenta y cuando miró el reloj salió por la puerta y una gran limusina ya la estaba esperando allí. El chófer cogió su pequeña maleta y la puso en el maletero y abrió la puerta para que la rubia entrara.

Cuando volvió a entrar por segundo día consecutivo se sentó de igual forma, de frente a la morena y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Hola –fue lo que dijo la rubia al entrar, estaba algo cohibida.

-Hola Quinn –contestó Rachel con una bonita sonrisa. Y ya no se dijeron mucho más hasta llegar al apartamento de la morena.

Rachel abrió con su llave el dúplex donde vivía y entro por delante de la rubia. Cuando ésta vio el lujoso apartamento de la morena se quedó con la boca abierta…y no pudo disimularlo.

-Guuuauuuuu…..esto es…esto es mejor que el Ritz! –dijo –bueno no es que haya estado nunca en el Ritz pero vamos….es puro lujo!

-Qué exagerada! ¡Anda ven conmigo! –y le agarró de una mano para llevarla a lo que sería su habitación. Ambas sintieron electricidad cuando sus manos conectaron, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Comenzaban a estar más relajadas entre ellas.

Rachel le mostró una gran habitación, amplia y con una decoración minimalista y por supuesto una gran cama. La habitación tal como le había dicho tenía su propio baño, todo completo, bañera, ducha e incluso un jacuzzi, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Quinn.

-¿Hay..hay un jacuzzi en la habitación de invitados Rachel? –le preguntó en tono bromista e irónico.

-Eeeh? Si..bueno no está estrenado Quinn, así que es todo tuyo, mmm...¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó.

-Un poco…un poco si la verdad…

-Va pues vamos a comer algo.

Fueron a la cocina, bueno a la gran cocina más bien, y Rachel se sirvió una copa de vino y le ofreció otra a la rubia la cuál muy amablemente rechazó. A Quinn le pareció raro "¿_desde cuando bebe entre semana?_" se preguntó para sí misma…pero no le dio más importancia.

Mientras cenaron algo, Rachel la puso un poco al día de sus proyectos, le contó que ese musical estaba a punto de terminar y que su manager se encontraba en Los Ángeles porque en poco tiempo rodaría una película allí y tenía que ultimar detalles. Por su parte Quinn le explicó que había dejado a Carmen al frente del hotel.

-¿Crees que he hecho bien Rachel? ¿estamos hablando de Carmenchu? –decía entre risas.

La morena ya iba por su tercera copa _"está bebiendo demasiado" _le venía a la mente a la rubia, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada… no quería incomodarla, pues ella estaba en su casa como invitada y solo faltaría, pero no le gustaba, no le gustaba que Rachel bebiera tanto, no era normal.

-Jjajaja no sé Quinn…no sé…al igual cuando vuelvas en vez de un hotel te encuentras montado una destilería de whisky o algo así! Jajaja

Ambas rieron con ganas…se sentían tan bien la una con la otra. Quinn se moría por besarla… se moría por saltar por encima de la mesa y hacerle el amor sobre ella…estaba tan enamorada!

-Bueno…es tarde…debería ir a dormir Quinn, mañana tengo un día complicado…te voy a dejar una copia de las llaves para que entres y salgas cuando te apetezca…estás en tu casa ¿ok?

-Ok…gracias Rachel.

Se despidieron con un simple "buenas noches", sin darse ningún beso o ninguna muestra física de cariño. Iban muy despacio.

Tal y como había dicho la morena, Edward no se encontraba en la ciudad...y a ella lo único que le preocupaba de esa situación era qué tardara más de la cuenta en volver, pues Ed era básicamente la única fuente que tenía de suministro para sus "_vicios"_ pensó Rachel mientras se desnudaba para meterse en su cama.

"_Maldita sea Rachel…¿estás enganchada? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tienes que dejarlas…porque das pena!"_ . Pero qué fácil es abrir la bocaza para decir eso…una cosa es pensarlo cuando estás hasta arriba de ellas, toda puesta y las tienes en el cuerpo y otra muy distinta cuando sufres el mono. En ese instante, cuando la abstinencia aprieta no hay remordimiento que valga ni pena que haya…las necesitas y punto y robarías o engañarías o venderías a tu propia madre si fuese necesario…

Las dos se fueron a dormir por separado y cayeron rendidas en el sueño, pero Rachel a las pocas horas se despertó sobresaltada, otra vez. Se notó sudorosa, con palpitaciones, algo pálida…estaba en medio de algún tipo de mono o algo parecido…y entonces se acordó que no tenía más diazepan ni nada y no iba a levantarse a beber…pero si se levantó para ir a otro lado…

Se colocó sobre su cuerpo desnudo una camiseta vieja de su antiguo instituto que solía ponerse para estar por casa y se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia no sin antes echarse un poco de agua fresca en la cara, estaba algo mareada.

Picó suavemente la puerta y asomó la cabeza por ella. La rubia estaba totalmente dormida…otra cosa no pero Quinn dormía como una marmota, era persona de sueño profundo. Se acercó a ella y le tocó un poco por el hombro…moviéndola…para ver si se despertaba.

-Quinn….Quinn… -la llamaba entre susurros, para no asustarla.

La rubia abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró a una Rachel pegada a ella…y con muy mala cara.. Rachel tenía muy mala cara. Se reincorporó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué te pasa Rach? ¿Qué te pasa?¡ ¿te encuentras mal? –le dijo algo asustada y preocupada.

-Puedo…puedo dormir contigo Quinn?...no me encuentro bien…yo solo…solo quiero que me abraces… -le confesó, realmente la morena necesitaba mucho cariño, no lo estaba pasando nada bien, pero la rubia no sabía el motivo real.

-Claro..claro Rachel…entra…-le dijo mientras abría el nórdico para que la morena entrara con ella en la cama.

Rachel se tumbó de lado, temblando, con escalofríos…y Quinn la rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos, y acercó su cuerpo desnudo al de la muchacha para que entrara en calor…La rubia no entendía qué le ocurría a Rachel…si en la cena se había encontrado perfectamente!

-Ssshh….ya esta cariño….ssshhh…tranquila Rachel…duérmete mi vida… -le decía con gran ternura mientras le daba algún que otro beso cariñoso sobre su pelo.

Poco a poco la morena fue calmándose…sentirse protegida por "el amor de su vida" le ayudaba a relajarse, su taquicardia se apaciguó y sus temblores desaparecieron…y terminó durmiéndose entre sus brazos. Ellas no hicieron nada, no se acostaron ni besaron….simplemente durmieron juntas…en la primera noche que ambas pasaban bajo el mismo techo ellas dos durmieron juntas y abrazadas.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Para vosotras : )**

**Un beso!**


	15. Chapter 15

La morena poco a poco abrió los ojos, con espesura, le costaba, le pesaban los párpados una barbaridad pero una vez abiertos, rápidamente se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su cama…pero tampoco estaba del todo desubicada… le sonaba esa habitación…._"¡joder es la cama de Quinn!" _pensó de repente incorporándose de un salto. Vio que la rubia no se encontraba allí, y por un momento se cuestionó así misma si todo había sido un sueño….si quizás todo era producto de su imaginación a causa de los malditos fármacos y Quinn jamás había ido a Nueva York….hasta que oyó cómo alguien preparaba algo en su cocina, pues escuchó ruidos en la misma.

Se levantó tan solo con su camiseta puesta, dejando ver sus morenas piernas y se acercó hasta la cocina yendo descalza. Y entonces una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro…allí estaba la rubia, de espaldas a ella y cocinando lo que parecían unas deliciosas tortitas….escuchaba por una radio que tenía Rachel en la cocina "Dancing in the dark" de Bruce Springsteen e iba haciendo movimientos del Boss algo flipadilla…se la veía contenta.

-Buenos días Quinn –dijo, dando un pequeño susto a la rubia que no se la esperaba.

-Ah! Hola Rachel! ¿Cómo estás? -fue lo primero que le preguntó, mientras sacaba las tortitas de la sartén y las ponía encima de un plato… Se acercó a ella.

-Bien…mejor…mejor…oye! ¡qué bien huele, no? –dijo, para desviar el tema…pues temía que la rubia preguntara más de la cuenta sobre qué le había pasado la noche anterior.

-Si..bueno…he hecho tortitas como para un regimiento…acostumbrada que estoy a cocinar para tantos…¿te apetece?

-Claro! estoy muerta de hambre! –ante ese comentario la rubia se cuestionó si la morena se alimentaría bien...

Las dos desayunaron juntas en ese momento, escuchando música y Rachel ni se cambió, seguía llevando solo la camiseta y Quinn no paró de observar a la morena en ningún momento. No dejaba de pensar en esos temblores tan extraños que había tenido, nunca había visto a la chica así…y estaba preocupada, pero no quería agobiarla.

Rachel le había dicho a Quinn que tenía el día complicado, y era cierto pues lo tenía, pero decidió saltarse una entrevista que tenía esa mañana para una revista especializada en musicales. La morena se fue al salón y llamó a Edward por teléfono y le dijo que no se encontraba bien y que hiciera el favor de llamar al periodista y anular la cita o no actuaba por la noche.

-¡Me estás tocando un poco los huevos Rachel….se te está subiendo la fama a la cabeza o qué? ¿Por qué no llamas tú y das la cara?–dijo el manager desde el teléfono pues se estaba empezando a cansar de la bordería de su representada y sabía que de encontrarse mal nada de nada.

-¿Perdona? ¿Y para qué te pago entonces? Mira es lo que hay Ed! Estoy cansada…o entrevista o función...tú verás! –y le colgó el teléfono sin mediar ni una palabra más. Ella sabía que Edward no anularía la obra.

Quinn que había visto la escena encontró a Rachel un tanto alterada para ser tan temprano…pero por otro lado estaba contenta de que la morena quisiera pasar la mañana con ella…no dejaba de pensar en eso, hasta que la voz de Rachel la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a estar aquí Quinn? –le preguntó directamente.

La rubia no supo como tomarse esa pregunta...¿qué le estaba queriendo decir Rachel? ¿Qué se marchara? ¿Qué no se marchara?, la cara de ella mostró sin querer esa preocupación y la morena se dio cuenta.

-No...no me mal interpretes Quinn…yo no…-se tomó un respiro -joder lo que trato de decirte Quinn es que no quiero que te vayas –le confesó finalmente. No quería estar sola, porque en cierto modo sabía que la rubia era la única que podía hacer que ella no pensara en las pastillas ni en la bebida…o eso creía…o por lo menos si pensaba, que con Quinn a su lado ella se sentía tranquila y serena…la necesitaba…porque la amaba…esa era realmente la conclusión.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó.

-En serio. Yo te pagaré los gastos, si te hace falta ropa Quinn te la compraré, o…o lo que haga falta pero no te marches…

-¿Pero por qué Rachel? ¿Por qué no quieres que me marche?

La rubia necesitaba algo más…necesitaba que la morena le aclarara qué le ocurría para que de repente no quisiera que se marchara…era porque también la quería? "_dímelo Rachel… si me amas dímelo porque necesito escucharlo" _

Entonces Rachel se acercó lentamente a Quinn, mirándole a los ojos en todo momento. Estiró su brazo y con su mano tocó suavemente la cara de la rubia…con ternura…

-Eres la única persona Quinn…qué consigue que tenga un poco de paz interna, qué no me sienta perdida… qué provoca que mi corazón se dispare a mil por hora cuando mis ojos te ven…joder es que no quiero seguir negando lo obvio…

-¿Y qué es lo obvio Rachel? –le preguntó Quinn tocando cariñosamente la mano que Rachel le tenía puesta en su cara.

Y sin decir nada más la morena rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia y la besó con ternura.

-Qué te amo Quinn… qué te amo…que no sé vivir sin ti… –le dijo al separarse un momento de sus labios.

Entonces Quinn rodeó con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Rachel y la atrajo hacia ella, acercando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo…quería sentirla, sentirla y atraparla con sus brazos cómo para que no se le escapara nunca más…

-Te quiero Rachel…te quiero…te quiero….. –le repetía entre beso y beso.

Hicieron el amor en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban, en mitad del salón, sin ni siquiera ir a ninguna de las habitaciones, ni llegar hasta al sofá…lo hicieron en el suelo pues poco a poco sus besos fueron subiendo de intensidad y su deseo incrementándose de igual modo. Quinn quitó la única prenda que Rachel llevaba puesta y la morena hizo lo propio con la vestimenta de su rubia…se habían echado tanto de menos…se miraron sus cuerpos desnudos y ambas se tumbaron en horizontal en aquél frío y duro suelo….pero eso no importaba en aquél momento.

Rachel se puso encima y a lo largo de la rubia, no podía dejar de besarla de tocarla, de decirle "_te quiero o te amo"_ cada vez que separaba su boca de sus labios… dios como la quería! Como la deseaba! La miraba a los ojos y sentía que conectaba…conectaba con Quinn más que con ninguna persona de este mundo…era su alma gemela. Rachel fue bajando poco a poco con sus besos hacia el abdomen de la rubia, buscando lo que ansiaba desde hacía tanto tiempo…necesitaba sentirlo en su boca, recorrerlo con su lengua, saborearlo…sólo de pensarlo la morena se excitaba más y más…y no tardó ni un segundo en abrir las piernas de la rubia e introducir su cara entre ellas… estaba loca de deseo por comérselo…

Cuando Quinn sintió la lengua de Rachel dentro de ella, mezcló sus dedos contra los mechones oscuros de Rachel y apretó con sus manos la cabeza de la morena contra esa zona de su cuerpo…

-No pares Rachel… por favor… mmm…sigue….no pares…aaaaahhhh -no tardó en gemir de placer más de dos minutos….

La morena sintió cada espasmo de placer que la rubia había efectuado y salió de entre sus piernas para tumbarse de nuevo sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos… Y la rubia que no dejaba tampoco de mirarla no pudo evitar pensar qué habían ido demasiado rápido….pero es que cuando Rachel "la buscaba" no podía controlarse, además había que tener en cuenta que la morena no había estado con nadie desde que se vino de España..ni hombre ni mujer, con nadie y era lógico que tuviera ese apetito sexual.

-Eres mi droga Quinn…tienes que ser mi única droga… -le dijo mientras la besaba y unas pequeñas lágrimas le recorrían la cara.

La rubia no entendió del todo la frase y no entendió porque lloraba…a ella se le escapaba el verdadero significado que para Rachel tenía ..…ella no era consciente de lo que sucedía.

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana juntas, hablando, poniéndose más al día…relajándose…"estrenaron" incluso el jacuzzi…. Pidieron algo de comer por teléfono y por su puesto Rachel se sirvió otra buena copa de vino, pues no tenía pastillas en el apartamento, las pocas que le quedaban las tenía en el camerino y notaba que sus manos empezaban a temblar….era curioso como ella misma ya se reconocía el "mono" rápidamente…pero no se atrevía a confesarlo…así que se bebió un par de buenas copas para ver si con suerte se tranquilizaba un poco.

La rubia acompañó a Rachel al teatro, se quedó entre bambalinas toda la función, la miraba totalmente embobada…estaba encoñadísima….y de esa manera, se pasaron unos días, no muchos, siete u ocho quizás…haciendo el amor, comiendo juntas y yendo al trabajo de Rachel juntas…pero no revueltas porque la morena le pidió a Quinn "_discreción"_ le dijo… y la rubia lo aceptó…por no perder a Rachel lo que fuera.

Una de las noches que Rachel actuaba, Quinn decidió llamar a Carmen, pues hacía días que no hablaban y no sabía como iban las cosas por España. Marcó el número y al tercer tono la chica contestó…

-No puedorrrr pecadorarrr fistra de la praderarrr! –fue lo que Carmen espetó nada más descolgar.

-¿Qué? ¿Carmen eres tú? –preguntó extrañada Quinn ante esa entrada.

-No puedorrrrll no puedorrl con esto! Jarl….cande more…jare nagüer…. el hotel me va a matrrrll torpedarrr …un lago blancoooo un lagorr negrorrrr…

"_Dios mío de mi vida… ya está haciendo de chiquito de la calzada…"_ Pensó Quinn mientras se la imaginaba dando saltitos y pasitos para adelante y pasitos para detrás…haciendo la coreografía habitual del artista "_está fatal de lo suyo! espero no haya ningún huésped viéndola "_ siguió pensando.

-Carmen! ¿Estás muy agobiada? Bueno qué demonios! ¿mi hotel está vivo, verdad? –preguntó la rubia mientras cruzaba sus dedos.

-Por la gloriarr de mi madrerrrll! Jarl! Vuelve a Españarrr pecadorarr sesual porque no puedorrr más…¿Te das qüiennn Quinn? –le dijo.

En ese instante la rubia estalló a reír _"te das qüeinn Quinn"_ buenísimo y encima se imaginaba a su amiga haciendo el papel y se tronchaba de la risa…las lágrimas se le salían a la rubia por doquier. Finalmente consiguió que Carmen entrara en razón y le hablara como una persona normal…Le explicó que sí.. que estaba agobiada, que había bastante faena pero que estuviese tranquila que el hotel seguía intacto…y ella seguía "al ataquerrr" y sus cuentas bancarias en positivo por su puesto.

Por su parte Quinn le contó todo lo avanzada que estaba su relación con la morena, lo bien que estaban…y…bueno…que desde luego estaba viviendo un sueño "_pero no sé cuando voy a despertar Carmen….porque nada es eterno y sé_ _qué Rachel rueda una película en breve…creo que nuevamente vamos muy rápido…demasiado…"_ –le explicó. Acabaron hablando un poco y más y la rubia antes de colgar el teléfono le dijo.

-Carmen!

-Qué! –contestó la otra entusiasmada.

-Chiquito for president!

-Oouh! Yeaahh! Chiquito for president! Jajajaj ese caballo que viene de bonanzaaarrrr….

Finalmente colgó el teléfono con una sensación agridulce…pues se había partido de la risa, pero también le hizo recapacitar de lo rápido que iban las cosas entre ella y su…¿novia? ¿rollo?..."_bufff déjalo Quinn…déjalo por esta noche"_…y fue de nuevo en busca de la morena.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron juntas de la misma cama, la de Rachel , pero esta vez ella tenía un compromiso qué hacer y decidió darse una ducha… Mientras acababa de ducharse, la rubia que sólo llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos shorts cortos preparaba el desayuno cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó. Se quedó parada…y volvió a sonar…alguien estaba picando!

La rubia se puso un poco nerviosa…y fue al baño corriendo..

-Han picado Rachel! La puerta! –dijo como si eso fuese de lo más extraño

-Ey ey Quinn…relájate…abre y ya está…ahora salgo –le dijo…ella si estaba relajada que ya llevaba su "dosis" encima.

Cuando la rubia abrió la puerta, se encontró con un tío alto, guapetón, moreno que la miró de arriba abajo y sin decir ni buenos días dijo.

-¿Y tú quién coño eres? –y sin decir nada más entró en el apartamento pasando por el lado de la rubia como si ella no fuese nadie, casi se podría decir que medio la empujó para abrirse paso.

Quinn cerró la puerta cuando el tipo hubo entrado en el apartamento y la morena enseguida salió al salón, acabándose de vestir para ver quién era.

-Ah! Eres tu Edward…¿qué tal? –le dijo...pero realmente sonó como si le importara un pepino como estaba el chico.

La rubia cayó en la cuenta que era su representante…nunca le había visto.

-¿Y esa quién es? –preguntó Ed señalando descaradamente la rubia que simplemente flipaba ante la mala educación del tiparraco.

-Una amiga –contestó la morena…eso fue el colmo para la rubia que rompió su silencio.

-Oh Vamos Rachel! Por lo menos podrías darme la categoría de folla-amiga, no? –pero se lo dijo en español, para que Edward no se enterara…pero la morena si la entendió, pues ya sabía más español…y se le escapó un poco la risa.

-¿Qué coño ha dicho Rachel? ¿Qué es italiana? ¿Es portuguesa? –le preguntó sin seguir mirando a la rubia, cómo si ella no estuviera.

-Este tío es gilipollas! –volvió a decir Quinn en castellano –¿italiana? Rachel dile que soy el Gato con Botas para ver qué cara pone! Y a ver si de paso Eduardo "manostijeras" averigua de donde soy con esa pista…"miau marramiau" –acabó de decir la rubia.

Aquí Edward que aunque no entendió nada de lo que la rubia dijo, si se dio cuenta por el tono que era un insulto o qué se estaban riendo de él y como estaba cabreado con Rachel, porque lo estaba tal y cómo iban las cosas últimamente, no se fue con rodeos y se fue hacia la morena visiblemente encabronado.

-¿Te follas a esta tía Rachel? ¿lo haces? Porque solo me falta…solo me falta que encima de dro…-no lo dijo, se calló pero la morena supo qué iba a llamarla drogadicta- seas una jodida lesbiana!

Aquí Quinn ya no pudo más y se dirigió al chico directamente en inglés…¿qué se pensaba? ¿que no lo estaba entendiendo?

-Ehhhh tu!…tranquilo, eh? ¿Y a ti que té importa con quién se acueste so capullo! –le espetó bien cabreada la rubia.

-¿Qué me importa?...mmm….no sé…¿tú qué crees?...a lo mejor es porque me he roto los cuernos para que triunfe…y ahora me viene con estas historias…!pero qué coño! A ti no te tengo que darte explicaciones!

-BAASTAAA! –gritó Rachel…la cosa ya no le causaba risa, de hecho le estaba resultando insoportable –CALLAOS! LOS DOS!

Por un momento los tres se quedaron en silencio.

Edward que conocía a Rachel como si la hubiera parido se dio cuenta que la morena podría explotar..y no le convenía…se acercó a ella y le abrió la mano para dejarle en ella lo que ambos sabían _"tómatelo anda y relájate…pero tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente Rachel"_ , le dijo al oído y seguidamente se largó del piso pasando de nuevo cerca de la rubia y sin mirarla a la cara….

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno…este capítulo ha sido un poco intenso..ha habido de todo…estoy saturadilla! Ja jaja! solo quiero decir una cosa. Sé que muchas de vosotras no conocéis a "chiquito de la calzada" pero es un humorista español que digamos….que caló hondo en el país…por decirlo así. **

**En fin si queréis verlo en acción solo teclear su nombre en youtube y veréis de que os hablo.**

**Bien ya me diréis si os ha gustado el chapter, vale?** **Cuidaros!**

**Vero o Verónica o Klavier… como más os guste :P**


	16. Chapter 16

Quinn se dio perfectamente cuenta que Edward le había dado dejado algo en la mano a Rachel…aunque no llegó a escuchar qué le dijo al oído.

-¿Qué te ha dado Rachel? –le preguntó nada más el chico abandonó el dúplex.

-¿Qué? –contestó la morena, que aún seguía un poco aturdida…el muy mamón había estado a punto de llamarla drogadicta y eso la había herido.

-Abre la mano por favor –dijo.

La morena la miraba sin decir nada… "_mierda Rachel…piensa algo"_

-¡Qué abras la mano Rachel! –repitió Quinn al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

Cuando la morena acató la orden le mostró a la rubia una serie de píldoras, todas redondas, pequeñas y blancas…la rubia frunció el ceño ante lo que veía, no acababa de entender, pastillas, caramelos, chicles… ¿Qué demonios era?

-Son vitaminas Quinn –le dijo antes de qué ella preguntara nada, intentó sonar convincente-es que últimamente estoy cansada….ya sabes…de aquí para allá…

-¿Vitaminas?... ¡venga hola! ¿Qué son Rachel? –le preguntó visiblemente más seria, no se tragó que fueran vitaminas.

-Joder! Qué son vitaminas coño! ¿Qué te crees que son… drogas? –la morena pensó que no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque.

La rubia vio que Rachel se ponía agresiva y muy a la defensiva…

-No lo sé Rachel… dímelo tú…¿lo son? ¿son drogas? ¿te drogas ahora o qué? –le volvió a insistir.

No lo hizo bien, la rubia no podía poner a Rachel contra las cuerdas de esa manera, presionarla con tantas preguntas y tan bruscamente, pero es que realmente Quinn estaba muy mosca ante toda esa situación….y obviamente la diva explotó ante esa presión.

-¡Mira Quinn! ¿Dé que mierda vas? ¿Sabes qué? Toma las putas pastillas y tíralas por el wáter si de verdad no crees que son vitaminas! Tómalas! –y con brusquedad le cogió la mano para dejarle encima de su palma las dichosas píldoras.

Por un momento a la rubia le supo mal…¿Y si sé había pasado? ¿Y si estaba acusando a Rachel de algo que no hacía? Pero por otro lado…¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué se ponía tan irascible y actuaba de ese modo?

Quinn agachó la mirada para ver bien los fármacos y volvió a mirar de nuevo a Rachel…

-Perdona cariño…perdóname… no sé porque te he dicho eso…lo siento, es que está siendo una mañana muy rara supongo…ten tómalas…tus vitaminas…-le dijo mientras se las devolvía.

Pero Quinn que no era ni tonta ni idiota … se las devolvió todas menos una. Con disimulo se quedó una de ellas guardada entre sus dedos….tenía que averiguar de qué estaban hechas.

La morena obviamente las volvió a coger…pues era consciente que se había arriesgado mucho a que su chica las tirara por el wáter en un arranque de los suyos….resopló internamente al ver que la jugada le había salido bien…o eso creía.

-Si…bueno perdóname tú a mi también mi vida…y por lo de Edward no te agobies…ya hablaré con él –y se acercó a Quinn para darle un beso en los labios.

-Ehhh…bueno Rachel…como tú tienes el compromiso ese…yo creo que hoy voy a quedar con un amigo mío…para dar una vuelta por ahí…a despejarme un poco.

-¿Un amigo? –le preguntó extrañada Rachel mientras guardaba los fármacos ansiosamente en su bolso.

-Siii...tengo un amigo en NYC! Es un taxista, lo conocí el primer día que llegué aquí! –le dijo sonriendo pero sin dejar de observar en ningún momento como la morena guardaba su tesoro… _"no te creo Rachel…no sé porque pero creo que me estás mintiendo…" _pensaba ella por la manera que tenía la morena de actuar.

-¿No me tengo que poner celosa, no? –espetó en un tono bromista…quería relajar el ambiente un poco.

-¿Celosa de Alan? Mmm…ya puedes estar tranquila jajaja! Yo solo tengo ojos para una gatita…-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella ronroneándose.

-¿Necesitas dinero Quinn? –le cortó el rollo la morena.

¿Por qué siempre le ofrecía dinero? A la rubia empezaba a molestarle un poco esa actitud de Rachel.

-No no…ya tengo yo…gracias…bueno veo que tienes prisa…que no tienes ganas de….-y le puso ojitos de traviesa.

En cambio la morena puso cara de "tristona".

-Jooo….cariño…no me gustaría nada más que eso… pero es que se me echa el tiempo encima…

Finalmente se despidieron con un pico y la diva salió por la puerta. Entonces Quinn se duchó y llamó a su amigo y quedaron para ir a comer, pues ella necesitaba hablar con alguien del asunto de Rachel, la tenía muy preocupada, y si se ponía a pensar en los días anteriores si se daba cuenta que la morena quizás últimamente tenía varios cambios de humor, estaba más susceptible de lo normal.

-Hola Alan! –le dijo cuando se encontraron delante de un agradable bar para tomar un par de platos combinados, nada de lujosos restaurantes.

Se saludaron con un cariñoso abrazo, la verdad es que sintonizaban mucho. Entraron en el bar y se pidieron la comida y en un principio cómo siempre hacían, hablaban del tiempo y de tonterías.

-¿Qué te preocupa Quinn? –le preguntó el taxista mientras mojaba pan en su huevo a la plancha.

La rubia sonrío un poco "_madre mía cómo me conoce …si yo fuera heterosexual sería mi pareja_ _ideal"_ le vino a la mente.

-Me preocupa esto Alan –y sin más rodeos le mostró una pastilla que tenía entre sus dedos.

El chico no entendió nada, pero acercó su mano para tomarla y mirarla de cerca.

-¿Qué es? –le preguntó.

-No lo sé. Verás...es de mi…novia.

-¿De Rachel? ¿Estáis juntas Quinn?-le preguntó sonriente pues no lo tenía del todo claro y no se atrevió a preguntarle en un principio no fuera que metiera la pata.

La rubia le contó brevemente al chico como habían ido las cosas entre ellas, pero tal como digo fue breve porque eso no era lo que le preocupaba, ella quería saber la opinión de él sobre lo que le acababa de dar…¿eran vitaminas o algún tipo de estupefaciente? le preguntó.

Alan se quedó mirando la pastilla unos segundos, se notaba que el chico reflexionaba…

-Sólo tienes una manera de averiguarlo Quinn –espetó finalmente.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó la rubia.

-Esta –le dijo y al mismo tiempo le acercó su vaso de agua junto con la pastilla al lado.

Quinn lo captó.

-¿Pretendes Alan…pretendes que me la tome? –dijo la rubia con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Por qué no? si son vitaminas tal como te dice ella no te ocurrirá nada…y si no lo son, lo único que te puede pasar es que tengas un "pelotazo" de la hostia…pero no te matará Quinn. Es la forma más rápida, aquí no existe el CSI Nueva York –le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

La rubia sopesó las pros y los contras por un instante.

-¡Qué demonios! –dijo y sin pensárselo mucho más tomó la pastilla y se la tragó tomando un buen sorbo de agua –que sea lo que dios quiera Alan, pero tú no me dejas sola hasta dentro de tres o cuatro horas, ¿eh?

-Jajajaja!.. tranquila Quinn… no te dejaré.

Ni mucho menos hicieron falta tres o cuatro horas… pues en menos de una hora de haber ingerido la pequeña píldora Quinn comenzó a sentirse extraña, mareada, notaba que flotaba, sentía que no tenía todos sus sentidos al cien por cien…!joder estaba medio colocada!

-Alan…es un…es un… es un puto relajante muscular…o algo así… -le dijo con cierta dificultad en el habla…estaba en pleno subidón –madre mía…si Rachel se toma esto…Alan si lo hace…buufff…estoy tan mareada…

-Bien Quinn…pues ya lo sabes. ¿Oye estás bien, quieres que te lleve a casa o algo?

-No no…ya se me pasará….más o menos controlo…¿Qué voy hacer Alan? ¿No sé cómo afrontar la situación con ella?

El chico se quedó mirándola, realmente a Quinn la pastilla le había hecho efecto, se la veía que no estaba bien del todo…así que decidió esperar un rato antes de hablar con ella.

Cuando pasaron los minutos suficientes para que la rubia estuviera "más en la tierra que en la tercera dimensión " el taxista le dio su opinión.

-Mira Quinn: si realmente Rachel está tomando estas pastillas…es que está enganchada a ellas. Pero tienes que hacer las cosas bien. No tienes que hacer que se sienta mal, ni atacada, ni presionada, ni que se sienta una drogata, ni culpable, o miserable…pues probablemente todas estas cosas ya las pensará ella por sí misma…Rachel debe tener unos bajones de moral impresionantes…ella te miente Quinn y no debe precisamente sentirse orgullosa de ello….

La rubia escuchaba lo más atentamente posible que sus sentidos le permitían….el chico le estaba diciendo justo todo lo contrario que por un momento ella había hecho con Rachel esa mañana… pero es qué nunca se había encontrado con una situación similar.

-Has de hablar con ella, hacerla entender que lo que tiene es una enfermedad, una adicción…nada más…y hacerla ver que cuenta con tu apoyo, con tu amor, con tu ayuda…que no se va a sentir sola…y que saldrá de esta.

-No va a ser fácil Alan…

-No, no lo va a ser. Te lo negará Quinn, Rachel te lo negará todo…eso te lo garantizo, sé de lo que hablo –y su cara se entristeció por un momento…era cómo si hubiera vivido una experiencia cercana y lo estuviera recordando.

La rubia no pudo más y notó como unas lágrimas caían por su rostro sin poder controlarlas…

-¿Cómo no lo he visto Alan? ¿Cómo coño no me he dado cuenta antes? Joder…joder… ¿Y si está metida hasta el cuello?... –no paraba de llorar mientras que con sus manos se tapaba su propia cara….se sentía tan culpable.

-Eeehhh eehhh Quinn no! por ahí no vayas! Escúchame cielo: la gente que está metida, que está enganchada…se vuelven increíblemente listos, mienten descaradamente y se vuelven los mejores actores de la tierra…es muy difícil verlo si no lo esperas…muy difícil! No te sientas mal, ni culpable, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí nadie tiene la culpa…no llores…no llores por favor.

-No Alan! Si que hay alguien! Y ese maldito cabrón de manager que tiene! -le saltó de repente, limpiándose las lágrimas como podía.

Ella necesitaba culpar a alguien…porque no entendía como la morena había caído en ese rol por si sola…era algo que no comprendía.

Finalmente se despidió del chico, pues Alan comenzaba su turno en el Taxi. Se dieron nuevamente un gran abrazo para despedirse…Quinn supo que Alan iba a formar parte de su vida para siempre….aunque ella regresara a España, él iba a ser un amigo para toda la vida.

Cuando se dirigía al dúplex de Rachel ya con los pies en el suelo, pues la pastilla ya había dejado de hacerle efecto, su móvil le sonó, alejándola de sus pensamientos, que no eran otros de cómo sentarse con Rachel para hablar del tema, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo…le daba vueltas y vueltas a ello…

Tomó el móvil y vio que precisamente era ella.

-Hola cielo –fue lo que Quinn contestó, con un tono de lo más cariñoso…pues no podía dejar de pensar que ella le había fallado…no se llegaba a quitar esa sensación por mucho que Alan le había insisto que no lo hiciera.

-Hola vida! Escucha te llamo porque esta noche se ha planeado espontáneamente una fiesta de despedida! Para que te vengas luego, después de la función…

-¿Una fiesta? –preguntó de nuevo la rubia.

-Si si si.. una fiesta…verás cómo la semana que viene ya se termina la obra y por las agendas tan ocupadas que tenemos todos, no encontrábamos hueco, así que se ha decidido que se haría esta misma noche...en el mismo teatro, ¿eh? pondrán un catering, bebidas..música! ¿no es genial? –le dijo toda entusiasmada.

-Si genial! "_que oportunos..."…_bien… ¿y a qué hora tengo que ir?

A las 00:30h de la noche, después de acabar la función Quinn se encontraba ya de pié en pleno escenario, con una copa de cava en la mano y rodeada de gente, comida y bebidas tal como su chica le había dicho que habría. Decidió ir vestida de modo "casual", unos simples tejanos ajustados y una camisa negra, pero tal y cómo la rubia era físicamente el "casual" le quedaba para morirse…es que era espectacular.

Ella hablaba con unos y otros, todos compañeros de Rachel, aunque para ellos Quinn era una amiga de Rachel no su novia….pero bueno Quinn no ponía pegas a eso. Pues no dejaba de charlar con actores de reparto, maquilladores, músicos… mientras que al mismo tiempo no quitaba ojo a Rachel, la observaba como continuamente se echaba cava en su copa, como se bebía un combinado tras otro… y casi sin probar bocado… _"¿estará puesta?..._ se preguntaba y el pensar que podía ser así la atormentaba.

Veía como su novia hablaba de manera distendida con todo el mundo, lo cierto es que Rachel se lo estaba pasando bien _"eres un ángel cariño…te voy a ayudar…" _pensaba la rubia mientras la veía en la distancia. De vez en cuando se cruzaban las miradas y se decían "te quiero" con los labios…tenían mucha complicidad. La noche fue transcurriendo no mal del todo…hasta que apareció "_el que faltaba"_ como pensó la rubia cuando vio a Edward sobre el escenario. Una rabia le recorrió todo el cuerpo_…"que hijo de pu…"_ le vino también a la mente de manera incontrolada.

El chico también se percató enseguida que la rubia estaba allí, y no le gustó verla, pues no entendía bien del todo que relación tenía Rachel con ella. El muy sibilino se acercó a Rachel y le dijo algo al oído nuevamente…a Quinn ver de nuevo esa escena le provocaba que la sangre le hirviera "_te juro mamón qué como le des algo…"_

Pero de repente pasó algo que Quinn no se esperaba. Rachel miró a Edward después de que éste le dijera algo en su oreja y después seguidamente la morena miró a Quinn y le sonrío e inmediatamente la rubia vio como el manager se dirigía hacia ella mientras Rachel por detrás le hacia un gesto con su dedo pulgar a modo de "ok", era cómo si Edward le hubiera dicho que quería hablar pacíficamente con la rubia… o algo parecido, pero Quinn ya había calado de qué tipo de persona se trataba el muchacho.

La rubia no dejó de mirar directamente los ojos de Edward mientras éste se acercaba a ella. Espetaba sin ninguna clase de disimulo una mirada dura, de odio…pero también notaba cómo su corazón se le aceleraba… no podía evitarlo… no le gustaba el tipo.

-Eh rubia…no me mires tan mal… -fue lo que le dijo en tono chulesco nada más acercarse a ella.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola chicas! Bueno…si puedo el domingo subiré otro porque mañana lo veo complicado!...**

**¿Yo no lo entiendo? Tengo más tiempo entre semana que trabajo y todo… y luego el fin de semana voy de culo! Jajaja**

**Ays…cuidaros!**

**Un besito**


	17. Chapter 17

La gente tiende a pensar una cosa, que nosotros los humanos con el tiempo cambiamos nuestra manera de ser, de actuar… pero yo no lo creo. Nosotros no cambiamos simplemente nos descubrimos, nos mostramos tal cuál somos y eso era lo que Edward estaba a punto de hacer con Quinn, mostrarse tal cuál era. Genio y figura hasta la sepultura...o eso dicen ¿verdad? Mientras él había tenido a Rachel controlada, sin que le causara mayores problemas y le facturara lo que ella facturaba Edward había sido un tipo de lo más amable, normal y encantador pues él se llevaba para su bolsillo un alto porcentaje de lo que Rachel ganaba. Pero en cuanto la diva tuvo su primer problema, el cuál fue simplemente su rendimiento físico pues no dormía bien a causa de sus pesadillas, él ya quiso controlarla…ya le dio su primera maldita píldora. Y ahora que veía ante sus ojos lo que para él era el segundo problema respecto a Rachel, Quinn pensaba ir a por ella.

-Eh rubia…no me mires tan mal… -fue lo que le dijo en tono chulesco nada más acercarse a ella.

Quinn no apartó su fría mirada de los ojos del chico.

-Si no te gusta como te miro…date la vuelta –le dijo desafiantemente.

El chico espetó media sonrisa ante la osadía de la rubia, pues realmente se daba cuenta que ella era un hueso duro de roer. Se giró por un momento y vio que Rachel los estaba mirando de vez en cuando, desde la distancia, mientras hablaba con algún compañero que otro.

-Oye…Quinn ¿Por qué te llamas así, verdad? …vayamos al grano…¿Qué quieres de Rachel? –le preguntó a escasos centímetros de la chica. Lo cierto era que sus caras estaban muy cerca la una de la otra.

-Yo no quiero nada de Rachel…yo "quiero a Rachel" –le dijo puntualizando la última frase e ignorando el hecho de que el moreno ya sabía su nombre, supuso acertadamente que la morena se lo habría dicho hacia unos segundos…

-¿Sabes qué? Yo a las tías como tú no las entiendo…con lo buenísima que estás –dijo mientras descaradamente la repasaba de arriba abajo- no entiendo como demonios te gustan las tías…está claro que no has encontrado a ningún hombre que te la meta bien, que te la meta hasta el fondo… ¿verdad? Porque sácame ya de dudas… tú y ella ¿folláis, no?

Claramente Edward estaba provocando a la rubia, la estaba poniendo a prueba…¿qué esperaba? ¿que ella saltara? ¿que montara un número? Lo cierto era que a Quinn ganas no le faltaban…pues le estaba faltando al respecto a ella y a su chica, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba realmente del tipo, pues en su vida no era el primero que le insinuaba que ella era lesbiana porque no había conocido "al verdadero y magnifico macho alfa" que le hiciera cambiar de banda.

-Oye imbécil ¿crees que no sé de qué mierda vas? ¿crees que no te he calado? ¿desde cuando se las das? –le dijo de repente, dejando a Edward algo parado ante la pregunta.

-¿Le doy el qué? –contestó haciéndose el loco.

-Las pastillas Edward, las putas drogas que le das a Rachel ¿desde cuando? –le volvió a insistir con los ojos verdes más impactantes que había tenido en años.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-¿Desde cuando Edward? –le repitió volviendo a ignorar su última pregunta.

-Desde que vino de España, a los pocos días. No dormía bien o no sé que demonios le pasaba…algo le pasó allí o a alguien conoció allí…no sé…¿te lo ha dicho ella? –volvió a preguntarle.

Quinn al oír eso, inevitablemente la cara le cambió, sus ojos se agrandaron y una mueca de preocupación le apareció en su rostro ¿desde que vino de España? Joder y… ¿si había sido por ella? ¿Y si la causa de la adicción de Rachel era ella misma? Se quedó tan sumida en sus pensamientos que al manager le dio tiempo a atar cabos.

-Joder…joder...!eres tú! Ahora lo veo….ahora me doy cuenta…eres tú la del maldito porche ¿verdad? Jajaja buenísimo! Tú eres la culpable de que Rachel sea una farmacia andante…jajaja -lo que Edward pretendía y a poco estuvo de conseguirlo era que Quinn se sintiera totalmente culpable de ello, pero la rubia no iba a ser tan idiota de caer en eso, pues tal y cómo Alan le dijo…"no hay culpables" y si había uno era el maldito cabrón del manager recordó la rubia.

Quinn acercó su cara más a la del manager y le miró tan profundamente a los ojos que el chico sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

-Escúchame Edward…voy a sacar a Rachel de esta…no voy a dejar que la condenes a esa vida… pero una cosa te digo, como yo te vea una vez, una sola vez darle ni que sea una maldita sacarina…te juro que yo misma te parto las piernas Edward ¿entiendes lo que te digo maldito gusano? –le amenazó.

-¿Pero de verdad crees Quinn qué yo se las doy? ¿de verdad eres tan estúpida? Rachel me las pide! Me las exige! Es una puta yonki…! Está claro que no la conoces! Deberías ver el lado oscuro de Rachel…no me extraña que ganara el Tony si ella misma tiene doble personalidad…-le dijo medio jactándose de su última frase.

Quinn aquí tuvo que controlarse como jamás lo había hecho para no guantearlo en ese mismo instante, controlarse para no cruzarle la cara con todas sus fuerzas, porque a punto estuvo de hacerlo, hasta que Rachel bastante perjudicada de tanto alcohol se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno chicos! ¿Ya veo que os…que os conocéis me…mejor, no? –dijo toda sonriente, ignorando por completo el tema de conversación que habían tenido.

Tanto Quinn como el chico se dieron cuenta del estado de la morena, le costaba mantener la mirada fija y las palabras se le atascaban.

-Si bueno Rachel…ahora me contaba Quinn que tiene un precioso porche…donde estuvisteis más de un día y una noche…ya sabes..…¿cierto? –le preguntó intentando que la morena le corroborara bien sus especulaciones.

-¡!Ahhh..Quinn! ¿ya se lo has dicho? –contestó mirando a Quinn con cara de sorpresa y afirmando ya del todo lo que Edward sospechaba.

-Rachel vámonos a casa –le dijo la rubia mientras más o menos intentaba que la morena guardara el equilibrio.

La diva ignoró por completo a Quin y se dirigió a su manager.

-¿Te parece mal Eddy?¿Lo nuestro? –le preguntó mientras que con su mano se señalaba a ella misma y a la rubia.

-Mira mañana o… mejor pasado mañana hablaremos de ello Rachel. Ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho ¿eh? –dijo mientras de reojo miraba a la rubia- si tu ahora quieres estar con una tía, porque te apetece experimentar o lo que sea no hay problema…pero de puertas para dentro…

-Pero Edward…para..mi ella n..no es un expe…un experimento ella.. –a la morena le costaba hablar, la bebida le estaba subiendo y Quinn no pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más allí.

-Rachel vámonos! Por favor! Me encuentro mal... quiero ir a casa. –le dijo, para que la morena no sospechara que era por su estado y se sintiera mal, le hizo creer que ella no se encontraba bien.

Finalmente consiguió que Rachel accediera a irse, pues la morena no quería que su chica estuviera pasando un mal rato. Se fueron rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie y se subieron al coche que les llevaría al dúplex.

Durante el camino, la morena se quedó dormida en el auto, y colocó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Quinn. La rubia mientras le acariciaba el pelo no dejaba de pensar si ella había sido la causa de la adicción de Rachel…y no podía evitar que unas lágrimas se le resbalasen por la cara. Lloraba en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Quinn ayudó a desvestirse a Rachel y a meterla en la cama no sin cierta dificultad, pues la morena tenía ganas de "juerga" y estaba claro que no era el momento adecuado tal y como realmente iba. Al final la rubia la dejó dentro de la cama mientras ella acababa también de cambiarse. Se fue al baño a desmaquillarse y por un momento se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo _"Mañana Quinn…mañana hablarás con Rachel porque_ _sino toda esta mierda se te irá de las manos…"_ pensó. Finalmente se fue a la habitación y se metió en la cama no sin antes observar la bonita cara de su chica. Dormía tan plácidamente…era igual que un ángel…era su ángel.

Por la mañana Rachel abrió los ojos, y un terrible dolor de cabeza le martilleó sin piedad a causa de la resaca. Se giró para mirar el otro lado de la cama y vio que Quinn no estaba en ella. Poco a poco se levantó, y descalza fue caminando hacia la cocina, y lo que encontró allí fue a Quinn junto a un montón de botellas de alcohol, vino, champagne, vodka, licores, cervezas…las estaba vaciando por el desagüe de la pica.

-¿Qué…qué estas haciendo Quinn? –le preguntó con los ojos aún medio cerrados, no comprendía.

La rubia no se esperaba que Rachel se levantara tan relativamente temprano. Acabó de vaciar una de ellas y se giró y la vio con cara de medio dormida y los brazos cruzados, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar Rachel.

-¿Hablar de qué? –preguntó la morena- ¿Por qué estás tirando las botellas? –aunque Rachel en el fondo empezaba a sospechar la respuesta.

Quinn se dio cuenta que no iba a ser fácil…no sabía como empezar. Se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos con cariño.

-Ven...vamos a sentarnos al sofá, ¿eh? –le dijo.

-No Quinn…aquí estoy bien.,.¿Qué pasa? –espetó con impaciencia.

-Rachel…vida…no puedes continuar así…yo…yo te voy a ayudar ¿de acuerdo?, saldremos de esta…

-¿Pero salir de qué Quinn! Habla claro! –le exigió mientras la morena notaba que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, pues realmente amabas sabían de qué estaban hablando.

-De tu problema Rachel! De tu problema con la bebida! Y con las …. –calló porque la morena la cortó.

-Oh vamos Quinn! ¿Problemas con la bebida? Por favor! ¿Lo dices por anoche? Joder si…quizás anoche bebí algo más de la cuenta… lo siento…estaba de celebración…pero por favor! A eso no se le puede llamar un problema con la bebida cariño!

-Rachel, que yo vea, te bebes cada día una maldita de botella de vino…cada jodido día…¿crees que no lo veo? Quizás he tardado en darme cuenta…me siento como una mierda por no haberlo visto antes…pero lo haces cariño…y sabes que no eso no es normal…tú lo sabes.

-¿Me controlas Quinn? –se puso a la defensiva en cuanto oyó la primera verdad.

-No cariño…no te controlo, sabes qué no es eso.

La morena viendo que Quinn no le decía nada más y cómo no se sintió del todo atacada quiso zanjar el tema a su manera.

-Vale Quinn, si te preocupa que beba, acaba de tirar las botellas por el desagüe…y no beberé más, ¿de acuerdo amor? Está claro que estás equivocada pero si deseas que no beba... no lo haré. Voy a ducharme.

Y cuando esta se giró para irse hacia la ducha, la rubia volvió a hablarle.

-Rachel! Las vitaminas –le dijo- dámelas cariño.

La morena al escucharla decir eso siguió de espaldas a Quinn, no quería ni girarse para mirarla a la cara porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría controlar sus lágrimas. Empezó a sentirse acorralada.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas Quinn? –le preguntó aún de espaldas a ella.

-Vamos cielo…no lo hagas más difícil…sabes perfectamente que pasa con ellas.

A la morena le entró una ira por dentro irrefrenable y se giró para acercarse a la rubia a escasos dos centímetros de ella, por un momento estaba fuera de sí.

-¡No Quinn! No lo sé! ¿Qué pasa con ellas? ¡Dímelo si tienes cojones… vamos! –la desafió.

La rubia no iba a ponerse a su altura…debía conservar la calma…no podía caer en el juego de Rachel, porque no era la verdadera Rachel la que estaba hablando. Así que ella habló con pausa y tranquilidad pero con claridad, era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Que son drogas Rachel, eso pasa con ellas. Lo sé todo cariño…yo misma me tomé una de ellas para comprobarlo, ¿ok?...Escúchame Rachel: soy yo! ¿eh? –le dijo mientras le cogía de nuevos las manos y la miraba a los ojos – soy Quinn! Soy tu novia! No tienes que disimular conmigo, entiendes? Saldremos de esto juntas! no te voy a dejar sola mi vida…

La morena soltó sus manos bruscamente de las de Quinn.

-¿Mi novia? ¿Eso quién lo dice? ¿tú? porque yo jamás te he dicho que fuéramos novias, ¿no? –le dijo, con una dureza que no era propia de ella.

"_Quinn no le hagas caso…no es ella quién habla…no caigas en su juego"_ –pensaba la chica.

-Llámalo como quieras Rachel, no somos novias, no lo somos…me da igual…pero tú vas a salir de esta como que yo me llamo Quinn Fabray.

-¡Lárgate de casa! –le espeto de repente, medio empujándola con sus dos manos, sus ojos empezaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

-No. No pienso irme a ningún sitio.

-¡Qué te largues! ¡Fuera! – repitió empujándola con más fuerza y comenzando a subir el tono, a gritar mientras las lágrimas ya le salían.

-No Rachel. No pienso irme a ningún sitio…cielo tendrás que matarme para sacarme de aquí –se mantuvo firme Quinn.

En ese instante la morena ya no pudo más y se derrumbó. Cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar sin control, las lágrimas le salían a borbotones y se tapaba la cara avergonzándose de ella misma. Explotó, necesitaba desahogarse…llevaba tiempo teniendo una doble vida y no podía más.

-No puedo más Quinn…no puedo más…bebo a todas horas, a escondidas de ti, de mis compañeros, del director…

La rubia se agachó en el suelo para abrazarla, mientras Rachel seguía confesándose entre amargas lágrimas, era incluso difícil entenderla de lo que llegaba a hiperventilar.

-Me paso el puto día pensando en esas malditas pastillas…nada más levantarme me tomo una Quinn! Nada más levantarme! …

-Shhh..tranquila Rachel…mi vida…tranquila…-le iba diciendo Quinn mientras la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Y luego pasa el día y no dejo de pensar en ellas, y me tomo otra después de comer incluso dos…estoy enferma o viciada, soy una maldita yonki Quinn….voy todo el día colocada …todo el día!…si no las ingiero empiezo a temblar, y a sudar, y…

La rubia por un instante se separó de la morena, y con ternura cogió su cara con sus manos para mirarla a los ojos.

-Ssshh…vamos a buscar ayuda ¿de acuerdo? Un centro de desintoxicación, terapia… Vamos a salir las dos de esto…te das cuenta que ya has dado el primer paso cariño? –le decía mientras la besaba con dulzura en su rostro –lo más difícil Rachel…lo más difícil es admitirlo, ¿y tú ya lo has hecho, lo ves?

La morena estaba totalmente rota. Quinn nunca la había visto tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan débil…se mantuvieron abrazadas por un largo rato y durante todo ese rato Rachel se desahogó…necesitaba hacerlo porque llevaba mucho tiempo engañándose a si misma, a su chica…se sentía como una mierda.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado un poco la rubia la miró a la cara, le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Me ayudas a terminar Rachel? –le preguntó.

-¿A qué? –contestó la morena sin entender la pregunta y con los hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llanto.

-A tirar las botellas por el desagüe Rachel, a vaciarlas…

La morena se la quedó mirando a los ojos, desde luego era un reto para ella, pero estaba claro que si quería salir del hoyo en el que se había metido debía poner de su parte. Las dos se levantaron del suelo y se acercaron a la pica. Quinn cogió una botella de whisky y se la entregó a Rachel.

-Vamos cariño…tírala –le animó la rubia.

La morena se quedó mirando por un segundo la botella, abrió el tapón y no pudo evitar olerla por un momento…y seguidamente la puso boca abajo para que todo el licor se perdiera por las cañerías de su apartamento…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Un saludo chicas! Espero os guste ^.^**

**VD**


	18. Chapter 18

Ambas se encontraban en el baño, llevaban de pié más de un cuarto de hora, mirándose de frente.

-Vamos cariño…tíralas –le dijo otra vez la rubia.

Rachel no pudo evitar mirarlas de nuevo, llevaba con ellas en la mano más de cinco o diez minutos, indecisa, sin saber qué hacer, pues para ellas eran muy valiosas y Quinn que era consciente de ello no quería presionarla más de la cuenta.

-Va vida…qué tú puedes –le volvió a decir con dulzura, sin atosigarla.

Finalmente la diva las echó un último vistazo y acabó tirándolas por el water y rápidamente tiró de la cadena, viendo como sus "apreciadas" píldoras desaparecían delante de sus ojos…ella sabía que era lo correcto pero por lo contrario le jodía mucho hacerlo pues no podía evitar sentir qué las iba a necesitar en breve.

Quinn le cogió de las manos y notó que Rachel temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño? –le preguntó, al fijarse también que su mirada no era la de siempre.

-No Quinn, empiezo a notarme con taquicardia…puede que sea la abstinencia...no lo sé… –le respondió mientras que colocó su mano sobre su pecho, para que Quinn notara los acelerados latidos que tenía.

La cosa era seria, pues el cuerpo de Rachel ya le pedía su dosis matutina…el problema tal y como Quinn se temía iba a ser cuando la mente de Rachel la pidiera, pues ahí radica todo, en la mente, en el auto control…si no lo tienes…estás vendido.

Quinn aunque no se lo demostrara a ella, la verdad es que estaba asustada, no sabía bien como tenía que actuar, pues le daba miedo que Rachel se pusiera violenta, o con un ataque de ansiedad o algo parecido. Decidió que llamaría a Alan, para pedirle consejo, pero antes quería calmar a su novia.

-Escucha Rachel, ¿sabes qué? Tú y yo nos vamos a dar un baño relajante…creo que nos lo hemos ganado, ¿no?...pero antes voy a llamar a Alan, te lo voy a presentar, él nos ayudará Rachel….él lo sabe todo… ves abriendo el agua caliente qué enseguida vengo contigo y te lo cuento.

La besó en los labios y seguidamente fue hacia el salón y con su móvil marcó el número de su amigo.

-Hola Alan! Si soy yo…bien estoy bien..escúchame lo he hecho…si…no mal del todo, pensé que sería peor la verdad… pero oye me gustaría que la conocieras, quiero saber tú opinión…¿podrías venir a casa? Vente a comer…Es en la quinta avenida con la calle 32… Si lo sé…no no me equivoco no…es ahí…ya sé que es una zona exclusiva…pero te aseguro que no me equivoco, te he dado bien la dirección…si... venga nos vemos en un par de horas.

Cuando la rubia colgó el teléfono se fue hacia el baño y se encontró que Rachel ya estaba metida en la bañera.

-¿Me dejas un hueco preciosa? –le preguntó con media sonrisa, mientras ya empezaba a desnudarse.

Rachel no contestó, se notaba que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos…era toda un misterio saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Finalmente Quinn se metió en la bañera, quiso ponerse detrás de la morena, apoyando ella su espalda contra la fría bañera y que Rachel apoyara la suya contra su cuerpo, quería sentirla.

La rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la morena, estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Quinn lo rompió.

-¿Tú sabes que te quiero, verdad? –le susurró mientras le besaba uno de sus sensuales hombros.

-Ajá... –contestó Rachel, sin mucha ganas, lo cierto es que parecía que no estuviese del todo en este mundo, estaba ausente.

Quinn se dio perfectamente cuenta que la morena no estaba pasando su mejor momento, se mostraba apática... vencida…derrotada…

-Rachel óyeme –le volvió a decir mientras seguía besándola en el hombro y le mordisqueaba cariñosamente el óvulo de su oreja –cariño te juro que volverás a ser la misma, ¿de acuerdo?...has sido muy valiente Rachel, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de lo valiente que has sido al tirarlo todo…es un gran paso cielo.

La morena espetó un suspiro…

-¿Y porque yo no lo veo así Quinn? –preguntó medio abatida.

La rubia no supo que contestar, pues no tenía todas las respuestas, así que se limitó a decirle que no se agobiara y se dedicó a darle tiernos besos y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas hasta que agua de la bañera casi quedó fría…la amaba con locura.

Al par de horas tal como había quedado con el taxista, éste picó la puerta. Fue Quinn quién abrió encontrándose un Alan con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Pasa Alan! Adelante…-le dijo con media sonrisa y abriéndole paso para que entrara.

Lo que al chico le ocurría es que sencillamente estaba flipando de ver donde su amiga se alojaba, la zona era de lo mejorcito de Nueva York y el dúplex que veía ante sus ojos era impresionante.

-¿Pero con quién coño estás saliendo Quinn? ¿Está forrada o qué? –le susurró bajito, pues Rachel aún no había aparecido por el salón.

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo ante el comentario.

-Escucha Alan, no te pongas nervioso cuando la conozcas ¿de acuerdo?…es que hay un pequeño detalle que no te he contado…

-¿Un pequeño detalle? –dijo mientras abría los brazos a modo de "¿Pero tú has visto que apartamento hija?"

Quinn llamó a Rachel para que viniera, pues la morena estaba cambiándose de ropa.

-Rachel vida! Cuando estés ven al salón que estamos aquí –gritó en alto mientras ellos se sentaban en el sofá.

A los pocos minutos la morena apareció por el comedor tímida y cabizbaja y a Alan casi se le caen las bragas cuando la reconoció (porque no llevaba) "_La madre que te parió Quinn pero si es Rachel Berry!"_pensó enseguida, pues estaba arto de verla en carteles por toda Nueva York anunciando la obra! Pero supo reaccionar porque apenas entró la morena él le ofreció la mano para estrechársela.

-Hola que tal? Soy Alan! –le dijo con toda la naturalidad que pudo, levantándose al mismo tiempo del sofá.

-Hola Alan, soy Rachel… encantada de conocerte..-le contestó pero sin mirarle mucho a los ojos…se sentía muy avergonzada pues era consciente de que él lo sabía todo, tal y como Quinn le había explicado.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, y pusieron la mesa para sentarte en ella a comer. Rachel no probó casi bocado y se podría decir que tampoco abrió la boca, seguía ausente, era como un maldito zombie. Quinn decidió abrir la caja de los truenos y tomó la mano de su chica para empezar a hablar del tema que realmente les había reunido allí.

-Escucha Alan, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Nos sentimos algo perdidas la verdad… -le confesó- yo…te he llamado porque el otro día en la cafetería tuve la impresión que has pasado por lo mismo que yo….y creo que podrías orientarnos o algo…

El muchacho se quedó por un momento en silencio.

-Bien…digamos que lo mismo lo mismo no Quinn…te dije que sabía de que hablaba porque yo…bueno…yo no es que tuviese que ayudar a nadie…yo es que tuve el mismo problema que tiene Rachel ahora…hace años.

Quinn abrió los ojos, no pensó jamás que Alan fuera el que tuvo la adicción… ella creyó que era un amigo o familiar…el chico siguió hablando pero se dirigió directo a Rachel. Iba a ir al grano.

-Rachel, no quiero que te sientas violenta pero quiero hacerte un par de preguntas…me gustaría que me contestaras con sinceridad ¿ok?

La morena asintió con la cabeza, en todo momento tenía tomada la mano de su chica.

-¿Tomas cocaína Rachel? –le preguntó sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-No…no no…-contestó la morena enseguida algo asombrada ante la pregunta, pero la verdad era que coca no tomaba.

-¿Y crack, heroína, anfetas…? –le hizo un gesto con su mano dándole a entender si tomaba algún tipo de las denominadas "drogas duras".

A todo Rachel negó con la cabeza… pues realmente no tomaba nada de eso.

-No no...nada de eso…sólo tomo tranquilizantes, relajantes, alcohol, "_sólo digo.. joder Rachel_ _ni que fuera lo normal… que asco das…"_-pensó para ella misma.

-¿Cuántas tomas? Al día…quiero decir –volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé Alan…cuatro o cinco…quizás alguna más… y bueno.. a eso súmale bastantes copas de vino, o vodka…lo que pille… -dijo, agachando nuevamente la mirada.

Quinn no soltaba la mano de su chica en ningún momento, es más no dejaba de acariciarle la mano con sus propios dedos, para animarla. Alan se quedó un momento en silencio…pensando.

-Mirar –les dijo a ambas- qué no os suene raro...pero de verdad creo que dentro de la gravedad de la situación en la que estás metida Rachel, puedes salir antes de lo que crees. Existen medicamentos Rachel, medicamentos que te ayudarían a apaliar los síntomas…temblores, sudores, palpitaciones...bueno ya sabes de qué te hablo, cierto?

La diva asintió, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Pues esa parte Rachel, la tienes que pasar…por ahí pasamos todos y creo que lo mejor es que entres en un centro de rehabilitación…es la mejor opción. Saldrás limpia en dos o tres semanas máximo…es mi opinión.

Por un momento los tres se quedaron en silencio, Quinn miró a Rachel para intentar averiguar que rondaba por la cabeza de la chica.

-Pues entonces hay que hablar con Edward –dijo la morena de repente.

-¿Con Edward? –dijo Quinn…sólo oír el nombre del tipo le revolvía las tripas -¿para qué?

-Tiene que saberlo Quinn, es mi manager…le debo mucho…y además sé que en breve tengo proyectos y tiene que saberlo.. .¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te cae bien? pensé que anoche os habíais conocido… –preguntó algo extrañada.

"_Es un puto gilipollas chupasangre_" pensó la rubia, pero no quiso decírselo, no quería preocupar a la morena más de la cuenta.

-Si bueno…ni bien ni mal Rachel…pero si vas hablar con él yo voy contigo "_no te pienso dejar a solas ni un segundo con esa sanguijuela"_

Dicho y hecho. Los tres después de comer y hacer un poco la sobremesa y acabar de hablar salieron del apartamento de Rachel. Alan se ofreció a llevarlas en su taxi hasta el despacho del manager y allí sus caminos se separaron.

Subieron hasta el cuarto piso del lujoso edificio donde Edward tenía su oficina, y la morena como siempre avisó a la secretaria de él, de qué ella estaba allí y enseguida les hizo pasar.

Justo antes de entrar por la puerta Quinn entrelazó su mano con la de Rachel, sorprendiendo a esta última, pero la rubia tenía claro que iba a marcar territorio ante el tiparraco.

Éste se encontraba hablando por teléfono con un pinganillo en la oreja, y cuando las vio les hizo el gesto con su mano de que acabaran de entrar y se sentasen y enseguida se fijó que ellas iban cogidas de la mano. Cuando colgó, se sentó en su sillón justo delante de ellas dos.

-¿No iréis agarradas de la mano por ahí fuera, no Rachel? –escupió de repente, sin tan siquiera decir buenas tardes, ni mirar a Quinn por supuesto.

La rubia rodó los ojos…a punto estuvo de contestarle pero Rachel se le anticipó.

-No Edward no! no vamos por ahí agarradas…estate tranquilo, venimos por otro asunto…

-Bien…efectivamente me dejas más tranquilo, ya te dije que de puertas para dentro lo que quieras… me da igual si haces el kamasutra lésbico o tijeritas o lo que se que hagan las bolleras…pero no quiero escándalos –le dijo reclinándose sobre su sillón - ¿Y bien, qué ocurre?

A Quinn ya empezaba a molestarle de manera personal la forma despectiva que tenía Edward de hablar sobre las lesbianas o los homosexuales en general y quisiera o no también empezaba a molestarle que Rachel no fuera capaz de callarle la puta boca en algún momento al jodido homófobo…no lo entendía…pero bueno, ese no era el asunto de la visita y no se lo iba a tener en cuenta por esa vez.

Rachel le contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde la noche anterior, le contó hasta que punto había llegado y qué por fin le habían hecho ver que necesitaba ayuda. Quinn en todo ese rato, que no quitaba su mirada de los ojos de Edward se mantuvo al margen, sin decir nada ni interrumpir en ningún momento la conversación de Rachel, pero no soltó la mano de su chica ni un segundo. Cuando la morena hubo terminado Edward que seguía reclinado en su sillón como si fuera un "majarajá" espeto lo que nadie esperaba.

-Ni hablar Rachel –le dijo.

-¿Cómo dices? –soltó la morena sorprendida.

-¿Un centro de desintoxicación? Vamos Rachel! Joder que no es para tanto! Todas las estrellas de vez en cuando le dais al "tema"…¿no? Va con vosotros ese rollo… Además te recuerdo que en dos semanas nos vamos a Los Ángeles…está firmado Rachel, el director te espera y la obra querida mía no se ha terminado…te recuerdo que quedan un par de funciones.

Quinn no aguantó más las estupideces que sus oídos escuchaban ¿Pero es que el payo no había oído nada de lo que Rachel le había explicado? Estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos!

-Pues que se joda el director! Y qué se joda la obra! Lo demoras y punto o te inventas lo que sea! ¿Y qué es eso de que todas las estrellas le dan al "tema"? Me importa un rábano que todos le den! Rachel no es todos, ¿ok? Tiene que ingresar en un centro y punto.

A Edward le cambió el gesto y se dirigió a la morena, ignorando a la rubia.

- ¿Pero esta payasa quién es? ¿Es qué toma las decisiones por ti o qué? En serio Rachel escúchame…¿De verdad no puedes controlarlo? No será para tanto cariño… Joder! No puedes entrar en un centro Rachel… no puedes porque acabará filtrándose a la prensa! ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre hay alguien que lo filtra, un trabajador, un paciente, un médico…siempre hay alguien que quiere sacar provecho y no podemos arriesgarnos a eso! Está empezando tu carrera cinematográfica y sería un escándalo ¿No te das cuenta? Bastante tuve ya con tapar lo del dichoso Finn! –dijo y en este punto Quinn se perdió.

-¿Qué Finn? –le preguntó a Rachel.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué no lo sabe tu novieta? –espetó enseguida Edward.

-Edward…por favor –le pidió Rachel para que se callara.

-¿Qué Finn, Rachel? ¿De qué habla? –insistió Quinn.

-De su ex marido nena! –contestó Edward con media sonrisa –qué Rachel estuvo casada de adolescente , un año o dos, no más, y luego cuando empezó a ser conocida el tipejo nos amenazó con enseñar unas fotos "íntimas"…le tuvimos que soltar una pasta para que no lo hiciera! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no lo sabías, no?

La morena echó una mirada de hielo a su manager…por hablar demasiado…supo que luego tendría que hablar con Quinn, tenía que explicárselo.

Por su parte la cara de Quinn habló por si sola…intentó mantener la compostura como pudo ante lo que acababa de oír "_Joder cariño…eres una puñetera caja de sorpresas….¿casada? joder Rachel…¿Qué más me_ _ocultas por favor!"_ le pasó por la mente pues se quedó totalmente parada con la noticia, pero mantuvo el tipo y después de quedarse por un momento reflexionando tomó una decisión.

-Mira Edward, me importa un carajo si Rachel estuvo o no estuvo casada, si el gran director la espera o no la espera…o la maldita obra acaba o no! ella no está bien, y tú deber sería cuidarla ¿entiendes? Y no incitarla a qué siga consumiendo cínico de mierda! y como veo que no estás por la labor de ello…me la llevo!

-¿Qué te la llevas? –dijo

-¿Estás sordo "payaso"? –le contestó, pues no había dejado pasar que él le había llamado payasa hacía unos minutos.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó el manager con un tono bastante alto y poniéndose ya de pié.

-A España! Lo oyes claro! Me la llevo a España! Se viene conmigo a mi hotel! –contestó la rubia levantándose también –necesita alejarse de toda esta mierda que la envuelve! Empezando por ti so gilipollas! –le dijo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice, realmente estaba muy cabreada -¿No quieres que vaya a un centro? No irá! ¿Quieres anonimato? Pues lo tendrá! Allí no la conocen! Así que se viene conmigo, punto y pelota! Yo la sacaré de la mierda donde tú la has metido!

La morena se quedó petrificada, pues no esperaba para nada que Quinn reaccionara así con Edward…y qué ni mucho menos se le ocurriera esa idea de ir a su hotel…pero no supo porque no le pareció mala idea… quizás es lo que necesitaba pensaba mientras enseguida vio como su chica se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la salida del despacho.

-Rachel cariño…vámonos…venga -le dijo abriendo la puerta.

La morena la miró y giró su cara para mirar también al manager que estaba totalmente desconforme con la idea y la cara desencajada de pura rabia.

-Tres semanas Edward…solo te pido tres semanas…-le imploró, cosa que a Quinn le reventaba "¿_¡pero porque demonios le pides permiso Rachel? joder!"_

-No me jodas Rachel…no me jodas! –le dijo- ni un día más! En tres semanas te quiero de vuelta estés o no estés "limpia" o lo enviamos todo a tomar por culo! Tú verás! –le amenazó.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Hola chicas! Siento el retraso pero ayer no pude escribir…tuve un día un poco ajetreado…por ser fina he dicho ajetreado pq tuve un día de mierda! jajaja**

**En fin..espero os haya gustado el capitulo!**

**Ya me diréis! Cuidaros!**

**Vero**


	19. Chapter 19

Rachel observaba como Quinn se apresuraba a llamar al ascensor picando insistentemente al botón, lo apretaba una vez y otra y otra cómo si se muriera por salir de una maldita vez de aquél edificio donde se encontraban. La morena veía como su chica tenía la mandíbula contraída, la cara tensa y cómo una vena se le marcaba en la frente fruto de la tensión que llevaba, se veía a la legua que Quinn estaba cabreada muy cabreada _"¿será conmigo?"_ le vino a la mente a Rachel.

Una vez entraron en el ascensor e iniciaron el corto viaje a la planta baja no mediaron ni media palabra y la morena no lo resistió más y quiso salir de dudas.

-Cariño…¿te …te pasa algo conmigo? –le preguntó tímidamente.

-Ahora no Rachel –le contestó tajante. Pues la rubia se conocía mucho a sí misma y sabía que ella era una persona de sangre caliente, y cuando estaba cabreada era mejor que no hablara, pues en ese estado el filtro que en teoría todos tenemos y es el que va del pensamiento a las palabras, a ella no le funcionaba del todo y prefería callar.

Pero por el contrario Rachel era de las que no se callan ni debajo del agua, y antes de que el ascensor llegara abajo volvió a insistir. Grave error.

-Oye Quinn ¿qué pasa? Porque está claro que te pasa algo… -dijo sospechando el por que su chica estaba enojada, _"es por lo de Finn seguro…" _pensó.

-Qué no quiero hablar Rachel, qué no me pasa nada! –volvió a decir.

-No me lo creo Quin… te pasa algo… ¿a qué si? ¿a qué si?- insistía toda cabezona.

-¡Pues mira si Rachel! Si pasa! –dijo de repente, levantando los brazos enérgicamente.

Ambas salieron del ascensor y se quedaron a un lado del rellano, justo antes de salir por la puerta de la calle. Rachel la miró para que continuara hablando, aunque se temía lo que le venía encima.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber Rachel? –le preguntó secamente la rubia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –contestó la morena, cabreando aún más a Quinn ante la obviedad de lo que hablaba.

-Joder Rachel! ¿A qué me refiero? ¡Qué huevos tienes madre mía! Primero me haces creer que eres una jodida veterinaria de aves y pajarracos, luego me entero por la tele que eres una estrella del celuloide o del teatro, después me entero del tema de las drogas y ahora hace diez minutos va y me dice la versión fea chupasangre de "Edward Cullen" que estuviste casada? ¿Sabes la cara de gilipollas qué se me ha quedado? –dijo señalando hacia arriba, al despacho del manager.

La morena había acertado en su especulación…obviamente era lógico que Quinn estuviera molesta.

-Lo siento cariño…es que yo no pensé…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Quinn la cortó.

-Es que yo no pensé! Yo no pensé! –la imitó - Joder Rachel! ¿Hay algo más? No sé… ¿Prácticas la magia negra?¿Eres transexual?¿Vienes de Marte? …por favor cuéntamelo todo de una puta vez para que no me lleve más sorpresas!–le dijo cabreada.

Rachel aguantó el chaparrón de su novia, era lógico que estuviera enojada…dejó que se desahogara.

-¿Y qué son esas fotos "íntimas" que tuvisteis que pagar? Porque reconoce que la cosa suena fatal! ¿sabes? por lo menos explícamelo, ¿no? –le exigió alterada.

-Vamos Quinn por favor tranquilízate –le dijo.

-No Rachel! No me tranquilizo! ¿Qué son? ¿Fotos porno con tu ex? ¿Te gusta hacerte fotos mientras follas con tus parejas? ¿O grabar videos? –contestó, estaba claro que el "filtro" de Quinn brillaba por su ausencia.

Rachel no pudo reprimirse y le dio un pequeño tortazo en la cara a Quinn, pues ahí la había ofendido, se había pasado de la ralla y se notaba que la rubia estaba fuera de sí. Quinn se quedó con la cara de medio lado y puso su mano sobre su mejilla algo enrojecida a causa del manotazo. Lo cierto es que lo aceptó…se dio cuenta que se había excedido con Rachel. Giró la cara y la miró a los ojos.

-Joder perdona Rachel…lo siento…no sé que me ha pasado…creo que toda esta situación me supera…-le dijo mucho más calmada…el pequeño guantazo había conseguido "resetearla" y que se tranquilizara.

-No Quinn…perdóname tú a mi…si tienes razón…la tienes…yo es que… -a Rachel se le empezó a quebrar la voz.

-Es igual Rachel… no hace falta que me lo expliques –le dijo Quinn al notar que a la morena le costaba hablar de ello.

-No! Si quiero hacerlo…no quiero más secretos ni historias entre nosotras… Verás Finn era un compañero de instituto…estuve casada con él porque en el último curso me lo pidió…y nada, sino duró ni año y medio Quinn, fue un gran error. Y esas fotos de las que habla Edward son fotos íntimas en el sentido que bueno, salgo desnuda o en ropa interior con él…juegos de adolescentes ya sabes…pero nada más…es sólo que Ed no quiso que las publicara claro…

-¿Y porque no he leído en ninguna de tus biografías nada de esto?-le preguntó pues la rubia realmente antes de ir a los EEUU se había empapado de su vida.

-Porque anulamos la boda, es cómo si no hubiera existido… y a Finn se le pagó mucho dinero para que no hablara…y bueno supongo que los críticos o periodistas ni se plantean que yo estuviera casada con 17 años! –le dijo.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, desde luego Rachel ya no tenía más secretos…y a Quinn le supo muy mal haberse puesto de esa manera, era consciente que su chica no estaba pasando un buen momento, pero no pudo evitarlo, llevaba mucha presión y nervios encima y quizás había explotado con ese pretexto. La rubia se inclinó hacia Rachel, iba a besarla, para hacer las paces, se moría por hacerlo, pero se encontró que la morena le puso una mano delante para que se detuviera.

-No vida…aquí no por favor…podrían vernos –le dijo y seguidamente con sus ojos castaños le dio a entender que estaban rodeadas de gente.

Quinn se detuvo, y la miró a los ojos, obviamente no le gustó el detalle…estaba harta de tener que esconderse…pero lo respetó. No tenía otra.

-Bueno…pues vamos a pedir un taxi Rachel que nos piramos de este jodido país! –le dijo. Y ambas salieron a la calle a pedir uno.

Durante el corto viaje al apartamento de Rachel, estuvieron en silencio. La morena miraba por la ventana algo distraída pensando si era buena idea o no irse para España…no lo tenía claro…de hecho es que Rachel no tenía nada claro en su vida. Tenía miedos y dudas por todos lados.

Llegaron al apartamento y enseguida Quinn cogió su maleta para empezar a empaquetar sus cosas y notó que Rachel se quedaba estática observándola y sin hacer lo mismo que hacía ella.

-¿Rachel cariño…qué pasa? –le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía sus manos sobre ambos lados de sus brazos.

La morena tragó saliva, a ver cómo se lo exponía.

-Yo no…no estoy segura de querer ir a España Quinn...bueno de hecho no estoy segura de nada ahora mismo….sólo pienso en tomar un trago Quinn, un trago de lo que sea…. –le confesó.

-Rachel vida, es lo mejor. Necesitas salir de aquí. Escúchame ahora allí es temporada baja, casi no hay gente…está todo muy tranquilo. No voy a estar trabajando ¿entiendes?, Carmen seguirá encargándose de todo. Voy a estar por ti, vamos a ir a pasear por la montaña, a montar en bicicleta… a estar juntas! No te voy a dejar a solas ni un minuto ¿De acuerdo?

La diva asintió…supongo que es lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-¿Y qué pasa Quinn con las ganas de beber que tengo ahora mismo? Noto que la garganta me arde…es cómo si necesitara sentir el alcohol dentro de ella… para que me la calmara…

-Cada vez que tengas ganas de tomar Rachel dímelo! Sea la hora que sea, ¿ok?, mañana, tarde, madrugada, noche… además le pediré a Alan qué me diga de algún medicamento o ungüento o lo que sea para que te suavice los síntomas…aunque has de ser fuerte cariño porque eso lo tienes que superar…ven aquí anda… -le dijo mientras la cogía por la nuca para besarla.

Ahora si estaban en su intimidad…en su casa... y ambas se morían por besarse, por estar juntas y recorrerse la piel poro a poro. Quinn dejó de hacer las maletas, eso ahora era secundario pues solo quería comerse a besos a su novia, y que esta se olvidara de sus ganas de beber….La miró a los ojos.

-Tómame a mi Rachel… tómame … -le decía mientras ella misma se desnudaba frente a la morena poco a poco. Lo cierto era que Rachel la deseaba muchísimo y verla desnuda ante ella hizo que se olvidara de todo…quería poseerla, quería ser adicta al cuerpo de la rubia.

Cuando hubieron terminado, la diva se encontraba realmente mejor. Siempre que hacía el amor con Quinn conseguía llegar al orgasmo, siempre! Y tanto su cuerpo como su mente se sentían reconfortados, tranquilos, en paz…era la mejor terapia que podía tener desde luego.

Rachel tuvo claro que quería largarse de los Estados Unidos…ahora lo veía perfectamente, necesitaba salir de ahí, estar con su chica, cambiar de aires, así que no se lo pensó dos veces e hicieron las maletas para ir rumbo al aeropuerto.

Llegaron al mostrador de la primera compañía que vieron que viajaba hacia España y pagaron un pastón por el billete, les daba igual el precio…pues en principio Rachel tenía tres semanas y no querían perder un día más allí en Nueva York así que la morena pagó lo que le pidieron, por dinero no iba a ser.

Sentadas de lado, era la primera vez que viajaban juntas, pues hasta entonces siempre lo habían hecho separadas, individualmente y el hecho de ir las dos en el mismo avión les hacía sentirse unidas. Quinn estuvo muy atenta a la morena, a qué se encontrara bien, que no le vinieran ganas de beber o drogarse… así que estuvo hablando casi todo el vuelo para entretenerla…le habló de todo los temas habidos y por haber: de su infancia, de los deportes que le gustaban, de los políticos que habían en España, de la jodida crisis mundial… menudos rollos le soltó!

-Rachel…-le dijo por un momento en bajito casi cuando ya estaban a punto de aterrizar- ¿Te has planteado alguna vez hacer el amor en esos mini lavabos que tienen los aviones? Debe ser excitante…. –le espetó con cara de picarona.

La morena abrió los ojos como platos, le gustó la propuesta. Ahora se iba a divertir ella a costa de su novia.

-Eres una bocazas Quinn… mucho pico y mucho hablar pero luego seguro qué te acobardas… -la desafió y guiñándola un ojo se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

La rubia se quedó totalmente de piedra _"oh mierda! La madre que la trajo a este mundo! ¿Me está vacilando? ¿A mi? ¿A Quinn Fabray? No puedo quedar como una cobarde bocazas! ¿Qué pensaría Carmen? ¿Joder que hago? Va Fabray… por España! …qué demonios!"_

Y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y fijándose bien que nadie las estuviera observando, Quinn Fabray se levantó de su asiento y se fue hacia el baño picando sutilmente un par de veces la puerta. Rachel la abrió y sin salir de ella, tiró de la rubia agarrándola por la camisa…en poco más de diez minutos amabas salieron medio despeinadas y rojas como tomates…Rachel primero y Quinn después acabándose de abrochar los botones de la camisa…"_guauuu el mejor viaje de mi vida….buuuufff"_ –resoplaba pensando, pues todavía le temblaban las piernas de lo que Rachel había hecho entre ellas…Quinn había estado en el séptimo cielo…nunca mejor dicho.

Una vez que tuvieron los pies en el suelo y recogieron las maletas Quinn no dudó en respirar profundamente, como queriendo captar todo el aroma posible del entorno.

-Oooohh! Esto sí que es aire puro! –dijo toda orgullosa de su tierra (pero lo cierto es que estaba dentro de la terminal no os lo perdáis)

La morena se la quedó mirando e hizo lo mismo que ella, cogió aire profundamente…

-Pues a mí me huele a ajo Quinn –le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Vas de Victoria Beckham? ¿Qué huele a ajo? Anda tira! tira que te doy una colleja gringa…

Y la rubia no dudo en agarrar a su novia de la mano…e ir cogidas por toda la terminal en busca de un taxi.

La diva por un momento se sintió incómoda al notar su mano… no estaba acostumbrada a ir de la mano de Quinn por la calle y le chocó la idea…y la rubia se dio cuenta por la cara que puso.

-Aquí no sufras Rachel…primero porque nadie te va a reconocer ¿ok? y segundo porque en este país gracias a dios poco a poco se ve con naturalidad que los homosexuales vayan agarrados y tengan muestras de afecto en público como cualquier pareja…pero si te sientes incómoda no lo hago ¿de acuerdo vida?…

-No! –contestó la morena enseguida –no me sueltes...me resulta extraño Quinn…pero me gusta...me gusta sentir que somos una pareja…me gusta ir contigo de la mano –le dijo al mismo tiempo que la morena le acariciaba con sus dedos.

Finalmente llamaron un taxi, y no pudieron evitar en acordarse de Alan, el cual les había indicado el nombre de algún que otro fármaco que compraron en el mismo aeropuerto JFK, para que Rachel se tomara y pudiera pasar el mono con más tranquilidad... y la verdad era que parecía que poco a poco funcionaba, pues por lo menos ella no sentía esas palpitaciones tan severas, ni el sudor tan frío...o ¿quizás era que estaba junto a Quinn?…"_ojalá fuera esto último"_ pensaba la morena mientras miraba toda embobada el dorado cabello de su chica…hacía tanto que no se fijaba en su sedoso pelo…recordó que fue de las primeras cosas en las que se fijó…estaba enamorada del cabello rubio de su chica. Un grito hizo que Rachel se despertara de su embobamiento.

-¡Mira Rachel! Ya llegamos! El hotel! Esta entero! jajaja –gritó Quinn de repente, señalándolo con su dedo y con los ojos más vivos que había mostrado en bastante tiempo… Quinn también necesitaba un cambio de aires…necesitaba su tierra.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola chicas! Gracias por los comentarios! De verdad qué muchas gracias! Pues es la manera que tengo de saber si os gusta o no el fic..qué yo creo que si! o eso espero! **

**Hoy he hecho un capítulo más agradable pq creo que a las chicas les toca un poco de "tiempos felices", ¿verdad?**

**Un beso a todas! Y también un abrazo para Angel! : )**

**Espero vuestras opiniones!**

**Veronica.**


	20. Chapter 20

El taxi las dejó casi en la puerta de la entrada. Quinn estaba muy emocionada de estar de nuevo en su casa, se le notaba sobretodo en su mirada pues tenía en sus ojos un color verde luminoso de casi igual tono que el verde que rodeaba toda la zona….verde fantasía.

-Vamos Rachel! Entremos! Deja las maletas aquí…–le decía a su chica mientras le tomaba de la mano para entrar por la puerta…se moría por encontrarse con Carmen y los demás.

La morena por una vez en bastante tiempo se sentía contenta, le gustaba ver a Quinn con esa ilusión…ella era consciente que le estaba dando bastantes "quebraderos de cabeza" a su chica, y no dudó en dejar las maletas en la misma calle tal como la rubia le había pedido.

Al entrar ambas por la puerta a la primera persona que vieron fue a Sara en la recepción del hotel, estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono y cuando ella las vio, a las dos chicas cogidas de la mano espetó una grandísima sonrisa….y le entraron unas enormes prisas por colgar al interlocutor que tenía en el otro lado.

-Si..si…si…ale…ale…adiós…adiós… -y nada más colgar rodeó el mostrador corriendo para ir abrazar a la rubia –Dios mío Quinn! bendito los ojos que te ven! Ven aquí cariño! –le dijo mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hola mi Sara! Tan guapa como siempre! –le contestaba la rubia abrazada a ella, estaba súper contenta mostrando su eterna sonrisa... la cuál últimamente escondía demasiado teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias que tenía.

Cuando las dos se separaron Sara no pudo evitar mirar a Rachel y obviamente reconocerla y después volver a mirar a Quinn con complicidad…

-Vaya vaya Quinn…qué calladito te lo tenías, ¿eh? –le dijo.

-Ya ves…el amor que mueve montañas… -le contestó.

Entonces la chica saludó también a Rachel, con un abrazo algo menos intenso pero le espetó un dulce "bienvenida Rachel" y la morena correspondió con un tímido "thank you".

-¿Y Carmen? –preguntó enseguida Quinn, tenía muchas ganas de verla.

-¿Carmen? Ahora no se llama Carmen….la llamamos "Cardenal Richelieu" gasta más mala hostia que un obispo la colega! Jajajaj!

La rubia no pudo evitar reír abiertamente… ya la visualizaba vestida de cura y dando sermones!

-Está en la cocina Quinn…lleva un buen rato ahí…-le dijo Sara finalmente.

Entonces la rubia intentó tomar de nuevo la mano de Rachel para ir hacia la cocina y la morena no se la cogió.

-Ves tú sola cariño…en serio…luego entro pero quiero que disfrutes tú del momento con ella…sé que tienes muchas ganas de verla…yo te espero aquí.

-¿Seguro Rachel? –le preguntó Quinn.

-Seguro vida…va venga! Tira! Después me cuentas la cara que ha puesto…. Yo me quedo con Sara –le dijo mientras le daba un pico y un cariñoso empujón para que fuera tirando.

Entonces Quinn se dirigió hacia la cocina, abrió lentamente la puerta abatible de ésta, para que Carmen no la oyera, y la vio al fondo de todo, de espaldas y entretenida o concentrada con algún menester. Sigilosamente se acercó a ella, de puntillas…. hasta ponerse prácticamente detrás de ella….

-¡ CARMEN ¡¿QUÉ HACES? –gritó de repente la loca cerca de su oreja, provocando un enorme pero enorme susto a la chica que no pudo evitar tirar por los aires lo que tenía en las manos y ponerse la mano en el pecho, justo en su corazón porque de verdad creía se le se salía…

-¡ME CAGO EN TU PADRE QUINN! EN TU PADRE Y EN TODA TU ESTIRPE! -le dijo al instante todavía estando de espaldas pues había reconocido la voz a la primera.

Terminó girándose y no puedo evitar encaramarse sobre Quinn de un solo salto y abrazarla como si hiciera milenios que no la viera….La rubia la rodeó con sus brazos para sostenerla y Carmen no dejó de darle besos y besos por todo su rostro, en la frente, pómulos, párpados, la frente de nuevo, las mejillas….por todo el rostro menos en los labios claro!

-No me lo creo Quinn! no me lo creo! Jajajaj ¿Pero porque no has dicho que venías? –le decía toda contenta mientras ya poco a poco se bajaba al suelo.

-Quería daros una sorpresa Carmen! –le contestó la rubia toda sonriente mientras le pellizcaba una de sus mejillas.

-¡Oh dios Quinn! ¿Qué te pasa en la boca? –le contestó de repente toda horrorizada Carmen.

La rubia viendo la reacción de esta no pudo evitar tocarse su boca inmediatamente con preocupación.

-¡Joder que pasa! ¿!Qué tengo? –le respondió enseguida palpándose aún su boca, sus labios…estaba preocupada! La cara de Carmen era de estupefacción.

-¡Hablas raro! –dijo Carmen, dejando a la rubia totalmente a cuadros.

-¿Qué hablo raro?

-Si coño! tienes un acento raro… has dicho "queuria daurus una sourpreursa Caurmen"…pero qué demonios es eso? has herido mis hermosos oídos!

-¡Venga ya! –contestó la rubia aliviada de que fuera eso! menudo susto le había dado la jodía!

-¡Qué si Quinn! ¡Qué hablas raro! Eso es porque no has hablado ni gota de español en este mes, o mes y medio que has estado fuera! Di jamón! –le dijo de repente.

"_Está fatal, fatal fatal"_ –pensó Quinn.

-Vamos! Di "jamón" no no no…mejor di "Rodrigo Ramírez puede indicarme como llegar a la carretera de Ronda?"

-Me niego! –contestó Quinn…pues no le había puesto "erres" en la frase, además que se le iba la olla o qué?

-Cobarde! –le dijo Carmen.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos… ¿la estaba desafiando? Es que la rubia se picaba pronto, así que espetó la frase sin ningún reparo.

-Juas!juas!juas! –río Carmen para seguidamente imitarla- "roudrigou ramiresss….rounda" me parto Quinn! me parto! Eres una jodida yankie!

-Pues no te rías tanto "Cardenal RICHELIEU" –le dijo pronunciando la primera "erre" clara y perfectamente.

En ese momento a Carmenchu la risa se le quitó de repente "_oouug mierda"_ pensó.

-Zorra…¿ya te has enterado? Esos mamones….

-Ja ja ja ja! Bueníssssimo! Me encanta el mote! I'm loved! –ahora era Quinn la que se destornillaba de risa.

Finalmente a los pocos minutos las dos se quedaron mirando de frente con sus manos agarradas entre ellas…,qué risas acababan de tener…tenían exactamente la misma relación que cuando Quinn se había marchado…eran más que amigas, es que parecían hermanas.

-Bueno…bueno…y….¿qué me has traído? –le preguntó la chica divertidamente – ¿un imán para la nevera¿ ¿Un llavero? ¿Un norte americano tío bueno bien de dotado ya me entiendes, de metro noventa rubio ojos azules forrado y con una tableta de chocolate a modo de abdominales?

Quinn la miró a los ojos sonríendo…con mucha complicidad.

-He traído una cosa muy especial Carmen….-le dijo.

-No me digas…no me digas qué es lo que yo pienso… -le contestó con los ojos abiertos.

-Si Carmen…si es…. –respondió muy emocionada la rubia.

La chica volvió abrazar a Quinn, con mucho mucho cariño…casi se le escapaban las lágrimas de lo contenta que estaba por su amiga.

-Joder Quinn…no sabes cómo me alegro! Me alegro tanto por ti… ¿Dónde está? –le preguntó.

Entonces la rubia se soltó un momento de Carmen y con un "ahora vengo" fue a buscar a Rachel, antes de que saliera a ello Carmenchu la llamó.

-Oye! No me tengo que postrar a sus pies ni nada de eso…¿no? como es una estrella…

-¿Qué dices loca? Es Rachel no la reina de Inglaterra!…ella es la misma Carmen…no te preocupes…ahora vengo.

Y de nuevo entró con ella en la cocina, agarrada de su mano y se acercó hasta Carmen sin soltar a Rachel en ningún momento. A Carmen se le acabó escapando una pequeñita lágrima al ver a las dos juntas…hacían una pareja cojonuda.

-Hola Rachel! –le dijo con su mejor sonrisa y le dio un cálido abrazo que la morena correspondió.

-Hola guapa –dijo Rachel en el mejor castellano que le fue posible, poco a poco iba aprendiendo, pero le costaba.

Al separarse de ella Carmen las miró a ambas…estaba tan contenta.

-Madre mía esto hay que celebrarlo! Voy abrir una botella de champagne ahora mismo! –se le ocurrió de repente.

-No! –dijo Quinn enseguida, mirando a Carmen con ojos de "_estate quieta Carmen por lo que más quieras…."_

Pero la chica no captó del todo la mirada de la rubia…

-Bueno vale champagne no….pues una copa de vi….-veía como Quinn la seguía mirando con extraña profundidad pero no hablaba y ella no terminaba de entenderla –de cervez….de…de… ay mira! Luego luego…venga largaos que tengo faena! Después tomamos un cola cao caliente! -acabó diciendo y entendiendo que no debía seguir con la celebración pero no sabía el motivo.

Entonces ella no pudo evitar fijarse que Rachel tenía mala cara…pero no tenía ni idea del infierno que la morena estaba pasando y lo achacó al viaje…qué iba pensar.

-Os veo cansadas Quinn, ¿Queréis echaros un rato..o…?así yo termino de…de...pelar…pelar patatas!

-Si si Carmen…lo cierto es que estamos cansadas…vamos a buscar las maletas y trasladarnos a mi habitación que es más grande…-le dijo mientras tomaba a Rachel por la cintura para salir de la cocina.

Justo cuando salían por la puerta abatible Quinn se giró para mirar a Carmen y le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de "_luego hablamos_", pues tenía que explicarle la situación que había y Carmen que la estaba mirando asintió en silencio.

La pareja entró en la habitación de Quinn y nada más soltar las maletas la rubia rodeó a su chica por la cintura con sus manos.

-¿Estás bien cielo? –le preguntó con dulzura, mientras le daba algún que otro besito en los labios.

-Si..si cariño..algo cansada –le contestó.

Quinn vio que quizás su novia estaba algo pálida…"_el mono está haciendo de las suyas"_ pensó…

-¿Te quieres bañar o duchar? Creo que te iría bien, ¿verdad? Porque no lo haces mientras yo deshago las maletas y todo eso…

-Me parece bien, pero luego quiero echarme un rato en la cama…contigo…quiero que me abraces… -le pidió pues Rachel necesitaba sentirse protegida.

-Eso está hecho vida! –le dijo Quinn mientras la sonreía y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, la morena entró en el lavabo de Quinn para darse un pequeño baño, lo cierto es que lo necesitaba. Abrió el agua caliente y quiso buscar en el pequeño armario que Quinn tenía allí algún tipo de sales de baño o algún gel que hiciera espuma… y lo que encontró sin querer fue un pequeño consolador de color morado de la rubia….no pudo evitar espetar una pícara sonrisa "_vaya vaya Quinn…no sabía que te gustaban los juguetitos…ya veo que también tenemos secretos"_ pensó y lo dejó exactamente en el mismo lugar dónde lo había encontrado sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

Una vez hubo terminado salió envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo medio mojado pero había recuperado su color de cara, le había ido bien el baño y vio que su rubia ya había colocado todo en su sitio y estaba tumbada en la cama, leyendo una revista… desde luego era un sol, un sol de novia.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido? –le dijo la rubia dejando la revista en la mesilla.

-Bien…genial de hecho…

-Anda pues vente aquí amor…vamos a descansar un rato…-le dijo mientras daba palmaditas sobre la cama para que se tumbara a su lado.

La morena se acercó hasta ella, se quitó la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo dejándola en el propio suelo y se metió en la cama desnuda…ni siquiera quiso ponerse unas braguitas…quería sentirse totalmente libre. Se puso de lado a espaldas de la rubia y ésta la rodeó con sus brazos, y puso una de sus piernas entre las de Rachel para encajar y complementarse del todo y se acercó a ella para besar su espalda…

-Voy a cuidar de ti mi ángel…no sabes lo que te quiero Rachel…te amo más que a mi vida… -le decía mientras le besaba los hombros con ternura.

La morena no contestaba, no decía nada…pero lo cierto es que unas lágrimas le recorrían la cara, lloraba en silencio porque no se sentía merecedora de tener a su lado una chica como Quinn…lloraba en silencio porque le horrorizaba la idea de que pudiera fallarla ¿Y si no era capaz de recuperarse? ¿Y si la perdía a causa de ello?...le aterraba… la idea le aterraba….pero consiguió conciliar el sueño y dormirse… claro está que fue con la ayuda de Quinn , de notar su contacto…del calor que su piel desprendía.

A las pocas horas Rachel se despertó y cómo casi siempre le ocurría la rubia ya no se encontraba en la cama. Se levantó y se tomó uno de los fármacos de Alan…para los síntomas y seguidamente se vistió para bajar por las escaleritas de madera en busca de su chica. Se cruzó por las escaleras con varias personas, huéspedes que estaban alojados en el hotel… pero si era cierto que había mucha menos gente en aquella época que en verano. Una vez estuvo por allí cerca de la recepción vio a Antonio e Ismael que andaban juntos por allí…los cuales no se sorprendieron al verla pues las noticias en el hotel tenían patas y corrían como el caballo perdigón y ya sabían que la jefa había vuelto "con la novia".

La morena los saludó con un par de besos a cada uno…

-¿Habéis visto a Quinn? –les preguntó en español, dejando bastante sorprendidos a los chicos.

-Si Rachel…ha salido con Carmen, están en el porche –le contestó Ismael.

La diva se acercó entonces hasta el lugar, y se encontró con una Carmen y una Quinn sentadas en el suelo del porche, las dos tenían un cigarrillo en la mano y una cerveza en la otra y hablaban bajito_…"ya está hablando de mi"_ pensó Rachel pues estaba claro que la rubia le estaba contando algo a su amiga. La morena las interrumpió…sorprendiéndolas a ambas de su conversación.

-Hola chicas –les dijo algo tímida, no estaba enfadada era normal que Quinn necesitara desahogarse.

En un acto reflejo la chica dejó la cerveza en el suelo apartándola de la vista de Rachel, escondiéndola…no se esperaba que la morena las encontrara ahí…y se puso de pié enseguida para recibirla.

-Hola cariño! ¿ya te has levantado? –le dijo mientras la besaba en los labios.

La morena se dio perfectamente cuenta del gesto de Quinn…y se sintió mal, muy mal.

-Quinn no hace faltas que escondas la cerveza de mis ojos….creo que puedo controlarme como para no tirarme sobre ella, ¿ok? puedes beber tranquila….no eres tú la borracha de turno… –le dijo algo dolida y auto compadeciéndose.

-Joder…perdona Rachel…no sé porque lo he hecho… supongo que me sabía mal beber delante tuya… -la morena la cortó.

-¿Si bueno y qué piensas hacer? ¿Esconderte de mi cada vez que quieras tomarte algo?

La cosa pintaba a discusión y Carmen que lo estaba viendo todo en directo y aunque no entendía muy bien lo que decían, quiso cortarla.

-Eh! Zipi y Zape! Que os veo venir! –gritó de repente la chica dejando a las dos a media conversación –dejaros de rollos dramáticos que tengo hambre! Rachel ¿has hecho alguna vez una tortilla de patatas? _"cómo Zape me diga que sí me caigo redonda" _pensó.

La diva la miró algo extrañada, entre el poco castellano de ella y el poco inglés de la otra no estaba claro que se entendieran muy bien pero por si acaso le indicó qué no con la cabeza.

-Oh my god! Pues vente conmigo Barbie que te voy a dar una clase gratis anda! Vas a ser la mejor "tortillera" de Nueva york...jejejeje –se río sola ante su ocurrencia.

-Caaaaaarmeeeeeennn –fue lo último que escuchó por parte de la rubia…pues obviamente Rachel no pilló el chiste pero a Quinn no se le escapó…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Hola chicas! Espero os haya gustado el capítulo..yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo.**

**Bueno felicidades a todas por el día de la mujer trabajadora! Si es que las mujeres movemos el mundo!**

**Un abrazo!**

**VD.**


	21. Chapter 21

Eva, Ana, Sara, Ismael, Carmen, Antonio , Quinn Y Rachel. Todos, todos juntos estaban alrededor de una gran mesa redonda para empezar a cenar. Como era temporada baja y por lo tanto tenían mucha menos faena, los chicos siempre que podían procuraban cenar todos juntos pues en verano era imposible, y ahora que se ponían a ello les daba igual que fuera algo tarde, el caso era crear buen ambiente entre ellos y normalmente delante de un plato siempre se consigue.

Se encontraban en una de las salas de descanso que disponían y de vez en cuando alguno que otro se levantaba por si a algún cliente le faltaba alguna cosa. La mesa estaba totalmente llena de comida, ensaladas, embutido, quesos, pan, algo de carne a la brasa … y por supuesto también estaba la primera tortilla de patatas de Rachel. Carmen la destapó para mostrarla ante todos… y para ser fiel a la verdad lo cierto es que la tortilla tenía una pinta algo inverosímil…un poco amorfa...vamos que era de todo menos redonda!

-Bueno chicos! Os presento tortilla de patatas desus..destru…destrustu… -a Carmen las palabras se le atascaban.

-Desestructurada Carmen! Tortilla de patatas desestructurada! Y esa idea ya existe! es del cheff Ferrán Adrià! el de las estrellas michelín…nena! –acabó diciendo Sara para que todo el mundo acabara riendo.

-Bueno! ¿Quién bendice la mesa? –preguntó con picardía Eva y todos los ojos fueron a parar al Cardenal Richelieu.

El Cardenal se los quedó mirando a todos con los ojos medio cerrados…provocando con ello que todos rieran a carcajada limpia al verla.

-De verdad que sois unos mamoncetes …eh? Mano dura os hace falta! Mano dura! reír reír…qué ahora os contará Quinn! ..

La rubia que ya estaba masticando, pues la amiga no perdía el tiempo, se limpió la boca con una servilleta para explicar lo que Carmen había dicho…

-Chicos –les dijo –quiero deciros que yo estoy aquí de relax ok? aunque me veáis todos los días por aquí y por allá que sepáis que es cómo si no estuviera, no voy a ejercer de jefa, Carmen sigue al mando porque yo estoy de vacaciones con mi chica –y en ese momento puso su mano sobre la de Rachel.

-No fastidies Quinn! –espetó de repente Ismael –¿tenemos que seguir bajo las órdenes del sargento de hierro?

-Eh tu! Trípode! No te pases con tu superior…un respeto al "boss" –dijo levantando una ceja y haciéndose la interesante.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír.. .lo cierto es que se llevaban de maravilla, eran una piña. La cena transcurrió con total armonía y fluidez, las conversaciones iban y venían unos con otros, y por un momento la morena se dirigió a su chica bajando el tono de voz.

-Ey cariño…¿mañana que vamos hacer? –le preguntó toda intrigada.

La rubia no tenía nada pensado y su cara reflejó esa carencia de ideas…pero Rachel si tenía ya algo en la cabeza.

-Porque no nos vamos a correr, a hacer footing? –le dijo de repente.

-¡A correr! –contestó toda sorprendida Quinn… en español que lo dijo, llamando la atención de casi todos los comensales que tenía alrededor.

-¿Quién va a correr? –preguntó Antonio sin cortarse un pelo.

-Rachel qué me ha pedido que vayamos mañana a correr…-explicó la rubia.

-No querrá decir que quiere "correrse" Quinn! jajajaja! –saltó de repente Carmen que no perdía oportunidad para decir de las suyas.

-¡Mira que eres verdulera Carmen! Anda sigue comiendo salchichas y frankfurts que te veo necesitada…-le contestó Quinn con un guiño mientras volvía a mirar a su chica para hablar con ella.

-¿Y eso porque vida? Lo de correr digo…

-Pues porque nos irá bien! Creo que necesito expulsar toda la mierda que llevo dentro de mi cuerpo y sudando con ejercicio me parece un buen método…y a ti también te irá bien…no me gusta que fumes, lo haces demasiado…

-¿No te gusta que fume? –preguntó Quinn con media sonrisa… le gustó oír que su chica se preocupaba por ella.

-Pues no!, no me gusta.. .a veces cuando te beso sabes igual que un cenicero…

-¿Ah si? ooouuhhh…pensé que era porque querías mirar por mi salud…-dijo en un tono lastimoso…cómo para dar pena y puso cara de enfermita.

-Jajaja eso también cielo…ya los sabes! Anda ven! -y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla.

-Eehhh ehhh! Qué corra el aire chicas! –dijo Carmen al verlas –que corra el aire que corra el aire…

Y Quinn la miró como para fulminarla…

A la mañana siguiente la pareja se levantó bien temprano, consiguieron ponerse una ropa más o menos deportiva, sin mucho glamour la verdad, un pantalón rojo por aquí una sudadera verde por allá algo disfrazadas iban…pero lo importante era la intención y las ganas!

-Vaya pinta tienes! Jajaja –dijo Quinn a Rachel nada más esta salió del baño con el "chándal", señalándola con su dedo índice sin ningún tipo de reparo.

-¿Pero y tú te has mirado al espejo rubia? Has pasado de ser una tía buenorra al espantapájaros del Mago de Oz! Vaya look.. . hasta los jabalíes van a huir de ti!

Finalmente a las 8:30h en punto de la mañana ambas salieron a la calle con la intención de sudar y ejercitar un rato. Una al lado de la otra tomaron uno de los tantos caminos rurales que allí se les presentaban para correr… y corrieron súper entusiasmadas… por lo menos lo menos dos kilómetros! Hasta que la rubia ya no pudo más y se frenó en seco con sus dos manos apoyadas en las rodillas…intentando coger todo el aire que podía.

-Rachel…no…no puedo más….oh dios! Estoy viejuna cariño… -decía entre jadeos pues realmente se encontraba fatigada.

La morena que no estaba mucho más entera que Quinn se acercó a ella, tirando de su sudadera…

-Va… venga _Qui_nn….corramos un poco más hija que no hemos hecho nada.. si desde aquí aún puedo ver el hotel…es más.. . puedo ver el color de bragas que lleva Carmen hoy!

-Imposible….Carmen no suele llevar bragas Rachel…va con el chichi al aire… -le dijo aún medio agachada, inspirando todo el oxigeno que sus pulmones podían.

-¡¿Cómo dices? –preguntó la morena con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Es broma...jajaja… anda va… tira tira…-contestó reincorporándose de nuevo y tomando el ritmo de la carrera como podía.

Y así de esa forma transcurrieron los primeros ocho o nueve días de su estancia allí. Se levantaban por la mañana, desayunaban , iban a correr (cada día llegaban un poco más lejos), a veces comían con los muchachos otras veces comían a solas junto a la chimenea, hacían la siesta, iban en bicicleta por las tardes, paseaban tranquilamente por la zona, hacían el amor, se bañaban juntas, Quinn le enseñaba castellano a Rachel tumbadas en el jardín o en alguna hamaca...y cosas por el estilo.

Tal y como Quinn les había dicho a sus compañeros se lo tomaron como unas vacaciones, pues el fin era ese, descansar, desconectar, nada de móviles ni portátiles…se trataba de que Rachel se encontrara de nuevo consigo misma…y funcionaba…pues poco a poco la morena fue siendo ella. Empezaba a dormir del tirón toda la noche, consiguiendo no despertarse sobresaltada en mitad de ella, sus taquicardias desaparecieron del todo, lo único quizás, era que alguna vez sentía algún que otro ligero temblor en las manos…pero nada más. Su ansiedad por la bebida también fue menguando…si era cierto que a veces se le pasaba por la cabeza el querer tomar pero cuando eso le ocurría siempre se lo decía a Quinn tal y cómo ella le había ordenado en Nueva York que hiciera y ya se encargaba la rubia de que ese deseo se le pasara… Quinn estaba por ella…estaba totalmente por y para Rachel. Además que también la morena no dejó el tratamiento que Alan les había aconsejado…aunque cada vez tomaba menos fármacos de esos…tenía que reducir la dosis poco a poco y dejar que su cuerpo fuera siendo el qué siempre había sido, un cuerpo sano.

Una noche todas las chicas se encontraban cenando juntas en la mesa de la sala de descanso, incluidas Quinn y Rachel. Tanto Antonio como Ismael no se encontraban con ellas pues habían decidido que tenían "noche de chicos" y se habían ido a cenar y ligotear por ahí…o a intentarlo lo menos.

-¿Y por qué no organizamos nostras una "noche de chicas?" Joder somos un montón! –se le ocurrió decir a Eva mientras picaba con su tenedor en la ensalada…ella era la menos habladora de todas, pero cuando lo hacía casi siempre tenía buenas ideas.

-Joder pues claro! –contestó ya entusiasmada Carmenchu poniéndose en pie –vámonos de fiesta! Pero de fiesta de verdad! Nada de ir al bar de siempre a tomar dos birras… Qué a los tíos de ahí los tengo muy vistos y son todos más feos que un chorro de mierda en un escaparate!

"¿_de donde coño se sacará Carmen esas frases?"_ se preguntaban todas internamente mientras la seguían mirando como hablaba…

-Vámonos de discoteca… Vamos a quemar la noche! Vamos a quemar Madrid!

Todas seguían mirándola con cara de pocker …¿quién iba a ser la primera? En este caso fue Ana.

-No vivimos en Madrid Carmen….vivimos en…-no la dejó terminar.

-¿Eeeh?...ah si.. .claro..claro...eso es un detalle sin importancia…bueno pues vamos a quemar la noche! ¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó volviéndose a sentar en la silla.

Todas empezaron a emocionarse ante la idea de una gran noche de juerga y pensaban donde podían ir…tenían muchas ganas de salir, de bailar, de pasárselo en grande… pero a Quinn había un detalle que no le gustaba del todo.

-Chicas…a mi perdonarme… pero yo paso de meterme en una discoteca de heteros….bastante he tenido ya de jovencita cuando estaba metida en el armario…paso pero de laaaargo!

-¿Qué armario Quinn? Si tú saliste antes del armario que del coñete de tu propia madre! –le contestó Carmen.

-Ooohhh…no Quinnn jodeeer.. .no seas agua fiestas! –dijo también Eva, pues su idea inicial era de que fueran todas juntas!

-Ay niñas... entenderme….a mí la idea de estar rodeadas de tíos que me vengan a sobar o a rallarme la cabeza no me entusiasma….porque no lo hacemos al revés por una vez! ¿nos vamos de ambiente? –propuso con las cejas bien alzadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿De ambiente? –preguntaron todas a la vez, hasta Rachel la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-Si qué pasa! ¿por qué no? Conozco una buena disco de ambiente cerca de la capital…está un pelín lejos, pero joder nos lo pasaremos bien…va…animaros qué yo sé que la curiosidad os pica….jodías….

Todas por un momento se quedaron mirándose entre ellas…la idea no era mala… si al fin y al cabo la cuestión era salir a bailar y divertirse!

-Venga porque no! –espetó Sara –puede estar bien, ¿no? Si el caso es que salgamos todas y nos divirtamos… y vete a saber si alguna liga y todo o descubre algo que no sabía! Jajaja Yo me apunto a eso Quinn!

-Y yo!

-Y yo también! –fueron diciendo una tras otra.

-Jo chicas! Qué contenta estoy! Por fin! Por fin voy a ir con vosotras de ambiente! Yo os aviso ahora ¿eh? la que cruza de acera no vuelve.. que os quede claro! –dijo y todas comenzaron a reír como locas.

Dicho y hecho. Al día siguiente todas deseaban que llegara la hora del cierre del hotel o por lo menos el fin de sus turnos laborales e irse de marcha por ahí. Ya se encargaron ellas de que Isma y Antonio estuvieran allí sin falta, para ellas poder cenar algo antes y poder salir de camino al "Shane's" que así se llamaba la disco y estaba un poco lejos. Todas se pusieron sus mejores galas, la verdad es que parecían otras…pues se esmeraron en vestirse algo más que ponerse unos simples tejanos y una camiseta básica. Unas iban elegantemente de negro, otras con vestido, con falda…lo cierto es que estaban guapas, guapas y atractivas.

De todas ellas la única pareja oficial que había era la de Quinn y Rachel. Las dos iban guapísimas como siempre, sobretodo Quinn, la rubia es que era atractiva hasta decir basta…pero la morena también estaba preciosa y más con el aspecto que ya tenía… sin ojeras, con su tono de piel habitual….muchísimo mejor que cuando llegó.

Como en total eran seis tuvieron que pedir dos taxis y se dividieron de tres en tres…

-Yo voy con Zipi y Zape! Yo con Zipi y Zape! –gritaba Carmenchu como una loca, mientras corría con sus tacones de diez centímetros por el camino de tierra…

"_¡Tan guapa que va y tan basta cuando abre la boca macho!" _pensó la rubia.

Finalmente las seis llegaron delante la puerta de de la discoteca. Un tumulto de chicas hacían cola para poder entrar….

-Joder cuanta bollera suelta, ¿no? –dijo Carmenchu.

-Sssshh calla Carmen! No me vayas a montar un número ni vayas de paleta por la vida –la regañó Quinn.

-Ay perdón… "bolletón rancio" –dijo en flojo esto último.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Quinn al oír algo.

-¿Eh? Nada nada… qué tienes el "pelo lacio"….te brilla de maravilla…. –le dijo.

Todas entraron en la disco, la verdad es que era un lugar bastante "chic" por dentro para no encontrarse en una de las grandes capitales del país, era una sala grande, minimalista con buena música y con buenas tías…había tías que estaban "_muy pero que muy bien"_ pensó más de una.

Rachel tenía a Quinn cogida de la mano, lo cierto es que para ella era pasar en cierta manera una prueba de fuego…ya se sabe lo que trae la noche: diversión, desmadre, alcohol….tenía que superar la situación… ¿pero cuál situación se podía presentar?...la noche comenzaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Buenassss tardesss chicas!**

**Espero os guste el capitulo, ya sabéis que me gusta saber que opináis de ellos claro!**

**! Que tengáis un muy buen fin de semana! Si puedo subiré alguno otro…sino hasta el lunes!**

**BESSITOSSZZZZ! **

**klavier**


	22. Chapter 22

Imaginaos a una espectacular Quinn dentro ya de la discoteca, a su derecha con su chica cogida de su mano y a su lado izquierdo a cuatro heteros con la boca semi abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos observando todo el movimiento que allí dentro se cocía….

Se podía ver desde la luna que las cuatro eran heterosexuales de pies a cabeza, menuda cara tenían impresa, y eso que lo único que estaban viendo eran a chicas por todos lados, de pie charlando, bailando en la pista, sentadas, tomando algo en la barra, de dos en dos, de tres en tres, unas para aquí otras para allá….lo que viene a ser una sala de fiestas normal y corriente pero con la excepción de que casi todo lo que se movía por allí eran mujeres, aunque algún hombre también se encontraba en el lugar por su puesto.

-Eeeh! Eeeh! Chicas! chicas! vamos vamos quitar esa cara de empanada de atún que me lleváis y vamos a divertirnos, no? –les dijo la rubia llamándoles la atención viendo que sus amigas no acababan de reaccionar.

-Por su puesto! –espetó Sara finalmente –vamos a bailar pero ya! –acabó de decir mientras agarraba a Ana, Eva y Carmen de las manos para irse corriendo hasta la pista.

Pues la música ya sonaba hacía rato y la pista estaba a reventar de gente bailando con desenfreno y energía…la noche era joven.

La pareja se quedó por un momento a solas…Quinn se dio cuenta enseguida que la morena se moría de ganas de ir con ellas a bailar, se lo notó enseguida.

-Rachel cariño ves con ellas mientras yo pido algo para beber y vuelvo en un periquete con vosotras…¿Qué vas a tomar? –le preguntó.

La morena se quedó un momento pensativa.

-Mmmm…un refresco cola –le dijo.

Quinn sonrió por dentro…estaba contenta de la elección de Rachel.

-Pues que sean dos! –le contestó, dando a entender que ella también tomaría una Cola.

-No Quinn! –le dijo Rachel sorprendiéndola por un momento –por favor no…no tomes lo mismo que yo…tómate un combinado, o un cubata…te lo ruego. Yo sé que lo normal en una noche como hoy es beber algo de alcohol…tengo que aprender a vivir con ello y punto, el mundo es así..…y si tu no lo haces créeme que me siento peor…

-¿Estás segura de eso, vida? –le dijo Quinn, entendiendo perfectamente lo que Rachel quería decir.

-Segura, muy segura –le dijo mientras le daba un corto y rápido pico y salía disparada hacia la pista de baile para ir a bailar con sus cuatro amigas, pues así las consideraba ya.

Quinn necesitó dos paradas… me explico. Dos veces tuvo que pararse a saludar a un par de chicas antes de llegar a la barra. Estaba claro que la rubia allí conocía a mucha gente, y como hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por el lugar iba a ser difícil que pasara desapercibida, y el detalle obviamente tampoco pasó desapercibido para Rachel, que se encontraba en la pista bailando pero no le quitaba el ojo a su chica. Sabía que esa situación iba a ser inevitable, pues si ya le ocurría en aquel bareto del pueblo de al lado del hotel…cómo no le iba a ocurrir en un sitio como ese lleno de feromonas!

Se aproximó a la barra y en cuanto la camarera la vio se acercó a Quinn, sonriéndola…se dieron un par de besos para saludarse. Ya eran los terceros de la corta noche.

-Hola Sonia, ¿qué tal?...ponme un refresco cola y un vodka con naranja por favor –le pidió la rubia.

-Marchando Quinn! –le dijo, y mientras le preparaba las bebidas estuvieron hablando de aquello y de lo otro, cuatro frases cruzadas, hasta que a la rubia algo le llamó la atención.

-¡Ostia! ¿Están poniendo lo que creo que están poniendo? –le preguntó, al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en su oreja izquierda a modo de "escucha escucha la canción"…

-Jajaja si..es "Sexy and I Know it" de LMFAO –le contestó la camarera mientras movía la cabeza con el ritmo de la canción.

-Guauuu! Me encanta esta canción! ¿Cuánto te debo? que voy a bailarla pero ya!

-Nada Quinn…yo te invito –le contestó la chica mientras le guiñó un ojo.

La rubia le sonrió y fue directa a la pista con las bebidas (aunque las dejó por allí cerca sobre una mesita) pues cómo le había dicho a Sonia era una de sus canciones favoritas, le encantaba el ritmo y la letra le parecía divertida y sexy. Se acercó a Rachel por detrás y comenzó a bailar de manera sexual junto a ella, le encantaba…le encantaba la canción y pensaba disfrutarla con su novia! Y no era la única pues allí se armó de repente un griterío y todo el mundo cantaba en alto, era de esos momentos estelares en qué toda la gente del local se siente en total unión y sintonía!

Girl look at that body (x3)!

I work out!

Girl look at that body (x3)!

I work out!

La rubia que seguía a las espaldas de Rachel y todavía la tenía agarrada por su cintura no podía para de bailar de forma sexual y sensual junto a ella...ambas se movían bien pegadas la una a la otra al unísono de la música…por un momento Quinn le susurró algo al oído…

-Tú si que eres sexy cariño….-le decía mientras le mordisqueaba el óvulo de su oreja- no sabes lo que te "comía" ahora mismo…

La rubia estaba que se salía, tenía medio calentón, estaba en énfasis y se moría por morrear a su chica en aquél momento así que le dio la vuelta poniéndola de cara a ella para hacerlo, pero Rachel por algún motivo con un pequeño paso se echó algo hacia atrás disimuladamente… _"¿me…me está evitando?¿joder ha evitado que la besara?"_ pensó Quinn. Y si, si lo hacía, la morena en cierto modo se apartó para que no la besara de la manera qué ella sabía que Quinn haría…y no por ganas…sino por lo de siempre…que no la vieran, no fuera a ser que la reconocieran…o ¿le daba vergüenza?

La rubia no dejó pasar de nuevo ese detalle pero no le dio tiempo ni a enfadarse ni replantearse nada porque en un santiamén Carmen se les había pegado formando así un trío con Rachel en medio…y acabar bailando las tres la canción de esa manera…en forma de sándwich…

La noche fue pasando entre cubata y cubata canción y canción , ya no iban las seis juntas ni mucho menos, se habían medio desperdigado cada una por un lado, pues es lo normal que suele ocurrir. En un momento de la noche, Ana, Eva y Rachel pululaban de un lado a otro, recorriendo todo el local de allá para acá, pasándoselo en grande. Carmen y Sara se encontraban sentadas en uno de los tantos sillones fashions que allí se encontraban, descansando por un momento de tanto bailoteo y la rubia qué había saludado ya a medio local, en ese instante se encontraba en la barra a punto de pedir algo, estaba un poco rallada por la actitud de Rachel, pues en ningún momento de la noche, notó que la morena estuviera por ella, la había notado algo distanciada y esquiva.

Alguien la tocó por el hombro, cuando se giró vio que era Carmen.

-Hola guapa…-le dijo con media sonrisa –quieres tomar algo? Te invito…

-Ey Quinn!…pues mira si…un agua por favor…tengo sed –se quedó por un momento en silencio hasta que arrancó hablar de nuevo -Menos mal que estás tu aquí porque ya no sabía donde mirar…-le dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –contestó la rubia mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la camarera para que las atendiera.

-Mira detrás de mí…¿ves a ese par de chicas que se están comiendo la boca? –le dijo Carmen.

Quinn miró por encima de su hombro, entre tanta gente y el humo le costó un poco verlo pero al final si lo hizo. Eran dos chicas que se estaban morreando de manera bastante apasionada en unos sillones.

-¿Qué ocurre? Carmen tía esto un local de ambiente es totalmente normal….

-Joder Quinn! Qué estás ciega…ves menos que un gato escayola! Qué una de ellas es Sara…fíjate bien… –le dijo con la boca medio cerrada…como para que nadie más escuchara.

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Nuestra Sara? ¡Qué me estás contando! –le dijo todavía con los ojos abiertos.

-Tía que yo creo que han estado tonteando toda la noche…con miraditas y así…y nos hemos sentado Sara y yo en los sillones y la chavala ha venido y han empezado a hablar…y zas! En un momento se han enganchado como lapas! Y yo no sabía ni donde mirar…además…qué para un segundo que las he mirado me he puesto cachonda tía! ¿Eso no es muy normal, no? jajajaja –le dijo.

La rubia sonrió un poco ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Qué fuerte Carmen…de Sara si no que no me lo esperaba….-le dijo y se volvió a quedar algo seria.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Carmen porque se lo notó -¿Es por Rachel? Por cierto…¿Cómo lleva lo suyo…lo de la bebida quiero decir?

Desde luego la chica es que conocía a Quinn perfectamente. Cómo había notado que la rubia estaba de medio bajón.

-Lo de la bebida lo lleva bien …no ha tomado nada de alcohol y creo que no le supone ya un gran esfuerzo el no hacerlo, pero…

-¿Pero qué? –le tiró de la lengua Carmenchu.

-Me evita Carmen. Lo noto, me evita. Cuando estábamos allí en los EEUU lo podía medio entender porque es conocida y eso…y bueno…ella era ella cuando estábamos en su apartamento, en nuestra intimidad…pero ¿aquí?

-Pues yo no lo veo así Quinn…joder en el hotel estáis como dos tortolitos todo el puto día…-Quinn la cortó.

-Tú lo has dicho! En el hotel! Porque es salir de allí y mira…un puto pico me ha dado esta noche nada más entrar…uno! Justo antes de pedir las bebidas y luego nada…me ha esquivado media noche y no lo entiendo…mírala ahora está con Eva y Ana bailando en la pista, pasando de mi cara claro.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose…lo cierto es que Carmen no sabía que contestar del todo a eso, porque en cierto modo si se ponía a pensar si que parecía que Quinn tuviera razón…y no quería hundirla esa noche…le espetó un simple "_dale tiempo_" pero sonó sin mucha convicción.

Al momento la castaña hizo un gesto con su mano, se tocó el culo medio estirando del pantalón negro que llevaba…

-¿Qué haces Carmen? –le preguntó la rubia.

-Las bragas...las bragas Quinn que me están violando.

-¿Qué las bragas qué..? –repitió la rubia.

-Joder que me violan! Qué me aprietan! Qué me he puesto unas braguitas sexys y me van pequeñas…y estoy intentando despegarlas del culo…-le dijo mientras sin disimulo alguno estiraba y estiraba para ver si se las podía quitar de entre medio del culo porque la estaban matando –voy a quitármelas! –dijo finalmente.

-¿Pero qué dices? –le contestó Quinn medio nerviosa porque ya estaba sufriendo una vergüenza ajena horrible.

-Qué me las quito! Voy al baño a quitármelas y punto! Porque ya estoy medio escocía!

Y al girarse bruscamente para ir hacia el baño, Carmen chocó con una chica que estaba a su lado, provocando un empujón.

-¡Coño ten cuidado tía! –dijo esta con un poco de mala leche.

-Perdona, perdona es que las bragas me violan…-contestó casi sin mirarla a la cara y yendo hacia el lavabo medio coja y sin mirar atrás.

Quinn se quedó mirando a la chica en cuestión y enseguida la reconoció…era uno de sus tantos rollos que había tenido cuando Rachel se marchó a Nueva York "_oohh oohh mierda…es Sandra" _pensó, pues con esta tía estuvo varias noches…."ejercitando" por decirlo así.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven!-dijo la chica al reconocer también a Quinn. Se acercó a ella y le dio un par de besos a modo de saludo…pero no en las mejillas…se los dio en la comisura de los labios. Era una total depredadora.

Quinn como buena lesbiana que era no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fueran por un segundo un mini segundo hacia los pechos de la chica…los veía..grandes, voluptuosos, mostrando un canalillo importante….no era como ella los recordaba.

-¿Te gustan Quinn? Me las he operado….-le dijo Sandra, sin cortarte un pelo al ver que la rubia se había fijado en ellos.

La rubia se puso un poco colorada ante la gran "pillada" de la chica.

-Si quieres te las enseño en un momento en el baño Quinn….y las pruebas…-se insinuó enseguida, iba a saco.

La rubia le sonrío algo nerviosa.

-No, no gracias Sandra…ahora tengo pareja… –contestó, mientras qué con su cabeza señaló hacia la pista de baile, hacia Rachel, que por cierto las estaba mirando desde el principio.

-Yo no soy celosa Quinn –le contestó la otra –joder…tú y yo hemos pasado grandes momentos, no? Mi cama te espera cuando quieras…y mi cuerpo te hecha de menos….¿menudos polvazos hemos vivido, verdad? –le preguntó con picardía.

La verdad era que Quinn se sentía incómoda ante la chica, era demasiado descarada, demasiado directa _¿habría sido ella misma de igual modo?_ se preguntó internamente por un momento.

-Si si…estuvieron bien si...si…-decía, pero se moría por acabar esa conversación, no estaba nada cómoda, pero no hizo falta cambiar de tema porque en ese momento Rachel apareció y le metió un morreo a Quinn que casi llegó con su lengua hasta la campanilla de la rubia. Estaba marcando territorio. A la rubia le sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Y tú eres? –le preguntó la morena a la de las tetas grandes, una vez soltó la boca de Quinn.

-Sandra, soy Sandra una vieja amiga de Quinn, bueno o no tan vieja…de este pasado verano –le dijo con putería, y no le dio ni dos besos ni nada…allí había mucha tensión -¿y tú eres….? –le preguntó la chica.

-Yo soy Rachel…su novia –le contestó mientras la agarraba por su cintura.

Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo, muy incómodo y Quinn no sabía ni que hacer ni dónde mirar…

Sandra supo que tenía que irse…

-Bueno me voy…lo dicho Quinn…ya sabes donde estoy –le dijo sabiendo perfectamente que la rubia la estaba entendiendo, y le volvió a dar un par de besos en la comisura de los labios delante de la morena, sin cortarse.

Esta vez Sandra si quiso darle a Rachel un par de besos para despedirse y cuando estuvo cerca de su oído le dijo en bajito.

-Procura cuidar de ella "Raquelita" porque si te despistas demasiado…puede que te la quiten –y la miró a la cara para espetarle una falsa sonrisa.

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron por un momento en silencio. La morena parecía que tenía un ataque de celos o de cuernos bastante importante…pero a Quinn no le gustó que sintiera celos, no de esa manera, estaba harta de que Rachel la considerara su "novia" cuando ha ella le iba bien o se sentía amenazada por otra.

-¿A qué ha venido ese beso Rachel? ¿Has pasado de mi puta cara media noche y ahora me metes la lengua hasta la garganta?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola chicas! Bueno espero os haya gustado!**

**Sé que hay bastante gente que sigue ese Fic pero nunca comenta, lo cierto es que me gustaría que os animarais y lo hicierais para ver que pensáis y para saber si alargo o no la historia**

**Y a las que comentáis siempre o casi siempre que os voy a decir: Que soys geniales! Y que me encantan! Y que un abrazo a todas! **

**Hasta mañana!**

**vero **


	23. Chapter 23

-¿A qué ha venido ese beso Rachel? ¿Has pasado de mi puta cara media noche y ahora me metes la lengua hasta la garganta?

La diva era lo último que se esperaba.

-Usted perdone Quinn pero… ¿Has pasado de mi puta cara media noche y te has dedicado a besar y saludar a todo bicho viviente que se encuentra en esta sala? –le contestó usando exactamente el mismo tono de voz que la rubia había usado.

Desde luego ambas tenían percepciones muy distintas de lo que llevaban de esa noche. La rubia flipó colores y su cara mostró la aberración que para ella acababa de escuchar por parte de su chica…y la morena se dio cuenta.

-No no Quinn, no pongas esa cara…al final he tenido que venir porque ya pensaba que tú y esa os tirabais encima de la barra…

-¿Estás celosa Rachel? –le preguntó

-Ese no es el punto Quinn –le dijo bien seria la morena.

-¿Y cuál es entonces? –le preguntó intrigada Quinn, pero igual o más seria que incluso Rachel.

-El punto es que me haces dudar de con cuantas de estas guar….-se cortó el insulto- te has acostado …

-¿Y eso que más te da a ti ahora? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Disculparme por mi pasado? –le dijo mientras se señalaba a ella misma.

-No claro que no…no te disculpes…cada uno es como es…y está claro que tú te abres de piernas fácilmente –le espetó fríamente. A la rubia le cambió el gesto, no le gustó ni un pelo lo que su chica acababa de decirle.

Qué la morena tuviera celos lo podía entender, que tuviera un ataque de cuernos lo podía aceptar pero que le insinuara que ella era una guarra? no…ahí acababa de traspasar una ralla muy fina…la del respeto. A la rubia siempre le había gustado el sexo, ella nunca se había reprimido ni negado a tenerlo y tenía clarísima su sexualidad como para dejar de disfrutarla y si estuvo un tiempo de flor en flor ¿Quién era ella para recriminarle nada? Solo faltaba!

-¿Me estás juzgando Rachel? ¿Me estás llamando zorra o algo parecido? –le preguntó clavándole sus ojos en los suyos.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso Quinn…no vayas por ahí…

-¿Ah no? Pues me lo ha parecido Rachel…-le contestó moviendo la cabeza haciendo "síes" con ella.

-No he querido decir eso…es solo que no soporto pensar a cuantas de aquí te has tirado desde que me fui de España la primera vez...! No lo soporto!

-Pues no lo pienses joder! Ahora estoy contigo…o eso creo…y sino no haberte largado! –se le escapó…es que estaba cabreada y el filtro empezaba a fallar.

-Eh! Eh! Para! Para! No vengas ya con esa película, ¿ok? Dejamos claro que no íbamos a volver a lo mismo, tú y yo aclaramos en NY que esa parte quedaba zanjada así que no remuevas la mierda porque contra más la remueves más huele! –le dijo usando una metáfora poco afortunada, algo escatológica.

Pero la rubia estaba encendida…estaba encendida y molesta porque llevaba mucho tiempo tragando que Rachel no le aclarara en qué punto de la relación se encontraban, estaba harta de tener que esconderse cada vez que a la morena le daba la neura…y no podía más…lo iba a "vomitar" todo en ese momento porque si no la indigestión sería crónica, pero antes de hacerlo tomó un poco de aire, quería hablar con calma y no montar un numerito.

-Estoy cansada Rachel…-le dijo con cierto tono de agotamiento.

-¿Cansada de qué? –le preguntó la morena pues no esperaba esa respuesta y no la entendía…

-Estoy cansada de tu indecisión Rachel, estoy cansada de no saber en qué punto estamos tú y yo, estoy cansada de no saber qué futuro nos espera, estoy cansada de no poder besarte cuando me apetece porque te da la "neura" o vergüenza de que te vean besándote con una mujer porque estoy segura que si yo fuera hombre sería otro cuento, estoy cansada de los comentarios del puto Edward homofobo de mierda y que tú no seas capaz de callarle la boca ni una sola vez para defenderme…

Rachel iba escuchando atentamente todo lo que Quinn decía, y era incapaz de cortarla porque le estaba diciendo cuatro verdades en la cara que la estaban dejando medio paralizada.

-Estoy cansada de que todo el día saques la billetera como si todo en este mundo se solucionara con dinero….estoy cansada de tus celos de tus paranoias…

-Y por su puesto estás cansada de que sea una ex yonki borracha..¿no? –le cortó Rachel con la voz algo quebrada.

-No cielo no….ahí te equivocas. De eso no estoy cansada…me he partido el alma para sacarte de esa mierda y créeme cariño que volvería hacerlo una y mil veces si hiciera falta…pero no soporto que me escondas Rachel. No me puedes enjaular dónde y cuando tu quieras…yo nací libre y seguiré libre y estoy muy orgullosa de ser quién soy y no voy a cambiar ni por ti… y ni mucho menos por ese maldito chupasangre.

La morena notaba como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos…estaba escuchando verdades como puños.

-¿Qué me he tirado a treinta chicas o a veinte o a cinco cuando te fuiste? Puede…pero ahora estoy contigo Rachel…y si una cosa tengo clara es la fidelidad…y yo soy fiel cuando amo incondicionalmente y a ti te amo…ahora bien ¿Tú me amas realmente Rachel? ...porque visto lo visto…creo que la respuesta es no.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, la morena notaba los ojos aguados pero las lágrimas no le acababan de salir…estaba bloqueada o en estado de shock a causa de todo lo que la rubia le acababa de decir…y Quinn vio que su chica no le contestaba a la pregunta si la amaba o no…así que habló de nuevo.

-Mira Rachel…mejor me voy…todo esta siendo demasiado intenso –le dijo viendo que la morena seguía callada -voy tirando hacia el hotel. Mañana hablamos…¿Ok?

Y la rubia se dio la vuelta sin darle un beso a su chica y deseó con toda su alma que Rachel fuera hacia ella y la frenara y le dijera que la amaba y la besara y todas esas cosas….pero no sucedió…porque Rachel no reaccionó…como siempre.

Lo cierto es que la discusión que tuvieron no fue agresiva, no se espetaron insultos, ni malas formas, ni montaron ningún número, ni gritos, ni resultó ser demasiado dramática…sencillamente Quinn le soltó todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que llevaba dentro.. y Rachel supo que ella que tenía razón…ella era tan y tan cobarde que se daba pena así misma.

La diva se quedó mirando cómo Quinn salía de la discoteca y por un momento tuvo la sensación que la perdía… que la estaba perdiendo…pero alguien le llamó la atención, sacándola de ese pensamiento. Era Carmen.

-¿Y la rubia? –le preguntó al no encontrarla en el mismo sitio dónde la había dejado.

-Se ha ido –fue lo que contestó la morena, sin más…pero su cara reflejó qué no se había ido por gusto.

Carmen se la quedó mirando, ya lo había pillado todo.

-¿Habéis discutido, eh? –le dijo- ¿Quieres hablarlo? –le preguntó con toda su buena fe.

Rachel se la quedó mirando…desde luego lo último que quería era hablar con Carmen. Pues ella consideraba y razón no le faltaba que la muchacha siempre estaba diciendo tonterías y burradas y no tenía cuerpo para aguantar nada de eso…no, no quería hablar con ella y Carmen se dio cuenta.

-Oye, ven aquí –le dijo mientras le cogía de la mano y se la llevaba medio arrastrada a un rincón de la discoteca –siéntate por favor –le dijo señalando un par de sillones.

Ambas se quedaron frente a frente, Carmen habló primero, lo hizo despacio para que Rachel la entendiera bien.

-Mira Rachel, sé qué piensas de mí. Qué siempre digo idioteces, tonterías, y demás estupideces, ¿Pero de verdad crees que soy así de payasa las 24 horas de día cariño? Es un escudo…es fachada…para protegerme…¿entiendes? Hay gente que opta por ser borde o seca o retraída y yo opté por el humor…pero no deja de ser eso…un escudo.

La morena asintió en silencio, hasta el momento la entendía.

-No he tenido una vida fácil, para nada…y encontrarme con Quinn fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me ayudó tanto…. Ella es prácticamente lo único que tengo…y te aseguro Rachel que me encantaría me encantaría que me gustaran las mujeres porque desde luego lucharía por ella con uñas y dientes…pero no es el caso…no hay esa clase de "química" que tiene que haber ¿sabes? –dijo sonriendo.

Rachel mostró una pequeña sonrisa junto a ella y dejó que continuara hablando, nunca había visto ese lado de Carmen.

-Escúchame Rachel: Quinn es un sol, eh? un sol con todo lo que eso implica, y ella te quiere Rachel, te quiere como no ha querido a nadie en su vida…y te lo digo yo que hace años que la conozco y jamás la había visto tan enamorada…pero cómo dice una canción que ahora no recuerdo exactamente de quién es… no se puede "tapar el sol bajo una campana"…no se puede…¿Captas lo que digo? –le preguntó.

-Perfectamente –le dijo Rachel en un castellano excelente, con los ojos entristecidos por todo lo que estaba oyendo.

-Si quieres a Quinn la quieres y punto, y no debes esconderla de nadie, de NA-DIE –le recalcó –no la pierdas Rachel….porque te arrepentirás…

Carmen se dio cuenta que quizás había sido demasiado dura con ella, demasiado contundente…pero es que no había terminado aún de hablar con la diva.

-Dame las manos Rachel –le dijo.

La morena se quedó un poco perpleja _"¿las manos?"_ pensó, pero se las dio sin más. Carmen le levantó la mano derecha.

-Mira Rachel, en esta mano, la derecha, tienes todo lo que has querido siempre: tú carrera profesional, fama, reconocimiento, teatro, cine, dinero…todo eso.

Después Carmen le levantó la mano izquierda.

-En esta mano tienes a Quinn, tienes su amor, tu felicidad, tu ilusión, tu vida en pareja…¿Me sigues?

-Ajá…-le contestó la morena.

-Como ves tienes dos opciones Rachel pero no quiere decir que sean incompatibles…-le decía mientras sostenía ambas manos de la chica por separado –pero si las juntas Rachel –y Carmen se las juntó, palma con palma –puedes tener ambas cosas…¿Lo ves?...sólo depende de ti… lo puedes tener todo -le terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

La morena se quedó por un momento quieta, mirando sus propias manos juntas, reflexionando…se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que Carmen le decía…y no dudó en abrazarla…

-Gracias! Gracias Carmen…lo necesitaba -le dijo al oído en castellano mientras seguía abrazada a ella.

Estuvieron abrazadas unos segundos… hasta que Ana y Eva las encontraron.

-Joder! Por fin coño! Os llevamos buscando por toda la sala hace un buen rato! –espetó Ana -¿Y Quinn? Porque nos queremos marchar ya para ir a dormir…

Carmen se quedó mirándolas a las dos.

-Ehhh…Quinn se ha ido antes porque….se encontraba algo mal –les dijo, para no tener que dar más explicaciones –pues venga vámonos entonces..¿Y Sara? –preguntó ella.

Eva y Ana intercambiaron miradas cómplices… y una sonrisilla se les escapó a ambas.

-¿Sara? Ja jajaja –rió Eva- Sara hace rato que se ha largado…con compañía ya sabes. Nos ha dicho que ella ya llegará al hotel por su cuenta…menuda pájara! –acabó de decir riendo.

-Así que por favor ya que somos sólo cuatro volvamos de regreso pero ya!… vamos a pedir un taxi que me encantaría poder dormir ni que fuera un par de horas! –les dijo Ana mientras tiraba de Carmen y Rachel para que se levantaran.

Finalmente las cuatro abandonaron el local para pedir un taxi de regreso al hotel. Carmen se sentó de copiloto al lado del taxista, Ana y Eva se sentaron atrás y se quedaron sobadas a los pocos kilómetros…habían estado bailando mucho y se sentían realmente cansadas. Y Rachel quedó en uno de los laterales de atrás mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida…pensando qué debía hacer o decir respecto a Quinn…le asustaba la idea de que la rubia estuviera más enojada de la cuenta…no sabía que se iba a encontrar…

El taxi llegó a su destino justo cuando los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por el horizonte. Ana y Eva se despertaron del frenazo que metió el muchacho al llegar, pues por poco se tragan los asientos de delante y enseguida ellas salieron por la puerta del coche medio dormidas y con ganas de pillar la cama…ni se acordaron de pensar qué había que pagar al taxista. Rachel por su parte quiso pagarlo pero Carmen la detuvo.

-Yo pago Rachel! Tú los has pagado a la ida… -le dijo- ¿Cuánto es? –le preguntó al chico.

-75 Euros – contestó el hombre.

-¿75 Euros? ¿Pero este cacharro va con gasolina o con queroseno? –le preguntó mientras rebuscaba por su monedero.

-Tenga en cuenta que le he hecho descuento….señora.

"_Dios que dolor…me ha llamado señora"_ pensó Carmen la cuál no acababa de encontrar la pasta…y cuando la tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta que tenía como unos 60€…pero tuvo una de sus geniales ideas…es que estaba falta de sexo y el chico era bien guapo!

-Oye…me faltan 15 euros…pero quiero que sepas que no llevo bragas puestas porque me han violado esta noche…¿Tú me entiendes verdad? –le dijo…poniendo cara picarona.

-Soy gay –contestó el taxista de mala gana al momento –y no.. no he entendido un carajo de nada de lo que me ha dicho.

-¡Joder! Pero que es coño pasa en esta zona! ¿Es el agua del grifo o qué? Todo el mundo está invertido! –dijo levantando las manos desesperada y guiñándole un ojo a la diva.

Finalmente Rachel pagó la diferencia y ambas salieron del taxi. El sol ya casi había salido del todo y la morena supo exactamente donde encontrar a Quinn, sabía qué no iba a estar durmiendo.

Se acercó hasta el porche, y la vio sentada en la mecedora, tapada con una manta por encima, debido que hacía algo de rasca y con una humeante taza de café caliente entre las manos…estaba pensativa.

-Quinn…. –la llamó, tímidamente. Y la rubia giró la cara para mirarla.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Un saludo!**

**Cuidaros**

**Klavier**


	24. Chapter 24

La rubia al oírla giró su cara para mirar a Rachel… y cómo estaba amaneciendo los rayos del sol caían sobre su rostro dándole una luz y un color especial a sus ojos…un tono entre miel y aceituna…volvió su vista al frente sin decir nada. Rachel se dio perfectamente cuenta que Quinn seguía dolida…era lógico. Se acercó a ella despacio, paso a paso…

-¿Podemos hablar? –le dijo cuando estuvo cerca de ella, al pié de la mecedora.

La rubia volvió a mirarla y con su mirada le dio a entender "te escucho", pero no dijo ni media palabra. La morena tomó un poco de aire. Lo cierto era que a esas horas de la mañana hacía frío, pero Rachel estaba tan y tan nerviosa que sentía como su corazón bombeaba sangre a toda pastilla por su cuerpo haciendo que su torrente sanguíneo le proporcionara el calor interno que necesitaba…no sentía frío.

-Lo siento Quinn –le dijo de buenas a primeras, abriendo sus dos brazos hacia los lados.

-¿El qué? –respondió la rubia al momento -¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente Rachel? –matizó.

-Todo Quinn…todo! Siento el haber sido tan cobarde, tan imbécil….pero sobretodo siento el hecho de qué te sintieras desplazada o que creas que no me importas o que me avergüenzo de ti…o que no te quiero…porque es justo todo lo contrario Quinn… te quiero.. . y mucho…muchísimo.

-¿Es por tu carrera Rachel? Te…te da miedo que por mi culpa tu carrera se vaya a la mierda o… no sé.. .¿tienes miedo de qué no te llamen para hacer papeles porque estás con una tía?... o qué se yo! –le preguntó.

-Qué le den por culo a mi carrera Quinn…de verdad… si no estás a mi lado… creo que no tengo ilusión por nada…-contestó sin pestañear.

La rubia se la quedó mirando…sin responder nada a lo que acababa de decir su chica… no las tenía todas.

Rachel entonces se agachó, poniéndose a la altura de su chica y con dulzura puso sus manos sobre su cara… para mirarle a esos ojos que en ese momento eran de color indefinido…

-¿Puedes perdonarme Quinn…? ¿Puedes perdonarme…otra vez? –le preguntó.

Joder claro que podía! cómo no iba a perdonarla de nuevo con todo lo que la amaba…la perdonaría una vez y otra y otra …en esta vida y en todas las que tuviera. Ahora bien, Quinn también tenía su amor propio, su orgullo y no estaba dispuesta a que Rachel la pisoteara de nuevo, a qué la hiciera sentir mal, a qué la escondiera…se puede querer sí…pero antes está la dignidad de uno mismo.

-Rachel…hay cosas que tienen que cambiar, porque yo no estoy dispuesta a…

-Si claro –le cortó la morena, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería –lo sé Quinn…créeme que tomado nota de todo… tienes toda la razón…toda… y lo haré…cambiaré -le dijo y se lanzó con valentía a darle un beso en los labios.

Fue un beso corto, muy tierno, un leve roce...y cuando la morena se separó observó que la rubia la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos… por un momento temió que la rechazara… no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba por la cabeza de Quinn…hasta que esta habló.

-¿Vamos a dormir? –le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rachel se tranquilizó y sonrió abiertamente…

-Claro! claro cariño…vamos… -le contestó al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y le daba la mano a Quinn para que se levantara de la mecedora.

La rubia se levantó dejando la taza de café en el mismo suelo y con la manta que llevaba encima tapó a Rachel para que no se enfriara… La agarró por la cintura y poco a poco caminaron hacia su habitación. Por el camino se encontraron a Carmen que se había cambiado de ropa para comenzar a trabajar y la cara que tenía la pobre era de dos cosas: o no haber dormido en veinticuatro horas o haberse bebido veinticuatro cubalibres…menos mal que era lo primero!

Al paso de las chicas, Carmen miró a Rachel con complicidad y está le devolvió un guiño pero ninguna de las tres dijo nada… todas estaban bastante cansadas y con pocas ganas de charla.

La pareja sin dejar de soltarse en ningún momento entró en la habitación.

-Antes de acostarme voy a darme una ducha Rachel –le dijo Quinn mientras quitaba la manta que llevaban encima y la soltaba encima de una silla para dirigirse al baño.

-De acuerdo –contestó la morena sin poder evitar sentirse algo triste porque no habían vuelto a besarse en ningún momento.

Rachel vio como la rubia se metía en el baño y escuchó como ésta abría el grifo del agua, se desvestía y se metía en ella…"_qué diablos!"_ pensó de repente.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más se desnudó en la habitación y fue directa al baño…asomó su cabeza por entre la cortina de plástico…

-¿Puedo entrar Quinn? –le preguntó.

La rubia se quedó sorprendida de verla…

-¿Tú quieres entrar Rachel? –le respondió con otra pregunta mientras el agua ya le resbalaba por el cuerpo.

-Yo me muero por entrar ahí contigo Quinn… -le dijo cuando ya abría la cortina y ponía el primer pié en la ducha.

La morena nada más entrar rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su chica y la miró a los ojos mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ambas y el vapor inundaba toda la sala…

-Te amo mucho ¿sabes? –le dijo.

La rubia la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Demuéstramelo entonces –contestó…obviamente insinuándose y ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo…eran conscientes de lo que allí estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Comenzaron a besarse poco a poco, con mucha ternura y algo de timidez como si fuese la primera vez que lo hicieran...sensualmente se mordisqueaban sutilmente los labios, se miraban a los ojos, se sonreían…hasta que ya sus lenguas empezaron a abrirse paso a través de sus bocas…buscándose el roce la una con la otra y entonces la pasión no tuvo freno. Rachel deslizó sus manos desde el cuello de su chica donde las tenía hasta su pequeña cintura para apoyarla en la pared de la ducha…pero a Quinn no le importó sentir las frías baldosas en su espalda pues realmente la rubia estaba que se salía y ni si quiera notó el cambio de temperatura en su piel…y ahora era ella quién rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de la morena.

En ningún momento sus labios se separaron, no podían dejar de besarse con pasión ni incluso cuando estaban totalmente debajo del chorro de agua y respiraban con dificultad…les daba igual… ya se tomaban el oxigeno la una de la otra…directamente de sus bocas… La morena bajó una de sus manos hacia abajo, recorriendo instintivamente toda la piel de su rubia y alzó una de las piernas de Quinn hacia arriba con la ayuda de su mano...lo estaba deseando… Rachel deseaba introducir sus dedos en el interior de su novia, sentir su calor, su humedad, buscar su clítoris...y estimularlo…estimularlo….hasta que Quinn se corriera de puro placer….

-Por favor…entra ya…. –le suplicó entre jadeos la rubia al notar que Rachel merodeaba con sus dedos por su zona íntima.

La morena la miró a los ojos, y vio que Quinn ya no tenía ese color indefinido en ellos, tenía un color verde intenso, un color que gritaba "deseo"…

-No…todavía no… -le dijo para desesperación de Quinn y la morena agachó su cabeza para lamerle los pezones a la rubia…lamerlos con lascivia, chupándolos junto con toda el agua que corría por ellos…. Poniendo a su chica aún más hot de lo que ya estaba si es que eso era posible… y Quinn se sentía tan y tan caliente que creía que no notaba ya ni el agua en su piel…pues en cuanto el agua la tocaba, al instante se evaporaba del calor que la muchacha emanaba…

-Rachel por favor…me va a dar algo…entra…-le dijo sin casi ya poder hablar y acto seguido con su propia mano tomó la de Rachel para introducirla en ella…no podía esperar más….necesitaba terminar con aquel suplicio…y lo hizo…juntas lo hicieron, y cuando Quinn terminó de espetar el último gemido de placer una paz interna le recorrió el cuerpo y la mente al mismo tiempo.

La rubia tuvo claro que había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida…quizás por el momento psicológico que había vivido horas antes o quizás porque llevaba horas sin dormir y el placer le había parecido intensísimo….no lo sabía…pero lo que sí tenía claro era porque había sido con su novia…con Rachel…estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de ella…la quería tanto!…desde luego Quinn que siempre había pensado que el sexo estaba sobrevalorado se daba cuenta que cuando lo practicas con la persona que amas…es una experiencia que no tiene precio…es de un valor incalculable…y no quería perderlo.

-Yo también –le dijo Quinn mirando a su chica, que no la comprendió.

-No…no te he entendido cariño…-le dijo la morena algo perdida.

-Yo también te amo Rachel –le aclaró para besarla con suavidad en los labios.

Las dos acabaron de ducharse juntas, justo después de que Quinn hiciera que Rachel llegara hasta el séptimo cielo…no pensaba dejar que su chica se fuera a dormir con todo el calentón…eso no es humano!

Salieron y se metieron en la cama, desnudas y abrazadas….la última vez que miraron el reloj eran poco más de las 8 de la mañana "_vaya horas de irse a dormir vida_" le dijo una de ellas a la otra…"_me da igual la hora que sea…sólo quiero que me abraces"_ les respondió la otra… y ambas se durmieron.

Por primera vez o por lo menos que la rubia recordase, era la primera vez que ella se despertaba en la cama y se encontraba sola …sin Rachel a su lado, pues normalmente siempre había sido la morena la que se levantaba más tarde y ella antes, pero esta vez no fue así_…"¿dónde estará?" _le vino a la mente a la rubia_. _Quinn se levantó de la cama algo aturdida, miró de nuevo el reloj las 18h de la tarde _"qué día más raro…ya tengo el cuerpo totalmente al revés"_ pensó. Fue al baño y se encontró todo tirado por el suelo tal y como ellas lo habían dejado antes de irse a dormir y de…sonrío por dentro al recordarlo...después se lavó la cara y vistió para ir en busca de su chica…. o de alguien al menos!

Por allí en recepción poca gente había, algún que otro cliente pero no encontraba a nadie del personal hasta que fue a la cocina y se encontró con Eva y Ana que algo cuchicheaban en bajito.

-Eh chicas! Buenos días..o buenas tardes.. ya no sé….¿Qué criticáis ya? –les preguntó pues las había visto y las conocía como si fueran sus propias hijas.

-Jajajaa buenas tardes Quinn! menuda cara empanada llevas! ¿Criticar nosotras? Para nada…-contestó Ana.

La rubia fue a buscar un vaso de agua…tenía la boca algo pastosa…al fin yal cabo estaba recién levantada aunque fueran las seis y pico de la tarde!

-¿Habláis de Sara, eh? pájaras….-les dijo mientras bebía un gran sorbo apoyada en alguno de los muebles de la cocina.

-¡Es qué todavía no ha vuelto la cabrona! –contestó Eva.

-¿Y? –preguntó Quinn levantando los hombros.

-¡Pues que no sabemos cómo le ha ido! –dijo nuevamente Eva, con cara de "_se ha follado a una tía y no sabemos nada de nada porque el zorrón verbenero no aparece"._

_-_Jajajaja –se descojonaba la rubia- pero mira que sois cotillas…si queréis saber ya sabéis donde está la disco…y dejar a la muchacha tranquila que haga lo que quiera con su vida!

Las dos muchachas se quedaron mirando entre ellas…Ana habló esta vez.

-¡Y un huevo no vamos a preguntar! Esta Sara nos debe un informe de pies a cabeza y a doble espacio! Jajajaja -rió y contaminó a las otras dos con su risa.

Cuando las risas se terminaron y después de que estuviesen hablando de alguna otra tontería más, Quinn les preguntó lo que realmente necesitaba saber.

-Chicas ¿Habéis visto a Rachel?

Ambas negaron con la cabeza…"_que extraño…¿donde coño estará_?" pensó la rubia.

-¿Y al Cardenal? ¿Lo habéis visto? –pues Quinn sabía que Carmen controlaba todo el percal y que no se le escapaba ni una.

Las dos volvieron a negar con la cabeza "_ni idea chica…tampoco sabemos donde_ _está Richelieu…"_ dijo una de ellas.

-Joder que raro…bueno voy a ver si encuentro alguna de ellas…hasta luego nenas! Y no seáis malas!

Quinn dio vueltas de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar alguna de las dos mujeres de su vida…pero nada.. .no las veía…se encontró con Ismael y no supo decirle, se encontró con Antonio y nada…hasta que de repente se cruzó con Sara por la entrada del jardín…

-Hoooombreeee! Amigaaa mía! Bienvenida al club! –le dijo con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La chiquilla se quedó un poco cortada…pero llevaba una cara de felicidad en el rostro que hablaba por si sola.

-Hola Quinn! –le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo- ¿Qué tal? –espetó.

-Yo bien…mejor que tú..o puede que no…haber ..¿mírame?...uy uy uy…creo que tú estás mejor que yo, ¿eeeehhh pillinaaaa? Jajaja –rió con cariño la rubia.

Sara que seguía aún cortada era incapaz de articular palabra… y Quinn se dio cuenta…

-Tranqui Sara tranqui….no te me sulfures que no pasa nada, ¿eh? ya hablaremos…pero te doy un consejo: en la cocina hay dos hienas que te están esperando cómo agua de mayo…evítalas si puedes –y le guiñó un ojo.

-Vale vale.. tomare el consejo Quinn…madre mía la que me espera con ese par…

-Oye por cierto…¿tú no habrás visto a Rachel, verdad? –preguntó ya cambiando de tema.

-Pues mira si! las he visto! –dijo Sara ara sorpresa de la rubia.

-¿Las has visto? ¿A quiénes? –preguntó extrañada.

-A Carmen y Rachel…me las he cruzado en la carretera…he reconocido el coche de Carmen bueno más bien el papamóvil! Jajaja …iban dirección a la capital….-terminó de decir.

Quinn se quedó bastante perpleja…la verdad es que lo último que esperaba es que Rachel y Carmen fueran juntas a ningún lado…no…no acababa de entenderlo…¿Dónde habrían ido? Y sobre todo ¿A qué?

-¿Ah siiii? Psss…bueno…pues ya vendrán supongo…-dijo volviendo a levantar los hombros toda resignada –pues mira sabes ¿qué? Vamos a tomarnos un cafelito tu y yo…¿te parece? –le propuso mientras toda sonriente posaba su brazo por encima de su hombro..

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Un saludo chicas! Y chico! qué me ha salido uno por el camino! ^.^**

**Verónica.**


	25. Chapter 25

Más de una hora llevaban la rubia y Sara delante de ese café mientras esta última le contaba más o menos cómo le había ido la noche.

-Resumiendo entonces…-dijo Quinn- qué si pero qué no, ¿cierto?

-Si exacto. Es que fue raro Quinn porque no sé…yo estoy acostumbrada a una espalda ancha grande y ella tenía una espalda pequeñita, estoy acostumbrada a notar una barba en la cara y ella era suave y delicada…total que raro…fue raro.

-Si claro…aparte que echarías en falta algo…ya me entiendes la…el…el pichón vamos!

-Jajajaj! Si claro obviamente eso también!

-¿Pero tú disfrutaste Sara? Tú…llegaste a….

-Joder eso si! eso si!…para mí fue fantástico Quinn, porque desde luego la chica dio en "la tecla" en todo momento y yo… buffff….me pongo nerviosa de recordarlo y todo…pero por otro lado creo que yo no estuve a la altura de las circunstancias….no estoy segura de que ella…terminara…que disfrutara…

-¡Anda ya! seguro que si tonta! ¿Habéis vuelto a quedar?-le preguntó

-Si…hemos quedado el próximo fin de semana…

-¡Pues entonces nena! ¡Qué más quieres! Seguro que sí lo hizo…además no seas tan dura contigo misma…nadie nace enseñado…ya irás aprendido…y sino ya te enseñaré yo cuatro trucos…teóricos ¿eh? …no te emociones…jajajaja –como se notaba que la rubia estaba de buen humor.

Un buen rato más estuvieron las dos chicas hablando del tema hasta que Quinn miró su reloj.

-Madre…son casi las 21h de la noche y ese par que no aparecen….me estoy empezando a preocupar…-espetó por un momento.

-Va tranquila Quinn! seguro se han entretenido en algo….¿vamos a cenar?...no me dejes sola con esas dos bichas por favor! –le suplicó con las manos juntas en forma de ruego.

-No pensaba hacerlo Sara… venga vamos –le dijo, pues pensó que cenando se le pasaría antes el rato.

Y así lo hicieron, todas estuvieron cenando alrededor de la mesa…bueno todos menos Rachel y Carmen que seguían sin aparecer…Sara tuvo que aguantar las cuatro bromas y preguntas que el par de hienas intentaron sonsacarle pero la muchacha aguantó el tipo perfectamente…además de que si en algún momento se sintió algo "acorralada" ya estaba allí la rubia para ayudarla.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar y se morían por pillar la cama para dormir, Quinn estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par pues recordemos que llevaba el día al revés…y se había levantado hacía muy pocas horas…decidió que para pasar el rato cogería un libro y se iría a leer al lado de la chimenea, sentada en uno de aquellos majestuosos sillones donde tuvo casi casi la primera conversación con Rachel.

Allí se encontraba sumergida en la lectura cuando apartó un momento la vista del libro al oír el motor de un coche llegar "_es la tartana de Carmen"_ pensó, pues aquello sonaba como un puñetero tractor, pero no se levantó, se quedó en la misma sala a esperar.

A los pocos minutos Rachel la localizó, entró en la cámara con un par de bolsas en la mano y vio a su chica entretenida con la lectura.

-Hola cariño –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en los labios…no fue un pico…fue algo más largo que eso... Se sentó en un sillón enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué estás leyendo con tanto interés? –preguntó curiosa.

-¿Qué estoy leyendo? –contestó -¿Dónde has ido?

-A la capital….-dijo pero por algo no le interesaba hablar del tema - ¿Qué lees? –insistió de nuevo.

Quinn levantó el libro, mostrándole la tapa de éste para que Rachel leyera el título, ya se defendía mucho en castellano.

-¿Cien maneras de cocinar bacalao? _"joder Quinn pedazo de bestseller que estás leyendo… qué nivelazo cariño mío"_ –pensó la morena sin poder evitar poner cara de estreñida.

-Si qué pasa! Está muy bien, ¿eh? qué aquí en la costa de al lado se pesca mucho bacalao! Y con este libro se aprende mucho…

-Ya..ya…-contestó Rachel con los ojos abiertos "_en cuanto termines me lo pasas qué lo estoy_ _deseando juas!juas!"_ –pensaba para sus adentros, pero se aguantaba la risa como podía para no herir los sentimientos de su chica.

La rubia continuaba con lo mismo…

-Qué no solo existe el bacalao al pil pil ¿entiendes?...está el bacalao con xamfaina, a la vizcaína, a la riojana, confitado…-menos mal que Carmen en ese momento entró en la sala porque a Rachel le iba a dar algo.

-Hola –les dijo a ambas pero luego se dirigió a la morena –Rachel…qué "el león está en la madriguera...o era el conejo?"…bueno qué eso…ya sabes.

-Alto! Alto! –espetó Quinn- ¿Estáis hablando en clave delante de mis narices? –les preguntó.

-NO! –contestaron al unísono las dos chicas y Carmen para disimular habló con la rubia.

-¿Qué lees? –Quinn le mostró la tapa- joder! Este libro es buenísssssimo! En la página 85 hay una receta fantástica la del "Bacalao a la miel con pasas y piñones"…mira mira ya verás que sí.

Efectivamente la rubia buscó esa página y ahí estaba la receta…

-Es que me lo he leído dos veces… es tan sublime este libro –dijo Carmenchu cómo dándolo por tan obvio.

La morena sencillamente no daba crédito…"_pero estos españoles es que son raros raros raros "_

-Bueno que yo me piro.. .voy a meterme en el "sobre" qué me caigo de sueño…hasta mañana chicas –les dijo y a cada una les dio un beso en la frente como si de niñas pequeñas se trataran y abandonó la sala.

La pareja se quedó a solas…Quinn estaba mosca mosca…

-Va Rachel cariño…. anda dime dónde habéis ido…. No me dejes así toda intrigada…-le decía con carita de niña buena.

-Bueno vale de acuerdo….de compras hemos ido de compras ¿ok? ¿Te quedas tranquila? –le respondió mientras que le mostraba las bolsas que llevaba en su mano.

"_¿De compras? Tanto misterio tanto conejo y león para ir de compras? Jumm…no sé…."-_pensó Quinn.

-¿Bueno y qué has comprado entonces? –le preguntó inmediatamente.

-Un chándal, bueno más bien dos –dijo mientras los sacaba de las bolsas y se los mostraba.

-¿Un chándal? –dijo Quinn toda extrañada_…"tanto rollo para dos chándales…pero estos norteamericanos es que son raros raros raros" _

_-_¡Si qué pasa! ¿Tú has visto que pintas llevamos para ir a correr? Los animales huyen a nuestro paso Quinn! No veo ni un triste palomo! Ya te dije que tú pareces el espantapájaros del mago de oz y entonces en qué lugar me deja eso? ¿en la espantapájaras? Ni hablar… hija aunque vayamos por el monte necesito algo de glamour…mira cariño! Mira qué bonito chándal aterciopelado de color morado te he comprado…a juego con tu_…"juguetito guapa que aún no me lo_ _has enseñado jejeje"_ –pensó, pero esto último no lo dijo claro.

-"_Uy! La barbie…¿esta jodía lo habrá visto?" _le vino a la mente pero si hizo la loca claro porque le daba corte y le respondió un "precioso cariño! un chándal precioso! Y el tuyo ¿de qué color es?"

-¡Es fucsia! rosa fucsia? –dijo entusiasmadísima mostrándoselo.

-¿Rosa furcia? –dijo en broma Quinn

-No no... esa es tu madre cielo.. –le respondió Rachel y ambas rieron un rato sin parar. Menos mal que habían recuperado el humor del principio.

Finalmente la rubia quedó medio convencida que habían ido de compras y no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y al rato se fueron de la mano a dormir las dos juntitas. Estaban viviendo buenos momentos.

A la mañana siguiente después de que la pareja hubiera ido a correr estrenando su nueva ropa deportiva, se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en la cocina hasta que entró Carmen toda desesperada….

-Quinn! Quinn! por fin te encuentro! Oye necesito un favorazo! –le dijo casi sin aliento.

-¿Quéeeeeee?¡ –respondió la rubia a modo "joder que es muy pronto no me des el coñazo ya!"

-Verás… es que yo tengo qué hacer muchas cosas hoy por aquí y tú estás de vacaciones y dispones de tiempo, ¿verdad?

-¡Al grano Carmen! –le dijo mientras soplaba sobre el café para que se enfriara un poco.

-Qué tienes que ir a la capital, a correos…. Qué me han enviado una carta certificada de "Hacienda somos todos" porque los muy mamones dicen que no pago mis impuestos! –dijo toda indignadísima.

-¡Es que no los pagas! –le contestó la rubia con los brazos en alto.

-¿Ah no? Pero es que yo soy mil eurista Quinn! ¿Eh? ¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? ¿Quizás una lesbi con ojos verdes y pelo rubio que tengo enfrente? Y además tengo hijos coño!

-Pero Carmen eso me llevará todo el día… ¿la capital? Joder entre que voy y vengo…-decía con cara de pereza hasta que la morena intervino.

-Oh Quinn! vamos! No seas tan cucarachera! Te ha cuidado del hotel todo este tiempo y no vas hacerle ese favor?

Al final entre una y otra consiguieron que la rubia se sintiera culpable y a regañadientes accediera a ir a la ciudad en busca de la maldita carta, no sin antes tener un impreso firmado por Carmen de esos que dan permiso para que otra persona la recoja. Rachel por su parte se negó a ir pues claramente dijo "yo paso nena! el hotel es tuyo, yo voy a tumbarme a la bartola" y se quedó en el lugar.

Ya lo habían conseguido. Ya se habían "desecho" de la rubia y ésta ni siquiera se había dado cuenta…

-Madre mía Rachel…cuando llegue a la ciudad y vea que no existe carta alguna…me mata, eh? No voy a tener mundo para correr! Que tú no la has visto cabreada…. –le decía una preocupada Carmen a su amiga.

-Tranquila Carmen… no pasará nada... además que sí… sí la he visto enfadada y da miedo… vaya que sí…aún la recuerdo el primer día en mi limusina allá en NY….qué pavor pasé…

-Di que sí guarra! Tú dame ánimos! –le contestó la muchacha.

-Va venga! Vamos a ponernos a ello qué tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer –le contestó Rachel.

Las dos chicas con ayuda de Isma y Antonio se afanaron a preparar todo lo que tenían metido en la cabeza. En la parte de atrás del jardín montaron una especie de carpa cerrada con una pequeña puerta de entrada, era de color blanca. Después por dentro la decoraron con todo de velitas románticas, de todos los tamaños…unas grandes y otras pequeñas. Pusieron pétalos de rosas por el suelo, y flores blancas esparcidas por todo el interior… colocaron una pequeña mesita redonda de hierro forjado para dos en medio la carpa junto con dos sillas…y llevaron un pequeño sofá que pusieron en algún rincón todo lleno de cojines de todos los tamaños y colores… era super acogedor…todo eso les llevó casi todo el día. Estaba claro que Rachel estaba montando una cena romántica e íntima… nada de cenar todos juntos de nuevo…

En algún lugar de la ciudad…la rubia estaba que salía de sus casillas.

-¡Oiga señor funcionario! Qué veo que no hablamos el mismo idioma…acérquese por favor –le dijo Quinn mientras que con su mano le hacía el típico gesto de "ven ven" –Ya le he dicho tres veces qué vengo a buscar una carta certificada de mi amiga…porque sino Hacienda la mete presa en la cárcel…y a ella le da mucho miedo que la violen dos presidiarias… ese miedo lo tiene interiorizado! ¿Entiende lo que le digo?

El funcionario del estado que estaba a puntito a puntito de mandar a la guapa chica rubia a freír espárragos se acercó a ella y cuando Quinn acabó de decir "tonterías" como pensaba él le contestó.

-¡Mire señorita! Por cuarta y última vez: que NO hay carta alguna a nombre de Carmen Garcia Fernández…qué su amiga debe estar loca o confundida… o ambas cosas a la vez por lo que me explica de ella…¡ no tengo ni idea! Pero le ruego por favor le ruego, por lo que más quiera qué no me dé más el tostón y qué haga el favor de salir de la fila que detrás suya hay quince personas esperando!

La cara de la rubia fue de todo menos de amigos…pero finalmente abandonó el lugar y tomó camino directa hacia el hotel _"!Me la como! Me voy a comer a Carmen con patatas!" _pensaba toda furiosa, pues había perdido más de la mitad del día…entre una cosa y otra llegaría casi a las ocho de la tarde! _"¡aaarrrrggghhh! Y encima tiene el móvil desconectado!"_

Casi a las nueve de la noche que llegó a la rubia al hotel, cabreada como una mona en busca de Carmen para comérsela y no a besos precisamente…hasta que se encontró de bruces con ella totalmente vestida de camarera elegante y repeinada de tal forma que no se le escapaba ni un pelo…todo engominado que lo llevaba.

-SSsshhhhh eeehhhh….rubia tranquila….respira….-le dijo esta poniéndole una mano al frente…porque la veía venir.

-¿Qué respireee? –le dijo toda molesta.

-Te están esperando para cenar…acompáñame –fue lo que contestó Carmen pasando totalmente del enojo de la rubia.

-¿Cómo? –y sin decir nada más…siguió a Carmen cuál perrito faldero pues esta echó a andar.

Lo que la rubia vio ante sus ojos fue una bonita carpa blanca en mitad del jardín trasero del hotel…su expresión fue de total sorpresa al verla…per más fue cuando entró en ella y se encontró todo lleno de velas encendidas, de pétalos por el suelo…todo muy romántico y en el centro una bonita mesa para dos y a Rachel (que por cierto estaba más que linda) de pié junto a una de las sillas….la tenía tomada por ambas manos.

-¿Le apetece cenar conmigo señorita? –le dijo la diva con una increíble y maravillosa expresión en la cara.

Quinn espetó una increíble sonrisa… ahora se daba cuenta de todo _"la madre que las parió…qué me han hecho el lío…" _pensó con un gran cariño.

Rachel acabó de retirar la silla de la mesa para que Quinn se sentara en ella y después ella se sentó enfrente. Entonces Carmen qué estaba puesta en el papel de metre les sirvió la bebida.

-Una copa de vino blanco para la rubia y para la preciosa morena un buen vaso de agua fresquita –y acercándose al oído de Rachel le dijo – Rachel es agua del grifo…para que no te vuelvas a "desinvertir"…ya sabes –y le guiñó un ojo.

Carmen les sirvió enseguida la cena…"bacalao" cómo no… y las dejó a solas en el interior de la carpa.

La rubia estaba muy emocionada y así lo indicaba la mirada de sus ojos…no se esperaba nada de esto.

-Joder Rachel…me has dejado super parada…madre mía cariño te lo has currado tanto…-le dijo mientras le cogía una de sus manos por encima de la mesa.

-Te dije que las cosas iban a cambiar mi vida…te debo mucho…

-No me debes nada cielo…todo lo que he hecho por ti ha sido porque te quiero…nada más.

-Yo si que te quiero… -le respondió la morena.

Las dos estuvieron cenando muy acarameladas…lo cierto era que nunca habían tenido una cena tan íntima y romántica…fue genial…no dejaban de tocarse las manos, de decirse "te quieros" continuamente…era un momento mágico y único.

Al terminar la cena por un momento Rachel se quedó seria, se quedó mirando a Quinn fijamente a los ojos incluso llegando a preocupar a la rubia.

-¿Qué… qué pasa Rachel? –le preguntó al verla pues parecía que tenía la cabeza en otro lado…justo todo lo contrario.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa Quinn –le respondió.

La rubia tragó saliva…no sabía si ese "tengo que decirte una cosa" iba a ser bueno o malo y no dijo nada, dejó que Rachel tomara la palabra.

-Escucha Quinn, he estado pensando, y lo tengo claro muy claro, de hecho no he tenido nada más claro en toda mi vida que esto…

"_¿El qué?"_ –se preguntaba la rubia internamente toda nerviosa.

-No voy a dejarte escapar…jamás…porque por fin he abierto los ojos mi vida… y sé que si no te tengo a mi lado siempre…no seré feliz….así que…yo me preguntaba si tu….

Se quedó por un momento callada y se levantó de la silla con algo entre las manos... Quinn la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par... no entendía nada. Rachel se colocó al lado de la rubia y se arrodilló…y con los nervios a flor de pié, pues las manos le temblaban un poco sacó de sus manos una cajita abierta con un impresionante anillo de diamantes… repito impresionante anillo de diamantes por si no os ha quedado claro…era un pedrusco…era el mismísimo peñón de Gibraltar…

-Me preguntaba si tu.. Quinn Fabray…¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Si…¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Y la rubia no supo el porque…pero extrañamente el primer pensamiento que le vino fue el de Edward….

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Hola a todo el mundo! Espero os guste! Ya me diréis.**

**Un abrazo digital!**

**Klavier.**


	26. Chapter 26

¿Cómo era posible que Edward le robara a Quinn un momento único como ese? ¿Por qué diablos le vino él a su mente? Si ella deseaba decir "sí quiero" ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? Pues porque pensaba que no funcionaría, que Edward les haría la vida imposible, además ¿Dónde iban a vivir? ¿Y la carrera de Rachel? ¿Era precipitado casarse? ...todas esos pensamientos dudas y demás preguntas golpeaban en la cabeza de la rubia a mil revoluciones por segundo hasta que la voz de la morena la sacó de un seco empujón de ellas…volviéndola de golpe a la realidad.

-¿Quinn por favor …háblame…dime algo y contéstame si sí o si no porque me estoy asustando ante tu silencio… –le dijo Rachel mientras aún seguía con una rodilla hincada en el suelo.

La rubia la miró a los ojos…a esos ojos grandes, profundos y castaños…y por algún motivo visualizó su vida junto a ella…¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no iban a casarse si ella la amaba con locura? Quinn siempre había tenido un lema por bandera "siempre es mejor arrepentirse de lo que uno hace que arrepentirse de lo que uno NO hace"…y no casarse con Rachel, no intentarlo podría ser algo que no se perdonara en la vida…no podía dejarla a escapar…porque ella sentía que Rachel era la mujer de su vida.

-Si quiero Rachel –fue lo único que dijo…sin más palabras.

Entonces la morena abrió sus expresivos ojos con una ilusión jamás espetada…estaba tan contenta y sentía una alegría tan impresionante que incluso era superior muy superior a cuando le entregaron el Tony…no existía comparación alguna la felicidad que sentía.

Rachel tomó una de las manos de Quinn buscando el dedo indicado y le colocó el anillo con suavidad y total delicadeza…le iba perfecto, clavado…como suele decirse iba "como anillo al dedo".

-Soy tan feliz cariño! tan feliz! ¡Te quiero Quinn…es que te quiero tanto! –le dijo mientras a la rubia no le daba tiempo ni a responder "yo también" porque Rachel ya la estaba besando.

La diva se levantó del suelo y se sentó a horcajadas encima de la rubia y le puso sus manos en la cara para besarla y besarla cada vez con más intensidad, se la comía a besos en ese momento… Así estuvieron un buen rato, sin hablar y Rachel decidió parar el ritmo que estaban tomando porque sino ya sabía a donde esa situación les conducía ….y no es que no lo deseara pero tenían que hablar, tenían que hablar de tantas cosas! Se separó un momento de los labios de la rubia y se miraron a los ojos, Quinn aún no había abierto la boca, no había dicho nada más…por un momento la chica levantó su mano y miró aquel impresionante anillo…

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Rachel al ver que lo miraba.

-¿Estás de broma Rachel? –respondió Quinn al momento –brilla más que el Faro de Alejandría cariño… -finalizó dándole una sonrisa a su ya prometida.

La morena sonrió ante el comentario de su chica…y se quitó de encima de sus piernas…

-Ven vamos al sofá mi vida… -le dijo señalando con su mano aquél pequeño sofá que habían colocado allí todo lleno de almohadas y cojines de colores…

Ambas se sentaron de medio lado, para mirarse de frente…

-Rachel…tú…tú te lo has pensado bien…¿Estás segura que vas aguantarme el resto de tu vida? Mira que ya tienes experiencia…–le dijo en tono de broma Quinn….pues estaba algo nerviosa y quería romper un poco el hielo con su chica…era todo un poco raro.

-Yo me muero por casarme contigo Quinn…no tiene nada que ver esto con la primera vez que me casé…nada! Estoy deseando que seas la Sra Berry.. –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿La señora Berry? No no…espera un segundo: ¿Dónde nos vamos a casar? –le preguntó.

-Aquí… en España…¿Dónde si no? Aquí es totalmente legal –contestó con obviedad la morena.

-Pues mi vida…aquí no se toma el apellido del conyugue como hacéis en USA… -le explicó Quinn.

-¿Ah no?

-No…aquí tu eres tú y yo soy yo…ni yo seré la señora Berry ni tú serás la señora Fabray…cada una es quién es, solo que…compartiremos la vida juntas.

Por un momento a Rachel le cambió la expresión de la cara…pues realmente le encantaba la idea de que Quinn fuera la Sra Berry…eso le hacía sentir que era de ella, que era cómo de su propiedad…y la rubia lo notó.

-Pero si quieres Rachel…haremos un mix de nuestros apellidos….seremos…las señoras Faberry ¿Qué te parece? –le propuso toda sonriente….estaba claro que hablaba de broma pero a la morena le gustó la idea.

-Jajajjaj…..!perfect! me gusta como suena Faberry! –le contestó mientras de nuevo le tomaba la cara entre sus manos para besarla.

Ahora fue Quinn quién se separó de sus labios como si una idea le hubiera venido de golpe! ¡O más bien acababa de caer en algo!

-¡!Un momento!¿ Casarnos en España? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? –comenzó a preguntar toda nerviosa.

-Ya encargado el sitio...-le decía Rachel mientras le seguía buscando la boca- un precioso restaurante en un mirador –explicaba mientras la besaba–este viernes… -le dijo cuando ya pegaba sus labios con los suyos…

-¡¿EL VIERNES¡? –gritó Quinn dando un pequeño respingo hacia atrás - ¿Este viernes Rachel? ¿De aquí a cuatro o cinco días? –preguntaba mientras notaba como unos sudores fríos le iban atrapando.

-Si claro vida! No nos queda tiempo…yo…nosotras…tenemos que volver… a los Estados Unidos en dos semanas o menos… -le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La rubia no tenía clara esa parte, no tenía nada claro eso de ir a vivir allá de manera perpetua…lo tenían que hablar…lo tenían que hablar muy seriamente y madurar la idea… además que estaba lo de Edward…no quería pensarlo pero no dejaba de tenerlo en cierto modo en la mente…y por otro lado no quería romper ese momento mágico…Quinn estaba viviendo un sueño pues al fin y al cabo la mujer de su vida, la mujer a la cual ella amaba con locura le había propuesto matrimonio…

Aunque Quinn siempre había huido o intentado huir del compromiso con ella no…con Rachel era distinto. Así que se dejó llevar por el momento y por el corazón….ya lo aclararían lo de irse a vivir a un lado u otro…

-Pe…¿Pero hay que hacer preparativos?... madre mía Rachel… ¿Este viernes? No…no crees que es muy precipitado…? No tengo vestido! y ¿Quién viene?, y ¿Las invitaciones? y..¿Quién nos casa? ¿Y tú anillo?–se puso toda nerviosa Quinn hasta que Rachel la frenó.

-Ssshh…relájate rubia…está todo controlado…mira, tú solo te vas a dedicar estos días a ponerte más guapa, si es posible claro –quiso matizar - a descansar y a buscarte un vestido o lo que te quieras ponerte para casarte conmigo porque yo me casaría contigo aunque llevaras puesto un saco de patatas o en bikini si hiciera falta…porque hija con ese cuerpo que tienes perfecto y esas curvas que me vuelven loca….mmm….-la morena se iba ya por las ramas.

-!Rachel! Céntrate! No tengo anillo para ti! Ni vestido para mi! Tengo que comprarlo todo! –le dijo de repente para qué la morena se callara de sus desvaríos.

-Vale vale…tranquila cielo...no te pongas nerviosa…pues ya tienes cosas qué hacer estos días ¿ok?...vestido y anillo…y yo todo lo demás…todo…

-Pero yo no puedo…no puedo comprarte una maravilla como esta Rachel –le dijo mientras le mostraba su dedo –tendría que hipotecar el hotel y vender mi alma al diablo!

-Joder Quinn! ¿De verdad crees que eso me importa? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan superficial? Qué me da igual! Qué no se trata de eso…escúchame: QUE TE QUIERO! TE QUIERO! Y LO UNICO QUE DESEO ES PASAR MI VIDA JUNTO A TI! Cómo si en vez de un anillo me colocas un "pin" en el vestido! ¿comprendes o no? –le dijo ya medio desesperada.

La rubia sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Rachel…y ya no dijo nada más al respecto de la boda…ya sí que se lanzó a ella y la tumbó a lo largo del sofá para colocarse encima …deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos…."_ven aquí que te voy a gastar esa bonita cara a_ _besos futura mujer mía"_ fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de encontrarse con la lengua de su amada…

Y entonces así pasaron un par de días…la verdad es que entre ellas se vieron poco. Lo de ir a correr por las mañanas lo aparcaron pues tanto una como otra tenían cosas que hacer, sobretodo Rachel que en ese par de días se levantaba temprano cogía el coche y se largaba por ahí a preparar o des -preparar cosas pues la rubia no tenía ni idea de lo que diablos hacía. Luego se veían por la noche, cenaban y se iban a dormir totalmente agotadas…sobretodo la morena que por cierto cada día estaba mucho y mucho mejor, ya de hecho no tenía síntomas ninguno…estaba totalmente limpia y sana. Lo había superado con su esfuezo y con la ayuda de su chica por su puesto.

Por su parte Quinn necesitaba buscar un anillo para Rachel y un vestido! _"!Mi vestido de_ _boda!"_ algo increíble pensaba para ella misma! Obviamente no quería ir sola a comprarlo y con la morena no iba a ir claro… y quién mejor entonces que sus amigas Carmen y Sara para que las acompañara… Una mañana justo un par de días de la boda las tres tomaron el papamóvil y carretera y manta hacia la ciudad.

Se patearon durante toda la mañana todas las joyerías habidas y por haber del lugar, pues Quinn dentro de su presupuesto buscaba un anillo especial, un anillo qué representara lo que para ella significaba Rachel…y lo encontró… y pagó lo que tuvo que pagar, sin escatimar ni un euro pues era para su futura mujer…aunque era obvio que no podía llegar al nivel de Rachel, no tenía ese poder adquisitivo.

-Joder Carmen! "mi mujer" ¿Pero tú has visto como suena eso de bien? "Mi mujer" "Mi mujer" –iba repitiendo ella sola como un loro sonriendo y toda emocionada -mientras caminaban ya hacia alguna tienda de vestidos de novia. Ya habían comido y les quedaba la tarde.

-"Mi mujer mi mujer" –repetía Carmen imitándola mientras Sara se partía de risa escuchando el tono que usaba –Venga coño Quinn! espabila y camina si no quieres casarte en cueros y por favor cállate ya que me empalagas Quinn! me empalagas! Estás entre ser una jodida tarta de merengue o la maldita Cenicienta! Calla y camina recórcholis!

Finalmente apretaron el paso para ir a ver una tienda de vestidos de novias que le habían recomendado. Una repipi pija de dependienta les tocó en aquella boutique tan "chic" a la que fueron a parar… Carmenchu se fue directa a ella.

-Buenas tardes señorita dependienta: venimos a buscar un vestido de novia para esta preciosa rubia….Se nos casa, ¿sabe usted? –le dijo en tono de broma pues era obvio…pero la de enfrente era una estirada de mucho cuidado.

-¿Ah si? ¿No me diga? " _ya me ha tocao las tres paletas de turno" (_pensó)–contestó con una irónica sonrisa y con un tono que a Carmen no le gustó un pelo….no iban a cuajar…ese par no iban a cuajar. Se veía de lejos que eran como la noche y el día.

"_!Será putón la tía revenía esta!"_ le vino enseguida a la mente Carmen y ya iba a abrir la bocaza para soltar alguna de las suyas pero menos mal que Sara que se dio cuenta rápidamente y tomó el mando de la situación.

-Bueno chicas! Al lío que no tenemos tiempo….a ver Quinn que buscas exactamente? –le preguntó mientras de reojo miró a Carmenchu diciéndole _"calla calla que la lías parda!"_

La rubia se quedó un poco parada ante la pregunta pues realmente nunca se había planteado casarse con nadie, con lo cual lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de que buscaba exactamente…. lo único que sabía es que quería que fuera un vestido sencillo nada de ningún vestido demasiado largo o recargado o rococó…y eso fue lo que dijo "la verdad es que busco algo sencillo…algo cómodo y elegante al mismo tiempo pero que sea blanco…eso sí".

La estirada sería una estirada de la hostia pero por lo menos era una profesional como la copa de un pino. Supo exactamente que buscaba Quinn...la miró y remiró de arriba abajo, analizando su estatura, su peso, el porte que ella desprendía, observó si tenía los hombros caídos, si tenía mucho o poco pecho, el ancho de sus caderas, de su cintura…la hizo caminar por la tienda, darse la vuelta una y otra vez, le miró los brazos los antebrazos, los tobillos…vamos que la escaneó y repasó de pies a cabeza y finalmente fue hacia donde tenía los vestidos colgados y le sacó uno.

-Pruébate este –le dijo en tono segura, dejando atónitas a las tres chicas, pues en todo ese rato la repipi no había abierto la boca.

Cuando la rubia salió del probador con el vestido puesto Sara y Carmen casi se caen de culo al verla….porque estaban sentadas en una especie de sofá chic y sofisticado que por allí había porque sino al suelo caen. El vestido le quedaba como un guante…era precioso, cintura ceñida, de tacto sedoso con alguna pedrería, escote palabra de honor…mostrando así los bonitos hombros de Quinn…

-Preciosa…..estás preciosa…-dijo Carmen notando como sus ojos se inundaban de emoción al instante….jamás pensó en ver a la rubia vestida de novia "_es la cenicienta joderrrr…."_ Pensó pero no lo dijo para no estropear el momento.

-¿Seguro? –respondió Quinn algo dudosa mirándose en uno de los espejos de la tienda.

-Estás increíble Quinn….-corroboró Sara que tenía sus manos sobre la cara pues también se encontraba muy emocionada al verla, es que la rubia estaba increíblemente bella y espectacular –no te pruebes ni uno más…este Quinn…este es tu vestido –finalizó.

Y la rubia se dejó convencer por sus dos amigas pues era consciente que ellas la querían como a una hermana…y su opinión era la mejor que podía tener, así que decidió que no se probaría ni uno más, y a la hora de ir a pagarlo ambas chicas la detuvieron.

-No Quinn…te lo pagamos nosotras…es nuestro regalo de bodas…-dijeron, haciendo que la rubia se emocionara y las tres acabasen abrazadas en mitad de aquél local y teniendo como a espectadora a "Miss cara de seta" que sólo miraba el reloj con ganas de cerrar la tienda y que esas tres se largaran de una vez….era una rancia!

Finalmente las tres llegaron de nuevo al hotel y Quinn dejó el vestido en una de las habitaciones de sus amigas, para que Rachel no viera nada en absoluto. De hecho esa noche era la última que ellas dos iban a dormir juntas siendo "novias", pues la morena se había empeñado en que la última noche antes de la boda iban a pasarla por separado….pues ya le explicó a Quinn que un coche la recogería el viernes por la mañana y la llevaría en el lugar donde se convertirían en mujer y mujer.

Ahí estaban las dos, en la habitación de Quinn, ésta última boca arriba y Rachel con su cabeza tumbada sobre ella, acababan de hacer el amor…y se encontraban relajadas y en silencio….hasta que la rubia habló.

-Rachel…¿Dónde…dónde vamos a vivir? –le preguntó algo dudosa…sin saber si era buen momento para sacar el tema.

La morena levantó su cabeza…y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora cielo? –le preguntó…parecía como si ella no quisiera pensar en ello pero había que hacerlo…pues se iban a casar y era un tema muy a tener en cuenta.

-Rachel….no es que quiera…es que debemos hablarlo vida…¿qué…qué tienes pensado?

Ninguna de las dos respondía a nada…ya llevaban tres frases y las tres eran preguntas la una a la otra. Le correspondía a la morena hablar, pues ella era quién tenía la "vida más complicada" por definirlo de alguna manera, así que Rachel se incorporó del todo y se sentó en la cama…

-Quinn…yo había pensado si a ti te parece bien…que en un principio vayamos a los EEUU a Los Ángeles al menos…que ruede la película…y luego….podríamos vivir por temporadas….una aquí…otra allí… -dijo tímidamente.

-Te refieres a vivir seis meses aquí y seis allá….¿Algo así? –quiso saber con mas exactitud la rubia.

-No tiene porque ser seis y seis.. no lo sé…quizás dependerá de los proyectos que yo tenga…si tengo mucho trabajo si no…si ruedo, si es época de estrenos…etc..etc…

-¿Entonces…-Quinn tomó un poco de aire antes de terminar de hablar, no sabía como exponer la pregunta porque sabía que lo dijera como lo dijera iba a sonar mal –entonces…¿Mi trabajo donde queda Rachel?

La diva se quedó en silencio…."_porque sacas el tema ahora Quinn"_ pensó para sus adentros.

-Es decir –prosiguió la rubia – ¿Qué hay de mi hotel? ¿Tengo…tengo que vivir según funcione tu agenda o la del tipejo de tu manager o cómo va esto? –preguntó ya con un tono más alterado pues…no podía evitarlo cada vez que pensaba en aquél mamaracho.

Rachel se la quedó mirando…resopló…y habló en tono de súplica.

-Dame un respiro Quinn….por favor….no lo sé…¿vale? Hago todo lo que puedo…ya lo pensaremos de verdad…pero te lo ruego….dame un respiro…

Quinn se quedó mirando a través de los ojos de Rachel , de repente los vio tristes…realmente vio a su chica agobiada con el tema…y ella no quiso rallarse tampoco más y pensó "_mira nos iremos para allá…y ya veremos como va la historia"_

-De acuerdo Rachel….no te agobies…nos iremos allí, ruedas tu peli…y luego ya veremos, ¿ok?

La diva asintió aliviada con la cabeza…y volvió apoyarla sobre el torso de su chica para dormirse….

-Te quiero Quinn…-le dijo con dificultad cuando ya notaba que se dormía…

-Y yo Rachel….y yo –le respondió pero con los ojos abiertos de par en par….Quinn no conciliaba el sueño.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Buen fin de semana a todo el mundo!**

**Si puedo subiré alguno…como siempre digo!**

**Gracias por los comentarios! Son maravillosos!**

**Cuidaros mucho!**

**klavier**


	27. Chapter 27

Rachel se despertó poquito a poco por culpa de la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana….estaba en la cama, tumbada de lado y medió abrió un ojo como pudo, con esfuerzo pues estaba bastante sobada aún, pero al abrirlo entrevió que Quinn la miraba fijamente, totalmente despierta y con esos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par… la morena tuvo la sensación cómo si la rubia llevara rato observándola como ella dormía…

-Buenos días…-dijo la diva con un hilo de voz y espetó media sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rachel –contestó Quinn mucho más entera, estaba claro que debía llevar horas despierta pues su voz sonó alta y clara.

La morena se acurrucó hacia ella.

-¿Qué…qué no has dormido bien? –le preguntó al verla tan despejada.

-Rachel …escucha….¿Estás segura que quieres casarte? ¿Por qué si lo haces para demostrarme algo a mí no hace falta, entiendes? Yo te voy a querer igual… –le dijo de repente, sin ton ni son haciendo que la morena se despertara de golpe y el corazón le latiera a mil por hora…."_joder que se echa para atrás_" pensó toda asustada.

Se reincorporó en seguida, sentándose en la cama con los pelos alborotados y toda la cara llena de marcas a causa de las sábanas pero es que no le gustó nada oír eso, pues tuvo la impresión que Quinn hablaba en serio…tenía que mantener la calma.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Quinn? Claro que quiero casarme contigo…lo tengo clarísimo…¿Lo tienes claro tú? –le preguntó directamente, sin rodeos.

La rubia también se sentó en la cama…quizás no se había explicado bien.

-¡Claro que quiero! Lo estoy deseando…es solo que esta noche no he dormido muy bien y no sé porque he estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza y pensé que quizás te sentías forzada a hacerlo…que a lo mejor yo de alguna manera te había presionado o algo con todo aquello que te dije en la discoteca….

-Pues no Quinn! si es eso lo que te preocupa olvídate…porque quiero ser tu esposa porque deseo serlo!…y mañana créeme va a ser el día más feliz de mi vida… -le dijo con total sinceridad.

La rubia se la quedó mirando…

-Y el mío Rachel, el mío también –y se acercó a ella para darle un beso. Al apartarse de ella por un momento se la quedó mirando y le sonrió…

-¿De qué te ríes cariño? –le preguntó Rachel al verla.

-Tengo una cosa para ti… -le dijo y alargó su brazo para coger una pequeña cajita que tenía en uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche –no puedo permitir qué no tengas anillo de compromiso Rachel…

La morena sonrió, pues sabía perfectamente que había dentro de esa caja…y la miró a los ojos.

-Quinn…no hacía falta de verdad…con las alianzas de boda tenía más que suficiente…

-Ábrelo…y calla Rachel. –le "ordenó"

La diva lo abrió y un precioso anillo apareció ante su vista. Era muy bonito pero sobretodo era sencillo y elegante.

-Es una maravilla Quinn –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba emocionada.

-No es cómo el tuyo pero…-Rachel la cortó.

-No! Es una maravilla Quinn!…es lo más bonito que me han regalado en la vida… -y estiró de ella para besarla y luego poder poseerla.

Al rato de eso ambas se levantaron de la cama y bajaron a desayunar. Lo cierto es que ese día iba a ser un poco rarete…pues coño se casaban al día siguiente! Quinn no tenía ni idea ni de dónde iba a ser ni de quién iba a asistir ni de nada pues de todo se había encargado la morena…así que todo para ella iba a ser una sorpresa.

La mañana fue pasando y Rachel le dijo a su chica que a primera hora de la tarde se marcharía del hotel para ir a dormir en el lugar que ella había elegido para la boda y ya no se verían hasta el día siguiente…obviamente no iba a ir sola, iría acompañada de Carmen…qué para ella había sido una gran sorpresa la amistad que estaban forjando entre las dos…quién lo hubiera dicho! Se llevaban de maravilla, de repente tenían una química especial….esas cosas a veces pasan en la vida…cuando menos te lo esperas o más bien dicho de quién menos te lo esperas descubres que tienes delante de tus narices a alguien super especial y ni te habías dado cuenta… ¡hay que mirar dos veces a la gente!

Comiendo se encontraban casi todos, cuando de repente a Quinn que estaba de espaldas a la puerta notó como alguien le tapaba con sus manos sus ojos por detrás…la rubia supo enseguida que era un juego pues todo el mundo quedó en silencio a la expectativa de que ella adivinara de quién se trataba. Palpó con sus propias manos y dedos las de quién le tapaba sus ojos…intentando así obtener alguna pista…eran de mujer y por un segundo su respiración se entrecortó…y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Ahhh! No…no puede ser….-dijo super emocionada, ya sabía de quién se trataba –MAMÁ!

Efectivamente nada más gritar "mamá" la rubia se levantó de un salto de la silla y al girarse vio a su madre allí, delante de ella toda emocionada también junto con su padre claro! No se lo podía creer, no dejaba de abrazarlos como si hiciera años que no los viera…bueno años quizás no pero meses si…hacía muchos meses que no los había visto.

-¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó sin pensar, de los nervios que tenía pues estaba claro para qué habían ido.

-Cómo que qué hacemos aquí Quinn! –dijo Judy – crees que mi hija va ha pasar por fin por la vicaría y yo no voy a venir a verla! –le dijo mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas.

-¿Pero cómo…cómo os habéis enterado si todo ha sido muy precipitado mamá…? –dijo.

Esta vez fue el padre quién contestó.

-Pues hija mía por Rachel por quién sino! –dijo Russell como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Aquí Quinn quedó super descolocada _"¿por Rachel?_ Pensó- ¿Pero vosotros la..la…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta porque la morena ya se había levantado de la mesa para ir a saludar a sus suegros.

-Anda quita esa cara palurdilla cielo que ayer mientras estabas de compras los fui a buscar al aeropuerto….Hola Judy, hola Russelll –decía mientras los abrazaba de nuevo.

-Madre mía Rachel…madre mía…pero…joder…me has dejado flipadísima cariño…¿Eres cómo la mafia o qué? Ja ja ja todo lo consigues! –reía en alto Quinn pues su futura mujer cada día le sorprendía más.

-Nos llamó hace dos días Quinn –explicaba Judy – nos explicó que era tu novia qué os casabais…la verdad es que al principio tu padre y yo pensábamos que era una broma o algo…joder! Rachel Berry? ¿La famosa cantante? Teníamos claro qué estábamos saliendo por la radio en directo y se estaban descojonando de risa a nuestra costa! jajaja –explicaba la madre cuando fue interrumpida por Russell para acabar de explicarse.

-Nuestra hija ¿Casarse? ¿Nuestra Quinny? Imposible! Si la jodía es una pica flor que cada día nos traía una nue…-el padre vio como Quinn lo fulminaba con la mirada "_joder papá cierra el pico que_ _tampoco es el momento…."_ Le vino a decir así que cambió de tema como pudo el hombre -Total…que ayer llegamos del mismísimo Japón…y aquí estamos.

-De china cariño –rectificó la madre a su marido –que son casi iguales pero no…uno de los dos tienen el tono más amarillo….así como ese tono amarillo hepatitis B o C igual que el qué pintamos en el salón allá por el 1979…¿Te acuerdas? -el padre la cortó.

-¡Bueno de ahí! De china! "es que tú hija me mira mal y me he puesto nervioso" –le dijo Russell a su mujer por lo vagini y para que se callara.

La rubia besó a su chica para agradecerle el detallazo "te quiero Rachel…joder me has hecho muy feliz cariño…" le decía mientras que la morena le respondió "Quinn te mereces eso y más… he abierto tanto los ojos contigo…tanto.." y seguían besándose hasta que Judy las cortó.

-Pero bueno pero bueno…chicaass chicaaas….relajaos…que la noche de bodas es mañana, ¿eeeh? Ala! Ala! Qué corra el aire y que los fluidos vaginales cesen por favor que luego el suelo resbala…bueno hija…¿y el hotel como va?...se ha ido ya a tomar por culo ¿ o no? ¿está en quiebra? jajajaj –reía su madre, pues siempre había algo sarcástica y cambiaba de tema en un zis zas, era la típica señora que te está hablando del gato siamés del vecino y al segundo te pregunta ¿Niña…pero tú sabes coser un dobladillo de pantalón a mano? :O

Finalmente Rachel acabó marchándose…quería dejar a la rubia con sus padres, tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar entre ellos y además ella necesitaba irse también para relajarse un poco…lo cierto es que estaba nerviosa… muy nerviosa.

-Bueno vida…Carmen y yo nos vamos, mañana te vendrá a buscar un coche para llevarte…"hacia el camino correcto" –le dijo en tono de broma.

-De acuerdo…hasta mañana Rachel…no me falles ¿eh? –le dijo guiñándola un ojo mientras ya se soltaban de las manos.

-Ni tú a mi …-respondió la morena mientras ya salía casi por la puerta.

-¡Venga so cutres dejaros de mariconadas y vámonos ya! que mariconeáis más que una panda de palomos cojos en el día del orgullo coño! So cansinas! –dijo ya sabéis quién…no hace falta que lo diga.

Esa noche, la noche antes de casarse por raro que parezca Quinn durmió como un tronco…ella ya era de sueño profundo pero si encima a eso añadimos que la noche anterior había dormido poco... pues dos y dos son cuatro. Por el contrario a la morena le costó más dormir estaba nerviosa…pero nerviosa de emoción… menos mal que compartía habitación con la Carmele y esta de tanto hablar y charlar le puso la cabeza como una olla hasta que la morena se durmió de puro agotamiento…o al igual lo hizo ver, para que Carmen se callara….vete a saber.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se despertó como cualquier otro día…algo perezosa, tranquila, despistada, rascándose la barriga con los ojos cerrados mientras se dirigía al lavabo para ir al water….tardó unos segundos en caer en qué..

-¡Leches Fabray! Qué hoy te casas joder! -pensó para sí misma.

Y en ese momento un torbellino de mujeres llamados MAMÁ, Sara, Eva y Ana entraron por la puerta de su habitación sin tan siquiera picar en la puerta con las pilas mega recargadas y equipadas con todo lo necesario que la rubia iba a necesitar esa mañana: el vestido, maquillaje, peluquería, algo azul, algo prestado, algo nuevo…todo!

A las 12 del medio día en punto Quinn Fabray y toda la trupe estaba lista para ir hacia el enlace. Rachel se encargó de contratar a varios camareros, cocineros y gente responsable para que ese día se encargaran del hotel, pues no estaba dispuesta a qué un día tan señalado cómo ese no asistieran todos los amigos de su chica, solo faltaba.

La rubia iba guapísima, bella y natural pero al mismo tiempo preciosa, estaba preciosa. Salió a la puerta y un bonito coche de color blanco la esperaba tal y cómo Rachel le había dicho una y otra vez. El conductor del vehículo por un momento salió del auto para abrirle la puerta… y Quinn entrecerró los ojos para fijarse en el chófer...lo cierto era qué el muchacho le resultaba familiar…

-No puede ser….!NO PUEDE SER! –gritó en alto mientras se iba corriendo hacia él –ALAN!

Correcto. El conductor era su amigo el taxista. Ambos se dieron un gran abrazo. Menuda sorpresa se llevó la rubia.

-Pero….pero…¿Ha sido Rachel de nuevo? –le preguntó sin más.

-Jajaja si Quinny si…quién sino! –le contestó Alan mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, qué guapa estaba!

-Joder tío! …¿y cuando has llegado? ¿Y dónde estás alojado? –preguntaba la rubia qué no podía creerse que Alan estuviera allí junto a ella en España, era surrealista.

-Ayer llegué Quinn ayer por la mañana, me llamó Rachel hace un par o tres de días…todo ha sido muy rápido …y estoy alojado en el hotel donde os vais a casar tu y ella…y donde estaban tus padres también-intentaba contestar a todas las preguntas de la rubia pero sabía que el tiempo se les echaba encima –venga va! Luego hablamos…pero ahora sube y calla que tu esposa te espera!

Toda la comitiva emprendió marcha camino al lugar, Quinn estaba feliz, muy feliz, no podía creer como Rachel lo había organizado todo, el lugar, los invitados, sus padres, Alan, sus compañeros…todo! Durante todo el camino no dejó de hablar con Alan, de cómo le habían ido a ellas las cosas ahí, le preguntó como le iban las cosas a él…estuvieron hablando todo el camino…fruto de los nervios pues Quinn no podía estar callada. Finalmente el coche paró.

-Ya hemos llegado Quinn –le dijo Alan mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor interior.

La rubia miró a su padre que lo tenía al lado durante todo el camino y habían ido cogidos de la mano…

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó Russell.

-Si papá…no he estado más segura de nada en mi vida –le respondió sonriendo y ambos esperaron unos minutos a que todos los invitados tomaran sus asientos y seguidamente salieron del coche.

El sitio elegido por la morena era igual de bonito y acogedor o incluso mas que su hotel, un bonito mirador con unas vistas espectaculares y encima con ese día tan soleado que hacía, acompañaba toda la estampa a la perfección. Quinn pudo ver todo el tinglado que había montado en el jardín del lugar…y los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de ella seriamente…sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Visualizó enseguida por donde tenía que pasar, pues era un pequeño caminito con una alfombra blanca y al fondo vio lo que era el lugar donde iba a casarse. Allí estaba ella, esperándola…Rachel se encontraba vestida de novia y al lado de dos hombres los cuáles Quinn no reconoció.

Del brazo de su padre la rubia fue caminando poco a poco hacia la pequeña carpa sin quitar en ningún momento su vista sobre los ojos de Rachel y pasando cerca de los invitados, los cuales estaban todos sentados a ambos lados del caminito por dónde ella caminaba. No había mucha gente, habían los que tenían que haber y punto. Los cercanos.

Quinn notaba como sus pulsaciones poco a poco se incrementaban de ritmo…pero cuando su mirada chocaba con la de su chica, el pulso se le regulaba…pues le daba la seguridad qué ella necesitaba. _"Qué guapa está mi niña…está preciosa"_ _ L_e venía a la mente a la rubia cada vez que estaba más cerca de ella. Realmente Rachel era como una princesa de cuento. Eligió también un vestido sencillo, algo más largo, de color blanco destacando así su piel morena, Rachel se había dejado el pelo suelto dándole un toque también de naturalidad…

Una vez Quinn estuvo cerca de ella, uno de los hombres qué estaba al lado de Rachel le ofreció a su hija.

-¿Así que tú eres Quinn? –le dijo sonriendo - Soy Leroy...uno de los padres de Rachel…espero que sepas valorar lo qué te llevas –finalizó guiñándole un ojo y espetándole una cálida sonrisa.

-No lo dude Sr Berry qué lo sé…soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo -y finalmente Quinn cogió de la mano a su futura esposa para ponerse frente a frente sobre el hombre qué iba a casarlas.

La ceremonia fue breve y ambas chicas no podían dejar de acariciarse las manos con sus dedos…entre ellas se daban fugaces pero intensas miradas de vez en cuando, estaban muy nerviosas y felices al mismo tiempo. El momento de intercambiarse las alianzas fue para ambas el más emotivo y mágico, sobretodo para la rubia qué era su primera vez. No pudo reprimir qué unas lágrimas se le escaparan de emoción al colocar su alianza en la mano de su chica…la rubia estaba viviendo un sueño…jamás pensó qué ella podría llegar a amar tanto a alguien como amaba a su Rachel.

-Te quiero morena –le dijo casi en un susurro cuando terminó de colocarle el anillo.

-Y yo a ti cielo…

Cuando por fin se dieron su primer beso ya como matrimonio un sinfín de aplausos arrancó de entre los invitados! Qué bonita pareja hacían, eran la una para la otra. Todo el mundo se acercó a ellas para felicitarlas, todo el mundo quería besarlas y darles la enhorabuena…y hacerse fotos con ellas…la fiesta comenzaba!

La celebración fue magnifica, se hizo al aire libre. Rachel había pensado que no quería que fuera una celebración típica en plan de sentarse todos en una mesa y a esperar qué pasara el primer plato y el segundo y el postre….no, ella quiso hacerlo en plan pica pica con un buen catering, qué todo el mundo estuviera de pié y todo el mundo hablara con todo el mundo…obviamente si que habían sillas claro, pues más de una llevaba tacones de infarto y necesitaba sentarse.

Eva, Ana, Carmen y Sara, las cuatro fantásticas hacían un pequeño corrillo cada una con una copa de cava en la mano y comían mientras también hablaban de cómo había ido la ceremonia, lo guapas que estaban las novias…etc..etc…hasta que Carmen vio a Alan de lejos.

-¿Y ese tiarrón de allí que está tan bueno quién diablos es? –preguntó Carmenchu sin cortarse un pelo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol para verlo bien pues ella no lo había visto en el hotel.

Ana contestó enseguida.

-Es el taxista amigo de Quinn…se llama Alan lo conoció en NY…y Carmen…olvídate de él que ese es mío….-dijo mientras se colocaba bien el vestido.

-Los cojones treinta y tres! –espetó Eva –ese moreno cae en mis redes esta noche nenas…."apartársu de él lagartas!"

-No tenéis nada qué hacer chicas…en cuanto me vea a mí es mío, con este cuerpo que dios me ha dado…soy irresistible jejejej –contestó Sara.

Las tres se giraron para mirarla.

-Eh! Eh! Alto Alto Sarita! ¿Pero tú no has cambiado ya de bando zorrón? Deja algo para las demás jodía… -contestó Eva toda indignada.

-¿Yo cambiar de bando? ¿Y porque iba a cambiar si puedo estar en los dos?¡ Pues ancha es Castilla! –dijo encaminándose hacia el taxista y dejando a las tres de piedra con cara de cartón.

La boda poco a poco empezó a desmadrarse…pues la diversión, alegría, música y baile fluía por todos lados. Ambas chicas iban de la mano por todos lados y saludando a todo el mundo, Quinn habló con los padres de Rachel tanto con Hiram como con Leroy e hicieron buenas migas, se cayeron bien y éstos interactuaron también con Russell y Judy pues todos eran yankis!

En un momento de la celebración Quinn fue sola a servirse un vaso de agua en una de las barras que había, tenía calor y estaba algo cansada, ya llevaban varias horas de celebración y además había pasado mucho ajetreo y nervios en pocos días... Tomó el vaso y se lo bebió poco a poco cómo degustándolo…por un momento parecía pensativa. Alan qué la vio se acercó a ella.

-¿Un cigarrito Quinn? –le dijo mientras le ofrecía de la cajetilla.

-Ya no fumo Alan –contestó.

-¿Ah no? joder…chica lista Quinn chica lista, yo también debería dejar de fumar…-dijo mientras se lo encendía, todo descamisado qué ya iba él.

Se quedaron en silencio, Alan se dio cuenta que por un momento Quinn no estaba en este mundo.

-¿Estás bien rubia? te veo seria… ¿Ocurre algo cariño? –le preguntó mientras expulsaba el humo de la segunda calada.

-Alan…

-Dime –le dijo pues veía que no arrancaba del todo.

-Alan…no sé como va a salir todo esto…

El chico se quedó un poco sorprendido ante la confesión.

-¿Tienes dudas con ella? –le preguntó el taxista.

-No! No no…no es eso…con ella no tengo dudas…la quiero y sé que ella a mi también….pero…

-¿Pero? –le tenía que arrancar las palabras una a una.

-Pero no sé como vamos a llevar el tema…yo no veo claro lo de vivir en USA…no sé si me veo allí…no sé si ella quiere hacerlo público o no…luego está lo del otro cabrón…

-¿Habéis hablado poco, no? Por lo que veo…porque te veo algo agobiada.

-No hemos hablado una mierda de nada Alan….no hemos hablado una mierda de nada! buuff…no sé…-resopló.

-Mira Quinn….no te agobies, ok? No hagas ni cuentas ni cábalas ni conjeturas…tú márchate con ella allí….y poco a poco iréis viendo como va todo, ¿vale? Además…me tienes a mí! No vas a estar sola!

-Claro… -dijo sonriendo Quinn, pero no sonó muy convencida.

En ese instante Rachel apareció en escena.

-Hombre! Ya estaba yo preocupada por mi mujer…que no la veía…¿Quieres bailar una lenta conmigo princesa? –le preguntó.

-Claro! –dijo y esta vez si sonó convincente.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Un saludo!**

**klavier**


	28. Chapter 28

-Déjame hablar a mí ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo Rachel a su mujer mirándola a los ojos.

Se encontraban justo detrás de la puerta del despacho de Edward a punto de entrar por ella. Siete u ocho días habían pasado ya desde que Quinn y Rachel habían bailado por última vez una canción lenta, en el día de su boda y ya habían regresado a los Estados Unidos. Lo cierto es que no se permitieron luna de miel pues Rachel debía volver al trabajo puesto que tenía firmado un contrato para hacer una película en Los Ángeles tal como habían quedado con el manager. Habían llegado allí un par de días antes de lo previsto.

La morena tomó de la mano a su mujer y sin ningún tipo de vacilación entró por la puerta de Edward picando brevemente en ella un par de veces con los nudillos de su mano.

-Hola Edward –le dijo nada más entrar sin soltar de la mano a Quinn.

El chico que estaba sentado en su silla detrás de su mesa y leyendo algo con la cabeza agachada no se esperaba que Rachel entrara por la puerta pero menos se esperaba aún cuando levantó la vista de encontrarse a la dichosa rubia junto a ella…"_¿pero qué cojones…"_ pensó, hasta que Rachel lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tal estás Ed? –le preguntó al verle la cara de estupefacción que puso.

El chico sonrió irónicamente, pues vio que iban agarradas de la mano en todo momento, pero no se había fijado en los anillos…

-¿Qué tal estoy? Pues por lo que veo peor que tú…¿Pero qué cojones hace ella aquí otra vez? –preguntó ya poniéndose de pié…le reventaba, la presencia de Quinn le reventaba.

Quinn observó como Edward se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia ambas pero sin mirarla a ella a la cara, ignorándola como era habitual en él, solo miraba a su representada. Entonces notó como Rachel le soltaba la mano y le mostraba la alianza de casadas al tiparraco, delante de sus narices.

- Ella está aquí porque es mi mujer Edward…¿ok? Nos hemos casado-le dijo sin más.

Ambas vieron como al chico le cambiaba la cara, como apretaba la mandíbula, como sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre, cómo estaba a punto de entrar en cólera…

-¿Pe…pero te has vuelto loca Rachel? –dijo despacio, sin levantar la voz en un principio -¡¿PERO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA RACHEL? –gritó pues ya no se podía reprimir más –Me cago en la puta Rachel! Joder! Joder! Joder! Se te ha ido la castaña o qué!...

-Ed… -intentaba llamarlo la morena, viendo como el tío caminaba de un lado hacia otro por el despacho espetando sapos y culebras por su boca.

-Edward escucha…tranquilízate por favor… -intentaba decirle la morena.

-¿¡Qué me tranquilice Rachel? ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que me tranquilice? –le dijo poniéndose a dos centímetros de su cara.

A Quinn no le gustó verlo así…tan cerca de su mujer…le pareció en cierto modo que la estaba amenazando y no iba a permitir eso…los ojos de la rubia se estaban dilatando por momentos , su verde se oscurecía…. cómo para atacar…igual que cuando un guepardo localiza a su presa y se centra en ella …a punto estuvo de abrir la boca pero notó como la morena le cogía nuevamente de la mano y se la apretaba para que no dijera nada…era a ella a quién le correspondía hablar tal y cómo le había dicho antes de entrar.

-¡Si Edward tranquilízate por el amor de dios! ¿Pero qué te pasa? Sólo me he casado coño!

-¡Con una tía Rachel! ¡Te has casado con una tía!

-¿Y? –le desafió.

-¿!Y? ¿Y? Es que no me lo puedo creer, en serio qué no puedo…¿Pero es que le has lavado la puta cabeza o qué? –le dijo por primera vez a Quinn, dirigiéndose a ella directamente.

De nuevo la rubia a puntito estuvo de contestar, mira que se mordía la lengua, pero Rachel se interpuso dándole al manager con su dedo índice un pequeño toque en su hombro, para llamarle la atención.

-¡Déjala en paz Edward! … Con ella ni te metas ¿Te enteras? Ella es mi mujer ¿ok? "Mi mujer" así que esa es la situación…tienes dos maneras de actuar: o la superas o la sobrellevas….tú verás! -le volvió a decir, desafiante…lo cierto es que el manager nunca había visto a Rachel así y Quinn tampoco, quedó sorprendida.

Edward se dio cuenta que a malas no podría con la morena o por lo menos no en ese momento. Supo que se tenía que tranquilizar…tenía que buscarse la manera de llevar la situación. Por un momento quedó callado, pensando…respirando…

-Bien…sentaros por favor….vamos a pensar cuál es la mejor manera de llevar esto.. –les dijo mucho más calmado mientras él se dirigía a su sillón.

Ambas se miraron y accedieron a sentarse con él pues la escena se había vuelto demasiado tensa y dramática para todos. No era un momento agradable para ninguno de los tres.

-Bien Rachel, te has casado con el amor de tu vida…muy bien. Mira yo lo respeto ¿ok? Te has vuelto lesbiana y te has enamorado como una loca o lo que sea…muy bien, me alegro por ti y siento haberme puesto así…lo siento…pero…

-¿Pero? –le preguntó la morena, sabiendo que ahora venía la otra parte.

-Pero tienes que entender que no podemos hacerlo público Rachel. Ahora no por lo menos.

-¿Pero por qué no? Es decir….qué más le da a la gente con quién este yo o no…con quién me acueste o deje de acostarme… -intentaba auto engañarse la diva hasta que el chico la cortó.

-Vamos Rachel! Sabes perfectamente el por qué! No te hagas la ingenua… no me hagas creer que no sabes porque por favor! Es el cuento de siempre, chica joven guapa no puede ser lesbiana…no puede! La cosa funciona así y más en este mundo…tú carrera está empezando a despegar y una noticia así podría…

-Una noticia así podría hacer que ni tan siquiera llegase a poner los pies en Los Ángeles… ¿cierto? –dijo de repente Quinn mirando a Edward y dejando a ambos con la boca abierta, sobre todo a Rachel, era la primera vez que hablaba desde que habían entrado al despacho…hasta ese rato se había mantenido al margen, por respeto a su mujer.

El chico se quedó parado…vio un punto débil ahí, pues se dio cuenta que la rubia no permitiría que la carrera de Rachel se fuera a la mierda.

-Exacto…exacto Rachel…tu mujer tiene razón…una noticia así puede hacer que todo se vaya al garete…no podemos publicarlo…no de momento, más adelante…ya veremos –dijo colocándose bien en el respaldo de su asiento, el muy listo se refirió a Quinn como "tu mujer" para empezar a ganarse de nuevo la confianza de su representada, tampoco quería que Rachel pensara que él era un puto homofobo…aunque la realidad era que sí lo era.

Rachel se quedó descolocada…miró a la rubia profundamente a los ojos…

-¿Pero qué insinúas ahora Quinn? ¿Qué lo oculte? –le dijo toda sorprendida la morena…no entendía absolutamente nada!

-Quizás es lo mejor cielo…por el momento…no quiero que tu carrera se estrelle antes de despegar…tal como ha dicho él… -contestó.

-¿Pero tú sabes lo qué eso implica? ¿Eres consciente que vas a estar en la sombra? –le preguntaba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par… pues sus oídos no podían creerse todo lo que Quinn decía…era lo que menos esperaba.

Edward reclinado desde su sillón observaba como ellas dos debatían como llevar la situación _"hay_ _que joderse ahora…no puedo creerme que la tontarra esta salga con estas…menudo favor me está_ _haciendo la rubia…increible"_ pensaba mientras las miraba en silencio.

-Escucha Rachel…será por una temporada ¿Ok?, hasta que tú carrera sea más sólida, hasta que te hagas con un nombre en la industria cinematográfica… créeme cariño qué con el talento que tienes no tardarás en conseguirlo…y luego ya lo haremos público.

Rachel la miraba y seguía sin dar crédito...tanta presión, tanta historia…y ahora ¿le salía con estas?

-No te entiendo Quinn….te juro que no te entiendo… -le respondió mirándola a los ojos y gesticulando con la cabeza.

La rubia se acercó a ella o a su oído más bien...para hablar flojo…

-Rachel no quiero discutir delante de él ¿vale?...bueno de hecho es que quiero marcharme para casa…así que por favor acepta lo que él te diga y hablamos luego… ¿De acuerdo vida?

La morena se la quedó mirando, viendo como Quinn se levantaba de su silla y le daba un beso en los labios para salir por la puerta.

-Hasta luego Quinn –le dijo desde su sillón Edward mostrándole una falsa sonrisa. La rubia ni le contestó, se limitó a salir del despacho para encaminarse hacia el dúplex. Necesitaba salir de aquél antro cuanto antes, ya le empezaba a faltar el aire.

A Quinn le ardía. La cabeza le ardía mientras caminaba por la gran manzana camino a su casa…no quiso ni tomar un taxi ni metro…le apetecía caminar….y mientras lo hacía miles de preguntas y respuestas le venían a su cabeza ¿Se había precipitado cediendo su vida de pareja ante la carrera de Rachel? "_solo será una temporada Quinn"_ se respondía a sí misma. ¿Y si la cosa se alargaba más de la cuenta? "_no…si Rachel estaba dispuesta hacerlo_ _público ahora también lo hará cuando llegue el momento, ten confianza en ella_"

Y así una conjetura detrás de otra…lo cierto era que la rubia no sabía porque ella había actuado de esa manera…simplemente sintió un impulso y decidió que Rachel no podía perder su carrera, pero no tuvo en cuenta del todo sus propios sentimientos.

Quinn llegó al dúplex y se puso cómoda, se cambió de ropa colocándose el pantalón de chándal morado que Rachel le había comprado en España y una camiseta de tiras negras…el buen tiempo empezaba de nuevo. Fue hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió un refresco cola….se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se quedó mirando el espacio que la envolvía, a las musarañas... ¿_Y ahora qué?_ pensó. Pues no tenía nada que hacer…no conocía a mucha gente, por no decir a nadie… solo a Alan y no era plan tampoco de estar llamándolo cada dos por tres pues el muchacho tenía su trabajo y sus cosas…se sintió sola, Quinn se sintió completamente sola por un segundo… y empezó a aburrirse tanto que al tercer sorbo del refresco comenzó a hacer gárgaras y ruidos con la bebida para entretenerse…

-Grrrr….grrrr…grrr…. –hacía con la boca abierta mirando al techo porque la bebida al llevar gas "le hacía cosquillas" y le gustaba la sensación…y así estuvo unos segundos hasta que inesperadamente su móvil sonó haciendo que la muy cochina tuviera que escupir lo que tenía en la boca en la propia lata, pues le pilló de sorpresa y fue el primer sitio que se le ocurrió…. En vez de levantarse y echarlo en la pica o en el water o simplemente tragárselo directamente!

-¿Diga? –respondió al no reconocer el número. Era una voz varonil.

-¿Quinn? –le preguntó el interlocutor.

-Si soy yo...¿Quién es? –dijo garraspeando.

-Soy Edward.

Hubo un breve silencio. A la rubia se le disparó el corazón…"_pero como coño tiene mi teléfono"_

-¿Qué quieres? –acertó a decir rápidamente.

-Ey chica tranquila…no te pongas así yo solo te llamaba porque…

-¡Ve al grano Edward! –le dijo, lo último que le apetecía a la rubia era tener una charla con él.

Hubo otro silencio incómodo.

-Está bien. Escucha. No sé porque lo has hecho ni me importa un carajo pero el caso es que Rachel ha quedado conforme en ocultar vuestro "matrimonio" por el momento, así que espero Quinn que de verdad te mantengas firme con eso y no cambies de idea…porque nos va mucho en ello.

-¿Nos va mucho?, pero de verdad crees que ¿tú y yo jugamos en el mismo equipo? –le dijo

-¡Por supuesto que lo hacemos guapa! Ten claro que no nos llevaremos bien pero somos dos jugadores del mismo bando nos guste o no…así que tú dedícate a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío…por el bien de Rachel.

Quinn no pudo evitarlo…se enfureció…se enfureció al oír como Edward le decía que estaban del mismo lado, pues le daba náuseas pensar en algo parecido a eso. Tenían razones tan distintas…

-¡!Vete a la mierda! –le acabó diciendo Quinn para seguidamente colgar el móvil y dejarlo con muy mala hostia sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente, justo al lado donde había dejado su refresco.

La cara de Quinn era un poema, estaba tan y tan cabreada por esa llamada que notaba como la vena de su frente se hinchaba por momentos…y en ese instante la rubia escuchó como Rachel abría la cerradura de la puerta…miró su reloj, pues si ella no hacía ni media hora que acababa de llegar como la morena… ¿Entraba por la puerta? _"claro...has venido andado capullina"_ le vino enseguida a la cabeza.

Oyó como la diva dejaba las llaves sobre algún mueble y la llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Quinn? ¿Estás en casa?-pregunto en alto.

-En la cocina Rachel….! –gritó

Los pasos se acercaban a la cocina.

-Ah...estás aquí…uy…Tienes mala cara ¿té pasa algo? –le preguntó mientras cogía el refresco y le daba un gran sorbo sin pedir permiso…

-¡!No Rachel no bebas! –le dijo desesperada la rubia pues sabía que ella había escupido hacía unos segundos…

-¿Joder qué pasa? Es un refresco ¿no?...o ¿es que lleva alcohol? –contestó mientras degustaba la bebida y se miraba la lata toda extrañada…"_hija mía por latas no será… si está la nevera llena" _pensó_._

-No Rachel…alcohol no lleva precisamente_…"mejor que no lo sepas…total corazón que no ve_ _ojo que no siente…o es al revés?_ –pensaba la rubia.

La morena no hizo caso a la reacción de Quinn, tomó asiento en otro de los taburetes de la cocina y la miró por un momento a los ojos… la rubia se sintió algo intimidada.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal te ha ido? –se interesó Quinn al ver que su mujer solo la miraba sin decir nada.

-De eso quería hablar contigo …¿Qué me he perdido por el camino Quinn? –le preguntó levantando sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate…

-¡Venga cielo! Sabes a qué me refiero…a qué ha venido ese momentazo que has tenido en el despacho de Edward…¿Desde cuando te ocultas de ser quién eres Quinn Fabray?

-Yo no me oculto Rachel… -quiso aclarar enseguida.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces…? –le dijo para qué le explicara bien las razones de por qué había actuado así.

-Entonces Rachel lo que ocurre es que no pienso permitir que por mi culpa envíes toda tu vida profesional a tomar por culo! Eso pasa! Entonces Rachel tal como te he dicho antes en casa de ese gilipollas esperaremos al momento oportuno para hacerlo público, ¿ok? y no quiero hablar más del tema por favor! –finalizó visiblemente molesta. Ella no quería hablar así pero es que acababa de colgar a Edward y sentía como aún le hervía la sangre.

Rachel se la quedó mirando…como vio que Quinn estaba algo alterada y tampoco sabía el motivo real no quiso seguir con la conversación…ya lo hablarían más tarde.

-Está bien cariño…pues haz las maletas que nos vamos a Los Ángeles esta noche…luego te explicaré los detalles de lo que me ha propuesto Edward… -finalizó y volvió a darle un buen sorbo al refresco.

-¿Está bueno? –le preguntó la rubia

-¿El qué?

-El refresco…

-Si claro!…y por qué no iba a estarlo? Estás muy rarita Quinn!

-Si…debe ser…el "jet lag" …que aún me dura… -contestó intentando disimular la risa que ya le asomaba por debajo del bigote.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Un beso chicas! Deseo os haya gustado! **

**Felicidades a todas las Josefas, Pepas y demás ;)**

**KLAVIER**


	29. Chapter 29

La rubia se partía de risa delante de su mujer sin ningún tipo de pudor ante lo que acababa de escuchar por su parte. Se encontraban en pleno vuelo, camino a la "ciudad de las estrellas". No tardarían mucho en aterrizar.

-Ja!ja!ja! Me parto Rachel… ¿Va en serio? Ni hablar cariño…de eso nada! ja!ja!ja! –le decía mientras qué con su dedo índice gesticulaba como para acompañar a su "no".

-No sé de qué te ríes tanto Quinn…esa alternativa es mejor que la otra –le contestó la morena de repente y bien seria que lo dijo, haciendo que a la rubia se le quitaran por completo las ganas de reír.

-¿Cómo qué es mejor? –preguntó totalmente desconcertada -¿Acaso hay otra alternativa?

La diva se la quedó mirando por un momento en silencio…hasta que arrancó a hablar.

-Edward me ha dado dos opciones cielo…. me ha dicho que escogiéramos nosotras –contestó.

-¡Habla Rachel! Por dios no te hagas de rogar! –ya sí que no tenía ningunas ganas de reír…es que era escuchar Edward y se le revolvía el estómago.

La morena se reincorporó como pudo en el sillón del avión para colocarse de caras a su mujer, le tomó de las manos.

-Quinn…la primera es la que te he dicho y pensé qué la aceptarías hasta que he visto que te estás partiendo la caja con ello…cosa que no entiendo….y la segunda sería...

-¿Cuál Rachel? ¿Cuál es la segunda? –se impacientaba ante tanto misterio.

-La segunda es que haríamos algún tipo de montaje o artimaña y Edward me buscaría una pareja ficticia…un novio Quinn, me buscaría un falso novio….y desde luego tú yo no podríamos aparecer juntas en escena…

"_¿Pero está loco?¿Un novio para mi mujer?"_ Pensó la rubia inmediatamente.

-¡Ni de puta coña Rachel! Ni de puta coña! Por ahí sí que no paso! -espetó enseguida super indignadísima…iba a soltar de todo por su boca.

-Quinn…Quinn escucha… -intentaba la morena que su mujer se calmara…

-¡Ni de puta coña voy a dejar que te beses por ahí delante de las cámaras o periodistas con nadie o te refriegues o vayas de la mano con algún mindungui de medio pelo por muy falsa que sea la situación…! Ni hablar! Ni hablar Rachel… no pienso permitirlo…ese tío está loco ¿o qué?...¿qué se cree? Que yo…

-Quinn….QUINN! –gritó ya para que se callara –qué yo tampoco quiero! –por fin Rachel consiguió que la rubia le prestara atención –qué yo tampoco quiero eso mi vida…paso completamente de esa historia…lo tengo clarísimo y así se lo dije…por eso te he dicho la opción de…"ser mi asistenta personal" para qué puedas estar a mi lado en todo momento sin ningún tipo de problema… ¿Entiendes ahora?

La rubia se la quedó mirando…

-Solo entiendo que esto es una mierda Rachel –le contestó sin más.

-Lo sé...¿Oye quieres que le diga que NO a las dos opciones y a tomar viento con todo? –le dijo…y en serio que se lo dijo, no era un farol.

-No..no…no…de eso nada…no quiero qué tires la toalla….supongo que lo de ser "tu asistenta personal" no es tan mala idea….de algún modo hay que justificar mi presencia…

La morena tomó con sus manos la bonita cara de su chica, y la besó con ternura en los labios.

-Vamos a intentar llevarlo lo mejor posible…¿ok cariño?

-Ok… -le dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

-Ahora levanta y tráeme el USA TODAY por favor…ves…ves.. –le dijo en broma, vacilándola.

Quinn se la quedó mirando y cazó la broma…Rachel la estaba ya tratando como si fuera su asistenta personal.

-La madre que te parió! Anda y levántate tú so zorrón! Será la tía perra! jajajaj

-Ja jajaja hay que ensayar Quinn! Es para que te acostumbres a mis ordenes que luego en público tienes que acatar lo que yo te mande y pasas de mi cara…. Jajajaaj

-¿No te vayas a aprovechar, eh? Cómo yo vea que me mandas mucho en "público" luego me lo voy a querer cobrar en "privado", eh? Te voy a tener a "pan y agua" –esto último de pan y agua se lo dijo en español, y Rachel aunque entendió las palabras no acabó de entender el significado de la frase…

-¿Qué solo voy a comer pan y agua? –le preguntó en inglés toda extrañada.

-Mira qué eres palurda Rachel…tan estrella y tan diva que eres…. y a veces eres más "parada" que los ojos de espinete! Qué todo sea dicho los ojos no eran más que dos botones negros! O tampoco sabes quién es espinete? Palurdilla mía qué a "pan y agua" quiere decir que no va haber "tema"…que te voy a dejar….con las "ganas"…qué no habrá "ñiqui ñiqui" ¿Lo entiendes Berry? "La ley seca…"

Aquí la morena cuando lo entendió se tronchó de risa un buen rato, no podía dejar de reír..

-En todo caso has de decir " lo entiendes Srta Berry" por favor…qué se te olvida… -le rectificó guiñándole un ojo y Quinn no tuvo más remedio que darle un pequeño empujón con su mano…

Finalmente el avión aterrizó en L.A. y ambas chicas tomaron un taxi para ir al hotel donde se iban a alojar. En teoría el rodaje estaba previsto que durase unos tres meses aproximadamente, y Edward por suerte para la pareja no estaría allí perpetuamente…pues él tenía algún que otro representado y estaría a caballo de Nueva York a Los Ángeles.

La película de Rachel era una peli romántica con algún pequeño tinte de drama, pues Edward no quiso que la morena tuviera un primer papel de cine que fuese demasiado exigente, pues ella era más de teatro y no sabía hasta que punto Rachel podía "dar la talla", el muy cínico a veces parecía que no tuviese fe en ella.

El caso es qué el papel de Rachel era el de "chica guapa con novio tiene un accidente de coche y luego ella no lo recuerda porque tiene un lapsus mental y luego él tiene que "enamorarla " de nuevo con todo lo que eso implica..bla bla bla…" un pastel vamos! Lo que venía a ser una peli algo pastel. El compañero de reparto era un actor guapo guapísimo y con más experiencia que Rachel en el mundo del cine, había ya hecho varias películas y parecía una persona bastante profesional. Ambos habían tenido mucha química juntos a la hora del casting, por eso habían sido los elegidos.

Ambas chicas después de dejar todas sus cosas en el hotel y contactar con lo que sería su nuevo chófer en esos tres meses, se dirigieron al set de rodaje.

Una vez allí lo cierto es que Quinn desde la distancia observaba en silencio como su mujer, en aquellos estudios, se desenvolvía perfectamente con todo y con todos y no podía evitar pensar… _"no entiendo para que quieres al Edward Cullen de los cojones si tu te lo guisas y tú te lo comes….es perfecta…mírala…mírala que guapa es, como habla, como gesticula, que sonrisa, que ojos, que mirada…que bonita joder…que bonita es y encima sabe cocinar paella…y es mía…"_

-Perdona… Perdona… –alguien la estaba llamando mientras le tocaba por el hombro y la rubia estaba totalmente en la parra pensando en su morena hasta que se dio cuenta de los toquecitos –creo que te está llamando…allí -le dijo una guapa chica de ojos azules con el pelo rizado, mientras que con su dedo señalaba a Rachel.

-¿Eh? Ah! Si si…es mi mu…digo mi…jef….bueno gracias! –dijo y corriendo se fue hacia Rachel que hacía un rato que la llamaba.

Cuando la rubia se acercó a ella la cuál estaba hablando con un par de hombres, la diva la miró a los ojos profundamente para recordarle dónde se encontraban y no fuera a meter la pata.

-Ehh…mira Quinn te presento al director del peli el Sr. Stuart y también a mi compañero de reparto David Frost….bueno chicos esta es mi asistenta personal…pero yo prefiero llamarla Quinn claro jajaja –todos rieron incluso la rubia, aunque esta última con un tono más bien sonando a falso –bueno el caso es que ella estará siempre o casi siempre por aquí por el set de rodaje porque yo la necesito y bueno…quería que la conocierais…eh? No vayáis a pensar que es una loca zumbada que me sigue por todos lados o algo parceido…

-Rachel…recuerda…. "pan y agua" –le dijo en español delante de todos, los cuales se quedaron mirando a la morena para que les tradujera, no habían entendido ni media palabra.

-Eeehh…mi asistenta…que es medio española y me ha dicho que quiere daros la mano…jejeje –dijo la diva para salir del paso.

Y Quinn estrechó la mano a ambos chicos para presentarse y los cuatro estuvieron hablando unos minutos de aquello y lo otro, hasta que ya fue la hora de que las chicas se despidieran. Ese había sido el primer día de trabajo, y no habían rodado ni una escena, simplemente fue para "tomar contacto" con la gente, los estudios, los compañeros…nada más. Entonces apunto de salir por la puerta a la morena le sonó el móvil.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! –dijo muy contenta al interlocutor o interlocutora que tenía al otro lado de la línea.

Quinn no tenía ni idea de con quién hablaba su mujer y por un momento se quedó mirando a su alrededor…los decorados, los focos, el atrezzo, lo cierto es que todo le sorprendía mucho…ella nunca había tenido ninguna clase de contacto con ese mundo y quedaba fascinada…y mirando mirando por un instante vio de nuevo a la chica de pelo rizado y ojos azules…y por un segundo….un solo segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, fue lo justo…como un flash…pero lo hicieron…se cruzaron la mirada hasta que la morena colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Quinn de nuevo.

-Nena! Qué ya tenemos plan esta noche! Cuando te diga quién me ha llamado y donde nos han invitado vas a flipar! –le dijo toda sonriente a sabiendas que a Quinn le iba a encantar.

-¿Ya? Acabamos casi de llegar y ya tienes un compromiso? Joder cariño…estoy cansada….quiero dormir… -contestó de mala gana, pues realmente se sentía algo agotada.

-Quinn te aseguro que se te va a quitar el cansancio de golpe cuando te diga quién era! -le contestó la morena de manera segura.

Y entonces para que nadie la escuchara del todo se acercó al oído de su mujer para decirle quienes les habían invitado a cenar.

-¡NO ME DIGAS! ¡EN SERIO! Joder Rachel…joder…y yo con estos pelos! Pero vámonos de aquí ya! Tengo que peinarme! Tengo que arreglarme! no puedo conocerla así con esta pinta! Tengo que llamar a Carmen para explicárselo!

-Deja a Carmen tranquila…¿tu crees que Carmen sabe quién es? Porque a mi me da que no Quinn…

-Mmm…bien pensado creo que no….qué va saber…ella solo conoce a Penélope Cruz y no la saques mucho de ahí….pero Rachel tengo que contárselo!

-Bueno bueno…pero ya mañanas la llamas! vámonos al hotel a cambiarnos, no?

Y el matrimonio se metió en el coche que las llevaba hacia el hotel para que las chicas se pudieran cambiar y duchar y hacer algo más…

Cuando llegó la hora y el chófer las dejó delante de la puerta donde Rachel le había indicado, una gran mansión se presentaba delante de sus narices. Desde su hotel hasta esa parte de la ciudad estuvieron al menos media hora de camino pues se encontraba algo alejada...la casa estaba situada en la típica colina norteamericana.

-Guaaaauuu….menuda casa Rachel….pero esto parece el palacio de Versalles….-dijo una hipnotizada Quinn al ver el caserón.

Picaron a la puerta y una guapa y sonriente Ellen DeGeneres les abrió a los pocos segundos.

-¡Hola Rach! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo! –le dijo mientras se avalanzaba hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo.

Desde que la morena había ido a su programa cuando estuvo nominada y desde que había ganado el Tony, ella y Elllen no habían dejado de tener de un modo u otro contacto. No es que fueran las mejores amigas, ni que se llamaran a todas horas pero siempre habían sentido que entre ellas había una especie de química o complicidad…y aunque Ellen no supo nunca de la gran adicción de Rachel si estuvo al tanto de sus idas y venidas respecto con Quinn…siempre a través de email o teléfono…Ellen si sabia que Quinn era su mujer….pero Quinn no cayó en la cuenta de preguntar a Rachel si ella tenía que hacerse pasar por su asistenta allí o no…

-Qué guapa estás Ellen! –le dijo Rachel cuando ya se separaron.

-Entrar por favor entrar…-les indicaba la presentadora –Portia! Baja que ya han llegado!

En todo ese rato Quinn no había abierto el pico…estaba medio paralizada…"_madre mía…estoy en mitad del salón de Ellen Degeneres! Qué fuerte!"_

La mujer de la presentadora bajó por las escaleras…espectacular! Era espectacular! Quinn no podía quejarse de su Rachel pero es que la Portia _"está buenísima!"_ pensaba la rubia que tenía la boca abierta como un crío viendo por primera vez unas tetas en una playa!

Portia se acercó a ellas y saludó a Rachel…entonces la morena estiró su mano para que Quinn se lo cogiera…la rubia tardó un poco en reaccionar pues no sabía como sería presentada.

-Es mi mujer Ellen…esta es mi Quinn -dijo Rachel toda llena de orgullo.

A la rubia le encantó escuchar casi por primera vez exceptuando a Edward, como la morena la presentaba como "su esposa", le encantó escucharlo…y más aún como de orgullosa lo hizo.

-¡Qué buen gusto Rachel…es preciosa tu Quinn! Encantada Quinn! Soy Ellen y mi esposa Portia…

-Ya..ya..ya… -dijo una tartaja rubia que no salía aún de su asombro.

-Bueno! Espero que vengáis con hambre porque tenemos comida para un regimiento…venga vamos! ¿Una copa antes? –preguntó Portia

-Yo agua –dijo la morena

-"_Yo un whisky triple para aflojar los nervios"_ pensó la rubia pero también pidió "agua" finalmente.

-Qué sanas estas chicas… y que baratas salen….

Y las cuatro estuvieron cenando de lo lindo, encajaron de manera genial y estuvieron resumiendo cómo ellas se habían conocido, cómo se habían casado y un poco la situación en la que ahora se encontraban. Lo cierto es que casi todo el rato habló Rachel y la rubia no estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas…pero no dijo nada, pues Rachel no tenía ni mucho menos la misma visión de Edward que tenía ella, pues no lo conocía en realidad…y Quinn nunca le había dicho ni qué él la había llamado ni qué tipo de conversaciones habían tenido…Rachel ignoraba muchas cosas pero Quinn quería que ella en cierto modo abriera los ojos y lo descubriera…"tiempo al tiempo" pensaba.

-Entonces vais hacer creer a todo el mundo que ella es tu asistenta Rachel ¿Es eso? –preguntaba una incrédula Ellen.

-Ajá…mi manager cree que es lo mejor…

-Pero aclárame…tú manager ha nacido en este siglo….o tiene 250 años y es un retrogado? –dijo irónicamente Ellen…pero en realidad se puso seria, pues odiaba a los tipos como él.

-Cariño déjalas….. –dijo de repente Portia pues conocía a su mujer y sabia que un tema así le encendía.

-Oye Ellen…no todas tenemos la carrera tan sólida como la tuya…¿entiendes? Además será un tiempo…

-No Rachel...no te equivoques…yo cuando salí del armario estuve un tiempo que no me llamaba ni mi madre…por decirlo así…y eso de que será un tiempo…eso es peligroso…¿Tu estás de acuerdo con todo esto Quinn? –le preguntó a la rubia, cosa que odió porque no quería contestar del todo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Buenas! Espero os guste! Ya me diréis! Es un poco cortito, lo siento, pero es que hoy he tenido un curso de primeros auxilios y no he tenido mucho tiempo…si si lo que oís…que me han puesto a mi de primeros auxilios en la oficina! Buenísimo! Debo tener cara de seria y todo : )**

**Un saludo!**

**klavier**


	30. Chapter 30

Rachel entró por la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde se alojaban visiblemente molesta…no había dirigido casi la palabra a la rubia desde que habían salido de casa de Ellen…y obviamente Quinn sabía el porque.

-Rachel cariño…no te pongas así…. –intentaba calmar a su chica.

-¿Qué no me ponga así Quinn? –le dijo mirándola por primera vez a la cara desde que habían salido de la mansión –joder Quinn! Es que alucino contigo hija mía! Me has hecho quedar delante de "ellas" cómo si yo fuera la qué quisiera ocultar nuestra relación…que coño! más bien dicho ocultar nuestro matrimonio! Cuando la idea fue tuya y ahora vas y les haces medio creer que soy yo? ¿Qué es por mi carrera?.

-Es que en cierto modo es así…-intentaba explicarse la rubia hasta que la morena la cortó.

-¡Vete al cuerno Quinn! Si claro que es así…pero la idea fue tuya y no mía! Yo estaba dispuesta a salir del puto closet de una vez por todas y santas pascuas…pero no…mi "mujer" tuvo una revelación o llámalo como quieras ese día en el despacho de Edward y un momentazo brillante para pensar que no era el momento! –espetó todo seguido la morena, dejándola casi sin aliento.

A la rubia le cambió la cara…no se iba a morder la lengua.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera Rachel? Decirte "_Oh si cariño sal del armario! Venga sí se valiente y cuéntale al mundo entero que de repente eres una orgullosa bollera y te has casado con una mujer de la noche a la mañana"_ ¿Y luego qué Rachel? –le preguntó directa sin que la morena entendiera la pregunta.

-¿Y luego que qué? –respondió con los brazos levantados.

-Y luego que pasaría cuando no te llamaran para hacer películas, ni para hacer teatro o musicales o un puto spot de leche merengada! ¿eh? ¿Tengo entonces yo que cargar con esa responsabilidad? ¿Con esa culpa?

En ese momento la morena sonrío irónicamente…no podía creer lo que Quinn había dicho.

-Acabáramos….acabáramos lo que mis oídos acaban de escuchar…¿Así que ese so lo que te preocupa Quinn? ¿Cargar con la culpa? Qué si todo eso que dices llegara a pasar yo no te lo pudiera "echar en cara" ¿verdad? Joder qué egoísta eres… ALUCINANTE! ALUCINANTE! ALUCINANTE! –dijo a gritos.

-¡No alucines tanto porque sabes que es verdad! ¡Lo harías Rachel! Tarde o temprano lo harías! –le dijo Quinn señalándola con sus dedo índice.

Rachel vio que el tono de sus voces era demasiado alto…tampoco quería formar un escándalo en el hotel…y además estaba cansada y al día siguiente era el primer día de rodaje….así que se calmó un momento y le contestó.

-Esta bien Quinn…veo que tienes "mucha fe" en mi…y una gran confianza como para pensar que yo pudiera echarte la culpa algún día por "no ganar un oscar" así que…dejemos la discusión aquí…no quiero hablar más del tema…no salgan cosas que no queramos oír.

Rachel dijo esto muy calmada…pero estaba claro que lo "dicho" era muy contundente y en una cosa tenía razón…esa disputa solo podía ir a peor así que lo mejor era zanjar el tema y olvidarse.

-De acuerdo Rachel…vamos a dormir entonces.

Y las dos se metieron en la misma cama sin darse ni tan siquiera un beso de buenas noches…era la primera que durmiendo en el mismo colchón se ignoraban de esa manera.

A la mañana siguiente diez horas de rodaje le esperaban a la morena. Ambas se levantaron con bastante tirantez y sin decirse mucho la una a la otra…ya se les pasaría y poco a poco empezarían a hablarse, cierto era que había sido una discusión bastante fea pero lo mejor era no darle más vueltas al asunto.

En los estudios Rachel comenzó a rodar escenas nada más pusieron los pies allí. Lo cierto es que a Quinn al principio todo ese mundo le llamaba mucho la atención y no perdía detalle de nada…le encantaba ver como salía el tío de la claqueta negra y decía la clásica frase de _"escena cinco parte dos_" le encantaba ver como realmente las escenas se rodaban sin orden aparente, pues a lo mejor el primer día estaban ya rodando casi el final de la película, le encantaba ver como el director miraba a Rachel a través del monitor y como si no le gustaba lo que él veía soltaba un gran _"corten!"…_todo…la verdad es que en un principio a Quinn se le pasaban las horas volando… y los días…pues tranquilamente pudieron pasar un par de semanas en todo ese tiempo…

Pero pasado ese tiempo a la rubia cada día se le hacía más cuesta arriba el tener que ir al set de rodaje. Aunque ella estuviera allí de cuerpo presente por los estudios, lo cierto es que Rachel no le hacía mucho caso…no por nada..sino por la intensidad de trabajo que ella tenía…pues solo llevaban dos semanas y ya iban retrasados. A Quinn ya no le llamaba tanto la atención todo el rollo de la claqueta ni el director, y lo cierto era que según que escena rodara Rachel no podía evitar sentirse molesta…eso de ver a tu mujer besuqueándose o simulando alguna escena de sexo con el guapo guapísimo actor de reparto no acababa de hacerle mucha gracia, pues quizás entre parejas en las que ambos son actores se entiende más pero a Quinn no dejaba de chocarle la "escena" nunca mejor dicho….eran celillos…estaba claro.

La rubia ya conocía a bastante gente del equipo pues con diez horas al día pululando por allí acabas finalmente intimando con la gente, y además que ella era una persona con "don de gentes" pues recordemos que regentaba un hotel "_Ayyy mi hotel…como lo hecho de_ _menos…¿Qué hará Carmen? Voy a llamarla…_" pensó uno de esos días que estaba bastante aburrida. Se apartó un poco del plató donde estaban rodando y se acercó a una máquina de café que por allí había para apoyarse en ella, tomó el móvil y marcó el número de teléfono sin tan siquiera pensar la hora que era en España. Al cuarto tono Carmenchu descolgó con voz dormida y espetó un gruñido de saludo.

-Uy! ¿Te he despertado? –dijo Quinn al darse cuenta de la hora que debía ser allí y poniendo cara de niña buena...como si la otra pudiera verla.

-Eres una pesadilla….¿Qué quieres Quinn jodeeer…..? –contestó Carmen intentando abrir los ojos como podía.

"_Cómo le digo a esta que la he llamao solo porque me aburría…me mata…explica algo"_ pensó la rubia enseguida.

-Mmm…Carmen…el otro día conocí a Ellen DeGeneres !¿Te lo puedes creer? -dijo con voz entusiasmada.

Escuchó claramente como Carmen emitía un resoplo a modo de "¿_Y quién coño es esa_ _Ellen y cómo me llamas a estas horas para decirme esto?_ Pero en vez de decirl,o como digo resopló y contestó lo siguiente.

-Mmmm…Quinn…el otro día Sara y yo follamos como locas toda la noche…¿Te lo puedes creer?

Y antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar la Carmenchu le cortó la línea…."tu tu tu tu tu tu tu tu " fue lo siguiente que oyó Quinn.

¡!Joder! ¿Sería verdad? ¿Le había tomado el pelo? ¿Y si lo habían hecho?…que ella y Carmen lo hicieron una vez! Aunque Carmen estuviera algo perjudicada por el alcohol aquella noche…pero lo hicieron! Dios! Y si Sara la había engatusado! Y si las dos se habían emborrachado y habían follado! Tenía que enterarse…pero no podía llamar a Carmen de nuevo! Ni a Sara! No a esas horas!

Todas estas conjeturas y cavilaciones golpeaban la mente de la rubia mientras una sonrisilla se le escapaba al pensar en la situación…parecía una medio loca que ríe sola…y alguien que no fue Rachel se fijó en ello…y no pudo resistirse. Ese alguien era aquella chica que Quinn había visto al principio de llegar ellas allí…hacía dos semanas que no la veía. La de los ojos azules como Xena la princesa guerrera.

-¿Te lo pasas bien, eh? –dijo la chica de pelo rizado mientras pasaba cerca de ella para sacarse un café en la máquina.

Quinn se vio sorprendida pues la había pillado claramente riendo sola.

-Eh? Jajaja si…¿Parezco una loca, no? es que me he enterado de una cosa y me he quedado perpleja…

-Bueno por lo menos no parece malo de lo que te has enterado…-le dijo mirándola a los ojos y con una bonita sonrisa mientras esperaba que el vaso de café se llenara del todo.

La rubia también le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó.

-No..no no…para nada…es solo sorprendente…aunque creo que mi amiga me toma el pelo…no sé…tendré que averiguarlo.

-Me llamo Mónica –dijo ya enseguida la otra, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Yo soy Quinn –contestó la rubia.

-Lo sé –respondió Mónica, dejando parada a Quinn.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eso…? –preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno ya sabes…al final esto es pequeño y todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo…y no sé…alguien me dijo que la ayudante de Rachel Berry se llamaba Quinn.

-Vaya…si que corren las noticias…¿Y tu eres….?

Antes de contestar a eso Mónica sacó el café de la máquina y le dio un pequeño sorbo...pues estaba bastante caliente.

-Mónica –le dijo como si fuera obvio mostrándole una pícara sonrisa.

-Eso ya me he enterado Mónica…pero ¿eres la ayudante de….-dejó a medias a propósito la rubia.

-Jajaja….la ayudante de nadie Quinn… yo trabajo sola, soy la persona que hace los "extra" –le dijo.

La rubia puso una cara rara.

-No entiendo…"¿extra?...

-Sabes cuando compras una peli en DVD y siempre luego viene un DVD con extras…ya sabes con el making off, escenas no vistas, fotos del rodaje, alguna entrevista a los actores….etc…etc…

-Ajá..-dijo Quinn que la escuchaba atentamente.

-Pues yo soy la que monto y hago esas cosas…saco fotos por aquí, grabo aquello por allá….y todo eso!

-Anda! Qué interesante…no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca…es decir no imaginaba que hubiera alguien específico para eso, ¿sabes?...qué guay!

-Bueno…guay guay…pagan bien lo menos -le dijo dándole una bonita sonrisa.

Por un momento ambas se quedaron en silencio…como sin saber qué decir…

-¿Te importa que te haga una foto? –le dijo de repente Mónica a la rubia.

-¿A mi? –contestó sorprendida.

-Si a ti Quinn! ¿Por qué no? Eres la asistenta de Rachel Berry…puedo meter una fotillo por ahí…además eres guapísma…quedará genial –contestó mientras ya cogía su Nikon y la comenzaba a enfocar.

La rubia se ruborizó…por un momento pensó _"¿está coqueteando conmigo?"_ pero enseguida este pensamiento se le fue de la mente "_no seas egocéntrica Quinn por favor!"_

Entonces la rubia puso su mejor sonrisa y dejó que Mónica le hiciera un par de fotos para los "extra"…

-Bien..han quedado genial! –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno ya me las enseñarás Monica…

-Claro…cuando quieras…¿Te da mucho trabajo? –preguntó.

-¿Trabajo? ¿Quién? –dijo la rubia que no acababa de meterse en el papel de asistente de Rachel Berry.

-Pues quién va a ser! Tu jefa! Rachel Berry! Jajaaj –dijo riendo la de ojos azules.

-Aaaahhh "_joder Quinn…pareces tonta hija"-_pensó- no…no…es buena jefa ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque si no te da mucho trabajo y te aburres…que te confieso que alguna vez te visto cara de aburrida puedo enseñarte el "making off" de hacer el "making off" jejeje –río ella sola pues era una broma suya particular, una broma de oficio.

-Jeejej el making off del making off…jajaja qué bueno!

-Si…Y bien…¿qué me dices?

Por un momento Quinn sopesó la propuesta…¿Y por qué no? Si total tenía muchas horas muertas allí en el estudio…se aburría como las piedras…y la chica era simpática…a Rachel no iba a importarle…además coño! qué no era su asistenta real! Qué eso era una farsa para poder estar juntas en público y ya está!

-Que sí mira! Qué hablare con mi mu…con mi jefa y si puedo y a ti no te importa enseñarme aprenderé algo!

-Estupendo entonces! Así tendré a alguien para poder charlar… Pues bueno Quinn…ya nos veremos por aquí…hoy no puedo quedarme más ...pero…mañana nos vemos!

-Claro…

Y dicho esto Mónica tomó rumbo a su "quehacer" y Quinn se dirigió nuevamente hacia el plató donde Rachel seguía rodando.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bueno antes he tenido que subir el cap 29 que subí ayer otra vez pq a veces la página se vuelve loca o algo.. no sé…lo digo por si lo habeis recibido dos veces.**

**En fin espero que este os guste…ya me direis.**

**Un saludo particular para Jiimmy que sé que está algo convaleciente!**

**klavier**


	31. Chapter 31

Cuando Quinn llegó al plató dónde Rachel estaba acabando de rodar, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pues se moría de ganas por contarle a su esposa que había hecho una amiga… es más, le hacía ilusión contarle qué por fin iba a rellenar todas esas horas muertas que tan pesadas se le hacían a ella esperando a que Rachel terminara de trabajar.

-Acción! –escuchó decir por parte del director para seguidamente a los pocos segundos sentir –Corten! Joder chicos…¿qué demonios pasa? No estáis proyectando lo que os pido…hostia! Venga otra vez!

"_Oh oh "_ pensó la rubia nada más oír el tono del director, pues parecía como si esa secuencia la hubieran repetido una y otra vez y no saliera como él quería.

-!Corten! –se escuchó de nuevo –mira Rachel y David…vamos a tomarnos un descanso porque la cosa no sale bien…quince minutos y todos de vuelta! ¿ok?

Y en ese momento la rubia vio como todo el mundo dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo y se esparcían por el estudio para tomarse un café, caminar o tomar el aire…entonces ella se acercó a su mujer la cuál no tenía cara de muy buenos amigos.

-¿Un día duro cariño? –le dijo al acercarse a ella.

La cara de la morena era todo un poema, se notaba a kilómetros que no estaba muy de humor…

-Oye Quinn evita llamarme "cariño" por lo que más quieras…-le contestó con cierta mala uva y además le recriminó con la mirada que recordara donde se encontraban.

-Perdona…no…no me he dado cuenta Rachel…

-Pues procura darte…y si…está siendo un día de mierda.. no sé que le pasa hoy a Stuart pero parece que se ha levantado con el pié izquierdo! Esta "tiquismiquis" que no veas!

-Bueno…un mal día lo tiene todo el mundo ciel…Rachel –rectificó al final.

-Si supongo… -dijo mientras bebía de una botella de agua sin mirarla mucho a ella, era cómo si Rachel estuviera centrada en otra cosa, tenía la vista en otro sitio.

Entonces la rubia pensó que podía explicarle lo que le acababa de suceder.

-Rachel ¿Sabes qué me ha pasado? Estaba en la máquina de café cuando…

Y de repente Rachel la cortó

-Perdona Quinn! oye luego me cuentas eso…es que tengo que ir hablar con ese! –y sin esperar un segundo más la dejó con la palabra en la boca para dirigirse hacia un payo que no era más que un guionista o algo parecido…ignorando en todo momento a Quinn.

"_Bien Rachel bien…ya veo que lo primero es lo primero…"_ le vino a la mente a una entristecida Quinn pues le supo realmente mal que su chica la cortara y la dejara de esa manera.

La rubia intentó no hacerse mala sangre y olvidarse del detalle pues ya se lo contaría después cenando _"no seas tiquis tu también_" pensó…y así fue. Cuando por fin esa maldita jornada laboral terminó para la morena ambas decidieron ir a cenar por ahí…pues necesitaban hacer algo de vida social y no estar del hotel al plató y viceversa.

Sentadas se encontraban en un restaurante de L.A. qué algún compañero de la diva le había recomendado…está última estaba algo de mejor humor y desde luego mucho más receptiva para escuchar a su mujer que horas antes.

-¿Mónica? Pues no me suena de nada…¿Pero seguro trabaja en esta peli? ¿Cómo es? –se interesaba la morena mientras iba picando de su plato.

-Es castaña oscura, pelo rizado, con los ojos azules...pero azules muy claros…llaman mucho la atención la verdad…y si! seguro que trabaja en esta peli…ya verás si probablemente en algún momento te hará unas fotos o algo…

-Bueno…supongo…¿Y a ti desde cuando te interesa eso de los "extras"?

-No es que me interese Rachel…es que me aburro joder…me aburro mucho y necesito distraerme con algo porque sino… -y de nuevo la morena la cortó.

-Vale vale…ya lo pillo Quinn.

Y entonces Rachel cambió de tema radicalmente cosa que en cierto modo molestó a Quinn "_joder menudo interés tiene en mis cosas"_ no pudo evitar pensar.

-Oye cambiando de tema…he estado pensando que nos vamos a mudar.

-¿A mudar? –dijo sorprendida.

-Si eso es. Mira nos quedan dos meses por delante de rodaje, si no es que se atrasa más claro y he pensado qué eso de estar en un hotel no me gusta….por mucha suite que sea….me parece frío ¿sabes? Y entonces me han dado el teléfono de una chica que alquila casas amuebladas por meses y he pensado que la vamos alquilar una durante tres meses…¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó toda sonriente.

"_¿Qué me parece? ¿Y que más te da lo que me parezca a mí? Si tengo la impresión que diga lo que diga vas has hacer lo que te de la real gana… –_pensó.

-Bien Rachel…me parece bien.

-Genial!

Y a los pocos días ya se habían mudado...y durante esos pocos días que pasaron en contra de lo que pensaba Quinn, Mónica no apareció por los estudios en ningún momento _"qué raro…"_ pensaba la rubia un día tras otro pues realmente se había hecho muchas expectativas e ilusiones con aprender algo nuevo y no entendía porque ella no se encontraba nunca por allí…hasta que cierto día a Quinn alguien le tocó el hombro y al girarse se encontró con ella.

-Vaya! Pensaba que te había tragado la tierra!-fue lo primerito que le dijo.

-Hola Quinn! Jajaj si bueno verás…no he podido venir antes porque lo que ocurre es que realmente estoy en varios proyectos a la vez y estos días he tenido que estar encerrada en mi propio estudio montando y editando los extra de una peli que se rodó hace poco…¿Qué me has echado de menos? –le preguntó repentinamente.

A la rubia la cogió un poco por sorpresa la pregunta.

-Bueno…si….es que ya tenía ganas de empezar…y mi jefa me había dado permiso y bueno… -se quedaba sin palabras.

-¿Puedo invitarte a comer? Para compensar la espera quiero decir…y luego después nos ponemos a ello –le propuso inesperadamente.

Si a Quinn le había sorprendido qué le preguntara si la había echado de menos, no os cuento como le sorprendió que de repente la invitara a comer…¿Pero y porque no? Estaba medio harta de tener que comer a deshoras cuando a Rachel le daban tiempo libre, o comer de pié un maldito sándwich…necesitaba salir un poco de allí!

-Ehhh…venga vale…pero ven conmigo que se lo digo a mi Rac…a mi jefa, ¿Ok?...así te la presento de paso.

Y las dos chicas fueron justo donde Rachel rodaba. Enseguida la morena se dio cuenta de la presencia de Quinn o más bien de la presencia qué acompañaba a Quinn _"!joder es_ _guapísima!"_ pensó mientras decía su diálogo con una profesionalidad sobrenatural.

Cuando Stuart dijo "corten" Rachel se acercó enseguida a las chicas.

-Eh Rachel...mira te presento a Mónica….la chica de los extra…

Ambas se saludaron estrechándose la mano y espetándose un "mucho a gusto" casi al mismo tiempo.

-Qué…si no te importa…nos vamos a ir a comer fuera...y luego me va a enseñar hacer extras… -le dijo Quinn mirando a su mujer con complicidad para que obviamente no le dijera que no podía.

"_No me fío yo de los "extras" que te vaya a enseñar esta…"_

-Si claro Quinn ve…sin problema –le dijo mostrándole una falsa sonrisa, pues en cierto modo se sintió insegura, no podía evitarlo pero no podía decirle a su chica que no fuera, no podía ser tan egoísta pues Quinn no le había dado motivos para estar celosa en ningún momento.

Y así lo hicieron, ambas chicas salieron de los estudios y para sorpresa de la rubia Mónica en vez de un coche poseía una gran moto…ya tenían algo en común.

Sentadas en un chiringuito de playa y con sus respectivas gafas de sol, las dos chicas empezaban a conocerse.

-¿Y desde cuando trabajas para ella? –le decía Mónica mientras le daba un gran bocado a su hamburguesa con queso.

A Quinn no le gustaba mentir, para nada, pero no podía decirle ni mucho menos la verdad, pues no la conocía tanto.

-Bueno…pues hará un año o algo más.. no sé…

-¿Y os lleváis bien? ¿Se porta bien contigo? –le preguntaba…parecía un interrogatorio.

-Si si si…no puedo quejarme de ella, es buena…. "_madre mía chica si tu supieras…y en la_ _cama no veas lo buena que es."_ –le venía maliciosamente a la mente de la rubia.

-Oye Quinn no he podido evitar fijarme que tienes un acento algo raro…

-Jajaja ¿De veras? Eso es porque no soy Americana del todo…soy Española de padres norteamericanos.

-¿En serio? Hostia que bueno, no?

-En serio si…pero no te creas qué estas cosas a veces son un palo…no acabas siendo ni de aquí ni de allí…tienes acento raro en inglés y en español…ni pulpo ni calamar! jaajaj

Y así estuvieron juntas, conociéndose y porque no decirlo descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común y que tenían buena onda entre ellas. Cuando terminaron las chicas volvieron al set de rodaje y entonces Mónica hizo lo prometido y fue comenzar a enseñar a Quinn los utensilios que ella necesitaba para su trabajo.

-A ver rubia..¿Tú qué sabes de cámaras de fotos? –le dijo mostrándole ante ella por lo menos tres o cuatro tipos de cámaras fotográficas distintas, unas más grandes otras mas pequeñas, con zoom, con objetivos de todos los tamaños…

-Mmm..yo lo justito…te vas a tener que emplear a fondo….

-Eso no importa…si la compañía es buena…-le dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

"_Con esta chica me pierdo…es cariñosa con todo el mundo o….¿o es que entiende?"_

Se cuestionaba la rubia para sus adentros, pues le parecía algo dudosa la actitud pero no iba a preguntarle ni mucho menos de qué pié calzaba! No tenía tanta confianza!

Y casi un par de semanas más volvieron a transcurrir. Mónica y Quinn encajaban a la perfección, contra más se conocían más afinidad descubrían que tenían las dos, la de los ojos azules enseñó poco a poco a Quinn todo sobre cámaras de fotos, sobre vídeos, montaje, editar…etc..etc.. salían de vez en cuando a comer aquél chiringuito de playa e incluso la rubia llegó a conducir alguna vez que otra la motocicleta de la chica, pero nunca hablaban de sus vidas privadas…no habían llegado a ese punto de amistad aún.

Rachel por su parte sobrellevó la historia como pudo pero no le hacía gracia ninguna la situación, pues en cierto modo mientras ella rodaba y trabajaba diez horas diarias sin parar, veía como su chica siempre estaba con la dichosa Mónica. Qué la chica no le caía mal porque no le había hecho nada y su mujer hasta la fecha tampoco le había dado ningún motivo para que estuviera molesta o celosa…era una relación "sana" de amistad…pero una parte de ella, la parte más oscura de Rachel siempre tenía ese resquicio de "duda" hacia la relación de ellas dos…pero tenía que aguantarse y al mal tiempo buena cara.

Una tarde cualquiera qué Mónica y Quinn estaban charlando apoyadas en la máquina de café…la rubia notó una especie de escalofrío, como si una mala presencia estuviera cerca de ella y efectivamente nada más girarse se encontró con Edward que había ido a L.A. para ver como iba Rachel, era la primera vez que estaba en la ciudad.

-Hombre Quinn! ¿Qué tal estás? –le dijo el muy cínico mientras al mismo tiempo le daba un par de besos a modo de saludo.

Obviamente la rubia no pudo hacer "el feo" delante de Mónica pero claro está que ella en ningún momento le proporcionó beso alguno.

-Edward –fue lo que dijo.

-Bueno bueno bueno…¿Qué tal todo por aquí? ¿Y tu "jefa" dónde está? –preguntó con mala baba.

-En el plató 3…-señaló con la cabeza la rubia, estaba totalmente parca en palabras, quería hablar lo justo con él. Lo odiaba.

-Bien…¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? –le dijo mientras él solito ya le daba la mano a Mónica y le indicaba _"soy Edward Smith el manager de Rachel Berry"_

Un tenso momento se vivió allí…pues Mónica notó que entre ellos dos no había buen ambiente y deseó que el momento reunión terminara…y así fue pues Edward una vez las repasó a ambas y dijo cualquier idiotez decidió ir en busca de su representada.

-¿No sois muy amigos vosotros dos, verdad? –preguntó sin tapujo la del pelo rizado.

-Es un gilipollas –confesó Quinn sin tan siquiera disimular ni un segundo más…es que no podía con él.

-Si…tiene cara la verdad! Bueno va…¿De qué estábamos hablando? –le dijo para cambiar de tema.

Edward enseguida contactó con Rachel, la morena acababa ya de rodar la última escena del día o de la noche…porque ya era casi de noche ciertamente. Ambos se saludaron con más efusividad que él y Quinn, pero es que la diva realmente no acababa de abrir los ojos del todo respecto a su manager. Cruzaron cuatro palabras de cómo iba el trabajo los proyectos, como llevaban lo de ocultar su vida privada y a la que pudo el manager metió el dedo en la llaga.

-Ey Rachel…la amiga de tu mujer, la de los ojos azul impresionante…está realmente buenísima ¿eh?...está cañón la tía…¿Es lesbiana como vosotras?

La morena se quedó un tanto parada ante la observación del chico pero no pudo decir nada porque Edward continuó con su malmeter…el muy cabrón estaba metiendo mierda donde no la había…

-Lo digo porque no sé…las he visto a ambas con mucha complicidad y no sé…entre vosotras se nota ese rollo…¿sabes?...jajajaja ten cuidado Rachel a ver si te la quita… -le dejó caer el muy mamón.

-No no..son amigas Ed…-contestaba una perpleja Rachel.

-Si bueno… amigas amigas…así erais tú y tu esposa "amigas" y mira como habéis terminado "haciendo tijeritas" jajajaj no te lo tomes a mal, eh? Es una broma Rachel…lo de las tijeritas digo…no lo de amigas…

La diva se lo quedó mirando y por un momento pensó si el chico le hablaba en serio o no…Rachel era consciente de que él no estaba muy de acuerdo en su matrimonio pero a ella le daba la sensación de qué cada vez lo llevaba mejor…no le dio tiempo a cuestionar nada más porque en ese momento Quinn y Mónica caminaban hacia a ellos y Edward se quedó mirando a Rachel a los ojos a modo de "_uy que la parejita viene"_.

-Eeehhh Rachel…¿Te importa si viene Mónica a cenar con nosotras esta noche? Le he dicho que venga a casa...es decir….que venga donde estamos de alquiler –quiso puntualizar, pues Mónica ya sabía que vivían debajo del mismo techo pero no que dormían bajo las mismas sábanas por supuesto.

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de la boca de Edward…una sonrisa maliciosa que solo Rachel fue capaz de ver e interpretar.

-Bueno chicas yo me voy… eh Rachel cariño…nos vemos mañana –dijo el pamplinas.

-¿Y bien Rachel? –volvió a insistir Quinn.

-Si si si..claro..que venga si… ningún problema –pero no supo el porque pero Rachel sabía que esa noche no acabaría bien…y no iba desencaminada.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Lo cierto es que hoy no tenía ganas de subir pq no me sentía muy inspirada la verdad...pero me he ido a dar una vuelta para ver el mar.. y he venido con las pilas recargadas!**

**Espero os guste…el próximo capitulo creo que promete.**

**klavier**


	32. Chapter 32

Imaginaos la escena. Las tres estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, Quinn y Mónica algo "chispadas" reían sin parar a causa de la botella de vino que trajo la de los ojos azules y Rachel delante de su vaso de agua más sobria que un neurocirujano antes de "abrir" a un paciente, observándolas atentamente toda seria. Ya habían cenado hacía rato pues pidieron unas pizzas y se encontraban haciendo la sobremesa.

La cena no había transcurrido mal del todo pero lo cierto era que Rachel no había sido todo lo amable y encantadora que solía ser ella…estaba claro que Edward le había envenenado y Rachel veía fantasmas dónde no los habían. Sí que las tres habían hablado de esto y lo otro y se lo habían pasado en cierta manera bien, pero la morena había sido borde y cortante…le incomodaba y mucho la presencia de Mónica en su casa…estaba celosa a reventar.

Por un momento Mónica necesitó ir al baño y Quinn le dijo por dónde tenía que ir…"_es la tercera puerta a la izquierda…por ese pasillo Mónica"_ y fue ahí donde la morena aprovechó para no cortarse un pelo y decir a su mujer lo que estaba pensando…pero curiosamente Quinn se adelantó.

-Cambia ya esa cara Rachel…por favor…parece que estés en un velatorio! La haces sentir incómoda –le dijo de repente toda seria y refiriéndose a su invitada.

Rachel rió para ella misma.

-¿Y qué cara quieres que ponga mientras veo como te tira los trastos Quinn? Quiero que se marche …. –respondió totalmente cortante…como si diera una orden.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué te pasa ya? No empieces Rachel…no empieces con tus celos y tus paranoias…-le advirtió la rubia señalándola con su dedo.

-No cariño…de paranoia nada….¿pero como eres tan inocente joder? Te come con la mirada Quinn!…si te está desnudando con la vista! Con esos preciosos ojos azules ¿Eh? –dijo burlándose de ella.

-Eres una cría Rachel…te juro que a veces pareces una cría…escúchame porque no pienso decirle que se marche ¿me oyes? Esta ahora también es mi casa ¿estamos? Y yo me lo estoy pasando bien…por una vez! –quiso rematar.

-¿Tu casa?

A la rubia no le dio tiempo a contestar a eso porque justo en ese instante Mónica entró de nuevo en la cocina. Las había visto, le dio tiempo a verlas discutir y se extrañó de la forma que tenían de hacerlo….parecía "_una discusión de pareja"_ pensó sin dudar. Además al sentarse de nuevo en la mesa notó el ambiente enrarecido…crispante…algo no iba bien.

-¿Una copa Mónica? –le preguntó Quinn, para salir del paso.

-Mmm…no sé ¿Vosotras vais a tomar? –contestó indecisa porque el ambiente aún era algo tenso.

-No Quinn. De hecho la velada se termina aquí…yo mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para rodar y tu tienes cosas qué hacer también –le dijo mirándola y haciéndose pasar por su superior y enseguida miró a la del pelo rizado –ha sido una gran cena Mónica pero esa copa tendrá que esperar unos días… -finalizó espetándole una falsa sonrisa.

La rubia fulminó con la mirada a su mujer….no se podía creer que fuera tan y tan borde en ese momento…no entendía que le pasaba, pues hasta esa noche tampoco se había comportado de esa forma, Quinn estaba que trinaba.

-Ehh…vale…vale…pues…bueno será mejor que me marche… ha sido una gran cena…gracias chicas –dijo mientras se colocaba su cazadora y se despedía de las chicas para salir por la puerta.

La rubia una vez cerró la puerta de la casa se giró para mirar a su mujer con dureza, con mucha dureza.

-¿Pero estás idiota Rachel? ¿Se puede saber qué coño te ocurre? –le dijo levantando los brazos como si estuviera ya cansada de siempre la misma canción.

-Buenas noches Quinn –le contestó la morena ignorándola por completo pues no tenía ganas de discutir y subiendo las escaleras como para irse a su cuarto.

-¿Buenas noches? Vete a la mierda Rachel! Mira ¿Sabes qué? Quédate tú en "tu casa" qué yo si me voy a tomar esa copa por ahí! –reaccionó repentinamente la rubia mientras cogía su cazadora de cuero y buscaba las llaves para salir de casa.

La morena se quedó muerta al ver las intenciones de la rubia…

-Quinn no salgas por esa puerta! Si sales por esa puerta la vamos a tener! –le amenazaba de manera inútil pues la rubia ya tenía medio pié en la calle.

-¡No me esperes despierta Rachel! –fue lo que contestó dando un gran portazo.

A Rachel el corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir el estruendo ruido que la puerta dio al cerrarse…¿Había ido demasiado lejos con sus celos? o por el contrario tenía toda la razón y Quinn era inocente y no se daba cuenta de nada!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo a Rachel le sobrevino el deseo…el deseo de beber! Notó como su garganta le ardía, su boca se secaba, su pulso se aceleraba y como necesitaba meterse un trago de lo que fuera…lo antes posible. Se dirigió a la cocina y vio que aún quedaba media botella de vino…la tomó entre sus manos y la olió…profundamente…se quedó mirándola….."_No Rachel…por este camino_ no…" pensó para sí misma y acto seguido tiró por el desagüe de la pica todo el vino…sin vacilar por si no podía reprimirse más. Tenía que ser fuerte y lo fue…decidió que lo mejor qué podía hacer era irse a dormir…si es que podía porque realmente tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par…Quinn nunca había reaccionado así y ella no sabía como encajarlo.

-Mónicaaaa! Mónicaaa! –gritaba la rubia desde lejos, viendo como la muchacha caminaba hacia su moto.

La chica se giró y se paró al ver como la rubia se dirigía hacia ella corriendo.

-¿Quinn?...¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tú jefa no…? –intentaba decir pero Quinn la cortó.

-¡Qué la jodan a mi jefa! ¿Te apetece esa copa aún? –le dijo con media sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-¿Te apetece o no esa copa? –le preguntó más seria.

-Claro! Venga sube! –dijo señalando a su moto y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y ambas se subieron en la moto y se dirigieron hacia una discoteca de moda que había en Melorse Place y qué Mónica conocía a la perfección. Una vez allí cada una se pidió una bebida y las dos se fueron rápidamente a bailar un rato, necesitaban pasárselo bien, sobretodo la rubia y entrada más la noche se sentaron en la barra para hablar…y así lo hicieron durante un largo rato…hasta que Mónica quiso saber algo que hacía rato le rondaba la cabeza.

-Quinn ¿Rachel…ha tenido mal día o algo verdad? –le preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su cubata.

-¿Lo dices por cómo se ha comportado esta noche?–fué al grano la rubia.

-Si…ha sido un poco raro…parece que estaba molesta conmigo o algo…no sé…

-No le hagas caso…a veces es un poco…"paranoica" –quiso disculparla y zanjar el tema.

-Ya…pero..no sé…he notado como si estuviese celosa o algo parecido…¿entiendes? –insistió la chica pues realmente sospechaba que había algo más entre ellas dos que una relación "jefe/empleado"…y no quería dejar correr el tema. La rubia se dio perfectamente cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –le cuestionó la rubia, directa, estaba harta de esconderse.

-¿Estáis juntas? –preguntó aún más directa la otra.

Quinn sonrío _"no te andas con rodeos, eh?" _pensó para si misma mientras se pedía su tercera copa.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó de nuevo Mónica viendo que Quinn sonreía pero no hablaba.

-Estamos casadas Mónica. No es mi jefa…es mi mujer. Y ha tenido un ataque de cuernos o yo que sé! –confesó sin pensar si quizás se había precipitado y mientras volvía a beber de su cubata. Ya iba algo más que chispada.

La de los ojos azules se la quedó mirando fijamente…sin decir nada, sin opinar, sin hablar, casi sin gesticular…y a Quinn no le quedó más remedio que hablar pues no sabía que coño le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Bueno…te has quedado callada…¿Y qué opinas? –le preguntó entrecerrando esos ojos verdes que ella solo tenía.

-Opino…que Rachel tiene mucha suerte…que me encantaría ser Rachel. –le contestó de repente dejando a la rubia a cuadros y sin habla. Obviamente acababa de tirarle la caña descaradamente…"_joder!¿ Rachel tenía razón?"_pensó un segundo.

-Mónica yo…yo estoy con ella…

Y antes de qué pudiera acabar la frase Mónica tiró de su cazadora y la besó…le metió la lengua a la primera buscando sin tregua la de la rubia…Quinn iba perjudicada, había bebido bastante y no se apartó… le gustó el beso…y se dejó besar…se besaron durante un buen rato…sin control, sin miedo a ser vistas…hasta que Mónica se separó un instante de ella.

-Vente a mi casa …pasa la noche conmigo -le suplicó mirándola con esos ojos azules que tanto impactaban.

-No puedo…no puedo hacerlo….-contestaba la rubia la cual toda ella era una mezcla de alcohol, dudas, remordimiento y lo peor de todo…deseo.

-Si puedes Quinn… Y sé que lo deseas tanto como yo…-le dijo mientras nuevamente la besaba con pasión, buscando su lengua, su aliento...pero esta vez además rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia.

"_A la mierda con todo!"_ pensó la rubia.

Quinn estaba cabreada con Rachel por su comportamiento, estaba cabreada con ella por no plantarle cara o abrir los ojos respecto a Edward, Quinn estaba cabreada por encontrarse sola a diez mil kilómetros de su casa y que cuando encontrara una amiga su mujer reaccionase de esa manera, estaba cabreada por la vida que llevaba…se sentía una puta esclava a merced de lo que Rachel deseara, estaba cabreada con ella misma por no interponer antes sus propios deseos que los de su mujer…y esta vez si iba hacerlo…le apetecía follarse a esa chica…estaba de calentón e iba hacerlo…estaba claro que el alcohol había hecho mella en ella envalentonándola para tomar esa decisión pero no estaba borracha…sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y el riesgo que corría y lo que se jugaba…pero en ese instante le dio igual_…"¿Quieres follarme? Follemos_!" fue lo que le susurró a Mónica en el oído mientras por un segundo le quitó los brazos de su cuello para seguidamente encaminarse fuera de esa disco cogidas de la mano…

Horas mas tardes Quinn se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en una cama que no era la suya…y al lado de una mujer desnuda la cuál tampoco era la suya…

"_¿Pero que mierda has hecho Quinn? Joder…joder…joder….como la has cagado maldita sea! ¿Cómo le has hecho esto a Rachel?"_

La rubia no podía negar que se acordaba de todo DE TODO, no podía negar que se acordaba perfectamente como salieron de la disco, como Mónica condujo la moto y como Quinn iba pegada detrás de ella mientras le sobaba los pechos para ponerla ya cachonda por el camino…no podía olvidar como entraron por la puerta del piso de Mónica y como sus lenguas se entrelazaban con lascivia y desesperación…como se quitaron la ropa casi a jirones para tumbarse en la cama y comerse la entrepierna la una a la otra …no podía olvidarlo… por mucho alcohol que hubiera ingerido Quinn se acordaba de todo…y un remordimiento inmenso la atrapó nada más abrir los ojos esa mañana.

Se giró y vio que Mónica dormía plácidamente…se levantó sigilosamente de la cama y buscó su ropa por el suelo para salir inmediatamente de aquél piso,…necesitaba ir a su casa, necesitaba ver a su mujer…

Llamó a un taxi y por el camino miles de preguntas le invadían la cabeza ¿Debía contarlo? ¿Debía ocultarlo? Los pros y los contras de hacer una cosa u otra le golpeaban en la mente sin control _"si se lo cuento olvídate de ella Quinn….no te lo perdonará…pero…¿esconderle algo así?..."_

La rubia nunca había puesto los cuernos a nadie, era la primera vez que lo había hecho en su vida y esperaba que la última. Se sentía miserable, se sentía una traidora, no podía dejar de mirarse el dedo donde se suponía que debía llevar la alianza de boda…la cuál no llevaba porque tenían que esconderse….y eso la enfurecía. Estaba atormentada, se sentía mal, perdida, avergonzada, se daba asco a sí misma_…."¿Cómo has podido joder…como?"_ Pero por otro lado tenía la sensación de que Rachel la había llevado a esa situación…no notaba que la morena estuviera por ella, el puto Edward siempre en medio, en cierto modo se sentía asfixiada…y necesitó una válvula de escape…llamada Mónica. Era la parte oscura de Quinn la que tenía todos esos pensamientos…era la sombra. Todo el mundo tiene un lado malo…todo.

El taxi llegó a su casa y las manos le temblaban cuando intentaba abrir la puerta con la llave…nada más entrar vio que todo totalmente igual que cuando se fue…exceptuando la botella de vino que sino recordaba mal estaba medio llena y ahora se encontraba totalmente vacía _"no dios…por favor que no se la haya bebido ella…por favor…"_ pensaba mientras recordaba el infierno que habían pasado.

-Ra…Rachel! –la llamó en alto. Allí nadie respondió.

La buscó por toda la casa y no la encontró y entonces cayó en la cuenta de la hora que era…la morena ya estaba en los estudios…o al menos de camino a ellos.

Quinn necesitaba verla, mirarla a los ojos y que dios hiciera el resto pues no sabía como actuaría ni que diría pero antes necesitaba ducharse, necesitaba sentirse limpia y quitarse el olor de otra mujer que no fuera la de la morena

Una vez limpia y cambiada de ropa se encaminó al lugar de trabajo…y nada más entrar en el plató correspondiente la vio. El corazón se le paró al ver que su chica no tenía buena cara y no sabía si es que había bebido o no había dormido…o ambas cosas.

La morena que estaba en plena escena también vio a su esposa enseguida y no pudo más que sentirse "aliviada" de verla, pues no había dormido esa noche con ella y realmente se sintió preocupada por si le había ocurrido algo…no le importaba nada más.

-Corten! Veinte minutos y de vuelta! –dijo Stuart como hacía habitualmente cada vez que se tomaban un pequeño descanso.

Entonces Rachel acabó de hablar algo con David y mirando a Quinn se dirigió hacia ella…pasito a pasito…tal y como la miraba Quinn no sabía que interpretar_…"¿Está enfadada? ¿Dolida? ¿Enojada?..."_

-Buenos días….Quinn –dijo la morena tímidamente nada más acercarse a ella.

-Bu…buenos días Rachel…oye mira…-la rubia intentaba disculparse por la pelea que tuvieron.

-No! Para para! Escucha cariño…lo siento…¿Ok? Siento el comportamiento que tuve anoche…no entiendo como me aguantas la verdad.

-Escucha Rachel… yo…

-Calla! Calla por favor…déjame terminar. Voy hacerlo público Quinn. Se acabó. He estado toda la noche dándole vueltas y me importa una puta mierda lo que diga Edward…me da absolutamente igual, pero no pienso dejar que esta "farsa" termine con lo que tenemos…

La rubia no daba crédito a lo que oía, Rachel continuaba hablando mientras ella misma notaba como sus ojos se aguaban.

-Anoche me asusté Quinn…de mí misma…de verme así…tan imbécil, egoísta, paranoica…yo no soy así…y sobretodo me asusté porque pensé qué te había perdido…yo me muero Quinn si no te tengo a mi lado…me muero! Así que de este fin de semana no pasa que lo haga público..he tomado la decisión y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de idea…

Y Quinn quería morirse en ese mismo instante….

**CONTINUARÁ!**

**Buen fin de semana! Un besicuuuu!**

**Klavier.**


	33. Chapter 33

Quinn no era una santa, ni una diosa, ni un mito, ni perfecta….¿Quién dijo eso? Quinn era una persona de carne y hueso como cualquier otra…una persona qué una maldita noche cometió un error…muy grave sí…pero ¿Acaso la gente no se equivoca? ¿No existe el margen de error? Nadie es perfecto ¿verdad? Ella era una bellísima persona, y se había partido el alma por Rachel, el amor de su vida, había aguantado que la morena la mintiese desde un principio respecto a quién era, la sacó de la mierda dónde Edward la había metido, toleró el hecho de mantenerse a la sombra de su mujer por el bien de su carrera…se trasladó a USA por ella y sí! se tiró a quién no debía, le puso los cuernos a su mujer…pero eso no quitaba ni por un segundo el hecho de que ella fuese una excelente persona y que no amara a su mujer con total locura, porque la amaba con locura…y sentía pánico de pensar que podía perderla.

Y a causa de ese pánico la rubia escuchaba atónita como la morena le decía justo esa mañana que lo haría público, qué saldría del closet en breve y Quinn era incapaz de articular palabra ¿Cómo se lo iba a contar? Imposible! no podía…la perdería…sabía que la perdería..y esa idea la aterraba…se calló, Quinn se calló como una cobarde por ese momento y sólo le preguntó lo que realmente le preocupaba en ese instante.

-Rachel…has…¿Has bebido? –le dijo pues no podía dejar de recordar que la botella de vino estaba vacía.

La morena se la quedó mirando.

-Tuve el impulso Quinn…no te lo niego porque lo tuve…y muy fuerte además, pero supe reaccionar y tiré todo el vino por el desagüe antes de que no pudiera aguantarme más.

Entonces la rubia la abrazó. Se moría por besarla en los labios…se moría por hacerlo, pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar… pero de darle un abrazo no se reprimió.

-¡Gracias a dios Rachel! Pensé que lo habías hecho….lo siento cariño, siento lo de anoche…siento haberme ido así de casa… -le susurraba a su oído mientras la voz se le quebraba…se sentía tan culpable.

-Yo también mi vida, siento mucho lo de anoche…no quiero volver a dormir sola nunca más…y siento como me comporté con Mónica, te prometo que le pediré disculpas –y la morena notó que a Quinn se le escapaban unas lágrimas -¿Por qué lloras Quinn? ¿Qué pasa…?

La rubia se sentía como una mierda…¿Pedirle disculpas a Mónica? Solo le faltaba ver eso…a su mujer pedirle disculpas a la tía que ella se había foll….es que no podía ni acabar de pensarlo.

-Nada Rachel..no me pasa nada…es solo que…estaba asustada…pensé que si habías bebido por mi culpa…no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

La morena le limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

-SShhh tranquila ¿vale?...No lo hice Quinn así que estate tranquila. ..Oye tengo que volver al rodaje...hoy solo rodamos por la mañana así que después de comer he quedado con Ed para decirle lo que voy hacer…¿Vendrás conmigo verdad?

-Claro…claro Rachel…faltaría más…-y en ese instante a Quinn le sonó el móvil y Rachel aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo y tirar hacia el plató de nuevo "_nos vemos luego_ _mi vida"_ le susurró la morena.

El móvil de la rubia no paraba de sonar y ella temblaba de pensar que fuera Mónica la que la llamaba…pero pudo respirar tranquila al ver que no era ella.

-Hola Carmen –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, no tenía ánimos.

-¿Hola Carmen? Pero que mierda de saludo es ese! ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de los mortales o qué? Qué no llamas! –le recriminó la otra.

-¿Cómo que no? Si no recuerdo mal la última vez te llamé yo…y me colgaste!

-OH! Claro que te colgué! Me llamas a horas imperdonables rubia! Por cierto…si no recuerdo mal te dije que me había follado a Sara y ni si quiera te has molestado en saber si era cierto o no! Pues la respuesta es no! Ya le gustaría a ella pillarme! Jajajajaj –se partía sola.

"_No me hables de folleteos Carmen por favor…."_ Pensó la rubia al instante...sin poder evitar rememorar la noche anterior e ignorando el último comentario de su amiga.

-¿Quinn? ¿Estás ahí? –preguntaba Carmenchu pues la rubia seguía sumergida en su pesadilla particular y no mediaba palabra.

-Si si si…perdona –reaccionó finalmente.

Carmen se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien…la conocía como si la hubiera parido ella misma.

-¿Qué ocurre Quinn? –le preguntó totalmente seria.

-Nada nada…

-¡¿Qué ocurre Quinn? –le volvió a insistir.

Quinn tomó aire.

-La he cagado Carmen…. la he jodido y mucho –le dijo la rubia con la voz rota.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho? –quiso saber su amiga, pero no por chafardería…por ayudarla.

-No puedo decírtelo…no puedo Carmen me da vergüenza…tengo que colgar…tengo que colgar porque si no voy a ponerme a llorar y no tengo ni derecho a ello.

-No! no me cuelgues Quinn…espera! -pero ya no le dio tiempo a decir nada más…esta vez fue Quinn quién le colgó el teléfono a ella. "_Mierda rubia ¿qué pasa?"_ pensó Carmen toda preocupada mientras se quedó mirando el auricular.

Las horas fueron pasando y Quinn no se separó ni un instante del plató de donde Rachel rodaba. No podía dejar de mirarla, como actuaba, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus ojos castaños, sus manos, sus gestos, su talento, todo ella….sentía que estaba más enamorada de su mujer que nunca en su vida…y por otro lado estaba aterrorizada de qué Mónica se presentase allí…no sabía que hacer. ¿Debía esperar a qué la chica la encontrara? O por el contrario ella ¿Debía buscarla y decirle que todo había sido un maldito error y qué jamás se iba volver a repetir? No hizo ninguna de las dos, optó por lo más fácil…no hacer nada…ya se lo encontraría pues ahora lo único que le preocupaba era en no perder a Rachel de vista bajo ningún concepto…no quería separarse de ella en ningún momento.

Cuando la morena terminó esa mañana de trabajar ambas se dirigieron a su casa. Nada más entrar en el coche qué las iba a llevar a casa Quinn le buscó los labios a su mujer y la besó…con unas ganas como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Te quiero Rachel! ¿Lo sabes verdad? Te quiero! Te quiero! Te quiero tanto! No quiero que lo olvides nunca… –le decía entre beso y beso, dejando a la morena algo aturdida ante la reacción de su chica.

-Y yo a ti Quinn…y yo a ti –le contestó gratamente sorprendida por la cantidad de besos que su mujer le daba….estaba más cariñosa de lo habitual. La culpabilidad.

Una vez estuvieron en su casa y comieron algo, Edward picó al timbre de la puerta a las 16h de la tarde, tal como habían quedado.

-Allá vamos Quinn –le dijo Rachel a su chica justo antes de abrir la puerta y dándole a entender a su mujer qué no iba a ser fácil tarea…

-¡Me cago en la puta Rachel! ¡Ya estamos con lo mismo! ¡Joder es que no me lo creo coño! –fue lo primero que escupió Edward al oír de nuevo las intenciones de la morena.

-No Edward….no es "estar con lo mismo" ...estamos hablando de mi vida ¿Entiendes? No puedo más con esta mentira…nos está afectando a ella y a mi como matrimonio y no pienso permitirlo…-le dijo mientras miraba a su mujer que estaba detrás de ellos dos algo más separada.

Entonces Edward miró con dureza a la rubia…se dirigió directa a ella…con tono amenazante.

-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras firme Quinn! Todo esto es cosa tuya ¿verdad zorra? –espetó de repente cosa que Rachel no permitió.

-Alto! Alto! ¿Qué es eso de que "le dijiste que se mantuviera firme"? Acaso…¿Has llamado a mi mujer a espaldas mías Edward? ¿Lo has hecho? Que me contestes! –le ordenó furiosa.

El chico se quedó en silencio…y Rachel se giró para mirar a su mujer "¿Te ha llamado cariño?¿Te ha amenazado o algo parecido?" y la rubia también se quedó en silencio….está claro que el qué calla otorga.

En ese instante Rachel abrió los ojos.

-Serás hijo de puta Edward…¿Pero quién coño te crees tú que eres? ¿Quién eres tú para llamar a mi mujer? Te advertí Edward que a ella ni la tocaras! ¿Te lo advertí o no te lo advertí maldito cabrón!

El manager no sabía por donde salirse.

-Oh venga Rachel! Joder soy yo! Edward! ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?¿ Tres años? ¿Cuatro? Te lo he dado todo! Todo lo que tienes es gracias mi! Y ahora te pones así conmigo por una maldita zorra lesbiana? –le dijo señalando a Quinn.

La morena no daba crédito a lo que oía…pero cómo había estado tan ciega.

-¿Zorra lesbiana? ¿Zorra lesbiana dices? Lávate la puta boca con jabón antes de hablar de ella Edward! No le llegas ni a la suela del zapato desgraciado de mierda…escucha Eddy…escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decirte porque te lo diré una sola vez: ¡Estás despedido!

El manager se quedó estupefacto y reaccionó como pudo.

-No puedes despedirme Rachel! No es tan fácil…

-Madre mía que puedo! Estás DES-PE-DI-DO! Largo! –le dijo a gritos la morena mientras le señalaba la puerta de salida.

Edward abrió la puerta con la cara descolocada, no podía creerse que Rachel le hubiera despedido, era su mejor cliente y acababa de despedirlo en toda su puta cara…y de qué manera.

-Tendrás noticias de mis abogados Rachel! –le dijo cuando salía por la puerta.

-¡Y tu de los míos! ¡Que te jodan Ed! ¡Que te jodan! –contestó la morena justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Quinn que había visto y oído toda la escena se derrumbó en el suelo a llorar de manera inminente nada más Rachel cerró la puerta. Lloraba porque había visto como Rachel la había defendido, como su mujer no había dudado ni por un segundo en enviar al manager a tomar por culo una vez supo de que pasta estaba hecha, lloraba porque se daba cuenta que para Rachel ella era lo primero… _¿"y yo que hago? Me tiro a la primera que se me_ _cruza por el camino…soy una hija de puta…no tengo perdón"_ se atormentaba la rubia mientras la diva corría hacia ella nada más vea en qué estado se encontraba pues no se lo esperaba.

-Ehhh…ehh Quinn vida..¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pero porque lloras cariño? ¿Estás muy muy…rara? Ssshh…cálmate…-la tomó entre sus brazos para consolara, le daba tiernos besos sobre su cabello dorado, pero Rachel no entendía la causa de su llanto.

-Ra…Ra…Rachel yo…. –la rubia era un mar de lágrimas…no podía hablar…el llanto le ahogaba la respiración…pero en cierto modo quería confesar.

-Shhh…tranquila Quinn…tranquila… respira vida...respira –le decía pues veía que realmente la chica hiperventilaba.

-Rachel..yo..yo anoche…-intentaba decir poco a poco, pero aún tenía dificultad en el hablar.

Entonces Rachel le levantó la cara y la miró a los ojos.

-Escucha Quinn…no quiero hablar de anoche, ¿De acuerdo? Me da igual donde fuiste, si dormiste en un hotel o en el sofá de casa de Mónica..o si estuviste de juerga por ahí….lo comprendo ¿ok? …me comporté como una imbécil…así que sea lo que sea…déjalo estar..¿Vale mi amor? -le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

La rubia la miró profundamente a los ojos…¿Y si callarse era lo mejor? ¿Para que arriesgar su matrimonio por un maldito polvo de mierda? Fue sexo…solo sexo y ella no amaba a Mónica eso estaba claro! Y más claro tenía que no volvería a ocurrir…así que la cuestión era ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué contarlo? ¿Para qué ese dolor?

-De acuerdo Rachel…No hablaremos de anoche….nunca de acuerdo? –le dijo.

-Hecho –le contestó sonriendo ignorando totalmente lo que por la mente de Quinn pasaba.

Y entonces la rubia la besó dulcemente…y de eso beso dulce pasaron a otros menos dulces…y de ahí pasaron hacer el amor en el mismo suelo sin que tan siquiera les diera tiempo a decir nada más a ninguna de las dos.

Cinco días más tarde….

La noticia de que Rachel Barbra Berry era lesbiana salió por todas y cada una de las portadas de revistas y prensa escrita más importantes del país y medio mundo. Todo tipo de medio de comunicación se hizo eco de algún modo de la noticia…televisión, radio, revistas especializadas en cine, el movimiento gay…todos y obviamente unos trataron la noticia con más cariño y respeto que otros, pero no dejó a nadie indiferente.

La morena a través de su página web se declaró lesbiana y sobretodo declaró que estaba felizmente casada con una mujer y seguidamente envió un comunicado oficial a todo el mundo por igual. En un principio no dio detalles de su vida privada, no habló de Quinn, ni dio su nombre, ni edad ni nacionalidad ni foto alguna apareció de la rubia por ningún lado ya habría tiempo para ello…total todo acaba filtrándose. Simplemente ella se limito a decir que le gustaban las mujeres y que estaba total y absolutamente enamorada de una y que por favor respetaran su intimidad. Nada más.

Ellen Degeneres le echó una gran mano al invitarla una mañana a su programa. Rachel tuvo que pedir un día de fiesta al director de la película que por otro lado no reaccionó mal ante la noticia pues no todo el mundo es un homofobo retrogado y tuvo en cuenta que estamos en el siglo XXI y Stuart además intuyó enseguida que la mujer de su principal actriz era aquella preciosa rubia que no se separaba de ella en ningún momento, pero no se lo preguntó a Rachel…ella había pedido respeto a su vida privada ¿Verdad?

Pues Ellen la invitó una mañana a su programa para que ella en cierta manera pudiera hablar sobre lo que sentía, pudiera explicarse y decir los motivos por los cuales había decidido declararlo "_porque no voy a vivir una mentira"_ fundamentalmente fue su lema.

Ese programa ayudó y mucho a que la gente y el público en general comprendiera la situación de la morena y a que la apoyasen.

Ciertamente Rachel se sintió aliviada y mucho…por fin lo había hecho…lo había dicho…todavía quedaba mucho camino por andar pero lo más duro ya estaba hecho…ahora era recorrerlo poquito a poco…

Y por otra parte en esos cinco días que pasaron…no hubo rastro de Mónica por ningún lado. La rubia que aún se sentía a ratos mal, muy mal no entendía donde se había metido la de los ojos azules…"_quizás se ha dado cuenta que no tiene nada que hacer conmigo y se ha pirado_" deseaba o "_quizás es que no hemos coincidido_", el caso es que fuese lo que fuese Quinn no sabía nada de ella ni ganas tenía..…ella solo quería con todas sus fuerzas que Rachel terminara la película y volvieran de nuevo a Nueva York o a España o a donde fuera…pero quería alejarse cuanto antes del perímetro de Mónica….pues intuía que tarde o temprano aparecería….

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno bueno bueno cómo me he quedado ante vuestras reacciones en el capítulo anterior! Me ha encantado recibir un montón de comentarios de gente que nunca había escrito casi todas indignadas con Quinn! Ays…pobre!**

**A parte de daros las gracias a todos! A los nuevos y a los de siempre mil gracias! Aprovecho para deciros que la historia está acabándose…no puedo cuantificar los capitulos que quedan…pero no muchos…tres, cuatro cinco lo máximo…pues tengo la historia ya terminada en "mi cabeza"..solo falta desarrollarla….y al ritmo que escribo yo al igual termino antes de que empiece Abril! jajaja**

**En fin…no sé como decirlo...si leéis de pié mejor sentaros, si lo hacéis sentadas agarraos bien en el asiento….pues van a venir curvas…ahí lo dejo.**

**Un beso! Espero vuestros comentarios de este capitulo! Hasta el lunes!**

**klavier**


	34. Chapter 34

Tal como Rachel supuso la prensa llegó hasta Quinn. Estaba claro que tarde o temprano lo harían pero quizás fue más temprano de lo que ella había pensado….pues fueron poco más que 24 horas. La imagen de la rubia salió por todos lados, prensa y televisión y esconder que ella era su mujer era ya una total estupidez…tampoco es que lo hicieran la verdad. Enseguida se supo de dónde era la rubia, qué edad tenía, a qué se dedicaba…incluso hubo algún periodista que se puso en contacto con el personal de su hotel en España para sacar más información, pero claro está que Carmen y los demás ya estaban sobre avisados de ello y ninguno ni contó ni dijo nada, eran una total piña. Silencio absoluto.

La prensa atosigó a la pareja los primeros cuatro o cinco días desde que Rachel lo hizo público, paparazzis por aquí, un micro por allá, cámaras…intentos de hacer entrevistas…lo habitual…pero también como es habitual ese interés poco a poco se fue perdiendo pues realmente Rachel y Quinn no daban ninguna declaración, simplemente intentaban seguir con la rutina que les tocaba en ese momento, eran una pareja como otra cualquiera…exceptuando que Rachel era famosa claro.

Una de las mejores cosas de salir del armario había sido que por fin el matrimonio podía llevar y mostrar al mundo sus respectivas alianzas de casadas con total orgullo, pues realmente para ellas era un símbolo muy importante…sobretodo para Quinn, la cuál valoraba ese anillo como nunca en su vida…pues los remordimientos los tenía vivos igual que el primer día que se levantó al lado de Mónica.

A la diva le quedaba poco trabajo ya, estaban escasamente a un mes de acabar esa película y luego dios diría pues todavía no se había buscado un sustituto de Edward y no tenía ningún proyecto a la vista. Una de las mañanas que estaban en el set de rodaje las dos charlaban tranquilamente en uno de los descansos qué Stuart había dado y el miedo de Quinn el miedo más profundo que ella podía tener apareció en forma de pelo rizado y ojos azules.

Rachel fue quién la vio venir, pues su esposa estaba de espaldas a ella y la morena la señaló con el dedo…para que la rubia se girara.

-Hombre…mira Quinn por ahí viene Mónica! Podré disculparme con ella…hace días que quiero hacerlo y no aparecía.

Fue salir por la boca de Rachel la palabra "Mónica" y a Quinn se le encogió el corazón y se le secó la boca al instante. Un sudor frío empezó a invadirla y un pulso acelerado acarreó que en ese momento a la rubia le temblasen las piernas como no le habían temblado en su vida. Se giró poco a poco y efectivamente la chica con una gran sonrisa se encaminaba hacia ellas, hasta pararse justo delante.

-Hola chicas! –espetó a modo de saludo sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento y mirando intencionadamente a los ojos verdes de la rubia.

-Hola Mónica! –contestó Rachel…la rubia no podía articular palabra, tenía la boca tan seca fruto de los nervios que hasta incapaz de tragar saliva era y mucho menos de hablar.

-Bueno pareja…así que casadas, eh? Qué bueno! –siguió con la farsa la chica que claramente hacía días que sabia que eran matrimonio, pues la rubia se lo confesó en la maldita noche.

-Si bueno…ya ves! jajaja…de hecho Mónica..yo quería pedirte disculpas por la última vez que nos vimos…me comporté contigo como una imbécil pero es que Quinn y yo teníamos mucha presión encima..y bueno…qué lo siento de veras…esa copa queda pendiente, ¿ok?

-Claro! No te preocupes Rachel, si lo entiendo, cuando quieras nos vamos las tres a tomarla! Eh Quinn? –le dijo mirándola.

-Claro…-fue lo único que contestó la rubia que deseaba morirse en ese instante…no tenía ni puta idea de las intenciones de la chica…estaba realmente asustada.

-Pues eso…una cosa Quinn…sé que llevo días desaparecida pero es que he estado trabajando en un proyecto que quiero que veas…¿Tienes un momento ahora? Es para enseñártelo…

La rubia en un principio contestó que "_no podía_" pues no quería pasar ni medio minuto al lado de Mónica a solas…estaba totalmente acojonada pero Rachel que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre ellas la animó para que fuera.

-¿Cómo que no puedes cariño? Ves con ella..si yo total me quedan tres o cuatro escenas por rodar…ves y que te lo enseñe anda…y así aprendes algo nuevo!

-Será un momento Quinn, es interesante de veras… -insistió la otra.

Stuart llamó a Rachel a voces para que fuera de nuevo al plató y entonces la morena se despidió de ambas "_uy chicas! me llaman! Nos vemos luego…¿de acuerdo?_" dijo, dejando a solas a ambas y dando un beso en los labios a su mujer.

Entonces cuando ya la morena se alejó de ellas Quinn enseguida miró a Mónica casi para suplicarle que por favor no dijera nada que pudiera arruinar su matrimonio…solo le hacía falta ponerse de rodillas, y estaba tan nerviosa qué hablaba atropelladamente y casi no terminaba ninguna de las frases que empezaba.

-Escucha Mónica...oye esa noche fue un error…no puedes decirle nada a ella….yo la quiero..y si tú hablas…-la chica la cortó enseguida.

-Eh eh eh Quinn…tranquila…relájate por favor…no pensaba decir nada ¿De acuerdo?

-¿No? –preguntó una incrédula Quinn que no acababa de creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

-No…no voy a decir nada a Rachel…estate tranquila…tienes mi palabra…lo que pasó pasó y ya está…a mi también me sabe mal…olvidémoslo. Bueno va que iba en serio eso de que te quiero enseñar una cosa…ven vamos a la sala de videos que voy a enseñarte un DVD que he estado editando estos días…es de un proyecto paralelo a este y creo que te va a gustar.

La rubia que aún no había recuperado del todo el pulso la miró a los ojos y vio que quizás Mónica también pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlo correr…porque si la intención de ella era encerrarla en la sala de videos para intentar algo más que no fuera mirar videos…la iba a llevar clara…no iba a volver a caer en sus brazos…ni ahora ni nunca.

Ambas chicas entonces entraron en un pequeña sala qué había en una de las tantas habitaciones y cuartos de los estudios, una pequeña sala llena de monitores y aparatos para poder visualizar cualquier tipo de dispositivo..USB, DVD, BLUE RAY, CD…

-Siéntate ahí Quinn…-le dijo Mónica señalando un pequeño sofá que había enfrente de una de las pantallas.

La chica sacó lo que parecía un DVD o un CD de su bolso y lo colocó en un reproductor mientras le daba una pequeña explicación de lo qué era.

-Es corto, eh? Dura unos diez minutos…bueno realmente dura más pero cómo te he dicho antes lo he estado editando y recordando de aquí y de allí… para qué se vea lo más interesante.

Entonces Mónica tomó el mando distancia del reproductor y se sentó al lado de la rubia para darle al play…"_atenta Quinn"_ le dijo Mónica justo al momento de darle al botón.

A Quinn le costó varios segundos entender que era lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban…pues en un principio la imagen era mala, algo borrosa, desenfocada pero poco a poco las imágenes se hicieron cada vez más nítidas….y entonces pudo darse cuenta que lo que estaba viendo sino recordaba mal era la casa de Mónica…y a Mónica pues ella también salía en la grabación… Quinn agudizó la vista…algo le llamó la atención….!no podía ser verdad! Se estaba viendo a ella misma grabada y …follando con la otra!

-¿Pero qué mierda….. –la rubia no acabó la frase porque lo que estaba visualizando delante de sus ojos no le dejaba pensar y ni muchos menos hablar.

Claramente se vio a ella y a Mónica en plena acción, era una grabación de esa noche, una puta grabación de esa maldita noche…Quinn podía verse como se quitaban la ropa a tirones, como se metían la lengua por todos lados…la repulsión que la rubia pudo sentir al verse así misma de esa manera fue total. Era sexo puro sexo salvaje, sucio, sin ninguna clase de amor ni sentimiento, sin caricias, sin besos…ahí solo se veía vicio….y no solo eran imágenes…pues la grabación contenía audio y Quinn podía escucharse a sí misma jadear y se oía como le pedía a Mónica "_que le comiera el co"…_ la rubia no daba crédito…le daba asco verse…estaba claro que ese día la rubia había bebido y mucho, estaba ebria pues nunca se había comportado con Rachel de esa manera en la cama…jamás! Sería incapaz de tratarla así…

-Hija de puta…quítalo….-fue lo primero que pudo decir a los pocos minutos…con la voz totalmente abatida.

-No mujer espera! Ahora viene lo mejor…ahora es cuando tú me comes el coño Quinn…espera espera…queda poco para que salga…

La rubia tenía la mandíbula apretada, y los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…le daba náuseas…estaba a punto de vomitar ¿Y pensar que era ella?

-Es suficiente Mónica quita el video…te lo ruego…-era lo único que podía decir, no lo soportaba –páralo por favor…

-Mira mira Quinn.. .¿Lo ves? Joder chica…me corrí en tu boca nada más sentir tu lengua dentro de mí…con que ansias me lo comiste -le decía mientras le señalaba la pantalla, en la cuál obviamente se veía a Quinn con su cara entre las piernas de la otra como una desesperada.

-¡Qué lo quites maldita puta! –gritó furiosa la rubia al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá para ella misma sacar esa maldita película del reproductor.

Una vez tuvo el disco en la mano lo partió en dos cómo si no supiera ya en el fondo que era una maldita copia…porque estaba claro que era una copia pero aún así lo partió con toda su rabia.

-¿Me…me has tendido una trampa Mónica? –le preguntó con la voz rota.

Entonces Mónica se desenmascaró total y oficialmente.

-Mira Quinn…ante todo decirte que no es nada personal ¿de acuerdo? Yo ni siquiera sabía que esa noche íbamos a follar.

-¿Ah no? Y entonces…¿CÓMO COJONES HAY UNA CÁMARA? –le gritó la rubia enfurecida.

-SSShhh…eh eh eh eh…tranquilita, eh? –le amenazó la de los ojos azules – esa cámara siempre la he tenido ahí…ya sabes…por si caía algún actor o director de renombre ¿Qué te crees?…pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme que la iba a estrenar con una tía…que paradoja! Fue confesarme esa noche que eras la mujer de Rachel Berry y pensé…"_está imbécil cae"…_y mira! Me ha tocado la lotería! Jajajaja

-¿Trabajas para Edward? –le preguntó enseguida pues la idea no le pareció descabellada dada las circunstancias que estaba viviendo.

-¿Para quién? ¿Qué Edward...? –dijo sorprendida pues ni se acordaba de él.

-El manager…o más bien dicho el ex manager de Rachel…¿Trabajas para él maldita zorra?

-No me toques los huevos Quinn! Vigila esa boca conmigo, eh?..-volvió a amenazarla -y no! no trabajo para ningún Edward.

-¿Y entonces qué demonios quieres?

-¿Qué quiero? Joder Quinn…tu corazón no te jode! ¿Qué voy a querer? ¿Qué mueve el mundo?

La rubia sonrió irónicamente para sí misma…acababa de comprender.

-Quieres dinero…claro…ahora caigo quieres dinero….cómo he sido tan estúpida! Joder Quinn como eres tan estúpida! –se maldecía en alto hacia ella misma.

-Muy bien! Premio para la rubia! Si! quiero pasta, entiendes? Estoy hasta los huevos de trabajar y quiero vivir de gorra e irme a las Islas Caimán o donde sea y perder a toda esta gentuza de vista! Y tú eres mi cheque en blanco Quinn!

-Pues que te jodan Mónica! Te vas a joder porque se lo confesaré…se lo explicaré a Rachel y aunque no quiera verme más en la vida…lo soportaré, viviré con ello… pero tú no te llevaras ni un puto centavo de nosotras! Me oyes! Ni un centavo!

Entonces Mónica empezó a reír y jactarse de lo que Quinn acababa de decir.

-Pero mira que eres tonta de remate…en serio…¿De verdad crees que por ahí te vas a salvar? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta aún de que va la historia? Me importa un rábano Quinn que se lo cuentes…tu vida y la suya me la sudan si estáis juntas o separadas…me da igual!…si no me dais lo que os pido…este DVD llegará a cada una las redacciones de prensa y televisión que existen en este maldito país. ¿Te lo imaginas? Rachel Berry acaba de salir del closet con su linda esposa Quinn Fabray y en menos de diez días sale a la luz un video reciente de su mujer haciendo porno casero… con otra que no es ella! ¿Te lo imaginas verdad lo que pasaría?¿De verdad quieres humillar a Rachel solo por no pagar? ¿Quieres que pase por ese infierno? –le preguntó.

"_Si Rachel ve este vídeo se hunde_" Quinn no pensó jamás que se metería en semejante lío…todo lo que le estaba sucediendo le parecía del todo irreal…una puta pesadilla….pero como demonios se había metido en esa mierda! Como había tenido la mala suerte de topar con esa zorra sin escrúpulos…si ese video salía a la luz…Rachel ya podía decir adiós a su carrera artística…por no hablar de la humillación pública que iba a estar sometida y ella por supuesto podía decir adiós a su mujer. Ese video era lo más burdo y asqueroso que había visto en su vida…la rubia quería morirse…o matar a la de enfrente porque tentada estuvo de agarrarla por el cuello y cargársela.

-¿Cuánto quieres? –le preguntó.

-Un millón –contestó sin pestañear.

-¿Un millón de pavos? ¿Pero estás zumbada maldita guarra? ¿De dónde saco yo un millón de pavos?

-Escucha rubia…te lo digo una vez más y se acabó...vigila esa boca conmigo Quinn…vigila esa boca o te subo el precio a millón y medio ¿comprendes? Me importa una mierda de donde lo saques muerta de hambre!…está claro que ya sabes a quién tienes que pedírselo no…a tu mujercita!

-¿Y que garantías tengo qué no me pedirás más? ¿Qué garantías tengo que no habrá más copias o te quedarás con la original para cuanto te gastes tu maldita pasta? Eh?

-Escucha Quinn…puede que sea una maldita guarra…pero al contrario de lo que piensas si tengo escrúpulos y palabra…si me dais la pasta te daré el dvd original…y desapareceré de tu vida...te he dicho desde el principio que no era nada personal…has tenido la mala suerte de follarte a quién no debías. Punto y pelota.

Mónica tenía a la rubia cogida por los huevos…no tenía escapatoria ninguna…solo le quedaba pagar..y por fin Quinn lo había comprendido.

-Dame tiempo Mónica…necesito tiempo para contárselo…-le dijo resignada y tuvo claro que su vida se iba a tomar por el culo desde ese mismo instante.

-Dos días Quinn…ni uno más…quiero el dinero en dos días o la próxima vez que veas este video…lo estarás viendo en las noticias de las 22h!

Entonces la rubia que llevaba rato que se asfixiaba en esa maldita sala, miró a la muchacha con un odio que jamás pensó sentir contra nadie…y quiso tomar la puerta para salir de ahí lo antes posible. Pero la chica la llamó.

-Por cierto! –le dijo.

-Dime.

-¿Ves como tengo palabra? Te dije que no le contaría nada a Rachel…porque lo vas hacer tú cariño…-y acabada la frase le guiñó un ojo…que cínica.

Que hija de la gran puta era. Cómo podía ser que existiera gente así…era una crápula…pensaba la rubia mientras se dirigía en busca de Rachel…Mónica era una maldita zorra… a su lado Edward desde luego era un encanto!

Quinn era totalmente consciente que su vida tal y como la estaba viviendo hasta ese momento había terminado. Pues tenía casi por seguro que Rachel la dejaría…a su matrimonio le quedaban horas…¿Qué persona perdona una infidelidad? Si al menos se lo hubiera contado a tiempo! Pero no…la muy cobarde se calló en su día…y ¿ahora qué? _"ahora se terminó todo Quinn…la has perdido"_ se sentenció así misma.

La rubia sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza, todo lo que acababa de vivir había sido tan intenso que su mente no podía asimilarlo…se acercó hasta el plató donde Rachel estaba rodando sus últimas tomas…se la quedó mirando "_lo siento Rachel…te he jodio la vida cariño…vas a odiarme"_ le venía a la mente mientras la miraba…unas amargas lágrimas le caían por su rostro…pues era consciente que en 48 horas…ella ya habría desaparecido de su vida…Rachel no le iba a perdonar. Todo terminaría en 48 horas.

Terminó la última escena y una sonriente Rachel se acercó a su mujer.

-Hola vida! ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has sido interesante lo que te ha enseñado Mónica? –le preguntó con verdadero y sincero interés.

-Si…ahora…ahora te cuento...en casa ¿Vale? –le dijo, y sin pensárselo un segundo la cogió con dulzura por su cara para besarla…sabía que el tiempo se le acababa y que en pocas horas no iba a catar más los labios de su mujer...con lo cuál necesitaba sentirla tantas veces como pudiera…cada beso era un regalo divino…y ella era consciente.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Rachel se la quedó mirando.

-¿Estás bien cariño? ¿Va…va todo bien? –pues Quinn estaba algo rara, tenía mala cara, como angustiada.

-Rachel sé que estoy muy pesada pero ¿sabes que te amo, verdad?...te amo Rachel…no quiero que lo olvides nunca…

-Si..lo sé cariño…lo sé. Venga vámonos a casa mi vida –le contestó mientras a la vez echaban andar cogidas ambas por la cintura.

-Quinn! –la llamó alguien.

Ambas agarradas aún de la cintura se giraron y vieron venir corriendo a Mónica.

-El dvd Quinn…que te lo has dejado en la sala. Por si lo quieres ver de nuevo…ya sabes…para que aprendas algo –le dejó caer.

La rubia aguantó el tipo como pudo "_como eres tan desgraciada"_ pensó.

-Gracias Mónica…gracias por todo –le contestó irónicamente mientras le proyectaba una dura mirada.

-No..gracias a ti…gracias a ti.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Perdonarme chicas…sé que dije que lo escribiría el lunes pero al final me he adelantado. **

**Es un capitulo duro no lo niego…pero no digais que no os avisé. Ya queda menos.**

**KLAVIE**


	35. Chapter 35

Los nervios siempre la atacaban al mismo sitio, su estómago. Fue poner los pies en su casa y Quinn salir disparada al baño a vomitar. Desde que era pequeña siempre le había ocurrido, siempre que estaba nerviosa o preocupada o estresada o cualquier síntoma emocional que fuese algo distinto a su estado normal petaba por el mismo sitio. No podía evitar sentir como su estómago se contraía y como los nervios se le acumulaban en él…y lo único que podía hacer era vomitar y vomitar continuamente. Era su punto débil.

Rachel no entendía qué le pasaba de repente a su chica, si era cierto que durante el camino a casa había estado algo callada y ausente pero…._"¿habrá comido algo en mal estado y le ha sentado mal?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente mientras esperaba al otro lado de la puerta del baño oyendo como la rubia echaba hasta su primera papilla.

-Cielo…¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó preocupada viendo que la rubia no salía del baño –voy a entrar Quinn… -dijo finalmente.

Empujó la puerta y se encontró a la rubia con la cabeza medio metida en el wáter y pálida como un fantasma…tenía los ojos enrojecidos del esfuerzo del vómito y un sudor frío le recorría la frente.

La morena no dudó en tomar una toalla y humedecerla con agua para pasársela por su frente.

-SSShhh…joder vida ¿Has comido algo cariño? –le preguntaba mientras intentaba que Quinn dejara de temblar y le pasaba la toalla fresca por la frente.

-No…no Rachel no he comido nada…es solo que…estoy nerviosa -dijo mientras poco a poco se ponía de pié para lavarse la cara con agua fresca…empezaba a recuperarse…a tomar color.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Nerviosa de qué mi vida?

-Tengo …tengo un problema Rachel –le dijo mirándola tímidamente a través del espejo del lavabo…de pensar lo que se le venía encima era incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

La morena no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba.

-¿No te habrá llamado ese cretino, verdad Quinn? –le preguntó pensando que quizás Edward se había puesto en contacto de nuevo con ella.

"_Qué más quisiera yo que fuera eso"_ pensó la rubia al instante y se giró para mirarla.

-No..no es eso…vamos al sofá Rachel…tengo que hablar contigo –la cara de la rubia era todo un poema.

-Me…me estás asustando Quinn…-espetó una muy preocupada Rachel…el gesto de su mujer era de angustia total.

-Vamos….vamos por favor.

Sin decir nada más la rubia cogió de la mano a su chica y se encaminó hacia el salón…ambas se sentaron en el sofá y Rachel se la quedó mirando a los ojos…intuía que lo que su esposa le iba a contar no le iba a gustar pero ignoraba hasta que punto.

Quinn no sabía por dónde empezar, no encontraba las palabras exactas que utilizar…¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo empezar algo así? jamás se había encontrado en una situación parecida…la rubia abría la boca como para decir algo y al instante la cerraba sin emitir ni un solo sonido…sus manos le temblaban… la morena que se dio cuenta se las cogió y se las apretó con fuerza…"_Tranquila cielo…¿Qué te ocurre? Dímelo…si no me lo dices no podré ayudarte mi vida"_ le dijo, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Rachel…tú...¿Tú te acuerdas cuando me explicasteis tú y Edward que con tu primer marido… con Finn tuviste que pagarle una pasta para que no sacara a la luz ciertas fotos…?

La morena era lo último que esperaba oír… ¿A qué venía eso ahora? ¿Finn? no entendía nada…pero dejó que continuara una vez asintió en silencio a lo que Quinn le decía pues claro que se acordaba de ello "_Sigue Quinn…por favor"_ le dijo sin dejar de soltarle las manos.

-Pues a mí…me está ocurriendo algo parecido Rachel…-le soltó.

La morena frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo Quinn… ¿Te están extorsionando? ¿Pero quién? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Rachel a toda velocidad…ahora empezaban las preguntas difíciles de responder.

-Mónica.

-¿Mónica? ¿Te refieres a Mónica la que trabaja en la película? –quiso matizar pues no le cuadraba nada.

-Si –la rubia contestaba con monosílabos...no tenía los suficientes huevos para decir dos palabras seguidas y su mujer tenía que tirar y tirar de la lengua a su chica.

-Pero a ver Quinn…me pierdo… ¿Qué tiene que ver Finn con ella? ¿O qué tiene ella que pueda perjudicarte?...No te entiendo cariño…habla más claro por favor -le dijo…pues empezaba a impacientarse ante tanto misterio.

La rubia sabía que debía ser más clara…estaba alargando una agonía que al final iba a tener que contar de una forma u otra…así que para que darle más vueltas al asunto. Tomo una buena bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Rachel…me acosté con ella… ¿Entiendes? ...la noche que salí de casa…el día de la bronca –le confesó de manera rápida y algo fría. No midió las palabras ni el tono adecuadamente.

La morena abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó las manos de su chica al instante, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y un temblor la atrapaba.

-¿Cómo? –dijo sin darse cuenta, fue una reacción refleja pues la había oído a la primera.

Quinn odió tener que repetirlo...sentía que era como apuñalar nuevamente a su mujer con sus palabras.

-Qué me acosté…qué..

-Ya te he oído Quinn… ¿Cómo…cómo has sido capaz de hacerme esto y estar sentada delante mía y contármelo con esa frialdad? –sus ojos comenzaban a estar vidriosos…la cosa se ponía fea.

-Escucha Rachel…lo siento! Lo siento mi vida! Me emborraché! Rachel te juro qué me emborraché y no sé como pasó…

Rachel se levantó del sofá…estaba a punto de darle un síncope...las lágrimas ya le asomaban por las mejillas sin poder controlarlas.

-Joder Quinn! ¿Qué te emborrachaste dices? Vete a la mierda con esa excusa! A la mierda! Pero…como…cuando…joder! –la morena estaba tan nerviosa que tampoco le salían las palabras de lo que quería expresar.

Quinn se levantó…intentando que su mujer se calmara…intentó cogerla de un brazo.

-No me toques! –espetó furiosa Rachel –No se te ocurra tocarme!

-Vale…vale…tranquila…-dijo una acojonada Quinn levantando sus brazos en alto, la rubia veía claramente que su matrimonio se iba a la mierda…y todavía tenía que contarle la segunda parte.

-¿Te gustó Quinn? –le preguntó de repente, muerta de celos y rabia que estaba ya.

-NO! NO Rachel maldita sea NO! Es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida…me doy asco a mi misma! No siento nada por ella! Nada!

-¿Y entonces Quinn…porque? ¿Explícame por qué lo hiciste? porque hostia no lo comprendo! y no me vengas con que te emborrachaste porque tú sabes tan bien cómo yo que eso no es cierto! No es suficiente!

A la rubia le empezaban a salir las lágrimas…y notaba que su estómago se ponía nuevamente del revés.

-No lo sé cariño… joder no lo sé! Estaba cabreada me sentía sola! Y ella me calentó y sin darme cuenta… -no era del todo fiel a la verdad…pero le costaba admitir que había sido débil, Rachel la cortó.

-¿Qué te sentías sola? Te sentías sola y lo primero que haces en vez de decírmelo para intentar subsanarlo es tirarte a esa… a esa…guarra! –escupió con odio.

La rubia se quedó en silencio…¿Qué le iba a discutir a su mujer? Si tenía razón! La tenía y punto! No podía rebatirle…no tenía excusa...por un momento ambas se quedaron calladas…sin saber qué decir…

-Rachel…hay más…

La morena no daba crédito… _¿Más? ¿Más aún?_ Estaba tan nerviosa y alterada que ni siquiera había caído en cómo había empezado esa discusión…la miró a los ojos…"_Escúpelo ya Quinn…escúpelo ya de una maldita vez"_ le dijo sin quitar en ningún momento el contacto visual.

-Está grabado Rachel…Mónica grabó…grabó como ella y yo… -no quiso acabar la frase, pues por la cara que puso Rachel supo que ya la había entendido…ahora empezaban a encajarle las piezas.

-No me jodas Quinn…no me jodas por favor cariño… -le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza incrédula de lo que oía.

-Lo siento Rachel….lo siento vida…lo siento…lo siento…lo siento –se repetía una y otra vez entre un mar de lágrimas…Quinn era consciente que estaba matando su matrimonio, su mujer no se lo iba a perdonar jamás!

Rachel tomó un poco de aire…con sus propias manos se retiró las lágrimas de sus ojos, se limpió la cara, se pasó las manos por el pelo retirándolo de su rostro, necesitaba estar lo mas serena posible.

-Dámelo –le dijo extendiendo su mano y dando ya por hecho que se trataba del DVD que Mónica le había entregado hacía un par de horas –Quiero verlo Quinn.

A la rubia le subieron las pulsaciones de su corazón de manera sobrenatural…."_ni hablar! No puedes ver ese video…ni hablar! "_

-No Rachel! No quieres verlo…te lo aseguro cariño -le dijo.

-Que me lo des Quinn! Quiero ver con que te está chantajeando…. –le espetó y viendo que la rubia seguía paralizada no pudo evitar gritarla –¡Que me lo des coño!

-No…-intentaba mantenerse firme la rubia pues sabía qué si Rachel veía ese vídeo….se hundía.

-Dámelo Quinn…dámelo por favor…-insistió la morena, acercándose a escasos centímetros de su mujer… -me lo debes …quiero verlo…o me lo das tú o se lo pido ella….

Quinn sabía que su mujer hablaba en serio pues era capaz, era capaz de coger y pedírselo a Mónica…y por ahí si que no iba a pasar… no pensaba dejar que Rachel se humillara ante ella. Tragó saliva y fue en busca de su bolso para darle el dvd…las manos le temblaban cuando se lo ofreció. La morena la miraba a los ojos y Quinn no sabía interpretar que pasaba por su cabeza.

Rachel tomo el disco y lo metió en el reproductor. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pues era consciente que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de ver…pero tenía que verlo por dos razones, primero porque le costaba creer lo que su mujer le había contado y segundo porque necesitaba saber a qué clase de coacción Quinn estaba siendo sometida.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y puso el play. Quinn estaba detrás de ella, detrás del sofá de hecho…no quería ni mirar a la cara a su mujer…sentía tanta y tanta vergüenza que no quería ni mirar la televisión.

Tres minutos fueron suficientes. Si esa grabación duraba diez minutos Rachel tuvo bastante con tres….y ya fueron demasiados para la humillación y pena que sintió. Apagó la televisión. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que apunto estaba de asfixiarla. No reconocía a su Quinn…esa no podía ser su mujer por favor…sintió repulsión…lo mismo que la propia rubia pero Rachel no hizo ningún comentario al respecto…¿para qué?…una imagen vale más que mil palabras…no tenía nada que decir sobre lo recién visto.

-¿Cuánto pide Quinn? –le preguntó una vez que sintió que el nudo la dejaba hablar, aunque su voz sonaba rota y se aguantaba las lágrimas como podía.

-Un …un millón de dólares… -dijo la rubia.

¡¿_Un millón de dólares?_ Pensó la morena qué no daba crédito a la cantidad que pedía…pues era una barbaridad de dinero… se quedó en silencio, pensativa, y Quinn se moría por saber qué estaba pensando pero no se atrevía a preguntarle…la rubia no podía parar de morderse las uñas.

-De acuerdo…pues pagaré…y aquí se termina la historia.

¿Qué había querido decir exactamente Rachel con "aquí se termina la historia"? ¿Se refería solo al chantaje? ¿Se refería a su matrimonio o su relación? ¿A qué? Tenía que saberlo…Quinn tenía que saberlo.

-Ra…Rachel…¿Qué…qué va a pasar con nosotras? ¿Vas.. vas a dejarme? –preguntó lo más valientemente que pudo sin tener claro si quería saber la respuesta. Estaba acojonada perdida.

La morena se levantó del sofá a los pocos segundos de qué ella le preguntara y se puso en frente suya pero tomando cierta distancia y entonces Quinn lo vio. Vio la escena a cámara lenta , paso a paso, vio como Rachel buscaba con su otra mano el dedo donde tenía su alianza, como poco a poco desenroscaba su anillo hacia fuera y como terminaba de quitárselo. Quinn veía paralizada como su mujer se dirigía hacia ella como le tomaba de la mano, se la abría y le soltaba el anillo encima de su palma para nuevamente cerrarle la mano.

Quinn ya tenía su respuesta.

-Lo siento Quinn…no puedo…no puedo confiar de nuevo en ti. Aquí se terminó la historia, sal de mi vida –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sin reprimirlas ya.

La rubia en ese instante reaccionó llorando a borbotones como una niña…sabía que ese era el punto final pero le costaba admitirlo….no…no podía ser, imploró a su mujer poniéndose de rodillas. Visto desde fuera la situación era penosa.

-Por favor Rachel…por favor no me dejes…lo siento…lo siento tanto…pero te ruego que no me dejes…yo te quiero…te amo Rachel!

La morena no soportaba ver a su mujer de esa manera, arrodillada, llorando sin control…ella tampoco lo estaba pasando bien ¿Qué se pensaba Quinn que ella no la amaba? Porque la quería y mucho! No se deja de amar a nadie en tres putos minutos! De los ojos castaños de Rachel también salían amargas lágrimas de dolor, pero no iba retroceder en su decisión…tenía el orgullo demasiado herido.

-Levanta Quinn…por favor no lo hagas más difícil….levanta! Lo siento, lo siento pero no hay retorno…se acabó…márchate…no quiero verte más…no quiero que me digas que me quieres, ni que me toques, ni que me beses….y no quiero verte así…me mata Quinn! me mata! -y viendo que la rubia no reaccionaba y que seguía allí de aquella manera, humillada, tirada en el suelo, llorando como una cría Rachel tomó la decisión de salir de su casa no sin antes dirigirse de nuevo a su rubia "_Me has roto Quinn_…_No quiero verte en casa cuando vuelva…por lo de Mónica no te preocupes…yo me encargo…pero no quiero que estés aquí cuando regrese…respeta eso…si puedes"_

Y acto seguido Rachel abandonó su casa de un portazo. Ya está. Se terminó la agonía y la angustia para pasar al dolor y resignación…así de fácil…de un portazo. La rubia tardó unos segundos en reaccionar…se levantó del suelo pues volvió a notar ese sube y baja en su esófago…de nuevo tuvo que ir al baño…tenía el estómago y el corazón destrozados. Estuvo un rato ausente, como ida pensando qué hacer y cuando por fin recapacitó buscó alguna maleta y metió las cuatro pertenencias más básicas que necesitaba…cuatro tejanos y tres camisetas…nada más…se puso su cazadora y llamó un taxi para ir hacia al aeropuerto. Se piraba del país. Rachel le había pedido que se marchase de su vida…pues lo iba a respetar…punto.

Una vez compró un billete de regreso hacia España se quedó sentada en una de las tantas sillas que habían en la terminal esperando a embarcar en su vuelo. El dolor de cabeza que tenía no había menguando en ningún momento, al contrario, pues podía sentir aún más ese martilleo constante en su cabeza…se sentía agotada de llorar…cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Por un instante se imaginó a su Rachel yendo a buscarla a la terminal pidiéndola que no se marcharse justo antes de embarcar, se la imaginaba diciéndole que lo podían arreglar que juntas podrían superarlo… se imaginaba a ellas dos besándose, reconciliándose….pues se amaban tanto! lo deseaba tanto que Quinn casi podía visualizarlo detalle por detalle…hasta que una voz robótica hizo que abriera los ojos a la dura realidad….allí nadie fue a buscarla.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo JK53569 embarquen por la puerta A"_

Dos veranos más tarde…

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Klavier.**


	36. Chapter 36

Dos veranos pasaron, con sus dos correspondientes primaveras y duros inviernos. Cuando el tiempo pasa las cosas toman distancia. El tiempo es la antítesis del dolor, pues lo cura. El tiempo cicatriza las heridas, pone las cosas en su sitio, te hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva…ni los buenos son tan buenos….ni los malos son tan malos…

Rachel mantenía los ojos cerrados, la ligera brisa que en el lugar hacía provocaba que la morena inspirara profundamente e intentara captar los olores y sensaciones que antaño había sentido. Notaba como los rayos del sol de ese verano le daban en su rostro proporcionándole un calor intensa a su piel, la cual agradecía.

Después de estar así unos minutos abrió sus ojos castaños y ese verde fantasía que tanto recordaba y añoraba apareció frente a su vista. Había aparcado su coche algo antes de llegar al hotel, en una especie de mirador que Quinn le había enseñado hacía ya más de dos años y ella observaba la estampa como si fuera la primera vez…una emoción la embargaba ante la maravilla que se le mostraba.

Se metió de nuevo en el coche y arrancó el motor para acabar de llegar a donde ella quería ir hacía ya un tiempo. Una vez estuvo allí se dio cuenta que el hotel estaba lleno de gente o más bien dicho de huéspedes por todos lados, en los jardines, en la piscina, el porche… pues estaban en plena época alta y se notaba. A lo lejos en los jardines vio claramente a Carmen de espaldas la cuál gesticulaba con sus manos y hablaba con un señor qué cómo no, parecía extranjero, un guiri…Rachel se acercó despacio hacia ellos, quería oírla pues sabía que Carmen estaría haciendo de las suyas. ..la morena se dio cuenta enseguida que ese señor era Alemán…por el acento que tenía pues Carmen para hablar lo imitaba….no tenía remedio! Hay cosas que no cambian con el tiempo y esa era una de ellas.

-"Ya Ya yo hacerrr fiestarrr Germanarrr parra usted" –le decía marcando claramente todas las "R" y espetando un acento qué no venía a cuento.

El señor la miraba algo incrédulo pues no sabía si la chica se estaba burlando de él o es que realmente era algo palurda pues pensaba que no era necesario que le hablara de ese modo. Rachel qué estaba detrás disimulando como podía se descojonaba internamente…hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-"Yo comprarrr frankfurts y bratwurs ya! y traerrr cervezarrr ya! No problema camarrada! Aufidersen!" –dijo finalmente mientras el chico asentía y se marchaba con sus compatriotas para indicar que en breve habría fiesta germana.

Entonces Rachel llamó a su amiga.

-"Camarrada Garcia!" –le dijo imitando claro acento germano.

Carmen se quedó helada, reconoció la voz al instante…aunque hiciera más de dos años que no la había oído…supo que era Rachel. Se giró poco a poco.

-"Camarrada Berry…" –le contestó y poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Y seguidamente después de mirarse unos segundos Carmen se abalanzó a ella para darle un cálido y cariñoso abrazo y hablarle cerca de su oído.

-Cuanto tiempo Rachel…cuanto tiempo… madre mía…lo que ha llovido…

Ambas se separaron y se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra sin soltarse de las manos en ningún momento. A las dos le hacían ilusión encontrarse la una con la otra.

-Lo sé...mucho tiempo si…¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Dónde están los demás…Sara, Eva, Ana , Ismael? –preguntaba la morena con total sinceridad e interés y en ese punto a Carmen le cambió el gesto de la cara aunque intentó que no se le notara.

-Bien bien…estamos bien –le contestó, pero claramente algo le pasó por su mente y la diva se dio perfectamente cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Carmen? A qué ha venido esa cara…

A la chica los ojos se le apagaron…tragó saliva antes de hablar…fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado le costaba aún hablar de ello.

-Rachel…verás… ahora hay un chico nuevo…se llama Marcos….porque Ismael ya no está con nosotros… -intentaba explicar pero la voz se le rompía.

-¿Pe…pero qué quieres decir Carmen…qué ha plegado…se ha ido a otro sitio?

Carmen se tomó un breve respiro antes de volver hablar.

-No…Rachel…se mató, tuvo un accidente, un coche se le tiró encima una mañana cuando venía de la ciudad…hará un año ahora en setiembre.

A la morena le impresionó tanto la noticia que no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escapasen…con sus manos se tapó la boca…no se lo esperaba… no tenía ni idea.

-Dios mío….Carmen… no tenía ni idea…Ismael… -y seguidamente ambas volvieron a abrazarse para llorar unos minutos, pues fue muy duro para las dos, una por recordarlo y la otra por enterarse.

Entonces al volver a separarse un poco más calmadas Carmen le preguntó por ella.

-¿Y tú que tal Rachel? ¿Cómo…cómo estás?

La diva respiró un poco antes de hablar, como recordando sus dos años.

-Bueno…digamos que ahora estoy en mi mejor momento…y al mismo tiempo estoy hecha una mierda…así que hazte a la idea.

-¿Has venido a verla? –le preguntó yendo al grano.

-Si –contestó rotundamente.

-¿Para qué Rachel? ¿Para qué quieres verla?

-No lo sé Carmen…pero necesito verla…lo necesito…¿Tie…tiene pareja? –le preguntó.

-No…no sale con nadie…bueno de hecho es que ella no sale…pero…

Carmen se quedó en silencio un momento, reflexionando…tenía que avisarla.

-Escucha Rachel….Quinn no es la misma ¿entiendes? –le espetó.

-¿Y crees que yo si lo soy? –le cuestionó la morena, con los ojos abiertos y señalándose a sí misma.

-Supongo que no….Mira yo no sé qué os pasó, nunca me lo explicó… solo sé que un día llamé a Quinn y me dijo que la había jodido…y a los dos o tres días tuve que ir a buscarla al aeropuerto…y ya no era la misma…y encima está lo de… -no acabó la frase.

-¿Lo de qué?... Carmen? –quiso saber Rachel.

La muchacha volvió a tragar saliva… a ver cómo lo soltaba.

-Rachel…Quinn iba con Ismael en el coche…de copiloto…¿comprendes? Ella no es la misma…es otra persona. No sonríe nunca…. –dijo con tristeza.

A la morena se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho y pensó que las piernas no le aguantarían de tanto temblor que le entró…

-Carmen…por favor…¿Dime que está bien? -le preguntó muy asustada y cogiéndola por los hombros de la chica.

-Si …si si tranquila, está en la parte de atrás…cortando leña como una desesperada… es lo único que hace…trabajar de sol a sol…necesita tener la mente ocupada supongo. Pero Rachel no te impresiones al verla porque está algo cambiada…tiene…tiene una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y otra bastante grande en su brazo izquierdo… -le explicaba Carmen, mientras se señalaba en su propio cuerpo donde Quinn tenía las secuelas para que Rachel se hiciera una idea.

Entonces la morena después de cruzar un par de frases más con Carmen decidió ir hacia la parte de atrás…a buscarla. Desde lejos la vio. Tal como su amiga le había dicho Quinn estaba cortando leña como si no hubiera un mañana. Sostenía entre sus brazos una gran y pesada hacha y delante suyo tenía un gran tronco redondo, era la base done iba colocando poco a poco los tronquitos pequeños para luego meterles el hachazo y partirlos en dos…o en tres…según el grosor de los mismos.

La rubia sudaba, hacía mucho calor ese día pero no bajaba el ritmo de su "quehacer". Rachel podía ver como sus brazos se levantaban y como bajaban hacia la base una y otra vez, sin vacilar y sin mirar al frente en ningún momento…era como si estuviera totalmente concentrada en ello.

Si era cierto que estaba cambiada y mucho. El pelo le había crecido, era como si no se lo hubiera cortado en esos dos años lo tenía largo, pero su cabello dorado no brillaba, estaba apagado, sin luz. Sus brazos se veían definidos, incluso algo masculinizados cómo si hubiera hecha mucho deporte o pesas…estaban fibrosos y Quinn en general estaba más delgada y tonificada. La morena no podía ver desde donde ella se encontraba la cicatriz de su cara, pero si la de su brazo tal y como Carmen le había comentado pues la rubia llevaba una camiseta de tiras negra y la secuela del accidente era importante.

Se acercó a ella poco a poco sin hacer ruido pues pisando el jardín no se la oía…y se quedó a poca distancia de la rubia la cual se encontraba con el hacha levantada a punto de bajarla hasta que notó una presencia , una sombra y miró por fin al frente. Quinn no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Se quedó por un instante como congelada, con el hacha levantada sin reaccionar, sin hablar, sin bajarla….hasta que lo hizo y partió el tronco en dos, ignorando totalmente a Rachel.

-Quinn…mírame -fue lo primero que le dijo, después de más de dos años.

La rubia seguía con lo suyo, sin mirarla y volvió a coger otro tronco para colocarlo en la base.

-Quinn… -insistió la diva.

-¡¿Qué quieres Rachel? –contestó secamente, mirándola a la cara, soltando bruscamente el hacha en el suelo y colocando sus tonificados brazos a ambos lados de sus caderas.

Ahora si pudo verla. Ahora Rachel podía ver perfectamente la cicatriz de su ojo derecho. Empezaba desde arriba de su ceja bajando hacia abajo en vertical casi hasta la mitad de su nariz, era de unos cinco o seis centímetros. La diva no pudo evitar pensar que quizás estuvo a punto de perderlo.

¿Qué quería la morena?

-Necesitaba verte Quinn.

-¿Ah si? Pues ya me has visto, ahora vete por dónde has venido –le contestó y tuvo la intención de volver a tomar el hacha para seguir partiendo leña. Ya la tenía de nuevo en sus manos.

-Quinn por favor…deja eso..-le dijo refiriéndose al trabajo-!qué lo dejes! –le gritó repentinamente sorprendido totalmente a la rubia que volvió a soltar de mala hostia nuevamente el hacha.

-Te lo pregunto de nuevo Rachel ¡¿Qué quieres? Eh? Porque creo que todo quedó claro hace dos años…"sal de mi vida" me dijiste, no? Pues eso hice…así qué explícame qué demonios quieres y lárgate!

-Quiero que vuelvas conmigo Quinn. Eso quiero –confesó dejando atónita a la rubia que abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo dices? -le contestó de manera tensa, los músculos de sus brazos podían verse más definidos si cabía fruto de la tensión que Quinn tenía -Mira cometí un error Rachel, lo asumo, lo hice y no sabes lo que me arrepiento de aquello…en este tiempo he deseado morirme Rachel, morirme! Me echaste de tu vida a patadas y lo comprendo ¿eh? quizás yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, no lo sé….Soy consciente que te fallé, sé qué no llevábamos ni dos o tres meses casadas pero no dudaste ni por un segundo el hecho de perdonarme…ni por un segundo! ¿Y ahora te presentas después de dos años para pedirme que volvamos? ¿Cómo si no pasara nada? ¿Quién te dice qué yo te quiera Rachel? ¿Quién?

La morena tragó saliva… no se iba a callar nada.

-¿Y qué mierda sabes tú como he pasado estos dos años? Crees que no deseaba perdonarte Quinn? Porque estás equivocada! Esa noche llegué y ya ni siquiera estabas ahí…

-Tú me pediste qué me largara Rachel… -le cortó por un momento la rubia.

-Si claro…claro que te lo pedí Quinn estaba dolida maldita sea! Pero llegué esa noche y estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo o intentarlo lo menos o …a…pasar página .. yo qué sé! pero ya te habías ido…y no pude evitarlo Quinn… lo vi! Lo vi entero y fueron los diez minutos más amargos de mi vida!

-¿Pero porque Rachel? Por que tenías que verlo te dije que no lo hicieras…te lo supliqué!

-Fue un impulso Quinn…no sé qué decirte…tenía que verlo del todo, fue un grave error porque ese fue el principio de mi final...Ya te imaginas que pasó luego…

-No lo sé…no lo sé Rachel porque no he sabido nada de ti en dos años! Así que dímelo! -le recriminó la rubia.

-Pues que caí Quinn! Caí de nuevo! Me metí nuevamente en esa mierda!

La rubia comprendió de qué le hablaba a la primera.

-No me culpes también de eso Rachel….de tus adicciones no me culpes! -le dijo sin dudar, no iba a permitir que la hiciera sentir responsable también de eso.

-No escúchame! No trato de culparte Quinn! trato de decirte que he estado mas de un puto año entrando y saliendo entrando y saliendo de centros de desintoxicación y qué no podía pensar ni actuar, ni sentir hasta que he estado limpia!…pero que…joder Quinn que no puedo vivir sin ti! He tenido que tocar fondo para darme cuenta! no puedo olvidarte….no quiero olvidarte –matizó con lágrimas en los ojos para terminar diciendo –y sé que me amas Quinn…lo sé…porque llevas mi alianza en tu cuello…

Efectivamente así era. Rachel no pudo evitar ver que del cuello de Quinn colgaba una cordoncito de cuero negro con su alianza a modo de colgante, además de que la rubia llevaba aún la suya puesta, no se le había quitado jamás. Quinn tocó con su mano el anillo que colgaba de su cuello…"_pillada"_ pensó.

-La llevo porque…porque… -no sabía del todo que decir.

-Porque me quieres Quinn…me amas….déjate de historias.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, pensativa….claro que la amaba… como el primer día o más…en ese tiempo, en esos dos largos años Quinn no había estado con nadie, nunca, no pudo olvidarse de su mujer en ningún momento. Desde que llegó a su tierra hacía ya dos veranos se dedicó a trabajar sin parar, tampoco quiso tomar las riendas del hotel dejó que Carmen se encargara de todo, ella solo quería tener la mente ocupada a base de currar y qué le dijeran en todo momento qué tenía que hacer.

Todas las mañanas se levantaba temprano y salía a correr para sudar, hacía ejercicio sin parar, pues era la única manera de desahogarse que tenía pues no quería ni fumar ni beber ni estar con mujeres…ese el motivo por lo cual estaba tan tonificada…quizás hasta demasiado. Se hizo algo ermitaña, introvertida, no quiso saber nada del mundo exterior, no miraba ni la televisión, no iba al cine, ni salía, no hablaba ni se comunicaba como antes y ni mucho menos sonreía…aquella eterna sonrisa que ella tenía murió en Los Ángeles y muy difícilmente la sacaba a relucir…muy difícilmente y eso que tenía a Carmen a su lado.

-¿Y qué si lo hago Rachel? ¿Y qué si te amo? Nos hemos hecho mucho daño…yo te he hecho mucho daño…creo que no confiarías más en mi…y no puedo culparte por ello.

-Deja que yo decida eso Quinn…por favor. Sé que puedo confiar en ti…dame una oportunidad….te lo ruego.

Como habían cambiado las cosas. Después de dos años Rachel se había dado cuenta que quizás se habría precipitado en dejar escapar a la rubia. Tal como le había explicado ella había tocado fondo para resurgir después de sus cenizas como si fuera el mismísimo Ave Fénix. La morena miraba a su todavía mujer, pues nunca llegaron a divorciarse legalmente, Rachel nunca fue a buscar un letrado ni le envió los papeles del divorcio…algo siempre se lo impedía….siempre tuvo un sexto sentido y supo que volvería a por ella. La diva miraba a Quinn atentamente, miraba como ésta pensaba lo que ella acababa de decirle...se notaba que la rubia estaba hecha un total lío, se notaba que pensaba y pensaba….

-¿Y Edward? –le preguntó Quinn sin ton ni son…supongo que necesitaba poner en orden las cosas de manera cronológica. Necesitaba respuestas.

-Me denunció…por incumplimiento de contrato…al final tuve que indemnizarle al muy mamón…pero mereció la pena…me lo quité de encima. Ahora tengo a una chica que me representa. Es muy profesional…te gustará…si la llegas a conocer.

-¿Y Mó…? –a la rubia le costaba hasta pronunciar su nombre, ese tema le era muy peliagudo…se sentía muy mal por ese hecho -¿Y Mónica Rachel? ¿Supongo…qué tuviste que pagarle, verdad? –le preguntó claramente avergonzada.

-Si Quinn si…le pagué. Pero ¿sabes qué? el dinero está marcado, la policía lleva tiempo rastreándolo…la atraparemos Quinn…te prometo que la atraparemos y pagara por lo que te hizo…por lo que nos hizo.

La rubia volvió a quedar sumida en sus pensamientos…Rachel no había cruzado el océano para hablar ni de Edward ni de Mónica…así que tenía que hacerla reaccionar con lo que ella quería.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Quinn? –le preguntó repentinamente.

La rubia frunció el ceño….si Rachel ya sabía la respuesta para qué le preguntaba…aunque de todas formas contestó.

-28

-¿Te das cuenta? ….nos quedan más de 50 años por delante….de verdad quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida tal y como la vives ahora? O por el contrario ¿Por qué nos arriesgamos Quinn?…tú y yo!

-¿Y si nos estrellamos de nuevo Rachel? No podría soportarlo –le dijo, con voz temblorosa.

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si esta vez sale bien? ¿Y si resulta que somos felices 50 años seguidos? ...joder Quinn…va a salir bien…tiene que salir bien! lo presiento vida, una vez fuiste a buscarme a mi país… ahora he venido yo…ya estamos en paz… ahora sé qué va a salir bien…¿Qué me dices? –le preguntó finalmente, mientras se acercaba a Quinn lentamente.

La rubia veía cómo Rachel se aceraba a ella con paso firme, como le invadía su espacio personal, y vio como la morena levantaba su brazo y como con su mano le tocaba cariñosamente la cara…por el lado de su cicatriz…con muchísima ternura.

-Estás preciosa cariño –le dijo causando con esas palabras que a Quinn se le escaparan las primeras lágrimas…ella puso su mano encima de la de Rachel para apretarla con más fuerza sobre su cara. Necesitaba sentirla.

-Te echado de menos Rachel….no sabes cuánto …. –dijo besando tiernamente la palma de su mano y sin atreverse a decir nada más pues no tenía claro si estaba viviendo un sueño y no quería despertar.

Rachel apartó entonces su mano y acercó sus labios para darle un suave beso sobre la cicatriz de su cara, se lo dio con una dulzura , una ternura y un amor qué hizo que a la rubia se le encogiera el corazón.

-Perdóname Quinn…perdóname por no haber estado aquí cuando más me necesitabas… -le confesó sin poder evitar pensar lo mal que la rubia lo debió pasar hacía casi un año –si llego a perderte…si vengo aquí y me entero que tú…-no podía ni pronunciarlo -entonces si que creo que no hubiera tenido ninguna razón para seguir en este mundo…

-No digas eso Rachel! –reaccionó rápidamente la rubia al entender a lo qué se refería –no digas eso ni en broma! Te quiero Rachel! No he dejado de quererte nunca…¿Me oyes? Nunca! Eres la mujer de mi vida, mi otra mitad yo sin ti me siento vacía…sola…sé…sé que llevo dos años que no soy yo…y sé que tengo a Carmen y a los demás preocupados pero es qué ….me faltas y estoy incompleta….pero a la vez tengo miedo…miedo de…

-Te faltaba –le cortó Rachel de repente –te faltaba Quinn….porque si me dejas entrar de nuevo en tu vida no te voy a dejar nunca…no te arrepentirás…¿Qué me dices? –le volvió a preguntar de nuevo mientras clavó su mirada en sus añorados ojos verdes.

Y a la propietaria de esos ojos le saltaron las mismas dudas y miedos que siempre _"¿Cómo y_ _dónde iban a vivir?"_ La historia en sí era como un maldito bucle…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Buenas tardes!**

**Deciros que mañana será el último capitulo de esta historia…y que pasaré a la parte lectora! Tengo muchos fics que leer…pq leer y escribir a la vez.. bufff…demasiado trajín para mí!**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios…me encanta ver que hay opiniones de todo…unos a "favor" de Quinn otros en contra…es lo bueno de esto, que hay tantos puntos de vista como lectoras.**

**Ta mañana!**

**klavier**


	37. Chapter 37

Carmen paró el despertador de un manotazo sin tan si quiera abrir los ojos, lo hizo por instinto pues deseaba seguir durmiendo plácidamente. A los tres minutos de ese hecho se incorporó de la cama sobresaltada, sentándose en ella y siendo consciente de porqué había puesto tan pronto el reloj _"!Joder_ _Carmenchu que casi te duermes cojones! "_ le vino a la mente .

Con el propio pijama fue de habitación en habitación a despertar a todos sus compañeros. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada. A la primera que fue a despertar fue a Sara que dormía toda acurrucada junto a su novia. Carmen entró despacio y se acercó a ella para tocarla por el hombro…la verdad es que con Sara fue delicada o al menos lo intentó.

-Sara…ssshh…sara…despierta…que empieza… sara…-le decía mientras le iba dando pequeños toques con su dedo para moverla –Sara..SARA COÑO! LEVANTA! –la paciencia ya se le había terminado.

-Joder Carmen! ¿Tú padre qué tal anda? Qué susto me has dado coño! –le contestó la otra toda indignada y con el corazón a mil por hora que le iba. Rocío la novia que obviamente también se había sobresaltado pensó que no le extrañaba nada que la llamaran "Richelieu" menuda mala hostia gastaba la amiga…."Terminator" la hubiera llamado ella.

-Si quieres te despierto con violines no te jode! –le recriminó Carmenchu – venga despierta…ves a levantar tu a Eva y Ana que yo voy a por Marco Polo y Antonio Molina –ironizó refiriéndose a los chicos.

Despertó a Antonio con la misma delicadeza qué a Sara, un tsunami era más cariñoso vamos, pero es que el chico dormía como una puñetera marmota! pero cuando se acercó a la habitación de Marcos se dio cuenta que allí no había nadie y la cama estaba hecha _"¿Dónde está Marco Polo?_ pensó y fue en busca nuevamente de Sara para preguntarle…

-Sara! , qué Marcos no está! ¿Dónde está? –preguntaba toda preocupada a una Sara que aún no estaba despierta del todo.

-¿¡Y a mí qué me cuentas? Yo que sé… estará ya abajo, ya sabes lo apañao que es….seguro que nos ha preparado hasta café…

-Claro…cierto….cómo se nota que es el nuevo ¿eh?...quiere caernos bien… que majo el chico… -pensaba en alto Carmenchu.

-¿Qué nuevo? ¿Qué nuevo Carmen? Lleva cinco años con nosotros hija de mi vida! –le recriminaba mientras acababa de vestirse.

-¿Cinco años? Anda ya! ¿Si? Uy…uy…uy….cómo pasa el tiempo, no? Bueno...venga vístete y callate ya y vamos para abajo! -le contestó cuando era ella la que no callaba ni debajo del agua.

Finalmente todos los compañeros de Quinn se sentaron delante de la tele en plena madrugada junto con las tazas de café que Marcos había preparado.

-Dale al play Eva! Dale al play! –medio ordenó una entusiasmada Carmen mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café caliente.

-Es en directo so cateta! Si estuviera grabado no estaríamos casi a las cuatro de la mañana levantados! ¿No te has planteado eso?–le contestó la chica mientras girada buscaba el canal internacional y Carmen le enseñaba la lengua por detrás.

En el otro lado del océano atlántico una emocionada Rachel junto a su mujer Quinn Fabray aguardaban sentadas esperando a qué Jodie Foster abriera de una maldita vez el dichoso sobre…

-Y el Oscar a la mejor actriz es…para….

Quinn que tenía cogida en todo momento la mano de Rachel, justo en ese instante de espera la apretó con más fuerza dándole toda la energía que le era posible a su mujer.

-Rachel Berry por su papel en "17 Horas y media" –finalizó Jodie haciendo que una multitud se levantara entre vítores y aplausos lo mismito que en España pues todos los compañeros de Quinn pegaron un salto y un grito como tu selección de fútbol marcara un gol en la final de un mundial!

Rachel lo primero que hizo fue girase hacia su esposa para darle un intenso y emotivo beso en los labios y mirarla a esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y decirle "un te quiero vida" que hasta el más miope pudo ver.

La morena que iba vestida de manera espectacular y bellísima se levantó enseguida para acercarse al escenario a buscar su merecido galardón y una vez detrás del atril y mirar a su mujer desde allí no pudo evitar recordar el principio de esos cinco años…

_Flashback…._

_Desde que Rachel puso en aquél caluroso verano los pies en España para reconquistar a su mujer y hasta que lo consiguió pasó por lo menos un mes y medio. Ellas dos fueron despacio, muy despacio pues ninguna quería precipitarse y los sentimientos aún pasados dos años estaban en cierta manera a flor de piel._

_Rachel se instaló en el hotel, pero no en la misma habitación de Quinn sino en la primera habitación dónde estuvo alojada la primera vez que fue de viaje al lugar. Las chicas decidieron ir poco a poco, no se acostaron ni el primer día, ni el segundo ni tan siquiera a las dos semanas. Ellas daban largos paseos al atardecer, cenaban y comían juntas, charlaban, iban al cine…era como si se volvieran a conocer aún estando ya perdidamente enamoradas la una de la otra…..pero no querían correr…no querían estrellarse._

_Una noche pasados ya cerca de mes y medio ellas dos se encontraban sentadas de lado en el porche…su porche. Ambas estaban en silencio, terminando de tomar un helado y miraban aquella noche tan estrellada que se les presentaba ante sus ojos. Quinn qué era menos friolera que Rachel, todavía en esa época llevaba camisetas de tiras, mostrando así sus brazos definidos y su cicatriz y la morena tuvo un impulso que no pudo reprimir. Se quedó fijándose en aquella herida y no pudo evitar darle un tierno beso sobre ella, cerca de su hombro._

_La rubia se la quedó mirando sin decir nada y volvió a ver como Rachel volvía a darle otro beso…más abajo…sobre su antebrazo…y cómo la morena le devolvía la mirada mientras le iba besando…Quinn enseguida vio las pupilas dilatadas de deseo de Rachel…. Estaba claro que la intención de la diva era darle beso tras beso y recorrer con sus labios centímetro a centímetro aquella maldita cicatriz…y la rubia ya no pudo más. Se giró hacia ella y sin quitarle la vista de encima se quitó la alianza del colgante que aún llevaba y le colocó el anillo en el dedo de Rachel. Seguidamente de ese claro gesto de intenciones tomó dulcemente su cara entre sus manos…y después de ese largo mes y medio la besó en los labios por primera vez, tiernamente primero y más apasionadamente después. Iban hacerlo, iban hacer el amor esa noche, estaba cantado que ya no podían más…sus cuerpos lo pedían a gritos y así fue…pues el roce de sus lenguas fue en aumento y el ritmo de su respiración se agitaba por segundos…se morían de deseo la una por la otra. _

_Ya no había marcha atrás…los cincuenta años que por delante les esperaban partían en aquél punto. A partir de esa noche estrellada la morena volvió a la habitación de su rubia, y pocas noches pasaron sin que ambas hicieran el amor como si de adolescentes se trataran…._

_Una mañana de otoño en la cual no se decidían si levantarse de la cama o no, la morena tomó la decisión de preguntar qué iban hacer con su vidas._

_-Quinn… -le dijo mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho._

_-Mmhm…dime cariño -contestó la rubia mientras trasteaba con su teléfono móvil._

_-¿Qué vamos hacer tú y yo? ¿Dónde vamos a vivir? –le preguntó, cosa que la rubia tarde o temprano esperaba y no le sorprendió la pregunta en absoluto._

_Fin del flashback…._

Rachel sostenía su premio entre sus temblorosas manos a causa de la emoción que sentía. Lo había ganado merecidamente pues bordó un papel en esa película qué sintiéndolo mucho no se podía comparar con los trabajos de sus "rivales" ese año. La morena desde hacía cinco años había tomado una decisión de la cual no se arrepentía y no era otra que elegir un proyecto por año. El resto del año su mujer era su prioridad.

O hacía una película, o hacía una obra de teatro, o un musical lo que más le gustara pero un solo proyecto por año. A veces elegía el que más ilusión le hacía interpretar, a veces con quién más le gustaba trabajar y otras veces simplemente elegía el que más rentable le salía y mejor le pagaban. Y ese año había decidió hacer esa película, pues trabajar de nuevo bajo las órdenes de Stuart le hacía mucha ilusión y mira por donde resultó ser todo un acierto. Era un papelazo y fue un taquillazo repentino.

La diva hizo su discurso de rigor, agradeciendo como siempre a la academia, al director, compañeros…etc..etc.. .lo típico, hasta que por un momento se quedó mirando a los ojos verdes de su chica y tuvo la sensación que en ese instante solo estaban ellas dos en aquel teatro a rebosar de gente. Sentía tanto que no había nadie más allí qué incluso le habló en primera persona, dirigiéndose solo a ella mirándola a sus ojos en todo momento.

-Gracias Quinn…gracias mi vida…por estar a mi lado estos cinco impresionantes años, por ser quién eres, por tu apoyo, por cuidarme, por existir en mi vida, por darme un hijo, por ser tan maravillosa, por amarme…. –la morena tuvo que parar…se notaba un nudo en la garganta.

Y Quinn por su parte notó como sus ojos se emocionaban al oír como su mujer le decía todas esas cosas en público porque al fin y al cabo no estaban solas…pero lo cierto es que era una pareja muy querida en ese mundo. La rubia se emocionaba por ver como a Rachel se le rompía la voz de pura emoción y orgullo y de cómo sus ojos castaños proyectaban ese agradecimiento y esa ternura…

Efectivamente Quinn le había dado un niño a su mujer hacía escasamente un par de años. Un precioso niño de pelo rubio como el trigo y guapo como una mala cosa, guapo a reventar. Isamel Junior le pusieron de nombre, pues Quinn tenía muy claro que si ese niño había visto el mundo fue porque su amigo justo en el momento que el coche se les echó encima, hacía ya casi seis años, hizo una última maniobra en el que evitó que la rubia saliera peor parada…y tuvo muy claro en cuanto los médicos le dijeron que lo que llevaba en su vientre era un varón de que así iba a llamarle y por su puesto Rachel estuvo de acuerdo.

La rubia nunca se planteó operarse estéticamente la cicatriz de su ojo derecho, y oportunidad tuvo, pues Rachel le hubiera pagado al mejor cirujano plástico del mundo, pero ella se negó. Cada mañana que Quinn se levantaba y se miraba al espejo del baño esa cicatriz, le hacía ver y valorar qué la vida son dos días, que hay que vivirla, disfrutarla, pasarla junto a la persona que más quieres…y olvidarse de todo lo demás…y esa marca se lo recordaba a diario con lo cual no iba a borrarla de su rostro. Además para ella ya formaba parte de su personalidad y no le importaba en absoluto tenerla…incluso llegó un día en qué pensó que sin la cicatriz no sería la misma…le hacía sentir "tener los pies en la tierra".

De lo que no pudo librarse en ningún momento fue de qué Carmen le pusiera un apodo..."_trucha pirata"_ la llamaba haciendo clara alusión a su marca y a su orientación sexual. Incluso en unas navidades le compró un parche pirata pero en vez de ser negro era con los colores de la bandera gay y en vez de haber una calavera en medio llevaba la cara de un unicornio de perfil….muy gay todo y muy apropiado para la rubia la cual se partió de risa ante la ocurrencia de su amiga_…" qué cabrona eres jodía! Jajajajajaj ya te la devolveré ya…" _le dijo aquella maravillosa y divertida noche buena.

Finalmente aquella mañana de otoño decidieron que se trasladarían a vivir a los Estados Unidos, era lo mejor para la carrera de su mujer, pero Rachel sabía en su interior que no podía encerrar de nuevo a su mujer en un apartamento de Nueva York, por muy dúplex y muchos metros cuadrados que tuviera, pues era consciente que Quinn amaba la naturaleza y el aire fresco y eso sería cómo matarla poco a poco, acabaría ahogándose entre cuatro paredes…y no iba a permitirlo…esta vez no.

Así que la morena ni corta ni perezosa a los pocos días de estar allí le compró un rancho a su Quinn con un montón de hectáreas para que las disfrutara y ambas se trasladaron a vivir en él en cuanto pudieron. El paisaje obviamente no era el mismo que en su tierra, no tenía ese verdor tan especial y el aire no olía igual pero cuando Quinn vio lo que la loca de su esposa había hecho la hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo. Era un rancho típico americano, grande , con su granero, con sus caballos, su porche, su chimenea, un gran perro labrador e incluso su bandera americana plantada por allí! De película! El rancho era de película del oeste y desde luego la rubia iba a ser muy feliz en un lugar como ese, pues trabajo tenía de sobras ya que se negaba a tener servicio o chachas… y eso que en aquella época ni siquiera se podía imaginar que iba a tener a un niño correteando por todos lados.

Rachel con su Oscar en la mano y ofreciéndoselo a su chica retomó el discurso una vez tomó un poquito de aire y consiguió que su voz no se rompiera.

-La mitad de este premio es para ti mi vida… Sin ti no podría hacerlo Quinn….porque eres la razón de que cada mañana me levante con una sonrisa en la cara, de que cada mañana me sienta más y más orgullosa de tomar aquella decisión de ir a buscarte hace cinco años… sé que lo hemos pasado mal, que en nuestra vida juntas ha habido luces y sombras pero también sé que nos quedan mínimo 45…¿ Ya sabes de qué te hablo verdad cielo? –le preguntó sonriendo y Quinn no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza y mostrarle una emocionada sonrisa…mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le escapaban…

A diez mil kilómetros una llorera atrapó a Carmenchu de ver a su "Trucha pirata" de esa manera…se lo contagió "_Madre mía Truchi…joder deja de llorar que luego estos cabritos no me toman en serio"_ pensaba mientras se limpiaba también sus ojos y veía como Quinn estaba especialmente guapa esa noche. Se había cortado el pelo de nuevo, pues le hacía más joven y le había vuelto ese brillo tan característico que solo ella tenía.

Carmen tenía muchas ganas de verla pues hacía ya unos cinco o seis meses que no aparecían por el hotel, pero realmente entraba dentro de lo normal, pues dos veces al año Rachel y Quinn y desde hacía ya un par de años Ismael Junior subían para España y pasaban un mínimo de tres a cuatro semanas con ellos. La pareja desde luego tenía una vida perfecta…menos mal que se arriesgaron.

La única pega o resquemor que el matrimonio tenía fue que la policía aún no había atrapado a la zorra de Mónica, aunque seguían en ello, rastreando el dinero e intentando localizarla pero hasta esa fecha no había ocurrido…la muy sibilina era escurridiza pero ya llegaría….pensaban ambas, a cada cerdo le llega su San Martín…estaban cerca muy cerca….y además…

¿Qué es un millón de dólares comparado con lo que ellas dos tenían?

Calderilla, es la respuesta, calderilla…lo de ellas dos no tenía precio….

_FIN_

**Bueno chicas! **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios muuuuuchas gracias! Ha sido un placer escribir y compartir esta historia de verdad que si…un placer! No pensé que la historia acapararía tanto interés y me siento orgullosa pues además hay una de vosotras qué me ha dicho que era el primer fic de su vida! Que ilusión! He desvirgao a una! Jejejeej (Hablamos de fics, eh? No vayáis por donde no es….) En fin…a través de aquí he conocido "virtualmente" a alguna de vosotras y ha sido una gran sorpresa y a las que no os conozco nos iremos viendo por aquí! Estoy entre Francia y Portugal…;P**

**Ahora a leer como una loca y a comentar como una posesa…..jajaja en fin!**

**Un beso a todo el mundo! Y mil gracias! Espero que el final haya estado a la altura de lo que pensabais…ya me diréis!**

**Klavier.**


End file.
